


My Brother's Keeper

by MissAmor7



Category: WWE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Roman, Bottom Seth, College, F/M, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 130,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmor7/pseuds/MissAmor7
Summary: Newly titled partner of his law firm, Colby Helmsley and his wife Sasha return to their hometown to celebrate his mother’s birthday. But waiting for him as well is his younger brother Joseph Reigns-Moxley and his husband, Jon Moxley. Suddenly, old feelings resurface, old anger resurfaces, and Cole is more desperate than ever to fix his relationship with his brother, despite the memories they wish to forget.





	1. Arc 1: A Lawyer and a Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! I have another work that is literally ALMOST done. What I'll be uploading is the entire story, the only thing left is the large finale. But don't worry, there are plenty of chapters to keep you entertained until then! PS- I use the WWE characters, who are not mine, and for some of them, I refer to their real names (as in, their birth names before they were in the WWE.) I really hope you all enjoy this little piece.

_April 11th – Wednesday_

Colby Helmsley looked up from his paperwork. “Hey, baby.”

“Hi.” Sasha Helmsley, his wife, strolled on in, wearing a black jumpsuit and purple blazer. Despite her vibrant pink hair, it was her personality that captured the room’s attention. Well, in this case, Colby’s attention. He was pathetically in love with the woman.

“Ready for lunch?” “Yeah, I just got one more signature…there, done.” Cole turned to look at her. “Let’s go.”

“You look so cute working hard like that Cole…you’ll make partner in no time.” Sasha told him, moving to rub his hair.

Colby shook his head. “I still have a lot of work to do before I can even think about that.”

“Nonsense, baby. I believe in you.” She kissed his cheek. “Always.”

Colby smiled. “Thank you.” He accepted a kiss. Sasha moved to sit on his lap. She moaned into his mouth, trailing her hands down his lapel. Colby grabbed her waist. “Mhm....we can eat later…” He said while she started kissing his jaw. “Maybe…” Sasha smiled, peeling off her jacket. Cole beamed. Sasha leaned down to kiss him again. Cole groaned when she slowly started to grind on his lap. “Uh…” “Feel good?” His wife whispered. “Y-Yeah…” Colby stuttered. He tightened his grip on her waist and thrusted up. “Oohh…” Sasha bit her lip. “Feel good?” Colby shot back. Sasha laughed. But then she opened her eyes.

“Wait, Cole…baby, don’t they have a camera in here?” She and him both looked up. Sure enough, there was the standard camera to check in on all the lawyers. Cole licked his lips nervously. “Th-they…no one watches the film-”

“No one watches the film. I swear, Cole.” Sasha got up.

“I’ve checked, there’s no one in there.” Colby tried to grab her. “Let’s go, I’m hungry. And then we’ll see about eating later.” Sasha told him, looking over her shoulder. Colby rubbed his face. “How am I supposed to get rid of this?” He gestured to himself. His girlfriend smiled, her dimples deep. “You’re smart.”

Friday Morning “Road trip!” Sasha sang, holding up her phone and taking a selfie. Colby glanced over just in time to put a face in the picture. He stumbled down the stairs of their house, bags in hand. And they weren’t even his bags. He looked at his wife and furrowed his brow.

“What are you wearing?” He looked at her black tank top and shorter than short shorts. Well, they stopped mid-thigh, but that wasn’t the point.

“Clothes.” Sasha responded coldly. She continued with her selfies as Colby made his way to the car. He tripped over a duffle and drop the bags inside. Sasha turned to him. “Babe, you need help?” Colby huffed. “No,” He answered sarcastically,

“I got it.”

“Ok, good.” Sasha turned back to her phone.

 

~~~~

The couple drove down the long, dusty road of Nevada. Sasha was buried underneath Colby’s arm in their bright blue convertible. They passed a sign that said California-34 miles. After another two, Colby turned to go into the gas station. Sasha repeatedly kissed her boyfriend’s cheek.

“I am so proud of you, baby. Partner of your firm! You did it, Cole.” She cooed, nuzzling his neck. “Yeah…big deal.” Colby’s face turned red despite himself. Sasha grabbed her phone to check her reflection. Colby reached for his wallet for gas money. Fluffing her hair, Sasha noticed his fallen face.

“What’s wrong, babe?” She looked at him. “Uh…just a little nervous, is all.” Colby rubbed his eyes.

Sasha put an arm around him. “Hey. I know you and Joe aren’t really…close anymore, but, it’ll be fine. And it’s not like you’ll be alone. You’ll have me, and your parents, and your cousins and Trini and Mickie…it’ll be alright.” Colby looked at her and smiled.

“Yeah, I guess.” “You know. And Jon is still Jon…he’ll talk to him for you.” Sasha stroked his hair.

Colby sighed. “You’re right. I shouldn’t worry.” “That’s my boy.” Sasha kissed him on the nose.

“I don’t mean to sound cheesy but…I couldn’t have gone partner, without you.” He smiled at her. “Naturally.” Sasha shrugged. “With my ‘Legit Boss Study Sesh’, you were bound to become partner.” Colby laughed when he reflected on Sasha’s “study sesh” …

_One Week Earlier_

_“What is the court order that prohibits an action by a party to a lawsuit until there is a trial or other court action?” Sasha asked Cole. They were in their bed, with books and papers surrounding them. Cole was lying on his stomach, staring at her and listening. “Uh…um…Wait…I know this.” He blinked. Sasha lowered the book she was reading from. She slowly trailed her hand up her candy red top and pulled down the zipper, revealing her cleavage. Cole sat up. “Oh, I definitely know it.” He breathed. They’ve been together forever, yet she still made him giddy like a kid. “What is it, baby?” Sasha teased, fingers trailing. “Mmm…um…t-the…the…the temporary injunction!” Cole answered. Sasha looked at the book. “That’s right!” Cole punched his hand. “Yes.” He praised. Sasha laughed. “Good job, Cole.” She immediately unzipped the rest of her top and pulled it off. “Now you get your prize.” She said sultrily. Cole went dry-mouthed as she crawled towards him. He eagerly took her tongue into his mouth and moaned. He grabbed her ass in his hands. Damn, he loved this woman. Suddenly, Sasha broke off the kiss. “Repeat it back to me?” She breathed. Cole also gulped for air. “Temporary injunction…the court order that prohibits action by a party to a lawsuit until there’s a trial…or other court action.” Sasha stared at him. “What?” “You say it so sexy.” She growled before slamming her lips back down on his. The couple made out for fifteen minutes before Cole was buried inside that tight heat. He thrusted once, twice, his body moving on its own accord. “Oh…Cole…say it to me again…” Sasha begged, nails digging into skin. “Temporary injunction, temporary injunction, temporary injunction…” Cole repeated as he slammed his hips down. It wasn’t long before the two were screaming out their orgasms to the empty house._

Colby and Sasha laughed at the memory. “Beautiful, smart, and creative. I don’t deserve you, doll.”

“Very _legit_. High approval rating all around…I must say that was a million dollar idea.” Sasha laughed again. She turned until she was on all fours in front of Colby, holding her hand out. “How much?” Colby put a bill in her hand. “Twenty, please.” Sasha made a face. “No extra so I can spend the change?” “Sasha, what’s the next highest bill? I’m not letting you go in there to get mobbed, or-” “Oh, my goodness, Cole.” Sasha grumbled as she got out of the car. With her black t-shirt and daisy dukes, Cole felt himself getting hard at the view. He smiled. “Love that woman.”

Colby put a bill in her hand. “Twenty, please.” Sasha made a face. “No extra so I can spend the change?” “Sasha, what’s the next highest bill? I’m not letting you go in there to get mobbed, or-” “Oh, my goodness, Cole.” Sasha grumbled as she got out of the car. With her black t-shirt and daisy dukes, Cole felt himself getting hard at the view. He smiled. “Love that woman.”

“Sasha, what’s the next highest bill? I’m not letting you go in there to get mobbed, or-” “Oh, my goodness, Cole.” Sasha grumbled as she got out of the car.

With her black t-shirt and daisy dukes, Cole felt himself getting hard at the view. He smiled. “Love that woman.”

 


	2. Arc 1: Family First: Keep Your Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! For future reference, all chapters titled with FAMILY FIRST are present day, grown up, adult characters and their families. So they have their kids and everything. Anything else is a flashback being told from the FAMILY FIRST scenarios. And it's stated where those stories take place. Got it? Good. If not it's okay, lol. It might get a bit confusing, but my chapters are titled accordingly. I'll try to upload with as much consistency as I can loves! <3 Thanks for reading.

Cole and Sasha pulled up to their parents’ new home. It was a two-story house with a whopping five rooms and three baths. Hunter and Stephanie had moved when Stephanie had their daughter- Cole and Joe’s half-sister, Alexa. They weren’t far from their original home…maybe a half hour drive out or so. And it was nice having the family there for the holidays, even if Joe sometimes gave Cole the cold shoulder. Truth is, the brothers have been distant ever since their college graduation. Joseph had never really gotten over Cole and Jon- Joseph’s now husband- and their affair. And although Cole could understand it, his little brother broke his heart when he announced that he and Jon were moving out of state the following year. Albeit, Cole moved too, but in the opposite direction out of state. So he was in Arizona whilst his brother was in Florida...where the Reigns family originally were located. It was hard, but Cole figured that Joe would come around. He was the best man at the wedding, wasn’t he? And Joe was the best man at his. And he still sent cards, still called and talked…but Cole could feel that there was some animosity. He was surprised when Joe asked him to be the godfather to his two kids, but Joseph just responded with ‘it just makes sense’. In part, it did. Johnny and Trinity had three kids already, and Josh and Mickie weren’t trying to add another to their family of two either. So yeah, it made sense, but the way Joe phrased it made Cole feel like he was…a last resort.

“Cole, there’s your parents!” Sasha snapped him out of his trance. Cole looked up the driveway to see Hunter, Stephanie, and Alexa waving.

“Cole! By the time you get here the food will be spoiled!” At nine years old, Alexa was the biggest spitfire. She was smart, witty, and badass. _And_ she begged their mom to have  the tips of her golden blonde hair dyed pink. Cole swore she and Sasha were somehow related in a weird way.

“I’m sure I don’t take that long, Lexi.” Cole chuckled. He loved having a little sister so young. It brought out a patience he didn’t know he had.

Hunter hugged him. “Welcome home, son.”

“Hey, dad. Missed you.”

“We miss you. I can’t believe both of my sons went out of state…it’s as if you don’t love your old man.” Hunter started to feign hurt with his fake tears. Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Hunter, honestly.” She kissed Cole’s cheek. “But really, sweetheart. Couldn’t you find an office an hour away or something? I miss having my boys here.”

“You don’t say that to Joseph.”

“On the contrary, she has.” Alexa piped up in their group. “Uncle Joey’s already here.”

“What?” Cole whined. “He beat you here by fifteen minutes.” Hunter turned to Sasha to hug her.

“There’s my favorite child.”

“There’s my favorite father-in-law.”

“He’s your only father-in-law.” Cole rolled his eyes.

“Sure, Cole.”

“Don’t joke like that.”

Sasha laughed at his face. “Seriously, babe…how high on the list of polyonomy do you think I reach?”

“You’re not on it _at all_. And neither am I.”

Stephanie laughed at the couple bickering. “You two can do this inside…Alexa? Grab some bags, will you?”

“Oh, mom…” Alexa whined, “Sasha always brings too much!”

“It’s not that bad, this year! Come on, Lex. I’ll help you.”

“Lex Luther.” Cole grumbled. “Cole.” “I heard that!” Alexa called to him as she headed to the car with Sasha and Hunter.

Stephanie put her arm around Cole as they walked. “Joe and Jon brought the kids…so did Johnny and Josh.”

“That’s great. Maybe a better distraction from the giant elephant in the room.”

“Honey, you’re blowing this out of proportion. Joe’s _over_ it now, I’m sure.”

“You don’t hear the way he talks.” Cole sighed. “It’s like he’s being forced to.”

“I’m sure it’s just a conversation you two need to have…” Stephanie cradled his face. “He still loves you.”

Cole nodded. “Yeah…I guess.” “Colby-poo!” Came a familiar voice.

Cole turned and saw Jon smiling big. Joe was behind him, holding their son. He set down his little boy and followed. “Hey, Jon.” Cole accepted his hug.

“How you doin’?”

“Pretty decent. Although, being an English teacher makes me forget that I’m supposed to have patience.” Jon sipped a drink that Cole was confident was alcohol.

“The kids can’t be that bad, Jon.”

“They’re sixth graders, Cole. They’re pretty bad.” Joseph pulled him into a hug. “We weren’t exactly angels, you know.”

Cole laughed genuinely. “You got that right. Remember when we spiked Regal’s water bottle?”

“And he ended up shitting his pants.” The brothers snickered at their own joke.

Jon made a face. “Oh, shit. What kind of family did I marry into?” His eyes softened when Joe kissed him. “The right kind.”

“No going back now.” Cole reminded him.

“Hell, as if I’d want to.” Jon smiled at his husband. “I’ve got the best thing in the whole fucking world.”

“Ditto, baby.” Joseph squeezed his arm.

“Well, I do too!” Sasha appeared out of nowhere and clutched herself to Cole. “I know you two aren’t trying to out-make our friends awkward-us!” Cole shook his head at his wife.

Joe and Jon laughed.

“Well, if anything, I regret moving cuz I couldn’t see your lovely face, doll.” Joseph and Sasha hugged.

“Oh, Joey…so dramatic. Where on earth do you get it from?” “I have no idea.”

 

~~~ 

Johnny and Trinity came with their three kids twenty minutes after Cole and Sasha. They had two boys- seven and eight- and a newborn little girl. Josh and Bayley came last with their three triplet girls, aged 5. Cole always felt that eyes were on him and Sasha extra hard to start a family. Stephanie and Hunter had Alexa a year after the boys’ graduated, and Joe and Jon adopted two boys three years after their marriage. Cole was already wishing to disappear when Stephanie brought up the topic.

“So…Cole, Sasha? Any kids soon?”

“Mom.” Cole sighed.

“Steph.” Hunter touched her hand.

“What? It’s a fair question. Both have their dream careers, you’re stable all around…you have nothing else to do.”

“And that’s _exactly_ why we don’t have a kid. Because we’re _enjoying_ our ‘nothing else to do’”. Cole told her.

Sasha giggled. “He’s right, Mrs. H. We’ve been working hard these past couple of years…we’re just trying to get more in tuned with actually relaxing before we think about that.” She put a hand on Cole’s thigh. “Right, honey?”

“Right.” Cole smiled at her. She always had his back.

Stephanie pouted. “I suppose…I mean, it is _your_ marriage-”

“Thank you for respecting that, mother.” Cole blew her a kiss.

“It wouldn’t hurt to at least talk about it, though.” She grumbled.

“Maybe they have, Mrs. H.” Trinity shrugged.

“Yes, we have. And…maybe, sooner than later, but…it’s definite. Cole and I want to start a family.”

“Yes. It’s what I’ve always wanted.” Cole took Sasha’s hand and kissed it.

“Then why wait?” Joe said suddenly.

Cole looked at him. “What?”

“Why wait? Sure you’re enjoying your break or whatever, but…what’s the real hold up, hmm?” Joseph took a sip of his drink.

Cole’s jaw clenched. _This_ is what he was talking about. Gentle hatred.

Cole cleared his throat. “Well, Joe…we can’t all be a successful attorney as you…some of us had to work extra hard to get the positions we have.”

“Well, at least I _like_ being an attorney.”

“Joseph.”

“Joe, that’s a little unnecessary.” Hunter and Stephanie scolded him.

“No. Let him speak. If I didn’t like being an attorney, Joe…I wouldn’t be an attorney.” Cole said firmly. He knew he was lying. The whole fucking table probably knew. But what he hated, was that Joe could still read him like a fucking book, after all these years.

His younger brother shrugged. “You’re right. You enjoy what you do, and I enjoy what I do. I’m sorry.” Cole nodded. “I’m just glad we understand each other.”

“What is this, _Mob Boss_?” Jon perked up. “You two are fucking brothers, man. Lighten up.” He hit Joe on the back. “If Cole’s good with what he does, then he’s good with what he does. And when Sasha wants to pop out a few Cole Jrs., then I’m sure it’s no problem for these two to get busy.”

Cole and Sasha blushed. The twins cleared their throats. “We’re here to celebrate Mama Helmsley’s b-day…and dammit, I’m gonna get drunk, and I’m gonna fucking celebrate!” Jon held up his glass. “I’m with Jon!” Trinity held up hers. “To Stephanie.” Hunter mimicked. “To Stephanie.” Everyone followed. They clinked glasses and drank. Cole held Joe’s hard gaze until Sasha touched his arm.

“So…Johnny, Trin, how’s Emory with soccer?”

 

~~~~

Dinner continued without another awkward stage. Jon and Joe gushed about how their kids- Fitz and Eric- both scored as top students in their class. Even though he was supposed to be feeling hatred, Cole couldn’t help but smile at how proud of a dad his brother was. And of course, Johnny and Josh had to one-up each other on their kids’ competition. While Emory, Johnny’s son, was the youngest captain in the history of his schools’ soccer team, Nani, one of Josh’s triplets, was the youngest orchestra leader of her elementary school’s _Practice Piano_ band. It was disgustingly cute. But Cole shuddered when he realized he and Joe would have something else to fight over. The thought didn’t sit well with him.

 

~~~~

When it was time to go to bed, the couples retreated to their own rooms. The kids all slept in the living room except for the baby and Josh’s youngest triplet, Nicole. Cole and Sasha retreated to their own room.

“Well, that was entertaining.” Cole said as he closed their door.

Sasha began to undress. “I’m sorry it wasn’t the perfect welcome home committee…but your mother just wants you to have what she had, you know? But there’s no rush to have a baby-”

“I’m not talking about us having a baby.” Cole unlatched her necklace- a simple diamond on a gold chain- “I’m talking about-”

“Joseph? Babe, you handled that fine.”

“But there shouldn’t have been anything to handle!” Cole unbuttoned his shirt. “I thought he’d be over it, by now.”

“I mean, you _did_ sleep with his boyfriend and make him rethink the whole ‘soulmate’ thing.” Sasha took off her bracelets and placed them on the vanity.

“Well…I apologized…and he’s been treating me like shit ever since.”

“You just need to talk to him.”

“I feel it’s unnecessary.” Cole huffed. “He shouldn’t be acting like a kid.”

“Tell him that, then.” Sasha turned around. “Can you get that?”

Cole unzipped her black romper, revealing soft golden skin. Automatically, Cole kissed her shoulder. “What would I do without you?” He whispered on her skin.

“Perish and be extinct.” Sasha said nonchalantly. “Right. I forgot.” Cole chuckled. “I can try to talk to him…I am older.”

“By three months, Cole.” Sasha giggled, stepping out of her shoes.

Cole sat down on the bed. “Might as well be three years.”


	3. Arc 2: No Steps (Joe and Cole)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a look into Joe and Cole as high schoolers. More fun (and wonderful trouble) to come! Thanks for reading! <3

**No Steps**

“Mom, c’mon. This is the biggest party of the year! I need the car.” Joseph followed Stephanie to the dining room. At sixteen, he grew to a good six feet, his wavy hair shoulder-length. He was fully muscled, thanks to football and his father. Despite his size, Joseph was still basically a teddy bear, always minding his mother and showing affection to his father and brother.

“You said that about the last party, sweetheart.” She handed him the plates and started to set the table.

“Well, yeah, but this one is _end of the year_. It’s gonna be big!” Joe protested as his mother set another plate.

“Joseph, I told you if you got an ‘B’ in Geometry, you’d be free to go to one party. That was at the last party, and you’re leaving Geometry with a ‘C’. You’re not going.” She explained.

“Then let me borrow the car tonight!” Colby appeared out of nowhere. Wearing a black tight fitting tee and jeans, Colby was just as muscular as his younger brother. Except Joe had him by a good thirty pounds. Colby wore his dark hair shoulder length as well, but with a patch of blonde in the front. He grew a soft beard like Joe. “I have a date.” He grinned.

“With who, your textbook?” Joseph sneered.

“Yeah. It has a personality…unlike you.” Colby shot back.

“Boys.” Stephanie turned to them. “Mom, can I have the car tonight? I feel like _my_ grades have shown that I deserve it.” Colby smiled, puffing out his chest. Joseph rolled his eyes.

“So, your brother _needs_ the car to go to the party, but you _deserve_ it because of your grades.”

“Exactly.”

“Mom, _please_. I’ll never ask you for anything again.” Joe swore.

“You said that last year.”

“Hey, I’m home!” Hunter suddenly opened the door. “Dad!” The boys sprinted towards their father.

“Dad, can I have the car tonight? It’s a real big party for the end of the year and everyone’s going to be there-” “Dad, I need the car. I have a date and I wanted to impress her.”

Hunter sighed. “Hi, dad. Welcome home.” He huffed.

Colby and Joe both rolled their eyes. “Hi, dad, welcome home.” They muttered. Stephanie shook her head.

“As far as I’m concerned, neither of you can get the car. It’s gotta go in the shop.” Hunter pushed pass them and went to his wife. “Hey, baby.” “Hi, my darling.” She kissed him.

“Then can I drive your car, Dad?” Joseph looked at him. “I promise, I’ll take care of it.”

“Bull. Dad, I’ll take care of your car more than Joe.”

“You can’t even take care of your fish.”

“Hey! That was an accident.” Cole nudged him.

“Yes, Cole. A fish drowning in its own shit is an accident. You only cleaned the tank once.” Joe snorted.

“At least I know _how_ to clean, you mother-”

“Hey! Respect your mother and watch your mouth.” Hunter stopped them. The boys blushed. “Sorry, mom.” “Sorry.”

Stephanie grabbed Hunter’s arm. Resting her head on his shoulder, she said, “You boys know tonight’s family night, right?” She questioned. Immediately, both boys looked as if she’d grown two heads.

“Oh...”

“Uh…I kinda, forgot-”

“Forgot about family night? Oh, Joseph. You’ll break your mother’s heart.” Stephanie teased.

Joseph sighed. “Mom, I didn’t think you’d be up for it…you’ve been working late for the past three days.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m too tired to spend time with my boys.” Stephanie rubbed Hunter’s bald head. “Colby?”

The older brother cleared his throat. “I’m sorry mom…I guess I was too excited. You see, this is the smartest girl in school.”

“Oh, god.” Joseph groaned.

“She is! Mom, dad, I’ve dreamed of nothing else.”

“Are you really standing us up for a date and a party?” Hunter secretly wished so. They both did.

Joseph looked at Colby. After a few moments, the boys sighed. “No.” They answered grimly.

Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other. “Well…if that’s not an ultimate sacrifice I don’t know what is.” Stephanie smiled. She left the group to get the keys to her car. Joseph and Colby perked up. “Mom?”

“Here’s the game plan.” Stephanie explained, “Joe, your party starts at nine, Cole, your date’s at seven. You take your guest out for the two hours, and come back here for Joe to go. Joseph, be careful and _don’t. Crash. My. Car._ That goes for the both of you.” She handed Colby the key. Colby smiled at his brother.

“Wait…what’s the catch?” Joseph looked at Stephanie. “No catch.” She held her hands up in defense.

“Seriously. What’s the catch?” Colby glanced at his father.

“No catch, Cole. We want you two _out_. Just be careful, leave your phones on, and don’t do anything stupid. You both have scholarships going for you.” Hunter put an arm around Stephanie. “Go upstairs and get ready.”

“Thanks dad, mom!” The boys rushed off to get ready. Stephanie smiled at her husband.

“We’re too lenient.” She scolded playfully.

“Ahh, they’ll be fine. Besides, a little boarding school never hurt us.” He told her. Stephanie laughed as he led her back into the kitchen for their own date night.

 

 **Mornings** **with the Helmsleys**

It was 7:30 when Stephanie opened the door to Joseph’s room. “Joseph!” The teen was still in bed, snoring loudly. His room was covered in clothes, leftover food, and video games. Stephanie had to maneuver her way around the piles until she stood at the foot of her bed.

“Joseph Alexander-Roman Reigns. You wake up right now!” Joseph grumbled awake, his black hair blinding him. He wore a stained t-shirt and gym shorts.

“Mom, I’m up.” “No you’re not. I want two feet on the floor this instant!” Stephanie ordered. Joseph grumbled something else and went back to snoring. Stephanie huffed.

 

“Colbert Seth Helmsley you get up now!” Hunter growled. Colby yawned, brushing his hair out of his face. He was wearing nothing but his pajama pants. “Dad, I’m up…” But the younger man suddenly went back to his pillow.

“Cole.” “Mhmm!” Cole pulled up his duvet over his head. Hunter rubbed his face. His son had no obedient bone in his body. “Fine.” Hunter gave up and left the room.

 

Stephanie grabbed Joseph’s ankles and pulled. But that was a bad idea considering her son was a good 245 pounds. He didn’t budge. “Ugh!” Stephanie screeched. Joseph smiled to himself. Stephanie sighed, “Fine.” And turned to leave. She met her husband in the hallway. They remained silent as they high-fived each other, going to the other sons’ room.

 

When Stephanie saw Cole still in bed, she walked up to it again. It was easier this time because of Cole’s OCD. His room was swept clean like always. Stephanie put her hands on her hips. “Colbert Seth Helmsley you get up right now.” Immediately, Cole sat up, eyes wide as he looked at his mother.

“Mom, I’m up.”

“ _Out_. Of the bed.” Stephanie said. Cole blew out a breath. Stephanie tilted her head. Cole quickly got out of the bed and stumbled to his bathroom. Smiling, Stephanie followed. To the closed door, she said, “And respect your father!”

“Yes ma’am.” Came a grumpy reply. Stephanie smiled.

 

“Joseph Alexander-Roman Reigns you get up.” Hunter growled. Suddenly, Joseph sat up. Looking at his father, he stuttered, “I-I’m up.”

“Then start getting ready.” Hunter nodded towards the bathroom.

“Dad-” Hunter stepped up to the side of his bed.

“Hey! HEY! I’m up, alright, I’m up!” Joseph scrambled out of the sheets until he was standing. Hunter put his hands in his pockets. “And mind your mother.” “Yes, sir.”

 

Stephanie was putting a plate of toast on the table fifteen minutes later.

“Mom heads up!” Stephanie turned and jumped at Joseph throwing a football. Well, at least pretending to throw the football. “Oh, Joseph don’t do that!” She swatted at his chest. The football player laughed.

“Come on, mom. You gotta have those quick reflexes! Like Dale King!”

“I’m _not_ a football player.” Stephanie eyed him.

“That doesn’t mean they won’t help.” Joseph told her.

Stephanie sighed. “Good morning.” She said sarcastically.

Joseph kissed her cheek. “Good morning, ma.” He went to his father. “Morning, pop.”

“Son. You got practice today?” Hunter shook his hand. “Yeah. And it might go a little later, cuz playoffs and stuff.”

“Just text me when I can pick you up.”

“Yessir.”

“Morning!” Cole walked into the dining room. “Morning, Cole.” “Hey, son.”

Cole kissed Stephanie’s cheek and clasped his father’s shoulders. Looking at his brother, he asked, “Did you go to sleep playing football?”

“Why?” Joseph glared at him.

“Cuz you’re face still looks like it took a hit.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh no, did I hurt your _feelings_?” Cole snickered.

“At least I have feelings, you jackoff.” Joe snarled.

“Such a rebuttal.”

“Boys.” Stephanie and Hunter warned. Joseph grabbed a piece of bacon. “Don’t you have a test today? You should be studying instead of coming at me like that.”

“…At least I _come_.” Colby laughed at his own insult.

Joseph cut his eyes at him. “You motherfucker.”

“That’s better than no one to-”

“ _Cole_.”

“Joseph, watch your mouth and eat.” Stephanie pushed him away from his brother.

“He started it.” The younger brother grumbled. “

No, you started it. No one told you to come downstairs looking like a bum.” Cole grabbed some toast.

“Who dyed their hair fucking _blonde_?!”

“It’s style.”

“It’s _stupid_.”

“You’re stupid. That’s why you don’t have good grades.” Cole snapped. At that, Joseph shut his mouth and looked down at his plate.

“Cole!” Hunter and Stephanie glared at him. Cole sighed. He went over to his brother and touched his shoulder.

“Sorry, Joe. You’re not stupid, you’re just…way too good at football.”

Joseph gave a small smile. “It’s fine.”

“When will you two stop fighting? I know you’re both trying to be Alpha with your testosterone, but there’s only one Alpha in this house and it’s your father, and me, part time. So stop, the madness.” Stephanie looked at them both. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Both boys answered. “Good. Now try to be civil…at least for your mother.” Hunter told them.

“Fine. Civil.” Cole sat down next to his brother. “Joe…do you need a ride to school, today?”

“Funny…I was going to ask you the same thing.” Joseph gave him a smile. Colby smiled for a second before both turned to Hunter.

“Dad.”

Hunter looked at them, eyes wide. “Uhh…”

“Hunter.” Stephanie gave him a look.

“Dad, you forgot.” Cole whined.

“Look, I have more important things on my mind than the schedule for who drives _your_ car. You two are old enough to make a timeline.”

“We told _you_ that.” Joseph said. “But then you said we were too stubborn to agree on anything, so you decided to do it.”

Hunter rubbed his face. “Well, who drove yesterday?”

“I did.” Joe perked up.

“Then, that’s _my_ car today.” Colby beamed as he got up to get the keys.

“No. You had the car last night.” Joseph followed him.

His older brother snorted. “Yeah, after you had it _all_ day. It alternates like that.”

“ _No_.” Joseph objected. “It alternates by the day. You had it last night, so _I_ have it today.”

Instead of fighting some more, Colby smiled. “Fine. You can have the car.” He handed Joseph the keys.

Joe looked at him suspiciously. “Thank you…” “Of course. Anything for my wittle bwoder.” He cooed, patting Joe on the head.

Joseph flared. “Don’t call me that.”

“What? I just want to do what’s best for my wittle bwoder.” Colby defensed mockingly.

“I’m _not_ …you don’t know what’s best for me.” Joseph shoved the keys back at him. “Here.”

“I do know what’s best. Know why? Cuz you’re-”

“Don’t.”

“My-”

“ _Cole_.”

“Wittle-”

“Stop!”

“Bwoder.”

“Mom.” Joseph looked at her. Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Joseph, just take the car. Didn’t you want it?”

“Yeah, but not as a pity case.”

“It shouldn’t matter. You don’t let what others say keep you from your blessing.” Stephanie told him. Joseph turned back to Colby. “Fine, I’ll take the car.”

But Cole sucked his teeth slowly. “See…now that you’ve consulted with your attorney, I’m going to have to retract my offer.” “

Mom!”

“Hunter.”

“Cole.” Hunter stared at his son. “You put up a good fight, but your mother’s right. Give the keys to your brother.” Colby grudgingly handed them over. Joseph smiled wide. “Thanks big brother.”

“Of course. Cuz what baby wants, baby gets.” “Shut up!”

 

~~~~

Sasha flipped through one of Cole’s comic books. She was on his bed, her light brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a Patriots jersey with black leggings. Her blue and white shoes were at Cole’s door. Colby was at his desk, finishing his homework. “You wanna see that new movie, with the aliens?” He turned and asked his friend.

Sasha nodded. “Sure. What time?”

“7:30.” “It’s a date.” Sasha dropped the book she had been reading and grabbed another one. Cole continued on his homework.

It was 7:15 when Joe knocked on his door. “Come in!” Joe entered. He was freshly showered, wearing a large shirt and sweats.

“Hey, Sash.” “Hey, Joe.”

“Wassup, bro?” “I need to borrow one of your calculators.” Cole reached up to his shelf and grabbed a handful. “Graph, basic, or-”

“Basic.”

“Here.” Joseph walked to him and took the tool. He waited a moment before requesting, “C-could, could you help me?” Cole looked at him stupidly. “With the calculator?” Joseph rolled his eyes. “No, with my homework.” “Oh. Now? I was gonna see a movie with-”

“Actually, Cole I just remembered. I have to get with my girls to go over our cheer.” Sasha got up from the bed and went to him.

“I thought you said you had that cheer down pat.”

“That was the _other_ cheer. This is the one for our game on Saturday.”

“Sash, I-”

“It’s not a big deal. I, can get mom or dad to help.” Joseph spoke up. “ _No_. You need your brother to help you.” Sasha patted Colby’s head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Fine.” “Fine.” Sasha reached up and ruffled Joe’s hair. “By Joey!” “Bye.” Sasha grabbed her shoes and left. Cole turned to his brother. “Where are you studying?” “Downstairs.”

 

 ~~~~

“No, no. Look. Carry the three over here to multiply with the four…like that. _Now_ divide it by five.” Cole ordered.

Joseph obliged, then circled his answer. “That?”

“That.” Cole nudged him. “Good job.” Joseph smiled.

But it faltered when he got to the next question. “Um…”

“It’s the same as number four. Just written differently. Here, right it in the same format.” Joseph did. “Oh, shit.” He looked amazed.

Colby laughed. “Mind-blowing isn’t it?”

“Damn straight…you just learned this?”

“ _We_ learned it in 7th grade.” Colby grabbed his calculator. Joseph’s face fell. “Oh. I guess I forgot.”

“Hey, hey. Don’t shit yourself. A lot of people forgot. They get too intimidated by the numbers, that they don’t read them like words.” He grabbed his brother’s neck.

“You’re no different. You just have to study.” Joseph sighed. “I still struggle to get a C on my tests.”

“That’s an average grade that will get you into college.”

“Community college.”

“Hey!” Colby shook him. “Stop putting yourself down…that’s my job.” He gave a small smile. Joseph looked at him. “Cole…I’m not…I just don’t get it like you do. I don’t have your love of learning.”

Cole scoffed. “You think it’s easy for me? I had to struggle too…with History, English…I don’t do literature and words. I find math more comforting.” Cole sat back in his chair. “At least you have a chance at both an academic _and_ athletic scholarship. And everyone admires you for playing.”

“Yeah, but _you’re_ the one who actually works hard. You’re smart. I just tackled guys every day.”

“And it hurts like a bitch.” Cole laughed again. “You do as much work as me. Even if mom and dad cater to you.”

Joseph chuckled. “Yeah, probably. But they trust you more. You know I’ve never taken the car more than thirty miles out? Or get it fixed? They don’t think I can handle it.” He didn’t take offense to his statement, playing with his pencil. “I’ve always wanted to be like you.” He said suddenly.

Cole looked at him. “You wanted to be like me?”

“Well, yeah.” Joseph smiled his goofy smile. “You are my big brother.” Cole smiled. “Only by three months.”

“Might as well be three years.” Joe said softly.

They stayed silent for a while. Cole cleared his throat. “Uh…I’m sorry for today…you aren’t a little baby, and you’re definitely not stupid.”

Joseph nodded. “Your blonde is okay.” "Wow. I give you a full ballad and you give me two words.”

“Can you stop being a dick and say thank you?”

“Thank you…even though I did more.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Hey.” Colby looked at him, eyes bright. “What’s a very terrible?” Joseph started giggling. “What?” He asked. Cole joined him in laughter. “A horrible terror.” The boys both cackled stupidly at the joke. Just then, Stephanie and Hunter came down stairs.

“What’s this?” Hunter asked as they joined their sons.

“Our boys getting along? Joseph are you sick?” Stephanie put her hand to his forehead. Joe took her hand in his. “No, mom. I’m fine.”

“Maybe Cole bribed him.” Hunter suggested.

“I didn’t bribe him. He has enough money.”

“I hope you’re not talking about my allowance. I only get forty.”

“Really?” Cole asked.

“Yeah…how much do you get?” Joe looked at him.

“Uh…fifty.”

“What?”

“Who’s hungry!” Hunter clapped his hands and tried to change the subject. Joseph looked at Stephanie. “Mom, why does Cole get more?”

“Honey I don’t know.” Stephanie sighed.

“Don’t look at me.” Hunter lifted his hands. Joseph folded his arms and pouted. “It’s not fair.”

“Oh, come on Joe. It’s not like you _go_ anywhere.”

“I _go_ places!”

“Not places where you need a raise in your allowance.” .

“Because my allowance won’t allow me to!”

“Well…budget your money more and you will. Let’s finish your homework.” Cole shoved his book towards him.

“Why? So I can use different equations to calculate your pay raise?” Joseph snapped.

Cole thought a moment, then smiled. “That’s a good idea. It’ll help you get a _love_ for learning.”

“Shut up.”

“I can’t hear you over the sound of my money chaffing in my wallet.”

“Mom!” “Hunter.” “Colby.”

 


	4. Arc 2: No Steps- Party with the Helmsleys

“Okay. No parties, no random hook-ups, and check the stove. The flashlight, candles, and lighters are in the drawer under the sink. Our number at the lodge is on the fridge. Do _not_ have more than ten people in here, and keep. Our bedroom. Closed.” Stephanie told the boys.

Cole and Joe looked up from their video game. “Okay, ma.” “Got it.”

Hunter walked in. “House rules set?” He asked, handing Stephanie her ticket.

“Well I gave them. But I don’t think they were listening, boys!” Stephanie turned off the T.V.

“Ma!”

“Mom, come _on_!”

“Hey. Listen to your mother.” Hunter handed Cole an envelope. “Here’s three hundred. The bills are already prepaid, so this is for food, gas, and toiletries. The extra hundred is for _emergencies_. So no clothes, games, or anything that is not a necessity. Use your own money for that. You understand?”

“Yes, sir.” “Yeah.” Cole and Joe looked at their parents.

“What are the rules?” Stephanie asked again.

“No parties, check the stove, flashlights in the sink drawer, keep bedroom closed-”

“Where’s our lodge number?”

“On the counter.”

“On the _fridge_.”

“Yeah, _okay_.” Cole stood and stretched.

“Come on, walk your parents out.” Hunter waved them towards the door.

Joe got up and joined the family as they walked downstairs. “You sure you’ll be okay?” Stephanie looked at them as Hunter started grabbing the bags. “We’ll be fine. We’ve been home alone before.” Joe took her purse and smiled.

“Yes, but not a whole week. Just keep the lights off so we won’t have to pay a huge bill when we get home.” Hunter opened the door. “Get your mother’s bags.”

Joe trudged Stephanie’s large suitcase while Cole got her duffel. “Mom, you know you’re only going to be gone seven days, right?” “I need at least three outfits per day. You never know what could happen.” Stephanie checked her makeup.

Hunter stuffed the bags in the trunk. “Alright, that’s it. Boys, be good. Don’t open the door for strangers…and yeah.” Cole hugged him. “Love you, dad.” “Love you too.”

Joe kissed Stephanie. “Be safe, mom.” “I will, Joe.” She chuckled. “I love you.” “I love you, too.” She turned to Cole and kissed him as well. Hunter opened the door for Stephanie after saying more goodbyes.

“Stay out of trouble.” Stephanie warned. “You too.” Cole and Joe waved as the car drove off. Then, they went back inside to play their video games.

 

**Monday**

“Joe! Where are the keys!” Cole came downstairs. His brother didn’t answer. Cole went to the small dish in the dining room. The keys to their car was gone. “Dammit.” Cole pulled out his phone and dialed.

“Hello?” Joe asked after the fourth ring.

“Where the fuck are you? You were supposed to be back at 6!”

“I got…” Cole heard the sound of wet lips and smacking. He groaned. “Where are you?”  

“I’m with Tony.”

“Oh, god.” Cole groaned again.

“Cole, I gotta go.”

“No! I need the car to go to Brain Bowl practice at Hitch’s house!”

More kissing. “…Yeah, Cole…I _really_ need to go, bye.”

“Joseph!” But his brother hung up. “Fuck.” Cole quickly dialed Sasha’s number.

“Hiya Cole.”

“Sasha… _please_ tell me you have your car tonight.”

“Yeah, I was going to the Brain Bowl-” “Would you mind stopping by my house?”

“Sure.” “Thank you.”

 

**Tuesday**

Joseph pulled the cushions out of the couch. “Where the fuck is it?” He grumbled. He went upstairs to his room. He moved extra clothes out of the way, cursing when he came up empty. “Cole!” Joe stormed down the hallway to his brother’s room. He opened the door.

“Cole.” Cole was still asleep, even though they had to leave in twenty minutes.

“Get up, fucker!” Joe walked the five steps to his bed and pulled the covers off.

“Dude! The fuck!” Cole sat up. “What the hell!”

“Get up. Where’s the money? We need gas.”

“Ugghh…” Cole fell back on the bed. “In your underwear drawer.”

“Why’d you put it there?”

“Cuz it’s the last place you would’ve looked.” Joe glared. He punched Cole in the ribs.

“Get up.”

“Fuck! What time is it?” “7:30.”

~ 

When Cole came downstairs, his mouth fell open. The couch was cushion-less, the bookstand almost bookless. A vase near the door was knocked over as well.

“Joe, what the fuck!” Cole joined him in the dining room.

“What?”

“You left the living room a mess.”

“I was looking for the money.” Joe defended.

“You could’ve put the shit back!” Cole sneered.

Joe shrugged and continued to eat his cereal. Rolling his eyes, Cole grabbed a glass. “Did you find the money?” He asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah. I got twenty dollars.”

“Twenty, okay.” Cole pulled out his pad and wrote down the number.

Joe swallowed. “Why do you need to write it down? Mom and dad _gave_ us the money…we don’t have to pay it back.”

“It’s nice to get in the habit.” Cole snapped.

“Whatever. Do you have to go to your brainy thing tonight?”

“Brain Bowl. And yes, I do. The tournament’s next Saturday.”

“Why are you practicing so hard, then?”

“Do you practice every day for football?”

“…Touché.”

“And clean up the living room.”

“You don’t tell me what to do.”

“I’m older.”

“Mom and dad didn’t leave you in charge.”

“But they gave _me_ the money.” Cole smiled.

Joe frowned. He looked down at his cereal.

“No response? Is that Cole winning the argument?” Cole nudged him.

“Shut up.” Joe pulled out his phone.

“And now you’re pouting cuz you didn’t get what you want….spoiled brat.”

“I’m not!”

“Are to.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck _you_.” Cole spat. Joe suddenly stood. “You know what, call Sasha again. I’m not coming back home till late.”

“Over my dead body.” Cole raced him to get the keys.

“Cole, stop!” “Give me the keys I’m driving!”

“It’s _my_ turn.”

“Yeah, yesterday. You’re trying to be slick, asking for gas money so you can have it.”

“Fuck!” Joe pushed him away. Cole fell back on the ground. He smiled when he held the keys.

Joe huffed, “Take the damn car. I’m walking.”

“Fine.”

 

**Wednesday**

“He’s driving me crazy. It’s like he turned into dad, trying to tell me what to do all the time.” Joe complained.

Tony kissed his neck. “Mhmm…terrible human being.” The couple were in Tony’s car up on Mount Grey Hill, the “most romantic hill in Cali”. At least, that’s what Sasha called it. Right now, it was the only place where Joe could let out his frustrations. But he was getting distracted.

“Tony.” He sighed as his boyfriend grabbed his dick.

“What?” “You’re not listening.”

“I am. Cole’s being a jerk, you need the car, all of that.” He kissed Joseph on the lips.

“That’s not all I said-” “Uhh…Joe…” Tony moaned, his tongue slipping down his neck. “We came out here to be _together_. And I sympathize with you I really do…but, we’ve been dating for a while now…” Tony traced a lazy finger across Joe’s crotch.

Joe pushed his hand away. “I told you I’m not ready for that.”

“I can’t help it if you’re tempting…delicious…” Tony kissed him again. He pushed Joe down on the seat, lifting his shirt. When it was off, Joe bit his lip. “We can do other things…” Tony sighed.

“Joey, I’m not gonna be here forever.”

“Don’t remind me.” Tony was a foreign exchange student. He was only going to be here for the year. At the beginning, Joe tried not to catch feelings. But it was hard. Tony was very attractive, and intelligent, and loyal. He didn’t push Joe…too much, and he shared the same passion for wrestling.

“Tony, I’m just, not ready yet.” Joe stroked his now bare skin. Tony smiled softly. “It’s okay…I’m just glad I get to be with you.” He lowered down and kissed Joe again. Before long, they had each other’s erections out and stroked until the windows fogged with their breaths.

 

**Thursday**

“He’s driving me crazy. He’s a slop, he wakes me up too early, he leaves the T.V. on…I can’t take it! And he won’t even pick up behind himself because he thinks I’m _telling_ him what to do!” Cole complained to Sasha. They were in her black and pink room, with various posters of boy bands Cole never heard of. They were preparing for the Brain Bowl.

“Well, Cole technically you _are_ telling him what to do.” Sasha said as she placed her shoes in her shoe rack on the door.

“But I’m not telling him because I’m in charge. I’m telling him because it needs to be done!”

“Then tell him that!”

“He won’t listen.” Cole played with the index cards.

After a while, he perked up. “What was the impeachment of Tsar Nicholas of 1912 called?” “Bolshevik Revolution.” Sasha answered automatically.

 

~ 

When Joe got home, he was flushed and tired. Cole was in the living room. “Hey.” He turned off the T.V.

“Hey.” Joe set his bag down.

“Umm…we should talk.”

“About?”

“Living here. Together. Joe, you gotta pick up after yourself-”

“Oh, my god. Cole, you’re not mom.” Joe started to leave.

“I’m not trying to be! I’m just saying it’s common sense to pick up after yourself.” Cole followed him upstairs.

“Common sense. You know who has common sense? People who don’t try to control other people.”

“I’m not-shit…I’m not trying to control you. I’m trying to talk to you.” Cole stopped at his room.

“Talk to my ass.”

“Joe, you are the most stubborn jackass! You might as well be thirteen!” Joe rolled his eyes.

Cole looked at him. “Is this about something else? You having problems with Tony?” At that, Joe fumed. “No. I’m having problems with a narcissists perfectionist freak who thinks he’s the boss just cuz he’s older than me by three months!”

“Ooh, big word, Joseph. You probably can’t even spell narcissist.” Cole stormed off to his bedroom. Joe had enough. “That’s not a problem. I see what it looks like every day.” He called after his brother.

Cole feigned shock. “Oh, Joey, you’re hurting my feelings! Why don’t you _learn_ how to spell it, so you can finally do something good beside football.” He snapped.

Joe put his hand on his bedroom door and lowered his head.

“What, you’re gonna cry now? Mom’s not here to rock you to sleep.” Cole started for him again.

“Enough.” Joe growled.

“Oh you _are_ gonna cry. Let me get you some tissues.” He pulled out a bunch of crumpled receipts and coins from his pocket. “Oh, good. Coins. Maybe you can buy yourself some balls.” He threw them at Joseph.

Joe squared his shoulders. “Only a quarter, Cole? So you want me to have bigger balls than you?”

Cole seethed. He’d had enough of this shit. “Listen, you fucker. You’re a fucking slop, you don’t pick up after yourself, you don’t pitch in with chores, you bitch about the car, and when mom and dad call you act like you’ve been the perfect child. I’m sick of it. When mom and dad come home, I’m telling them everything. Considering I’m still in this fucking house.”

“Like you can afford to leave.” Joe snorted.

Cole smiled. “I can. I _do_ make more money than you. And, unlike you, I know how to spend it.”

“Fuck you. You’re trying to be this perfect god-send of a son, when you can’t even see your own fucking shit. You’ve slept in late every night because of your fucking math. You made us late to school ever since Wednesday. You can’t expect me to good in my class when I’m getting sent to detention for the most of it!” Joe stepped forward. “ _And_ , you always have to be the boss. You don’t care how I feel, you don’t listen, and you don’t even ask me how _I’m_ doing. Did you know I almost tore my ACL? No. Cuz you don’t ask about anything. You just order me around and go up in your room. You’re a fucking piece of work, Cole. You sack of shit!”

Cole threw a punch, socking his brother in the nose. Joe retaliated with a tackle to the ground. The boys fell down the stairs roughly, only each other stopping their fall. When they got back up, they continued fighting, scratching and punching until they fell once again. Cole straddled his brother and threw punches.

“Son of a bitch! Don’t fucking listen! I fucking hate you!” He screamed. Joe stopped his punches and pushed him off with his legs. He tackled Cole again and banged his head on the floor. “Fucking kiss-ass! Don’t care about anyone but yourself!” He growled as he threw his brother into the wall.

The door opened, and Sasha stepped in. “Hey! HEY! She pulled out her Taser and went to the boys. She kept her distance as she aimed the device at Cole’s back.

“Uggh!” Cole shook violently and fell on top of his brother. Sasha quickly nabbed Joe in the leg.

“Agh!” Joseph fell unconscious. Sasha froze. Now what? She could call the Helmsleys. Sasha immediately grabbed the living room phone. She ran to the kitchen. Trailing the lodge number with her finger, she dialed the number and returned to the room. Joe and Colby were completely zonked out. “Pick up, pick up, pick up.” Sasha whispered to the ringing. Finally, Stephanie answered. “Hello?”

“Hi, Mrs. H. It’s Sasha.”

“Sasha, what’s wrong?”

“Uh…I was dropping by your house to get Cole for practice, but…I walked in on him and Joe fighting.”

“What? Are they alright? Are _you_ alright?” “I’m fine…but, I didn’t know how else to break them up, so, I, kinda tazed them.” Sasha twirled her hair around her finger.

“You…tazed them…” Stephanie repeated.

“Yes. But, it was on three…so, it’s not gonna kill em. I didn’t know what else to do, Mrs. H, I’m sorry.”

“Hold on. Honey.” Sasha heard Stephanie talking to Hunter. She cringed when Hunter’s voice got louder.

“Sasha, are the boys unconscious?”

“Yes, ma’am.” “Just, try to move them as best you can. Put their phones near them, and water too…lock the door on your way out. And make sure the stove’s off.”

“Okay…I’m really sorry, Mrs. H. And…Mr. H.” “Don’t worry about it. But look for them tomorrow at school.”

“...Okay.”

“Don’t worry, Sasha. You did good. Thank you very much.” “Yeah, sure.”

 

 ~~

Joe woke up nauseated. “Oww..” He grabbed his leg, nearly knocking over a glass of water with his head. He looked to his left. Cole was on the couch with him, waking up as well. When he looked at his brother, he tensed.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

The brothers grabbed their waters. “You okay?” Cole asked.

Joe looked at him. “I have a fucking black eye and bruised ribs…but, yeah, I’m okay.” He decided to lighten his remark.

Cole noticed. He cleared his throat. “Good.”

“Are you okay?”

“Of course not. Look at me.” Cole motioned to his blood-stained beard and scratch on his cheek.

Joe smiled. “You do look like shit.”

“You look worse, fucker.” They chuckled together until both flinched at their sores.

“Um…I didn’t…I’m sorry, for what I said. I am a slop. I tell myself I’ll come back for my mess, but…truth is I’m lazy. You’re right.”

“I don’t have to nag you like some kid, though. And, I guess the dishes don’t have to be washed immediately…I just don’t want mom and dad coming home to a shitty house.”

“Yeah.” Joseph held out his fist. “Sorry.”

Cole hit it. “What’s a very terrible?”

“What?”

“A horrible terror.” Joe cracked up.

Cole lifted his glass to his cut lips. “How’s…how’s Tony? And, football and stuff.”

Joe sighed. “Tony’s…he’s getting restless. He wants to take it to the next level, but I’m not ready yet. I don’t know how much longer we’ll be able to just do what we’re doing without him getting too impatient.” He looked down at his glass. “I might break up with him.”

“Don’t do that. Well, I mean, if _you_ think you should, but…at least, talk to him for real, you know? Maybe he’ll understand and be patient. If not, then…he’s not the one for you.” Cole advised. “And I don’t mean to sound pushy, I just want you to know you don’t have to run all the time. Just confront it once, then you’ll know.”

“Yeah, I get it. Thanks Cole…how’s the brain bowl?”

“Oh, shit. I’ve only studied eighty out of the hundred questions.” Joe rolled his eyes. “You poor thing.”

“I know. Sasha’s on ninety, she claims I’m slowing her down.”

“Ha. She does run faster than you.”

“Fuck you. What are we gonna tell mom?”

“Wait…how’d we even get here?” Joe furrowed his brow.

“I remembered Sasha calling for us…you think she tazed us?”

“Oh, I know she did. I can still feel it.” Joe rubbed his calf.

“Same.” Cole looked at the clock. “Oh, shit…it’s fucking ten! We’ve been out for five hours!”

Joe noticed their phones on the coffee table. Checking it, he groaned. “Mom….and dad.” He jumped when the phone rang again. Joe grabbed it.

“Hello? Hey, mom. Yeah, we’re fine we just woke up.” He looked at his brother.

“Huh? Oh-oh, she did.” He mouthed “Sasha” and Cole nodded.

“Yeah, he’s here with me. Okay.” Joe put the phone on speaker.

Cole leaned forward. “Hi, mom.”

“Why were you two fighting? You’ve been doing so good.” Stephanie sounded stressed out.

“We just got in a disagreement about something. We’re okay, now.”

“Boys please. Try to be patient with one another. You father wanted to talk to you, but he’s five mad. He’s listening to me now.”

“Hey, dad!” Cole called.

“Hi.” The brothers shared a look at their father’s tone. A very pissed tone, to be more specific.

“Joseph. Colby. Listen to me. If either of you get upset, just go to your rooms. Or the apartment down the block. It’s only three more days. Can you please be civil until Monday morning?”

“We will. We promise.” Joe sighed.

“Yeah, mom. We’ll be fine.”

“Okay…I love you both very much.” “Love you too.”

“Tell dad we’re alright.” “Yes, of course. Be safe you two. And thank Sasha.” “We will, mom.”

 

**Friday**

Cole was in the library with his team for the Brain bowl. Sasha, Dolph, Alicia, Shelton, and Phillip all sat around the large study table with their index cards.

“The absolute value of negative 3.45 is…” Phillip raised his eyebrows towards Cole.

“Positive 3.45.” He adjusted his glasses as he answered. He rang the bell.

“Correct. Dolph, the mass of the Earth times the mass of Saturn is of greater, less, or equal value to the mass of the Uranus?” Dolph thought a moment before writing down his equation. He rang the bell and said aloud, “Greater.”

“Correct. Alright, third round done. Break.” The kids put down their index card.

“Hey, Cole. Were you able to solve the problem with Joe?” Alicia asked.

“Uh, yeah, we made up. We only have three days left, though….so.” He shrugged.

“That’s good. Hey, we should celebrate you surviving your brother.” Shelton chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea! How bout it, Cole? We’ll order some pizza and play some music.” Phillip suggested.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Cole played with his pencil.

“Come on it’ll be fun. We’ll even let Joe join us.” Alicia chuckled.

“Uh…” Sasha spoke. “Guys, maybe not. Cole and Joe just got on the same page and the slightest thing-”

“Oh, whatever. Cole! Come _on_ man. We can also have a pre-championship party. With you on our team, we’re bound to win! This school’s never seen such a captain.” Phillip punched him. “We’ll celebrate you surviving your brother and you being a great leader.”

Colby looked at Sasha. She shook her head. But Cole smiled. “What the hell, sure. How’s tomorrow night?”

“Awesome!” “Party!” Alicia danced in her seat.

“But just us…don’t tell anyone, okay? I’m not supposed to have a bunch of people in the house.” Cole warned.

“Yeah, sure. Just us. But if someone wants to bring a date?” Shelton smiled big. Colby rolled his eyes. “Sure, bring a date. But that’s it.”

When their break was over, the team continued their session. Cole couldn’t shake a feeling that something bad was gonna happen. But, like Sasha’s staring, he ignored it. Maybe it’ll be good to try something new.

 

~~~~

“Tony, listen to me-”

“I’ve been listening for the whole school year. If you can’t commit, I can’t commit.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve been so fucking patient with you. I should at least get _something._ ”

“Not with that attitude.”

“And everything’s a fucking joke to you.”

“It’s not-”

“I gotta go.”

“Tony!” But Tony hung up. Joe threw his phone to the seat. Fucker. He gripped the steering wheel. All that time, he knew it would be a waste, but…he wasn’t expecting it to hurt like this. Joe fiercely wiped his eyes. He wasn’t gonna cry over this. He didn’t owe Tony something for everything he did. Did he? Joseph punched the car door. He just hoped he’d be able to get through the rest of the year. He put the key in the ignition, started the car, and drove home.

 

~~~~

Cole opened the door for his friends. “Hey, guys…where’s Sasha?”

“She wasn’t feeling well. Said she’d sit this one out.” Phillip handed him four large pizzas. “Sausage and mushroom with extra cheese.” He smiled.

“Thanks.” Cole nodded towards the living room. “Hook up any music you want, guys.”

“Nice.” “Alright!” The team hustled in and started enjoying themselves before the doorbell rang again.

“Who’s that?” Cole furrowed hsi brow.

“Probably Sasha.” Alicia said while sipping on some beer. Cole opened the door.

“Hey, man, wassup!” A least twenty guys and girls trudged in.

“What the fuck?! Phil!”

“What? So I told a couple of peeps.”

“I said just us.” Cole glared at him.

“And it is! They’re not gonna do anything rash.” Phil clasped him on the shoulder. “Better not.” Cole mumbled.

 

Joe had to park two blocks down because of all the cars. “Someone having a party?” He murmured to himself before getting out. He walked down the long sidewalk to his house. He paused when he heard the music blasting.

“Oh, shit.” Joseph quickly pulled out his key and opened the door. “Oh, shit!”

The house was filled with as much as a hundred people. All kids from their school. Joe watched a couple making out in behind the front door. “Hey, get out! Get outta here!” He grabbed the guy by his collar and tossed them out. He turned to the majority of the party. Everyone had a red cup in their hand, drinking and swaying to the loud music. Joe went to the dining room. Some jocks were daring each other to smoke as much weed as they could before they choked. Joe made his way through the people and stumbled into the kitchen. Cole. Where was he? Joseph looked around, but he couldn’t find his brother. He closed the fridge when someone tried to open it.

“Think again.” He growled. The girl, wearing her blonde hair in streaked pigtails, stuck her tongue out at him before leaving. Joseph guided the other people out and closed the kitchen door. Now it was even more crowded. Joe pushed and shoved until he bumped into his brother.

“Cole!”

“Joseph, thank god!”

“What the fuck are all these people doing here?” Joe asked, his eyes wide.

Cole licked his lips. “I…I don’t know, I told a couple of friends to come over to study and the next thing I know the whole school’s here!”

“Oh, come on, Cole! Someone must’ve told something!”

“I don’t know!” Cole demanded. Before anything else could be said, a loud crash made the boys turn. “Oh, fuck.” They said in unison. Shelton had stumbled and jumped, high, from the couch. He landed on the coffee table. The table their dad bought their mom for their anniversary. She’d been raving about it for weeks. Now, it was broken up into seven pieces.

“Fuck! Shelton what the hell, man!” Colby looked at him. But his friend just sent a thumbs up and hollered. Joseph ran a hand through his hair.

“Cole, is this happening?”

“This has been happening for two hours now. I don’t know what we’re gonna-” “Fight! Fight! Fight!” The jocks yelled through the house. Everyone rushed out the backdoor to the yard. Cole and Joe pushed their way through. Two girls were yanking each other’s hair and kicking. A guy, not too far from them, laughed and smiled with his friends. Colby touched Joe, and they went to break the girls up. After another thirty minutes of being punched in the face, kicked in the groin, and screamed at, they dragged the girls back into the house. Cole locked the door to the people outside, motioning for them to go home. He didn’t really care where. He followed his brother upstairs. There were still people hanging around, the music still blasting.

“What are we gonna do? Mom and dad are gonna kill us!” Joe started to walk backwards on the stairs. Cole sighed.

“We should call them, let them know that you talked to one too many people, everyone got the wrong idea, and…we couldn’t stop it-” Joe started.

“What? But that’s a lie!”

“Then what are we gonna tell them Cole? Cuz that’s what happened.”

“I didn’t know Phil would invite all these people! I just said it would be the six of us!” Cole lied. He felt his gut flipping with anger. Joseph put his hands on his hips. They were in the hallway with a few people where it was quiet.

“I guess we could put it on Phil…but it’s still _our_ house. We have to clean it up, get shit fixed…we’re gonna need help.”

“Who’s gonna help us? The whole school is wasted.” Cole pointed out.

“I’ll call Sasha. Go back downstairs and try to get everyone out.”

Cole obliged. He took the stairs two at a time and looked around. “Hey!” He yelled. Some people turned to look at him. “Everybody get the fuck out now! The party’s over!” But the kids just laughed at him.

“Isn’t that Cop’s kid?!” “Why don’t you go back to doing your homework, nerd!” “Cop’s kid! Cop’s kid! Cop’s kid!” They chanted.

Cole’s face heated. He turned to go back upstairs, but was stopped by Alicia.

“Alicia, are you okay?”

“Coley-poo!” She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Aayyyee!” Everyone shouted and hooted. Cole pushed her away. Her eyes were glazed and she was swaying. “Alicia, you’re fucking drunk. Come on.” He took her hand and led her upstairs.

“Aye, everyone! Cop’s kid is getting’ de-virginized tonight!” The quarterback yelled. Everyone cheered again.

Cole blushed deeper as he pulled Alicia along. He went to his parents’ room and opened the door. “Fuck, hey!” A couple were on the bed having sex.

“Get the fuck outta here, man!” The guy growled. Cole ignored him and walked to the bed. “Hey, hey! Okay, okay. We’re going.” The guy and girl hopped off the bed and pulled on their clothes. Cole looked down at the crime. “Aww man!” He grimaced at the stains.

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing!” He heard Joe yell. Colby and Alicia turned around. The same dude, girl gone, was rummaging in a top drawer. He pulled out lacy underwear.

“Hey! Hey!” Cole and Joe rushed him. Slamming his head against the dresser, Joe growled, “You sick fuck! Get the fuck out before I beat your ass!” He threw the guy out the door. Cole shuddered.

“ _Your_ mom wears this all the time?” He looked at his brother.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?”

“She’s your mom.”

“That doesn’t mean…shit, Cole do I gotta throw you out too?!” Joe punched him.

“Cole, I’m not sleeping there!” Alicia screeched. Colby turned to grab a blanket out of the trunk. “Here.” He placed it on the whole bed. “Sleep. And _stay here_.” Alicia obliged, mumbling something. Cole grabbed another blanket and threw it on her. He reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the key to the room. Joe was waiting for him at the door. “I’ll be back to give her some water and aspirin.” He said as he locked the door.

 

Joseph and Cole checked Cole’s room. They ended up pulling out three more couples and two cases of beer. Joseph tossed the boys; Cole got the girls. The living room was _still_ full. People seemed to be getting more drunk the later it got.

Joe pulled Cole to him. “Didn’t you talk to them?”

“They won’t listen.” Cole said weakily.Joe closed his eyes.

“Did you call Sash?” “Yeah, she’s coming. C’mon, let’s check my room.”

They headed back upstairs and down the hall. When Joe opened the door, he blinked. “Tony?” Tony was in the bed, towering over somebody. When he got up, so did they. “Dolph?!” Cole’s eyes widened.

“Tony, what the fuck!”

“Joe? Uh…hey…” Tony said awkwardly. “Hey…Tony, really? In my fucking bed?!” Joe stalked towards them. “Get the fuck out of my room. Out of my house!” He grabbed Tony by the neck and dragged.

Cole lifted Dolph onto his feet. “You fucker. That’s my brother’s _boyfriend_.” He grunted.

Dolph lazily pulled on his pants. “Not what he told me.” He slurred. Cole guided him and Tony out into the hallway. Joe stayed behind. When Cole noticed, he went to his brother.

“Sorry, Joe.” “It’s whatever. We were gonna break up anyway.” Joseph brushed past him back downstairs.

 

Sasha opened the Helmsley house. A party, just like Joe said. Sasha rolled her eyes and stepped back outside. She pulled out of her bag the lights. Placing them down, she hurriedly took out her speaker and phone. Sasha pushed the button. Automatically, the lights started to flash blue and red, and the familiar police sirens went off. Immediately, people started to flee from the house. A dozen at a time. Sasha waltzed in when the last ones left. She was greeted by an empty living room and a relieved Joseph and Colby. “Sash…thank you so much.” Cole hugged her.

“I told you it was a bad idea.”

“You were right, I was wrong. I was so wrong.” Joe approached them.

“Thanks, Sash.”

“Yeah, yeah. Listen, what are you gonna do now?” They all looked around. The entire place was trashed. It would take days to clean it all up.

Cole handed Sasha the keys to the bedroom. “Here. Alicia’s upstairs in my parents’ bedroom.”

“Cole!”

“She’s fine, I tucked her in. Go give her some water and pills.” “Okay.” Sasha turned into the kitchen. Joe patted his brother. “Let’s clean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's gonna happen? How do you think Hunter and Stephanie will react? Are Joe and Tony done? Let me stop cuz this is starting to sound like a pop quiz XD. Next chapter soon! <3


	5. Arc 2: No Steps (Hunter and Joe)

**Monday**

Joe and Cole were asleep in their rooms. They had cleaned all night and all day Saturday and Sunday. Sasha left Sunday afternoon with Alicia. The house was as clean as it could get. They sparingly glued the coffee table back to whole. But it wouldn’t be long before Stephanie and Hunter found out. They came home early Monday morning, expecting the boys to be ready for school. But what they found was an empty house.

“Dammit tell me they didn’t sleep in all last week.” Hunter grumbled.

“Boys! Come down, now!” Stephanie called. “Let me check to see if they’re even up there.” She started towards the stairs.

Hunter went to the couch. “If they’re not, we’ll call Sasha. She always knows where-”

While speaking, Hunter had thrown his laptop bag on the coffee table. In an instant, the table broke into seven pieces. Hunter looked at it. Stephanie paused on the stairwell, mouth agape. Hunter growled.

“Boys! Get the hell down here!”

“Hunter.” But Stephanie followed him to the couch to examine the mess. “Look at this.” She picked up an unnoticed note that was placed on the table.

“Mom and Dad, we’re sorry. There was a party on Saturday night in the house. We tried to clean the best we could, but there are still some things missing. Again, sorry.” She read aloud. “Honey, our table….” Stephanie felt a small tug at her heart. Hunter had bought the table as a ten year wedding anniversary gift last year.

Her husband shook his head. Then, he unbuckled his belt.

“Hunter? Hunter!” Stephanie watched him peel off his jacket as he stormed upstairs. Stephanie followed silently. She didn’t exactly condone what was being done, but there was no other way to get it through the boys’ heads. She figured a calming conversation would’ve been better. But the man of the house was already opening the door to Cole’s room.

~~ 

Colby was asleep, wearing only his tank top and boxers when he felt the sting of leather.

“Aagh!” The teen fell out of bed. He looked up at his father.

“Dad, dad, wait!” Hunter hit him again. “Get downstairs. Now.”

Cole, scared and shaken, hurriedly got to his feet and scuffled out. Stephanie moved from the doorway. Hunter headed towards Joe’s room. The younger brother was zonked out as well. He snored loudly. Hunter lifted his belt and slapped.

“Oww, shit! D-Dad?! Dad!” But Hunter gave him another lick just like Cole. “Downstairs.” He boomed. Joe glanced at his mother. Stephanie shook her head. Joe held his lower back as he walked down.

“Joe.”

“Cole.” The brothers met. They saw the table and froze.

“Oh, shit.” Cole groaned.

“Oh, shit. Is right. Sit your asses down. Now.” Hunter and Stephanie joined them in the room. “What the hell did you two do?” Hunter roared at them. The boys glanced at each other.

“We, we had a party.”

“Intentionally?” Stephanie asked.

“No. Not intentionally.” Cole answered quietly.

“Then what happened?” Hunter insisted.

Cole and Joseph remained silent. “Boys.” Hunter growled.

Joe looked at his brother. Cole took a deep breath. “Someone told someone we were having a party…”

“Someone told someone? How did the topic of party even come up?” Stephanie looked at her sons. Cole bit his lip. Finally, he said, “C-can I talk to Joe for a minute?”

“Have you lost your damn mind? No, you cannot. This isn’t a courtroom, this is my house. Your asses stay right here and _talk_.” Hunter ordered. When they stayed silent, Hunter and Stephanie fidgeted.

“Look. You either talk now, or get punished now. You’re going to get punished either way, but your punishment depends on your crime. Tell us what happened, and it won’t be so bad. Keep lying, and I’ll give you something to lie about…as in, lying about marks.” Hunter snapped the belt. Joseph and Cole flinched. Another minute went by.

“Alright fine. Both of you go to your rooms. You’re grounded until you go to college. Get the fuck out.” Hunter turned his back. Cole and Joe got up. Stephanie stopped Joseph.

“Joseph. What happened?”

“I, I don’t-” But Cole snatched his brother up the stairs. “Boys!”

Cole dragged Joe up the stairs and in the hallway. “Joe…it’s, it’s my fault.” He admitted.

Joseph folded his arms. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Phillip told me he was gonna invite a date, and he said if it turned into a party then so be it.”

“Why did you decide to do this, Cole?” Joe whispered harshly.

“I…we were gonna celebrate me surviving the week without our parents.” Cole said hurriedly.

Joseph stared at him. “You mean surviving with me.” “N-no, Joe…that’s not-”

“Bullshit. I know you better than I know myself. I know you’re annoyed with me and my sloppy ass. Sorry our parents fell in love and got married.” Joe pushed pass him back downstairs.

“Joe-” Cole grabbed him.

Joe turned. “If you don’t want me as a brother that’s fine. We don’t have to be in each other’s fucking lives.” He hesitated before saying, “A shame Mom saved me off the balcony, huh?”

Cole gaped. “Joseph, please.” But Joe was already back in the living room.

“I told you to go-”

“I want to explain what happened.” Joe swallowed. Cole joined him.

“What happened?” Hunter folded his arms. Joe was about to speak, but Cole started. “Well, I had-”

“I had invited some friends over for a small get together, but one of them told everyone else. Somehow the whole school found out.” Joe interrupted.

Cole shook his head. “No, that’s not-”

“Shut up.” Hunter snapped. Both boys did. “I’m sick of this. You boys have struck the last nerve.” He dropped his belt and picked up the note. “A list of all the things you broke.”

He handed it to Stephanie for her to read. Stephanie read aloud, “The…coffee table, the stereo, the dining room table has a cut, grandma’s China, Dad’s lucky mug, the third shelf on the bookcase, the basement door, the top emblem on the stairwell.” She paused.

Hunter lifted his head. Joe and Cole flushed.

“A stain on your bed that we couldn’t get out…some of Mom’s underwear is missing-” Stephanie’s eyes widened. “Who was in my underwear drawer?!”

“Some drunk dude.” Joe muttered.

“Joseph!”

“Steph…what else.” She took a deep breath and continued. “The basement couch has a torn arm, beer spilled on Dad’s papers, family picture ruined-”

“That’s enough, sweetheart, thank you. Boys, sit your asses down.” Joseph and Cole hurriedly went to the couch.

“What do you have to say?”

“We’re sorry.” They answered.

Hunter nodded. After a while, he started to speak. “You two are the most ungrateful, irresponsible, incapable, sons of bitches ever.”

“Hunter!”

“Dad?” The family looked at him.

Hunter sighed. “I’ll apologize later. This needs to be said. You two wake up late, you hardly say thank you, you don’t even ask us how our day was. All you do is think about yourselves. You fight all the damn time; you can’t agree on a flavor of ice cream. When you do work together, it’s to get something from us. You don’t pay rent, or the mortgage. You get me a fucking card and tie for my birthday… _every_ birthday. You ignore your mother when it’s just her. You boys need to learn your place. You are _our_ kids, we raised _you_.” Hunter stared at Cole.

“Colby, you’ve been a show-off, and a tattle. You’re jealous of your brother, always insulting him, always trying to one-up him. It’s not a good habit to get into. He’s your brother, and he does look up to you. You need to understand that the world does not revolve around you.” “Dad, I-” “I’m talking. You are _not_ an only child, Cole. And Joseph is your _brother_. You need to be there for him, like he tries to be there for you.” Hunter looked at Joseph.

“Joseph Reigns-Helmsley, your mother saved you from a balcony. I would think you’d take less advantage of her.”

“I don’t-”

“More than once you’ve tried to convince her to let you take the car out, knowing it wasn’t your turn. You’ve taken extra money from her, and everytime you get in a fight with Cole, you whine to her. She’s your mother, not your wife. You respect her and handle your own problems.”

Joseph stood. “Don’t tell me about my mother.”

“Hunter, stop.” Stephanie touched his arm.

Hunter shook his head. “You’re a mama’s boy, Joe. It’s time you grew up.”

“ _Hunter_.”

Joseph glared at him. “I’m _not_ a mama’s boy. I’m with her all the time because she’s _my mother_. Who fucking saved me from _dying_.”

“You watch your mouth.”

“Mom-”

“Joseph.” Stephanie said coolly.

“Cole.” He glanced at her. “I have never been more disappointed in you.” She put her hands on her hips. Joseph huffed. He remained silent and he went up the stairs. Hunter looked at Cole. “Was it his idea?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Colby shook his head fast. “No. _No._ My brain bowl teammates insisted on getting together. Phillip said he’d bring everyone in the school…and I didn’t say anything. It was my fault, Dad. Don’t take it out on Joe.”

“I’m sorry, Cole. But he has to learn to respect me.”

“But you provoked him!”

“Maybe so. I’m too angry to think about it now. Just like I’m too angry to think about your punishment.” Hunter glared. “Now get upstairs. I’ll talk to the two of you later.”

 

~~~ 

Cole knocked on Joe’s door. “Go away.” Came a harsh response. Cole still opened it.

“Joe.”

“What the fuck do you want?”

“To apologize for getting us in this mess. It’s all my fault.”

“You’re damn right. I can’t believe you lied to me…I don’t give a fuck about _why_ you had the party, I give a fuck about you avoiding responsibility for it. That’s something you’re _supposed_ good at.” Joe got up and pushed him out. “Now leave me the fuck alone.”

“Joe, I’m sorry.”

“Get _out_.’ Joseph shoved him hard and slammed the door. Cole hung his head. Fuck him.

 

~~~ 

It was evening time when Hunter gathered the boys in the dining room. Stephanie was upstairs. Joe and Cole sat across from each other. Hunter put his hands on the table.

“You know, your mother and I trusted you with the house. We gave you a responsibility, and you failed. You two are seventeen now…you need to understand that there are consequences to _every_ choice you make.” He sighed. “I really thought you’d be alright. But I should’ve listened to my mind and postponed the vacation until you went to college. Now, your mother and I have bills… _unnecessary_ bills, to pay for your mistakes.”

“Dad, we’ll pay you back.” Cole promised. Joe remained silent.

“No. I don’t want your money.”

“Then don’t complain when we buy you another tie.” Joe grumbled. Hunter side-eyed him. “I won’t. I’ll just toss it in the trash.” He shot. “Now, for your punishment.” He sat down. “The both of you are grounded for two months.”

“Dad!” Bot boys looked at him.

“Quiet. You will go upstairs and bring me your laptops, video consoles, and cable wires. Your phones will be collected when you come home and given to you in the morning. Your allowance will be cut in half. I’m taking the keys to your car, and you will only drive it when I or your mother need you to run an errand. If you decide to take it somewhere else, don’t plan on returning.” Hunter looked at the brothers. “Do I make myself clear?”

Cole nodded; Joseph did too.

“One more thing.” Hunter rubbed his face. “You two got into a fight while we were gone. You could’ve killed one another.”

“But we didn’t.” Joe insisted.

“No. But the fact that only a tazer could break you up says something.” Hunter looked at him. “You put Sasha in danger, and we just received a bill from the Home Security office…they got the silent alarm when one of the windows broke.” Hunter clenched his jaw. “That being said, Joseph. You will _not_ be playing this Saturday for the championship.”

“What? Dad?!” Joseph stood up.

“Don’t raise your voice.”

“This isn’t fair!”

“You know what’s not fair? The fact that I have to spend money that I used on my vacation to pay for _your_ mistakes…do the math, Joey…I don’t have it.” He stood with him.

“Coach isn’t gonna let this slip.”

“Maybe Coach needs to be reminded that he’s not your father and he doesn’t pay for your living expenses.”

“Living expenses? So I’m an investment now.”

“No. You’re my son.”

Joe scoffed and sat back down.

Hunter looked at Cole. “Colby, you’re not participating in the Brain Bowl.”

“Dad, please. _No._ ”

“That’s final. You brag about being the more responsible one and you go and let this happen. I know it’s not your job, but you practice what you preach. And in this case, you didn’t.”

“But Dad the team _needs_ me! I’m the captain!”

“Same, Dad. I can’t just let my team down. I’m the best tackle!” Joe protested.

“One more word and I cut your allowance until you graduate.” Hunter warned. “You think everyone needs you, depends on you…when you two are the most dependent boys I’ve ever known.”

Just then, Stephanie came downstairs. She joined Hunter at the head of the table.

Joseph clenched his fist. “This isn’t fair. We didn’t mean for this party to happen!”

“And we tried to keep it under control, Dad. We really did.”

“But what happened, happened. You too are gonna face more shitty circumstances when you get older…I’m doing you a favor.”

“You’re not doing shit.” Joe snapped.

“Joseph!”

“No! Mom, it’s not _fair_!”

“Listen, Joseph. You’re getting out of hand. Now you accept your punishment as a man and stop crying to your mother.”

“Whatever! I know what to do with _my_ mother. You worry about _your_ son.”

“Joseph, don’t talk to your father like that.”

“He’s not my father!”

“Joseph!”

“Joseph.” Hunter narrowed his eyes. “I’m warning you.”

“Fuck you.” Joe sneered. Hunter stared at him.

“Joseph Reigns!”

“Joe, what the hell?!” Cole stood up.

Hunter squared his shoulders. “If you’re going to be a disrespectful brat…then you get out of my house.”

“Fine. I’d rather be a brat than be your son.”

“Joseph you don’t mean that!” Stephanie was on the verge of tears.

Joe turned to go up the stairs.

“Joseph.” Hunter said coldly. “Don’t think about coming back.” Joe wiped his nose and left.

Stephanie touched Hunter’s arm. “Hunter, _please_. Talk to him.”

“I wouldn’t talk to him if he begged me to.” “Hunter!”

But the other man turned to go into his basement.

Cole looked at Stephanie. “I’m sorry, mom.” She sighed and turned to him. “You should be. I hope you and Joseph think about what you’ve done.”

 

~~~~

 

**Two Weeks Later**

Joseph had stayed. Hunter took back his threat, and Joe took back his cursing. But neither man commented on what was really bothering them. So they just nodded at one another when passing by. A curt ‘good morning’ and ‘goodnight’. Stephanie attempted to talk to Joseph, but he didn’t open his door ever. He hardly ate. Cole stayed in his room too. All he did was read and study. Hunter stayed in the basement. There were some papers that he had needed destroyed, but the damage done was very little. Hunter sometimes felt bad about his punishments. But the game and Brain Bowl was over. The boys’ teams easily won. No thanks to them. Joe and Cole heard nothing but hate comments from their classmates. They were so isolated all they had were each other. But Joseph refused to speak to Cole. And Cole didn’t blame him. For the first time ever, the family was torn apart.

 

~~~~

 

Joseph thought about Tony a lot. He was angry, and confused, and heartbroken. But most of all, intimidated. Dolph was smart; he could have more interesting conversations with Tony than Joe did. And Dolph was smaller, more lean. And he probably kissed better than him. Joe knew he shouldn’t think like that, but he couldn’t help it. He’d always felt insecure about himself. One day, Tony came over. Hunter opened his door.

“Joseph, Antonio’s here to see you. I’ll…let you guys talk for ten minutes. But only that long.” Hunter had become much more lenient after Joe and Cole discussed their school troubles. He’d even given them car privileges, but only to school and the gym. Joe got up from his bed and stared at his ex-boyfriend.

“Tony, what the hell are you doing here?” He asked.

“I came to apologize, Joseph. It was wrong of me to fuck Dolph behind your back.” “No shit.” Joe growled. He walked to his window.

“Have you been fucking him for a while now?” Tony bit his lip.

“No. Not, not until you and I had that moment in the car.” Joe chuckled dryly.

“Of course. I hope his ass is nice. Cuz you’ve got yourself a new boyfriend.”

“Joseph.” Tony crossed the room until he was directly behind him. “I’m sorry. I should’ve waited for you, it’s just…I’m leaving this year, and, I felt that we were ready for the next step.”

Joe turned around. “What about what _I_ felt, Tony?” Tears were in his eyes.

Tony shook his head. “I know, I didn’t think about that. But, I wanted to take the next step with you…I wanted to be with you completely.”

“Bullshit.” Joe turned to the window again. “You would’ve waited. No matter how long.”

“C’mon, Joe, get real. Would I have? Really?”

“Yes! If you loved me, you would’ve.” Joe insisted.

“Do you really believe in true love like that, Joe? So many people say they do, and they end up getting hurt. And not many people are as patient with them.” Tony rested his chin on Joe’s shoulder. “But I was patient with you. I showed you love and compassion, and understanding. How many people now a days can you admit treated you that way?”

Joseph looked down. “N-Not, many.” He mumbled.

“Exactly. I’m here for you. I’ve been here for you. I don’t pressure you for anything, and I correct myself if I do, do I not?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.” Joe sighed.

Tony put his arms around him. “Joseph, I’m not some random guy who just wants you for sex. I’ve invested time and loyalty into our relationship. I don’t mean that as a stoic fact, I mean it as a personal thing. I’ve enjoyed being with you. I never get bored. Sex with you, would just be an additive. A fucking good one.” Tony kissed his temple. “I’m sorry for Dolph. I just couldn’t wait. But that doesn’t mean you deserve to be hurt. I can’t punish you if you’re not ready. I wouldn’t dare force you. I love you.” Joseph looked at his reflection in the window. “What?”

Tony chuckled and turned him around. Joe’s eyes were big and staring. “I love you, Joseph. I’m sorry for everything I did to hurt you. Please give me another chance. I want to spend the rest of the year with you.” The Swiss man kissed him. Joe hesitated a moment before returning the kiss. Fuck, this was wrong. Tony _cheated_ on him. He hurt him in the worse way. But Joseph was distracted by his tongue and his hands and his hard-on. “Tony, w-wait, stop.”

“Yes?” Tony pulled away.

“I…I can’t…”

“I understand. But, think about it, Joseph. No one’s going to love you like I do.” He smiled. Something in his tone made Joe question his choice of words. But what if he was right? What if Tony was his true love and the only one who’d tolerate him? It’s not like he was a catch or anything. Joe looked up again to have Tony kiss him.

“I…you have to go, my dad gave us ten minutes. If it were any other time-”

Tony smiled. He turned to the door and locked it.

“Tony!”

“When he knocks, tell him I left.” Tony pulled Joseph down to the bed with him. “Let me love you, Joseph.” He whispered against his lips. Joe swallowed. Was he really going to do this? He couldn’t think of any other reason not to. Tony was the only one who actually _did_ tolerate him. Joe licked his lips. “I-I…okay.” He smiled back at him. “Okay.” Tony tangled their hands together and kissed him again.

 

~~

 

Cole met his father in his basement. “Dad, have you seen Joe?” “He’s in his room.” Hunter waved him off. Cole rolled his eyes and went back upstairs.

 

~~

Joseph felt wrong. When Tony touched him, it felt wrong. When he kissed him, it felt wrong. So why was Joe still doing this? He didn’t want to let Tony go. He didn’t have anyone else. And he wasn’t going to change. Hunter had been right. Tony was right. Joe was a mama’s boy, a complainer. He was stubborn and irresponsible and Tony was the only one who understood him and- “Joseph!” Cole knocked on the door.

“Fuck.” Joe broke away from kissing Tony. The other man stopped grinding on him. “What the hell is he doing?” He growled. Joe flinched. “He’s just being an ass. Ignore him.”

“Joe, open the fucking door.” Cole demanded. Tony sneered. “Just open it.” He rolled off of Joe and grabbed his phone. Joseph glanced down. He felt a little rejected, but shook it off as he went to the door.

“What do you want?” He snapped.

“I wanted to see if I could borrow your-” Cole froze when he saw Tony in the bed. “Joe, what the fuck?”

“What? Mind your damn business.” Joe closed the door. But Cole put his arm up. “Joseph, you are _not_ fucking doing this!” He hissed. “Cole, get the fuck out!”

“Hey!” Tony got up from the bed. “Cole, we were in the middle of something.” He said snootily.

“You weren’t in the middle of shit! Joe this fucker cheated on you! You’re _not_ sleeping with him!”

“Who the fuck are you to tell me who I sleep with, huh?” Joe pushed him. “I know what I’m doing.”

“No the fuck you don’t!”

“Fuck. _Off._ ” Joe pushed him again.

“You heard your brother, Colby. Go away and leave us alone.” Tony came up behind Joseph.

“Fuck that. Dad! Dad!” Cole yelled.

“Colby, shut the fuck up!” Joseph grabbed his collar.

“NO! This son of a bitch fucking cheated on you in your own fucking bed! You can do so much better than _him_!”

“NO, I CAN'T!” Joe screamed. Cole blinked at him. Just then, Hunter appeared. “What the hell is going on? Joseph, I told you ten minutes. You’re asking for another punishment aren’t you?” “I don’t fucking care!” Joseph hit the door. “I don’t fucking care.” He said quieter. Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’m gonna go.” “Go! And don’t you fucking come back.” Cole growled.

 ~

When Tony was gone, Hunter turned to Joseph. “Joe, what the hell. I give you an inch, you go a mile. Are you _trying_ to spend the rest of your life in this house?” “I don’t care anymore. I don’t give a fuck. Ground me for however long you like.” Joseph snarled and went back upstairs. “Joseph!” Hunter shouted. But Joe was gone.

 

~

**Two Days Later**

Cole knocked on Joe’s door. “Fuck off.”

Cole turned the knob and walked in. Joseph was on the daybed, looking out the window. “Cole, I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Then fucking listen.” Cole sat on his bed and faced him. “You’re my brother. And we fight. We fucking fight all the damn time. You know why? Cuz we’re both stubborn asses who want to be in charge. I am jealous of you. I hate that you get whatever you want, most of the time. I fucking hate that you’re sometimes the favorite. I hate that you play football which makes you close to my dad. But for the love of god, Joe, no matter how much I hate what you do and what you get, I don’t hate _who you are_. And who you are is _not_ someone who will fuck the same person he caught fuckin’ someone else. No matter how kind-hearted you are, Joe, the only thing you should’ve given that man was your forgiveness. He doesn’t deserve-”

“Stop. Just stop.” Joseph interrupted.

Cole sighed. “Yes?”

Joe still stared out the window as he spoke. “He told me no one would love me like he did. And he’s right. I’m not smart, I’m not responsible, I’m not bold and confident. All I got going is my looks. Everyone either wants to fuck me or be my friend because I’m on the football team. No one cares to be my actual _friend_ , much less boyfriend. Tony was the only one who listened to my opinions, my interests. He didn’t make fun of my annoying laugh, or neediness. Actually, he called it me being in love with him.” Joe took a breath. “He’s probably the only chance I have. If I go to college, it’ll be the same thing as high school…considering I go at all. All I have is Tony.”

“Joseph…” Cole went over to him. “Please listen to me. There are seven billion fucking people in this world. I know that sounds cliché, but it’s true. Tony is _not_ the only man you will come across, Joe. You _have_ to believe that. You are smart, you just don’t study. You’re bold when you need to be, and you handled the party better than I did.” Cole gripped his wrist. “Joe, you’re a fucking bomb. You deserve someone who isn’t going to trick you into having sex with them. You deserve the very best. Joseph, I’m serious. I’m so fucking sorry Tony did that to you. I’m so fucking sorry.” He grabbed Joe in his arms and hugged him.

Joseph stayed still. He thought about what Cole said. Tony _had_ used him. He threatened him, and told him he couldn’t find anyone. He cheated on him with his brother’s friend. And he broke up with Joe over the fucking phone. Joe didn’t even realize he was crying until Cole was using his shirt to wipe his tears. Joseph held him tighter, crying into his shoulder. Tony made him feel like he wasn’t good enough, made him want to change. Tony had been abusing him emotionally. Like Joe could take any more of that. And to think he was about to give him something as intimate as his body…He sobbed harder onto Cole.

“I’m sorry, B. I’m fucking sorry. I’m a fucking whiny ass bitch.”

“Joseph, it’s okay-”

“No it’s not! I was stupid and let him do that to me, touch me…hurt me. I knew he was doing it, but I didn’t think I could get anyone else. I still don’t. But I know I don’t want him…I’d rather be alone than have him.” Joe sniffed. “But I don’t want to be alone, I…I don’t want to-”

“Shh…it’s okay. You won’t be. You’ll find someone. You just have to remember that you are _worth it_. You’re worth it, Joe. I love you, bro.”

“I love you too, man.” Joseph whispered. They stayed together for the rest of the evening until their parents called them down for dinner.

 

~~~~ 

**Three Weeks Later**

Joseph was on the roof of the apartment, tossing a football in the air. He smiled to himself. He’d broken up with Tony, got his team back, and got an A in Biology. He apologized to his mother and had a long talk with her. She forgave him, and he apologized again to Cole. But Hunter…Joe was still upset about their fight. He didn’t like that Hunter would throw something as personal as him and Stephanie’s relationship out like that. Joe _was_ dependent on Stephanie, but no one knew why. It was because she saved his fucking life. He owed her big time. Sure, he’d try take advantage of her every once in a while, but that was only because he knew he’d make it up to her. He never wanted Stephanie to think he was ungrateful. And his heart broke at the fact that she had been disappointed in him. That he had let her down. All Joe wanted was to be there for her, like she was for him. It’s not every day a mother saves their child- literally- from immediate death. And being under her wing, letting her know he was on her side, was the only way Joe knew how to thank her. He just wished he could explain this to Hunter. As if the universe was awake, Hunter opened the roof door. The older man gave a small smile. “Hey.”

Joe set his football down. “Hey.”

Hunter joined him on the ledge. “How was your quiz?”

“Good.” Joe mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Hunter sighed. They were quiet on the rooftop before he cleared his throat. “You haven’t been up here since you were ten. Remember?”

“Yeah.” Joe answered slowly. He remembered the day perfectly. That was when Joe first accepted Hunter as his father and vice versa. Emotionally adopted, is what Stephanie said. Hunter rubbed his thighs.

“Yeah…we had that bad fight…like now.” He looked at him. Joe shrugged. They hadn’t even fought about anything particular. Joe had just been upset because Hunter never really talked to him fully after Stephanie came back. The father had wanted to give them space to reconnect, but Joseph took it as he just wasn’t interested in him at all. So when Joe and Cole got in one of their many fights, Hunter made the mistake of referring to Cole as _his son_ only. And little Joseph had never felt so much rejection. Joseph played with his pants. It was after ten minutes of apologies that he forgave Hunter and considered him a father. And it only helpd that the younger boy got into football later on. Hunter adjusted on the ledge.

“I’m sorry, Joseph. I know how deep your relationship with your mother goes. It was wrong of me to insult you like that. You have a very big heart, and you care for her so much. She’s your weakness, like she’s mine.” Joe played with his pant string. Silence. Hunter continued. “You always cried for her when you were a toddler. You know you had nightmares?”

Joe huffed. “Yes. The floor and my mom bleeding. And me falling. What’s your point?”

“Only your mother could calm you. You two have that special bond, stronger than any mother-son relationship I’ve seen. It’s incredible. And probably rare. Which is why I’m apologizing. You love your mother, and no one can come in between you two. Not even me.” Hunter breathed.

“I just wish you’d take more responsibility instead of going to her for everything.”

“That’s not for you to decide.” Joe looked at him. “It’s my life, and…she _is_ my mother. There are some things I can handle, and some things I can’t.” Joseph looked back out to the landscape. “And she always knew what to do. When I was alone, after a fight with Cole, or a bully at school, she made me feel like Superman. Her encouragement, her words. She was strong for me when I wasn’t. And it hasn’t changed, and I stay _needing_ her because, I’m…I’m not strong like she is.”

“Joe, you’re very strong. But it’s not that. You’re scared of admitting you are. You don’t want to be independent, you don’t want to have to make tough choices. You think you’re still hanging off that balcony and she’s holding you by a thread. But Joseph, you can’t be a kid all your life. You’re going to meet someone, and you’ll want to raise a family. Get that career, or that draft. Pretty soon, you’re not going to have a choice. And you'll be able to make it wisely, because of who _you_ are.” Hunter told him. “You gotta take responsibility, son.” Joe nodded.

“I’m sorry for what I said.” He looked at Hunter. “I didn't mean it. You are my father. You took me in when you didn’t have to, saved my mom, and raised me. I just…I could never be like you, either. You’re successful and charismatic. And everyone looks up to you. I couldn’t possibly be as good as you.”

“Son, you’re not supposed to. You’re supposed to be _you_. Joseph, you gotta be yourself. Encourage yourself, _love_ yourself. If you don’t, you’ll never be anything worthwhile. And I refuse to raise a son that is anything less than worthy. Do you understand?” Hunter clasped his shoulder. “I’m not giving up on you… _son_.” Joseph smiled. “Thanks dad. And I’m sorry.” “I love you.” “Love you too.”

Joseph smiled. “Thanks dad. And I’m sorry.” “I love you.” “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we have our punishment....*scared face*. Do you guys think Hunter was too hard on the boys? I'm trying to evoke emotion from these stories so I'm gonna push some boundaries. (btw some hard LOKI feels if you're a marvel fan...leave a comment if you get my reference ;)) Also, Joe and Tony!!! What's gonna happen?! Will Cole and Joe forgive one another. And the references to Stephanie and Joe's past will be revealed soon, so don't worry, it'll all come together. Thank you for reading! <3


	6. Arc 1: Family First- Keep Your Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in Present day, in case you forgot :)

 

Joe kept a stern face as he loosened his cuffs. He felt bad about dinner, but he couldn’t help it. Every time he looked at Cole, he thought _notgoodenoughnotgoodenough_. It was frustrating. If only his brother knew how good he had it. How desperate Joe wanted to be friends with him and forget everything. But he just...couldn't. Jon came in suddenly with three drawings.

“Fitz made this for you, Eric made this for me.” He showed his husband the colorful schemes.

Joe furrowed his brow. “Who’s the third one for?” “Uncle Colby.” Jon set them down on the dresser.

“Hmm.” Joe peeled off his shirt. Jon chuckled. “You’re a fucking trip, you know that? Why did you put Cole on the spot?”

“It was a simple question; I wanted to know.”

“That’s really not your place, Joseph.”

Joe sighed. “I know. I just can’t help it. He’s accomplished so much…and every time he talks, all I can here is _he’s better than you_. And he has no _idea_ how much I struggled. He became Junior partner in less than the time I did! And mom looks at him like he’s the fucking Sphinx. It’s revolting.”

“Oh yeah. Fuck forbid your mother actually _loves_ your brother who she’s raised while he was a baby!” Jon laughed. “Joseph, what’s gotten into you? Every time Cole’s in the picture, you go hard all over…and not in the good way, though, that would be…completely horrible-”

“Shut up. I can’t explain why I said that, or why I feel this way, but…I just really hate him sometimes.” Joseph admitted. “But he’s my brother, and I want to love him. I want…I want us to be good again.”

Jon joined him. Slinging an arm around his shoulders, he said, “Then it’s gotta start with you baby. You gotta make the first move.” He kissed his cheek. “You need to get your act together. Solve this shit with Cole, apologize to your mom, and that’ll be that. It’s been nine years, Joe. And Cole’s been good to you, has he not?”

Joe nodded. “He has. And he’s still my best friend.”

“You get your shit right, and we can all move on.” Jon kissed him then. When they pulled apart, both were breathless. Jon stroked his shadowed beard.

“And if you don’t…you won’t get this ass until our anniversary.” Joe snorted. Jon smiled. “Or this dick.” At that, Joe frowned. “That’s not fair.” “That’s life, baby.”

 

~~~`

 

The next day, Stephanie, Hunter and the kids sat down on the patio while their family made breakfast. Well, Trinity, Sasha and Bayley made breakfast. Cole, Joe, Jon and the twins handed them supplies when they needed it. They were totally helping.

“Uh…where are the bananas?” Trinity asked. The men looked around. “Oh…here you go, doll.” Josh handed her two bunches of bananas. “Thank you.”

“I really want to try my signature yogurt…I think Mama H would really like it.” Jon smiled. Joe snorted. “It’s vanilla yogurt and granola.”

“With berries! And sometimes I change the flavor!” Jon said obnoxiously loud.

“Shit, Jon.” Cole grumbled. “Eleven years hasn’t changed you at all.”

“Not a hair.” Jon ruffled his head. “Trin, hand me that yogurt.”

“Now, Jon.” Bayley looked at him. “That’s the only yogurt; we don’t have time to get more.”

“So now you don’t trust me? It’s just granola and berries.” Jon assured.

“Even if it gets messed up, Stephanie will be happy with it.” Sasha smiled as she washed the berries. Cole looked at his wife. “Have you met my mother?”

Sasha paused. “You’re right.” Turning to Jon, she said, “Don’t mess this up, Moxley.”

Jon made a face and grabbed a bowl. Joseph chuckled. Cole decided to move over where his brother was. Nudging him, he asked, “He’s good with the yogurt, right?”

Joe shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s just the presentation…he likes to plop everything down like-”

“BaBAM! Tada!” Jon suddenly dropped a handful of nuts, granola, and berries into the bowl, splattering some on the girls.

“Uh, Jon!”

“Jon, really!” They glared at him.

“It’s not good unless you get messy with it.” Jon told them gently. Josh grabbed a hand towel and gave it to Bayley. “Well at least he didn’t make the pancakes.” The twin smiled.

“I could’ve…”

“NO!” Everyone glared at him. Jon huffed. “Harsh crowd.”

Joe and Cole laughed. “Your husband’s gotten wilder over the years.”

“Hey…he was your friend first.” Joe defended, a smile touching his face.

Cole snickered. “Yeah…it seems like it took a day for you two to meet instead of the whole school year.”

“It all worked out in the end…” Joe kept staring at his man, who was now focused on helping with the pancakes. Trinity distracted him with mixing the batter _only_. “Yeah.” Cole sighed, staring at his own wife. “It all worked out.”

Joseph glanced at him. “Except for the few bumps of course.”

“Your fights? I mean, yeah…but everyone has fights-”

“I’m not talking about our fights…I’m talking about what caused the biggest one.” Joseph’s voice hardened.

Cole groaned. “Can we not talk about that?”

“It should be easier to talk about it if you’re not feeling guilty.”

“Well of course I still feel guilty, Joe.” Cole snapped. “It was _wrong_. But I apologized and I’m in the clear.”

“Is that how you feel?”

“Fuck!” Cole stood then. The family turned to them. “Cole?” Sasha asked carefully.

Cole rubbed his hair. “I spilled some coffee…” He lied.

“Here’s a rag, Uce.” Johnny threw him the fabric. Sitting back down, Cole avoided Joe’s eyes.

“I’m fucking sick of you rubbing that shit in my face.” He growled. His brother looked down at the small table. “I don’t mean to, I-”

“What the fuck do you mean you don’t mean to? Why else would you bring it up other than to make me feel bad?”

“I…I just…It’s…uh…”

Cole rolled his eyes. His damn little brother, stuttering like a kid again. “What, Joe…what is it? Why are you still mad?”

“I…I’m not…”

“Breakfast is ready!” Sasha sang. Immediately, Joe stood up and went to the giant table. Cole followed, a grim line on his face. When Sasha saw him, she touched his face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He lied. “Perfect.” He kissed her cheek before taking the bowl of fruit and cheese. “This going in the center?” “Yeah.”

Jon watched Joe as he placed silverware.

“You good, babe?”

“Mhm? Yeah…perfect.” Joe nodded, not looking at him. Jon looked at Sasha. They both knew their husbands too well. Sighing, Jon put an arm around him. “Okay…help me with the kids?” “Sure.”

The men went upstairs to get the children. Sasha took some napkins from Cole. “Colby, I think you should-” “It’s fine, honey.” Cole kissed her again. “I promise.” Sasha gave him a wavering look. Finally, she shrugged. “If you say so. Go get your parents.” “Yes, ma’am.”

 

~~~~

Breakfast was perfect. Everyone managed to squeeze in at the dining table until around 11. Then, the kids went outside to play while their parents sat on the patio. Some were finishing their breakfast, others were sipping on mimosas. The kids divided up into teams to play football. After a while, Johnny, Joe, and Josh were recruited to play along. It warmed Stephanie’s heart to see her son with his family, like always. But she gave Joe an angry glare when he faked a pass of the football at her. Like always. Hunter chatted with Trinity about her current role as Chief of Staff to the congresswoman running for the election. Sasha and Jon reminisced to Cole their stories from working together the summer after freshman year in college. Bayley laughed with Stephanie over stories of the Reigns family and Sika. The whole time, Cole was rubbing his hands together. He wanted to talk to Joe. There was something on his brother’s mind; he knew him too well to think there wasn’t. But just a sit down between the two…to really _talk_. That’s all Cole ever wanted, was to talk. Finally, he saw his brother climb up the steps to the patio. He gave Jon a sweaty kiss.

“I’m gonna get something to drink.” “Bring us back the lemonade in the fridge, Joe.” Bayley told him. “Can do.” When Joe left, Cole got up and followed him.

 “Joe…we need to talk.” He spoke to his brother's back.

“I don’t have anything to talk about. Like you said, it’s over now.” The younger brother grabbed the jar of lemonade.

“But you can’t let it go. I want to fix it and make it better, and you…you just won’t let me.” Cole stopped in front of Joe. “And, there was something you wanted to say earlier, but you wouldn’t.”

“Move, Cole.”

“Not until you tell me why you’re _really_ upset.” He grabbed his arm.

“Cole, it’s nothing. You apologized, and I forgave you. Nothing else is bothering me.” “You’re lying.” Cole insisted.

Joe huffed. “I’m _fine_. Now get out of my way.” He pushed his brother and walked towards the patio. Cole put his hands on his hips. Nothing close to progress.

 

~~~~

Cole joined the family a minute later. Sasha went to him.

“Hey…your mom was just telling us about you and Joe’s tenth birthday party.”

“That’s when we surprised you with tickets to the wrestling show. Remember?” Stephanie took his hand.

“Oh…yeah…” Cole kept his eyes on Joe. His brother had joined the kids back on the lawn. He lifted a giggling Eric and spun him around. Jon and Fitz joined in, as well as the twins and their kids. Sasha touched Cole’s shoulders.

“Did you try to talk to him?” Cole pulled her closer. “He’s not budging.”

“Cole, tell the story of how you and Sasha met.” Trinity giggled. “Uh…okay.” Cole kissed Sasha on the cheek. “We'll talk later.” “Alright, babe.”

They got themselves comfortable on one of the many couches on the porch. Stephanie rested her head on Hunter’s shoulder. Bayley and Trinity sat on chairs opposite, both holding their lemonade.

Kissing Sasha’s hands, Cole started, “We were in sixth grade…both of us in detention on the very first day of school no less….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Do you guys have any ideas what Joe could REALLY be mad about? (Hint, there are more characters to come!) Anyway, I saw the Thor and Justice League trailer. And they. Were. Amazing. I'm probably gonna be ogling Loki and Diana the whole time XD. Enjoy the story! THanks for reading. Cole and Sasha were my favorite couple to write (they tied with Joe and Jon). It's such a cute and real relationship...I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter. I'll be posting soon :D


	7. Arc 2: Bittersweet (Cole and Sasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA!! All chapters starting with "Arc 1" will be PRESENT DAY CHAPTERS. Chapters with Arc 2 will be the PAST DAY CHAPTERS. These include the Helmsley family, Joe and Cole in high school and college. "Arc 1" Chapters are in chronological order, but "Arc 2" chapters are presented in time with the story of Arc 1. And don't worry, I've labeled the stories from Arc 2 (i.e. sixth grade, ninth, college senior year, etc.) It'll make sense, I promise. Thanks so much for reading everyone <3

Sixth Grade

Colby Helmsley tapped a rhythm onto his knee. He wore a white shirt, khakis, and red shoes. He looked out the window, suddenly feeling small at such a big building. He was going to the sixth grade. And he’d never felt more nervous. What if he got lost? What if he met bullies? He’d had enough of them back in elementary. Cole shoved his glasses up his nose.

“Dad, can I get contacts?” Hunter looked at him in the rearview mirror. “What do you need contacts for, Cole?” He chuckled.

“So he won’t look like a dork!” Joseph, Cole’s younger brother, cackled. “Shut up, man!” Cole punched him. “Ow!”

“Boys, stop fighting.” Cole’s stepmother, Stephanie, looked at them.

“He started it.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah, huh!”

“Stop.” Hunter warned. The boys sat back in their seats. Joseph Reigns was the same size as Colby, but with hazel eyes instead of brown. And he had a slightly darker tone of skin. He wore a blue t-shirt over some black jeans and white shoes. His dark hair was chopped off and shaved on the sides for the new school year. If anything, _he_ was ready for this new change. Cole sighed. He felt like he was going up against Andre the Giant. Helpless.

“Dad…do I have to go?”

“You wanna be a math genius, right?”

“…Yeah.”

“Then you’re going. Final answer.” Hunter stopped the car at a red light. Turning in his seat, he said, “You’ll be fine, Cole. You got your brother, and if you be yourself, you’ll have a lot more fun.” Colby nodded. “Okay.” 

 ~~~

When they got to the school, Hunter pulled into the drop-off section. He and Stephanie got out of the car with the boys. “Okay, you two. No fighting at school. You need to look out for one another.” Stephanie refrained from kissing them, hugging them instead.

“We’re very proud of you.” Hunter joined in. “Do good.”

Joe and Cole hugged their parents and started to join other kids. Stephanie looked at her husband.

She touched his arm. “He’ll be alright.” Hunter nodded. His son, a smart kid, making him proud all the time. He’d be alright.

~~~ 

Joseph and Cole were in the same homeroom. Their teacher, Mr. King, was a portly man with shaggy light blonde hair and silver eyes. He was English. “You will report to this class every day until the school year ends. If you are served a detention, you will come here and sit in the back. You will not speak unless spoken to, you will not get up and leave without permission, and you will be required to write an essay telling of your experience. I suggest you collect a journal of your class days, so you’ll be able to make the fifteen page essay.” A rupture of groans and gasps called out through the room.

Joe looked at his brother. “Fifteen pages? This isn’t high school!” He hissed.

“I know, it’s ridiculous.” Cole adjusted his glasses again.

“The essay is due at the end of the year, though. You should also take into consideration the idea of writing a page towards your essay every two weeks. With those calculations, you should have a splendid essay. I want something _core_ written about _every_ class. Whatever you took from it, should be in that essay.” Mr. King sat down. “Alright. Stay here and chat quietly until the bell rings. Does anyone have any questions about their schedules?”

As some students got up to approach, Cole and Joe looked at theirs together.

“I have science after this.”

“I have English.” Joe groaned. He hated reading. Especially reading about dead folks.

“I’ll help you, Joe. It’s not that hard.”

“Easy for you to say. You have three copies of Moby Dick!” Joe hissed.

Cole narrowed his eyes. “Two. I have two.”

“Whatever.”

“Whatever.” Cole mimicked.

“Stop it.”

“Stop it.”

“Shut up!”

“Shut up!” Joseph huffed. “You’re a fart.”

“Why are you looking at a mirror?”

“I’m not looking at a mirror, I’m looking at _you_.”

“We’re practically twins.”

“Would you shut the hell up!” Colby finally did. He smiled when Joe looked irritated. But it faltered at the bell ringing.

“Okay, okay! Single-file, do _not_ rush my door!” Mr. King called after the students.

Joe and Cole exited the room. “Good luck. See you at lunch.” “You too.” They fist bumped and went their separate ways.

~~~ 

Cole jumped when the science teacher slammed his ruler down.

“Aha! Gravity _took_ the ruler, made it one with the ground! And we study this, children, because we want to know what science wants to teach us.” The teacher, Mr. Thatcher, looked at the class. “And science wants to teach us to be _one_ with the ground. One with the earth. One…with science.”

Cole blinked. This man was crazy. All through class, he lectured about the ‘wonders of space and matter’ and how ‘the world was formed from the dusts of the stars above’. It _sounded_ like science, but Cole suddenly felt it sounded like a lullaby, because he was suddenly awakened by a slap next to him.

“Mr…Helmsley? Sleeping on science?” Cole fixed his glasses, his hands shaking. “Uh…uh…n-no, sir.”

“Hmph. No appreciation with you youngsters. You think science is a fad, something to be interested in for a moment, and then drop it. Not realizing science created you!” He shook the ruler at Cole’s face. “Mind your science, Helmsley…Helmsley….is your father Hunter?”

Cole stuttered out, “Y-yes, s-sir.”

“How ironic. The son of a cop going to detention.” While he was saying this, Thatcher pulled out a yellow slip and pen.

Cole gaped. “Wait, wait, this isn’t fair! I was trying to listen, really!”

“Excuses will get you nowhere, Mr. Helmsley. A cop’s son…tsk, tsk, tsk.” Thatcher scribbled on the paper. Cole felt his face heat. Kids around him started to whisper “Cops kid” repeatedly. Cole sighed. He took the slip from Mr. Thatcher and got up to leave.

“First detention of the school year…kids, pay attention. You sleep here, you sleep anywhere. Have an hour, Mr. Helmsley.” Cole rolled his eyes. What a way to start sixth grade.

~~~ 

Joseph stared at the blackboard. The words read ‘Apollo and the Sixth Sense’. A book that his teacher was droning on and on about. At least she was nice to look at. Ms. Kim was a short woman with striking black hair and a smiling face. Joe decided to gaze at her instead of listening to the words. A sudden nudge made him frown and turn. “What?” A guy, with ginger hair and brown eyes, stared at him.

“Do you watch football?” Joe perked up.

“Yeah. And wrestling.”

“Me too!” He held out his hand. “I’m Sami.”

“Joe.”

“Cool.” Sami stared at him a long time before saying, “You look like someone I know. You know some Reigns people?” Joe’s eyes widened.

“I’m a Reigns.”

“Really! That’s so awesome!” Sami lowered his voice when the teacher gave him a look.

“No talking while I’m talking.” She warned.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry.” Sami and Joe kept quiet.

After class, Sami joined him in the hallway. “I’m going to a high school game down the road with some friends. Their Reigns’ too.”

“Really?” Joe had never met someone from his ‘hidden family’ before. But Stephanie told him they were good people. “Yeah. After school, we could walk there. It’s not far. And you can bring along your posse.”

“I don’t have one.”

“Then we’ll be your posse!” Sami clasped his shoulder. “It’ll be great.” “Yeah, okay.” Joe smiled. What a way to start sixth grade.

~~~ 

Cole trudged into his homeroom. Mr. King looked up at him. “Well, a second incumbent.” He placed his book down. He picked up a clipboard and handed it to Cole. “Sign your name, and why you’re here.”

Cole bent down and signed. _Colby Helmsley. Sleeping in class_. When Mr. King looked over the board, he cut his eyes.

“Thirty minutes and you can’t handle it. Well, at least you’ll have something interesting to start with in your essay.” He nodded towards the desks. “One hour. Have a seat. If you need the bathroom, ask.”

“Yes, sir.” Cole grumbled. He turned to sit, and froze when he saw a girl already seated next to the window. She had light skin, full lips, and caramel-colored hair. She wore a neon blue t-shirt, pink skinny jeans, and silver kicks. There were at least six bracelets on each of her arms, and she had giant gold hooped earrings. Cole stared. She looked like she was ready to kick anyone’s ass. It was hot. Cole walked towards the chair next to her and sat down. He was quiet before clearing his throat. Hunter’s words rang in his ear. _Be yourself. Be yourself._

“Ahem….hi…I’m Colby.” The girl glanced at him. “Sasha.”

“Sasha…that’s a nice name. Are you in sixth grade?”

“No. Eighth.”

“Oh.” Cole blinked. There was a short silence before the girl smiled. “I’m kidding. I’m in sixth. I was being sarcastic.”

“Sarcastic? Oh.” Cole blushed. “You could pass for an eighth grader.”

Sasha turned to him then. “Should I be insulted by that?”

“If you feel insulted. And if so, I’m sorry. But I didn’t mean to.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t care.” Sasha sighed. “What are you in, for?” The way she said it made Cole chuckle.

“I fell asleep.”

“Ha! In what class?”

“Science with Thatcher.”

“I have him fourth period! I’ll be sure to ask about you.” She smiled at him.

Cole felt his face heat. “Uh…s-sure…if he lets you get a word in.” Sasha laughed again.

“He talks a lot?”

“A _lot_ a lot.” Cole laughed with her. Suddenly, Mr. King cleared his throat. The kids went silent. But Sasha turned to him again. “You’re funny. I like you.”

“R-really? You don’t even know me.”

“True. Just don’t hurt my feelings and we’ll be okay.” Cole nodded.

“Yeah, okay…but…will you tell me if I hurt your feelings?”

“Maybe. Maybe I’ll give you the silent treatment. My mom gives it to my dad whenever she’s mad.”

“So does my mom.” Cole laughed. Sasha looked at him. “You have a cool laugh.”

“Thanks…my brother says I wheeze too much, it sounds like I’m dying.”

“Your brother hasn’t heard you really laugh, then.” Sasha pulled out a black and pink flip phone. “Here. I want to hang out with you.” She handed it to him.

“Uhh….” Cole blushed. _Be yourself. Be honest._ He swallowed when he said, “I don’t have a cell phone, yet.” “Really? Oh. Then what’s your house

“Really? Oh. Then what’s your house phone? I’ll call when you can talk.” Sasha volunteered. Cole nodded, a wash of relief filling him. He punched in the digits and handed the phone back to the girl. “You can call any time before 6 or after 7:30.” He hated that it sounded so demanding.

But Sasha just smiled again. “Cool. Maybe we can grab some pizza at the mall or something. Are you going to see that new alien movie?”

“Yeah! I was gonna see it with Joe…that’s my brother. We can see it this weekend.”

“Cool. I’ll get my big sister to drive…she could get us into a rated R movie too!” Cole smiled at Sasha’s enthusiasm. An hour went by way too fast. But luckily, they traded each other’s schedules and decided to meet up for lunch. Cole felt his cheeks hurt. He had been smiling way too long.

 ~~~

At lunch, Joe found his brother sitting with a girl. “Hey, that’s my brother.” He told Sami.

“Cool. I’ll call for the twins when I see ‘em.” He followed Joseph to the long green table.

“Hey, Cole.”

“Hey. Joe this is Sasha.”

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Sasha smiled. “Wow, you look like Cole a lot.”

“Nah. We’re step-brothers.”

“Really? That’s cool.”

“Yeah. This is Sami. I met him in English.”

“Sup, bro?”

“Hey, Sami. Cole.”

Sami smiled gently at Sasha. “How you doin’?” Sasha giggled. “Hi.”

The guys and girl talked to one another over their lunch meals before Sami stood. “There are the twins. Hey guys!” He waved his arms wildly. Joe and Cole followed his look. Twin boys resembling Joseph ambled over. Both were wearing large white t-shirts, green sweats, and black converse. One of them had his silky hair braided. The other wore it out down his back. Accompanying the twins, was a girl with a side ponytail, and a girl with plain brown hair.

“Whoa.” Cole said. Joe nodded in agreement. They were definitely related to him, and he suddenly felt shy. He didn’t know anyone from the Reigns’ family. Maybe they wouldn’t want anything to do with them. Maybe they’d think he’d left on purpose. There was no telling what their parents told them. Joe rolled his eyes. Being the son of a lawyer was sometimes exhausting. The twins immediately smiled when they saw Joseph.

“Hey, Johnny, Josh. I found your cousin! This is Joseph Reigns.” Sami announced. Joe blushed. One of the brothers pointed at him.

“Hey, we have your picture.”

“Yeah, our parents told us you and your mom had to leave for something.” Joe cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

“Mom said we were supposed to grow up together, but you were already gone. They don’t know what happened to you.”

“Bro! Shut up, we forgot to say our names.” The one with the braided hair hit him. He stuck out his hand to Joe. “I’m Josh Reigns.” Joe shook it.

“I’m Johnny.” The other one copied. “Joseph.”

“Yeah. Joseph. You’re named after our granddad. That’s what our dad told us.”

“Oh…cool.” Joe smiled.

“Real cool. Now we got someone to tell the other when they’re cheatin’ on games.” Josh cut his eyes to his brother. “I don’t cheat. You’re a sore loser.” Johnny shoved him. Josh shoved back.

“Hey, hey! Guys, c’mon. This supposed to be a reunion and stuff…Joe, did you know you had cousins?” The girl with the side ponytail looked at him. “Well, yeah…my mom told me. When is your guys’ birthday?”

“August.”

“Yeah. I’m in May. She told me you were born after.”

“Nice.” “Sweet.” The twins smiled. “Oh, my bad, yall. This Bayley and Mickie. We all went to elementary together.” Johnny introduced the girls. Bayley, with the ponytail, waved. “Hey, everyone.” The girl with plain brown hair waved quietly. “Hi.”

“Hey. So, what classes you guys have after this?” The rest of lunch continued with the kids laughing and making fun of their teachers. Eventually, even Mickie started to crack jokes. At the end of the period, everyone exchanged numbers and schedules. Cole smiled at his brother. What a way to start sixth grade.

~~~ 

In his room, Cole called Sasha. “Hey, Cole! What’s up?”

“I, um…” _Be yourself_. “I just wanted to call you.” He admitted shyly.

Sasha giggled. “That’s sweet. I’ve never had someone just call me. What…do you wanna talk about?” “Uh…that alien movie. So, y-you like, movies like that?” Cole played with his comforter.

“Yeah. Those and action-packed ones. I’ll watch a chick flick every once in a while though. I really watch anything, doesn’t matter.” She rambled. “Cool. That’s, cool.” Cole smiled.

“What about you? You like science stuff a lot?”

“Yeah. But I don’t mind, like, a comedy or something. I like laughing.”

“That’s cool.” The two kids talked on the phone way until dinner time. Cole shot up when Joseph opened the door. “Hey, time for dinner.”

“Okay. I’m coming.”

“Who are you on the phone with? Dad’s been trying to make a call for the past hour.”

“Nobody.”

“Sasha?” Joseph smiled.

Cole flushed. “None of your business!”

“I’m _so_ telling mom.”

“Joe, get out!”

“Is that Joe? Tell him I said hi!” Sasha said cheerfully.

“Y-yeah. Sasha says hi.” Cole stuttered.

Joseph smiled. “Cole’s got a girlfriend.” He sang.

“What are you, four!” Cole threw his pillow. “Out!”

“Can I have your food if you don’t come down?”

“Fine! You eat a lot anyway!”

“Tell your girlfriend I said you’re being mean.”

“Ugh!” Cole got up and chased his brother out the room. “Cole? Do you have to go? I don't mind.” Sasha told him.

“Uh, yeah…sorry. I lost track of time.” “Same. Um…you can call me after if you want, but if you don’t I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure. Maybe…to say goodnight.” “Okay. Talk to you later?” “Yeah. Bye, Sasha.” “Bye, Cole.”

 ~~~

Joe kept smiling at Cole during dinner. It was annoying.

“Stop looking at me!” Cole hissed.

“What? I’m _proud_ of you. Finding a girlfriend on the first day of school.”

Hunter and Stephanie looked at their son. “Really, Cole?” “Nice, job, son.”

“She’s _not_ my girlfriend. I don’t even know her!”

“Oh, he knows her. They met in detention and talked the whole hour.” Joseph suddenly threw a hand over his mouth.

“What?!”

“Colby!”

Cole glared at his brother. “You little snitch.” He growled. Joe cowered in his seat.

“Colby.” Hunter stared at him. “You got detention? For what?” Cole sighed. “I fell asleep in my science class.”

“But that’s your favorite subject.” “Yeah, but Mr. Thatcher just drags it, dad! You’d fall asleep too!”

“Watch your tone. Colby, you are getting your education. You don’t have time to be slacking off. Do _not_ get another detention. I won’t tolerate an un-motivated young man. You and your brother were made to be great men. Your mother and I want you to have the best, but it starts with you. Understand?” Hunter looked at him.

“Yes sir.” Cole nodded.

“Good.” The family ate in silence.

After a while, Stephanie spoke. “Joseph? What happened with you today?”

“Well, me and Cole have the same homeroom. And I met this kid Sami. He’s cool, and- oh! Mom, I met my cousins!” Joe remembered. Stephanie looked at him, brows pinched. “Your cousins?”

“Yeah…from the Reigns.” At that, Stephanie dropped her fork. “What?”

Joe nodded. “Josh and Johnny. They said I was named after my granddad.” Stephanie put a hand on her chest. “Oh, my goodness. Where’s their family?”

“Lake City.”

“That’s not far from here.” Hunter spoke up. “Steph, you wanna find them?”

Stephanie nodded. “Yeah.” She sniffed. “Yeah.”

“Mom, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, honey. It’s just…oh, my goodness.” Suddenly, she got up and left the table. Cole looked at his brother. They both looked at their father. “Dad?” Hunter put his hand up. “Give me a minute.”

He got up and followed his wife to their bedroom. Stephanie was on the bed, sniffing quietly. “Steph?” “Hmm? Oh.” She wiped her eyes. “Sorry. I just needed a moment.” “I understand. How are you feeling?” Hunter joined her.

“Surprised. Angry, that they didn’t try to contact me…a little scared. What if they thought I did it on purpose? I haven’t been in touch with them since Sika started to get addicted and they left. They never threatened me, just offered me protection from him. But then they disappeared and…I don’t know.” She turned to him.

“They could be coming after me, Hunter.”

“But think about this. They didn’t even come back when Sika was dead. You know that. We had exactly four people at the funeral, you, me, Joe and Cole.” Hunter hugged her. “They didn’t want you then, they don’t want you now. You’re safe. You don’t have to be afraid.”

Stephanie bit her lip. “I don’t want Joseph to get hurt.”

“He won’t. You won’t. We’ll be alright.” Hunter promised.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He kissed her. “I won’t.” Stephanie smiled. “Okay. I love you.” “I love you too.”

~~~ 

The Reigns family visited the Helmsley’s two weeks later. It was Josh, Johnny, and their parents, Lila and Joshua Sr. They accepted Stephanie and Joseph with love and warmth, telling them about what happened twelve years ago. The family did disappear, but with plans to return for Steph and her son. But when Stephanie was convicted, they decided to stay down. They weren’t able to adopt Joe because they were so hidden, and still waited for the items that never came. So they laid low, keeping the boys- the youngest boys- in private school until sixth grade. They decided to let Josh and Johnny come to a public school because they wanted them to connect with different people. It was pure coincidence that it was the same school as their cousin. Stephanie eagerly spoke with Lila about their family. Because they had no younger kids of their own, the family was still in hiding, displaying their mob power underground. But they weren’t in danger. They were regular people, walking about, without a care in the world. They contacted during the holidays only, using Morse code and other secret messages. Lila had no idea when they’d come back to the surface. But Stephanie didn’t care. She was overjoyed to have her sister back. Have a part of her family back. When they left, Lila promised to keep the boys’ close, even suggesting sleepovers as frequently as possible. Stephanie hugged Joe to her as they watched their family leave. “Looks like we got some backup, Joe.” She kissed his head. “Yeah.” Joe smiled. “We do.”

 ~~~

Cole called Sasha every night after school. They found everything in the world to talk about; they never got bored. No matter what. One time, Sasha had Cole laughing over the debate of kittens vs. koalas. He’d gotten so caught up in the conversation he didn’t notice his family watching him from the doorway. He never did. He found himself more infatuated with the girl the more they got to know one another. Cole knew about Sasha’s older sister affectionally calling her ‘Mercedes’. It was Sasha’s real name and she hated it. She locked Joe and Cole both in a headlock when they called her that. Sasha knew about Cole’s love of math. She didn’t make fun of him, she just thought that he was cool for being himself. That was one of the things Cole liked most about her. Sasha was one to stand up for him, and not judge him. He could talk to her about anything. And his parents loved her. She was a regular guest almost every week. Even when she didn’t want to impose. But overtime, the Helmsley’s hosted her, Sami, Bayley, Mickie, and a kid named Austin, whom Cole got real close to over their excessive love of video games. So middle school for Joe and Cole wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be. In seventh grade, Joe tried out for the football team when his cousins encouraged him to. Hunter almost jumped out of his skin. He was ready to train Joseph in the art of the sport. But Cole was happy supporting his brother from the bleachers. And when they won the game the next season in eighth grade, Cole had an incredible way to celebrate…

 ~~~

Cole joined Sasha and their friends on the fifth row of the bleachers. Joe, Johnny, and Josh were on the field in their uniform, ready to play. Joe sought out their friends and waved.

“Whoo!”

“Go, Reigns!” They cheered on. Pretty soon, the school was shouting out as the game started. The quarterback snapped the ball down the field. It was caught by Johnny, who ran far down until he was tackled by the other team.

“Foul! That’s a foul!” Sasha screamed, unknowing of the perfectly good tackle.

Cole chuckled. “Sash…it’s okay. They move further down now.”

“Really? Oh, nevermind! I take back my foul!” Bayley pushed her and laughed. They watched as the teams battled again and again. This time, Cole found his brother’s number- 45. He watched as Joe shoved two other linebackers out of the way to get to the quarterback, sacking him before he could throw the ball. Immediately, the friends stood up. “Yeaah!”

“That’s my brother!”

“Go, Joey!” The game went on with more sacks and tackles. It wasn’t until their team had the ball once more, that they started scoring like crazy. Johnny and Josh made touchdown after touchdown, along with two other receivers. The game finally was down to the last minute. Cole was grinning and so focused on the game he didn’t notice that Sasha had left. He tapped Sami.

“Hey, where’s Sash?” “She went to the bathroom. Wasn’t feeling well.” The other team called a timeout. It took ten minutes. In that time, Cole grew worried. He got up and shuffled down the ramp to the ground. He was walking towards the building when he saw Sasha’s light hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned. “Sasha?” She was leaning against the beam of the bleachers. Her face was flushed, and she was holding her abdomen.

“Sasha, what’s wrong?” Cole touched her shoulder.

“I don’t…feel good…”

“ _1 minute down…48-9 Bulls…_ ” The announcer called.

Cole licked his lips. “D-do you need to call someone? You need the hospital?” “No…it’s…it’s, nothing…”

“ _30 seconds and the Hounds get a first down…_ ”

“How is it nothing? You’re missing the game.” Cole insisted. Sasha shook her head.

“I’ll be fine, I just…” Her face suddenly went red as she avoided Cole’s gaze.

“You’ll just what? What, Sasha!” He demanded. He was worried for his friend.

Sasha huffed. “I’m _fine_ , Cole. Go back to the game.” She pushed him. Cole shook his head. “No…not when you’re sick.”

“ _Touchdown, Hounds!_ ” Sasha ran a hand through her hair. She was still holding her stomach. “You really wanna help me?”

“Yes. I’ll do anything for you…” Cole hadn’t realized what he said until he felt his stomach do a weird flip. Sasha blinked at him.

“Really?”

“…Yeah.” _“And that’s the game! Bulls win! Bulls win!_ ” Suddenly, the game wasn’t the only thing on Cole’s mind. He was going to finally yank Sasha by her hand and take her to get some help, when she stepped forward and put her lips against his.

~~~~ 

**9 th Grade **

“Cole, be careful! I can’t afford another dye.” Sasha told him. Cole skillfully lifted his foot from where the bowl of hot pink dye was. His best friend was in the process of changing her hair color for the first time. When asked why she replied, “So I can express myself without talking.” Cole still didn’t understand that. But he just remained quiet when she started talking about women’s rights and why hair color was significant. Sasha had become highly educated over the summer because of her volunteer work at an HBCU. She came back still the same, bubbly, confident, sassy…but with a new outlook. Not that it bothered Cole in the slightest. He was glad to sit down to hear her talk. He could listen to her talk all day. Now, he was doing just that whilst sitting in her black and green room. Sasha sat in a chair, facing her long mirror as she painted her locks with the dye.

“But why _pink_? What’s so special about it?” Cole sat down at her desk. “Pink is a color that has always been connected to the female persona. I have no problem with that. What I have a problem with, is the idea that we’re allowed _only_ pink. Not blue, not red, _definitely_ not black…I’m dying my hair pink and wearing dark colors to make a point. I can like more than one color, no matter what my gender.” She explained calmly.

Cole propped his head on his hand. He had been listening, but became dizzy in love with her voice. Truth is, Cole had a crush on her ever since their kiss a couple of months ago. Sasha had said why she kissed him…to distract him from her illness. Turns out, it was just a ‘monthly thing’ that she was too shy to tell him about. But Cole didn’t care about that. However, he still didn’t want to talk about it. The whole process of the female anatomy made him shudder. But he understood. And he also didn’t believe Sasha one bit. He knew why she kissed him. Because he told her he’d do anything for her. And that was true in the realest. Sasha said she was glad she kissed him. But she told him she just wanted to keep doing what they’ve been doing, hanging out. Without the kissing. Cole figured she wasn’t ready for anything yet. So he didn’t push. And he wasn’t jealous when other guys flirted with her. He definitely _wasn’t_. His phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Cole. Dad needs you to clean the basement.” Joseph told him.

Cole rolled his eyes. “I’m busy with Sasha.”

“Oooh…”

“Shut up.”

“Whatever. Just come home.”

“Fine.” Cole hung up. Sasha was already done with half her head when she looked at him.

“Fam?”

“No.” He lied. “…Yes.” Sasha smiled. “Help me with the other side, then I’ll release you.” She pointed to a box of gloves.

Cole chuckled and grabbed some. He watched her dip her fingers in the dye and just spread it on her strands. He did the same. Before long, Sasha’s hair was dyed and wet, and she air hugged him goodbye. “Don’t get into trouble.”

“Don’t let the dye get to your brain. They say after a few years the chemicals can resonate and start to kill the cells-”

 

“Cole, shut up.” Sasha laughed. “You’re such a nerd.” Cole felt his face heat. If anyone else had said it, he’d be upset. But Sasha was the exception. Sasha was always the exception.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do we ship Cole and Sasha? What do you think about Joe and Stephanie's 'secret family'? Let me know, loves!


	8. Arc 2: Bittersweet II (Cole and Sasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Another Cole and Sasha tale! Hope you all like it <3

  **Senior Year-College-Spring Semester**

Jon and Joe were going on two years now. Cole was happy for them. He admitted he felt a little like he’d…lost something when he rejected Jon…but it was for the best. At least Joe could love him fully, unlike Cole. And they didn’t leave him out, even when he didn’t want to come along. But Cole enjoyed hanging out with them. He never felt like the third fucking wheel. He always felt like he…belonged. Especially when their other friends joined them. Sasha would make Cole feel like he wasn’t a singles out, as if they were an actual couple. The thought always left a warm feeling in his heart. But he couldn’t say anything. Sasha was too perfect, too good for him. Someone that beautiful shouldn’t be with a nerd like him.

 ~~~

Cole nervously tapped on his hand. It was 11:00 at night, and the senior was in front of Sasha Snoop’s closed door. “C’mon, man…just…just do it. _Do_ it!” Cole urged himself. He took a deep breath. Then he sighed. What the hell was he doing? She wouldn’t want to- suddenly, Cole’s phone rang. He answered as a distraction.

“Hello?”

“The fact that you’re answering your phone is enough for me to know that you haven’t done it yet.” Joseph’s annoying voice told him. Cole seethed. “I was _about_ to! Would you leave me alone?!”

“If I call again and you answer, then you can just give up.”

“Joe!”

“Joe, get off the phone and let Cole do his thing.” Cole heard Jon say.

“Fine. But, bro…just be yourself. She seems to like it…surprisingly.”

“Very funny.”

“I’m a funny guy.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.” Cole hung up. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he licked his lips. _Now or Never._ Slowly, he lifted his hand to the door. He said a silent prayer, and then knocked.

“Coming!” Damn, just her voice was making him crazy. _When has it not_. Cole smirked. The door opened. There she was. Wearing a soft pink blouse and black leggings, her hair was down and her makeup smudged off. Fucking beautiful.

“Hey. What’s up, Cole?” Sasha smiled.

Cole cleared his throat. “Uh…uhm…” He stuttered.

Sasha opened the door wider. “Come in. What is it?”

Cole walked through the doorway until he was inside. “I…I, uh…um…” _Say something, you fucker. She’s gonna think you’re insane_. Cole turned to face his best friend.

“Cole? You’re getting creepy…” Sasha stared at him.

Cole shook his head. “D-don’t be afraid…I just wanted to tell you….”

“Tell me what?” Sasha ran a hand through her pink hair.

“I…uh…” Cole didn’t know why his brain wasn’t working. He didn’t know why his stomach was flipping. But he knew what his feet were doing as they walked forward. He knew what his hands were doing when he reached for Sasha. And he knew what his mouth was doing when it landed on hers. Cole kissed Sasha long and hard, not even stopping to breathe. It was literally a second until he felt her small hands on his arms, squeezing. And he felt her tongue touch his. And she tasted so fucking good. Cole groaned. He was an idiot to wait this long.

~~~~ 

**Last Semester**

Cole woke up late. He went to the bathroom, got dressed, and went downstairs. Joseph, his younger brother, was standing at the table. He was reading a note. “Joe, what’s up?” Cole greeted him.

Joseph rolled his eyes. “You know how we sleep in all the time?”

“Yeah.” Cole took the paper.

 _Boys, since we weren’t going to waste our time getting you up, we’ve left you the cars. We’re on our way to the luncheon at the capitol. Pack what you need, and we’ll see you when you come back home for your mother’s birthday this weekend. Drive safe, love you. (P.S, your mother forced me to say the 'love' part._ )

Cole snorted. “So they just abandoned their sons? Nice parenting.”

“I mean, you _do_ take forever to get up.” Joe chuckled, rubbing his hair. “Shut up. Where’s Jon?”

“He went to get gas.” “Are you riding with him?”

“No, I’m riding….nevermind.”

“Are you serious?” Cole shuddered. “A fucking sex joke in the morning?”

Joe shrugged. “I love my man.”

“Mhm.” Cole went to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. Over the summer, Joe had become more mature. Partly because he was tired of hearing that he needed to ‘grow up’ from his family and past lovers. And partly, because Cole slept with his boyfriend of a year and he was still kind of pissed. Every once in a while, a comment or two would slip out, and Cole just brushed it off. He deserved it. But Joe had been more lenient towards August. He even moved back in for the week. He didn’t whine and complain anymore, and he didn’t run off every time he was upset. He had a job, he was paying bills, and everything had been…pretty perfect. Cole just hated it took this type of thing to get these results from his brother. Not that it had changed him totally.. He still ate too much to annoy Cole, and was still competitive as hell with video games. He was a completely different man, but still just the same.

“Hey, where’s Sasha?”

“Uh…I don’t know. I have to call her. She was supposed to be riding with me this year.” Cole started the coffee. Joseph joined him in the kitchen. “Have you two…?”

“What? No. No, I haven’t thought about it.” “Don’t lie to yourself.”

“I haven’t!”

“Cole.” Joe hopped on the counter. “You two have been sniffing each other’s butts since middle school. We’re in _college_. You gotta admit there’s something there.” “Yeah…friendship.”

“Are you telling yourself that because _you’re_ not interested? Or you don’t think she is?”

“I…” Cole paused while pouring the cereal.

Joe noticed his hesitation. “Look, it’s none of my business-”

“No, it’s not. Just because you can flaunt your true love in everyone’s face doesn’t mean I need to find my own.” Cole suddenly snapped, but regretted it when he saw Joe’s face.

The bigger man frowned. “I mean, it feels kinda good flaunting…considering the one I’m flaunting in front of already had a piece of what I got.” He got down from the counter and left the kitchen.

“Joe!” Cole followed him. “Joseph, wait.” He walked upstairs and caught his brother.

“Hey…I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m…I’m not too eager to start something cuz I know Sasha deserves so much more.” Joe sighed.

He turned to Cole. “You’re right. But you’re wrong. No matter what you did, or what you’re _doing_ , she’s always had your back. She doesn’t deserve you waiting forever. But, at the same time, you need to give her  props.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe she’s been feeling you since your kiss in eighth grade…there’s only one way to find out.”

Cole nodded. “Yeah. That makes sense.”

“And…if she doesn’t…then…I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe she’s not the one for you.” Cole chuckled. “Thanks bro. And, I’m sorry.”

“Just forget it, alright? We’re good.” Joe smiled. “Alright. Do you want me to fix you anything, or-” “Just keep the coffee warm. I gotta finish packing.”

 ~~~

When Jon came over, he was all packed and ready to go. Sasha filed in right behind him, greeting everyone with a headlock. They ate the pancakes Joe and Cole made, and Joe had to cover Jon’s mouth more than once when he talked about ‘beating the batter’.

It was 12:00 when the kids all piled in: Joe and Jon in one car, Cole and Sasha in another. During the two hour drive, Cole was shaking and nervous everytime Sasha spoke. It was as if over break, she’d became this wondrous goddess that made him crazy with everything she did. Which didn’t make any fucking sense. Her hair was still pink, her eyes were still brown. But her laugh when he told his stupid jokes made him smile wide. When she looked at him, Cole felt his face heat. He was thoroughly convinced she could read his mind and vice versa. And when Sasha touched him…well, Cole had to pull over once or twice to ‘check the engine’, discreetly adjusting himself in his pants. Once he got caught jacking off in the restroom by Jon. When they came back out to the rest stop, Jon immediately went to his boyfriend, who shook his head at Cole and laughed. He texted his phone later, and Sasha picked it up. “What does Joe mean by ‘you could fix it, you know’?” She had asked. Cole kept the phone in his lap after that. Aside from the distractions, the trip to Berkeley was decent. But Cole’s head kept imagining scenarios where Sasha was more than his best friend. Hell, she practically was. But Cole was too damn scared to follow the various flips in his stomach. He didn’t deserve a gem like Sasha. She was so cool, so patient- most of the time- and never made him feel like he was weird. And with the shit that went down last year…no. Cole didn’t deserve anything like Sasha. She was too perfect for him to fuck it up.

“Cole!”

“Hmm! What!” Cole slowed the car down.

“You missed the exit, man.” Sasha giggled. “Oh.”  Colby blushed. “We can catch the next one and turn around, though.” Sasha lifted her phone. “I’ll call Jon.”

 ~~~

“Baby, stop…I gotta drive.” Jon chuckled. Joe pouted.

“I mean you could pull over…” He nibbled at Jon’s chin. His hand somehow wandered down until it was resting on his boyfriend’s crotch. Jon jumped. “We pulled over three times already.” It wasn’t the first time they’ve had fun times in the car. But if they stopped anymore they’d get to school tomorrow. Jon grabbed Joe’s hand and kissed it.

“We’re only five minutes from school, baby. You can wait.”

Joseph sighed. “What if I can’t?” He whined.

“You can.” Jon laughed again. Looking over at him, he said, “Just don’t do the thing.” He warned. Immediately, Joe’s eyes softened. He smiled. “Oh…you mean…this?”

Slowly, Joe pulled his shirt up, revealing his newly tight abs. Jon flickered his eyes down and then back to the road. “Stop.”

“Stop what?” But Joseph continued lifting the shirt. Finally, he grabbed it in his teeth, rubbing both hands down his torso. Jon clenched the wheel. “Joe.”

“Hmm?” Joe moved his hand down to his crotch and squeezed.

“ _Stop_.” Jon growled.

“What’s wrong? I just want to touch myself.” Joe said, voice dangerously innocent. Jon huffed.

“You’re gonna crash the car.”

“Not if you pull over.” As he was saying this, Joe pulled himself out.

“Fuck.” Jon sighed.

“Ooh…you read my mind.” Joe smiled.

“Joseph-”

“That’s right…say my name.” Joe rasped as he stroked. Jon pulled into the slower lane. He watched as his beau pulled his shaft back and forth, a shaky moan coming from his lips. Joe continued to rub his chest as well. He squeezed his pecs hard and pinched his nipples. All the while, his thumb slid against the head of his dick. “Uhh…mhmm…” He licked his lips.

Jon adjusted in the seat. “You really trying me aren’t you?” He wiped his brow.

“Mmmm…I’d like to do something else to you, too.” Joe stroked faster. He pulled his tie out of his hair for the hundredth time. Jon rolled his eyes. “Don’t…not the hair.”

“Jon….” Joseph moaned. His hand moved faster, and his other hand creeped down into his pants. Jon’s eyes followed. Joe’s hand dipped down until he was touching his hole. “Huuuh, uhhh…” Joe bit his lip.

That was when Jon pulled over. “I fucking hate you.” He unbuckled his seatbelt. Joe laughed between his moans. “All I heard was I…fucking…and you.” He said as Jon pulled off his shirt. Unbuckling his pants, the blonde crawled onto Joe’s lap. “Shut the fuck up.” He growled into a hot kiss.

~~~ 

Sasha had just finished scrolling on Instagram when she remembered to call Jon.

“He-hel-hello?” Jon stammered into the phone.

Sasha blinked. “Jon? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah…uh…. _fuck_ …I’m fine.”

“What’s the matter? You sound like you’re-” Sasha was interrupted by the sounds of wet smacking and a groan. Immediately, her face went red. “Oh.” She squeaked. Cole looked over at her. “What?”

Sasha shook her head. “Nothing….um…Jon, we’ll just see you two at the school…okay?” “Mhm…” Jon moaned, then hung up.

“What did he say?”

“Well…he was kind of busy…with Joe.”

“Oh, for crying out loud.” Cole rolled his eyes.

Sasha giggled. “At least they’re happy.” “Happy smmappy. Those jerks have the rest of my math books.”

“Oh, Cole.” Sasha ruffled his hair. “You’re such a nerd.” Cole’s stomach did that flip again. He didn’t think he could ignore it if he wanted to.

~~~ 

“Sasha, I could use a little help.” Cole whined from the car. They were in front of their dorm building, waiting for Jon and Joe. Sasha finished taking her selfie.

“Cole, it’s not _that_ heavy.” Cole glared at her. The girl had seven bags… _all_ for clothes. Her actual toiletries and school supplies were in two measly backpacks. Cole didn’t understand how she got work done. He huffed as he pulled the largest suitcase up the stairs.

“You trek this thing up and down enough, and you’ll be in perfect shape.”

“Oh, you’re so dramatic. See? You’re halfway here.” She smiled when Cole trudged. When he made it to the top, he breathed.

“So glad I have a big stwang man to help me.” Sasha cooed, pinching his cheek. Cole smacked her hand. “Knock it off.”

“Only six more, Coley-poo.” “Don’t call me that.”

~~~ 

When Joe and Jon pulled up, both were flushed and wearing huge smiles. Well, Joe was. Jon was trying to keep a straight face, but it broke everytime he looked at his beau. “Are you happy? Cole’s gonna turn into our mother now.” “It’s no problem. I’ll just tune him out.” “Tsk. Tsk. Your own brother.” “I’m still mad at him, so it’ll be okay.” Joe chuckled. But Jon went silent. It had been three months since he’d cheated on Joe with Cole. Joe had forgiven him, but still gave his brother the cold shoulder sometimes. Jon felt guilty. Cuz fuck, he was as much to blame as Cole. He just didn’t understand why Joe forgave him easier. If he did at all. Before Joseph could get out the car, Jon grabbed his hand.

“Babe, are…are you still mad at me?” He asked softly. Joe stared at him. “Uhm…no…?”

“I can understand if you are…it hasn’t been that long.” Jon stroked his hand.

Joe sighed. “Jon…you’re right, it hasn’t. But it’s easier to forgive you.”

“Why?” Jon insisted. “I’m no better than Cole! We _both_ did, it Joe!”

“But you haven’t known me my whole life. Cole has. He knows what makes me tick, and he knows what I’ve been through. So he knew what he was doing more so than you did.” Joe smiled. “You didn’t have that, like him. You haven’t gotten to know me on that level. And that’s just because you weren’t with us until college.” He kissed Jon’s cheek.

“It’s easier to forgive you because you didn’t know my tipping point. But now you do. So hopefully you won’t make that mistake again.”

“I won’t.” Jon answered quickly. “I promise you, Joe, on my life…I won’t hurt you like that ever again.”

“Good.” Joe kissed him. “Because I kind of love you…I don’t want to let you go.”

“And I don’t want to lose you.” Jon said on his lips. “I don’t want to fucking lose you again.” He kissed Joseph hard that time, pulling him close and stroking his back. Joseph smiled and kissed him back.

“I love you.” He moaned. “I love you too, Joey-Roman. I love you so much.”

 ~~~

“Dammit!” Cole dropped the controller.

“Ha-Ha! Winner for the fifth time! Who’s the man? I’m the man, babay! Haaaaahhh!” Austin cheered. He, Cole, the twins, Naomi, and Sasha were in Kofi and Biggie’s room. Cole buried his head in his hands. He had to call Joe.

“Alright…the champ has been crowned again! Pay up, Helmsley.” Austin held out his hand.

Cole pulled out his phone. “I have to call Joe.”

“Very well. I expect my money in one hour. I’ll stay here…and enjoy my _seventy-five_ dollars while I wait.” Austin sat back down on the couch and counted the money. Cole rolled his eyes.

Sasha touched his shoulders. “Oh, Cole…it’ll be alright. You’ll beat him.” She assured. “Hmph.” Cole grumbled. He dialed Joe’s number.

~~~ 

Jon and Joe were in bed. They were watching football and eating leftover Chinese when Joseph’s phone rang.

“Can you get that, babe?” Jon groaned and got up from his comfortable pillow of his boyfriend’s chest. “It’s Cole.” He handed him the phone.

Joe answered. “Yeah, bro.”

“Can you spot me a hundred bucks? I’ll pay you back.” Joseph held the phone for a while before hanging up. Jon looked at him.

“What was it?”

“Nothing.” Joe smiled at him. His phone rang again. “It must be something.” Jon nudged him.

Joe answered again. “Hello?”

“Hey, bro…ha, that’s funny…I-I guess we got disconnected.”

“No, I hung up.”

“C’mon, Joe.”

“Cole you’ve been doing this forever. Austin keeps beating your ass. When are you going to learn?”

“After this hundred dollars.” Joe sighed. “Fine, I’ll ask Jon.”

“Ask Jon what?” Jon rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Joseph. I owe you-”

“Two hundred dollars.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“When do you need it?”

“Tonight.”

“Cole…”

“Just…knock on the door, and Austin will take it.”

“Fine…we’ll be there in ten-”

“An hour.” Jon suddenly rested his hand against Joe’s dick. Joe bit his lip. “We’ll be there in an hour, Cole.”

“An hour?”

“Yeah…and a half.” Joe watched Jon as the blonde lowered his head into his lap.

“Joe…”

“I mean it.” Joe snapped.

“Fine.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.” Joseph tossed the phone onto the nightstand. He jumped when Jon licked his shaft. “Shit.”

Jon chuckled. “What were you gonna ask me?”

“For fifty bucks. Cole lost to Austin again.”

“Damn…and he needs fifty?”

“Well, he-shit…he needs a hundred.” Joe gasped when Jon gave him a very long lick. His boyfriend looked up at him. “I can give you the full-”

“No.” Joe cradled his head. “It’s fine.”

Jon shrugged and mouthed at his dick. “Uhh…” Joe rested his head back.

“Can’t handle it, Joey?” Jon teased Joe’s dick while he kissed the side of his member. A low groan escaped Joseph.

“I can handle it…you know that better than anyone.”

“Mhmm…” Jon slipped his lips over the head. “You right.”

He bobbed up and down until Joe was gripping his head tight. “I don’t wanna cum, yet.” He rasped as he turned his man over.

Jon smiled up at him. “Dominant, tonight?”

“Yeah.” Joe blushed. It’d been a while since he topped. But he was in a particular mood tonight. “Very dominant…” His words were swallowed down when Jon kissed him. He ran his hands down the bronze back until he was cupping Joe’s cheeks. Joe moaned. It was going to be a good hour and a half.

~~~ 

Sasha was on the phone with someone. Whoever it was made her happy because she kept smiling into the damn phone. Cole didn’t realize he was staring until Kofi nudged him.

“You got a problem, bro?”

“Hmm? Huh, oh…no.” Cole insisted.

“You sure? You’re staring like you wanna say something…”

“I’m _fine_. Hand me the chips.” Kofi did.

“Look, man.” He touched Cole’s shoulder. “If you feelin’ something…you should come out and say it. She’ll give you a chance. You can’t be scared.”

Cole sighed. “I…she’s too good for me…I’ve fucked up too many times…she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“How are you gonna tell me what _Sasha_ wants? You’re not her. You’re _you_. And you’s pretty hot fire…you know, except for the whole ‘jealous of brother’ thing.” Kofi assured.

“She’ll talk about it with you, at least…so you can stop looking so crazy.” Cole nodded. “I might talk to her about it…later.”

“Suit yourself.” Kofi sighed. Cole turned back to look at Sasha. The pink-haired woman laughed again into the phone. She twirled her hair around her finger. Cole felt his stomach flip again.

~~~ 

Jon woke up to his phone buzzing. Gingerly, he moved Joe off of him and onto the couch. _How’d we get to the couch_? Jon smirked and shook his head. He stroked Joe’s face, kissing him on the lips. Joe smiled at him sleepily before turning over. Jon grabbed his pants and found his phone in the pocket. “Yeah.” Joe rubbed his eyes. He sat up at his boyfriend’s voice.

“Uh…hang on, I got the syllabus.” Jon left the room and came back in under a minute. He flipped through a folder, phone between his shoulder and ear. “Yeah…one page per presenter.” Jon answered. Joseph looked at him and smiled. Jon was wearing his jeans only. His hair was shaggy and mangled. A number of hickeys decorated his neck, shoulders, and hips. Joe smiled again.

“Just half? Okay, I have a book I didn’t use that you can borrow.” Jon said. He glanced at Joe and blew a kiss. Joseph blushed. “Huh? Yeah…uh…I can meet in half an hour. Science building? Are there any places to meet? I know the science kids have at it on Tuesdays.” Jon walked around the couch until he was sitting in front of Joe, still under the blanket.

“Yeah…okay, just text me. Sure. Bye.” He hung up. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi.” Joseph kissed him. They played a little with their tongues before Jon pulled away. “Feel okay?” “Mhmm….feel good.” Joe moaned and pulled him closer. Jon chuckled. “Yeah, I feel good too.” He straddled Joe’s hips. “You always feel fucking amazing.”

“So do you.” Joe said in their kiss. Jon ran his hand down the taut chest. “…Yeah…you felt so good that last time.” “Mmhm….” Joe shoved his tongue into that hot mouth, his vocals not stopping. Before they had fallen asleep, Jon had dragged Joe onto the couch just to do it. He was determined to out-fuck Joe after the bigger man had left him whimpering and begging. He hooked Joe’s leg onto the back of the couch and fucked into him like it was their last night together. And Joe had looked so damn beautiful, like always. He put his hands on Jon’s shoulders and urged him on. And Jon gave him all he had. Afterwards, they dozed off, but Joe woke up five minutes later and rode Jon with a burning passion. They locked eyes and Jon lost it. He watched those pretty hips roll onto him; watched Joe’s face contort in wonderful pleasure. It was enough to have him coming six times in a row. He jerked over and over, Joseph planting soft kisses on his neck and whispering words while he felt that hotness inside him. Yeah, it’d been a good hour and a half. Now it was time to get to work. Joseph hesitantly pulled away.

“I gotta get Cole this money.” He sighed. Jon rested his forehead against his. “I have to do homework for class.”

Joe pouted. “I hate leaving you.”

“I should be done in an hour.” Jon murmured. “And we need cereal and milk, so you can do that while you wait.” Joseph kissed him. “Yeah.”

“Hey.” Jon lifted his head. “We still have fifteen minutes.” Joe smiled.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Jon giggled. “What do you wanna do?” Joe licked his lips. “I have an idea…”

~~~ 

Cole watched Sasha play Trinity. It was going on midnight now, and Austin kept boasting about his stupid prize every five minutes.

“And we see Sasha go in for the kick and oh! She misses it! Just like Cole missed the touchdown in our Madden finals!” Austin announced loudly. Cole rolled his eyes. He was considering texting Joe, but decided against it. If his brother was on his way, his brother was on his way. So Cole stood behind the couch and watched the girls’ UFC championship match. Trinity made her player do a chokehold, forcing Sasha to get desperate. She had her player roll over for a pin, and elbow Naomi’s in the face. After three more hits, Trinity’s fighter K-O-ed.

“Yes!” Sasha pumped her fist in the air. The boys hollered and whooped alongside her. Johnny kissed Trinity on the cheek. “You’ll get her next time, _pepe teine_ .” He assured.  Trinity shrugged. “I know.”

“So, girl…the clothes?” Sasha looked at her. Trinity stood up. “Yeah, yeah…let’s go.”

“Damn, Trini-dad. You shouldn’t have wagered your closet.” Kofi shook his head. “Well, at least I know my clothes will be worn by someone who can work it.” Trinity put and arm around Sasha.

“Only for you, my love.” When she said that, Cole felt his stomach flip for the millionth fucking time that night. _My love_.

~~~ 

Joe and Jon got there about fifteen minutes after the girls left. Joseph gave the cash to Austin. “Could you let him win, just once? Our parents don’t give us this money so we can go broke.” He begged.

Austin smiled. “I cannot control what your brother wants to do, my good sir. It is his heart that speaks, which gets him into the upmost trouble.” He put a hand over his chest and looked down, as if in mourning.

Cole snickered. “This is the last time, Creed. I promise you.” “So you say.” Austin said mystically. Jon wrinkled his nose. “I think you need to rest, Austin.” “Well it will be easy, knowing I have a sturdy bank account to settle while I sleep.”

~~~ 

Cole knocked on Sasha’s door the next evening. He had wanted to see what she got from Trinity’s closet. That was it. There was no other reason he was at the…Cole blew out a breath. He needed to stop lying to himself. And…to Sasha. When she opened the door, Cole smiled. “Hey, Snoop.”

“Hey, Helmsley.” Sasha moved so he could enter. “What brings you?”

“Wanted to see the clothes you got.” “Ok.” Sasha happily bounded over to her own closet and pulled out five pieces of clothing. Cole raised his eyebrows. “I thought you had unlimited access.”

“We negotiated. I _had_ wanted ten. She wanted three. We met in the middle.” “Seems like a disadvantage for you.”

“I thought so too.” Sasha piled the clothes on the bed. “But then I remembered I don’t have that much space in my closet anyway. So many of my clothes-”

“ _Our_ clothes.” Cole snipped.

“Right. So many of them, took up too much space. Now, this was what I had an eye on the moment I saw it.” She lifted up a navy blue dress with pink and white flowers. The dress reached to above her knees, and plunged to show cleavage.

“That is pretty.” Cole smiled. “Uh-huh. And this one, I thought the design was cute.” She lifted up a white shirt with black and pink streaks. “Enticing.” Cole leaned against the pillows.

“I know!” Sasha exclaimed. She had picked out a dark pair of denim jeans, and a red pencil skirt. Cole met them with so much enthusiasm he had to kick himself. Sasha’s final choice, was a simple black jumper with cuts in the middle. It was spaghetti-striped, and cut off at the ankles.

“That’s really nice.” Cole said honestly. “Thanks…I’m wearing it for my date tonight.” Sasha beamed.

Cole chuckled. “Yeah, okay.” But his face went white when Sasha gave him the most serious look.

“Wait…a-a, date? You’re going on a date?”

Sasha shrugged. “Yeah.” She turned to put the clothes back.

Cole felt his stomach lurch so hard he grunted. “Cole, what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing.” _Everything. Why are you going on a date? And not with me? When did you make plans? Why didn’t you make them with me?_ Cole shook his head. “Nothing, I’m fine…I didn’t know you were dating.”

“I mean…I’m a senior in college.”

“Y-yeah. Senior…b-but, you’ve never talked about dating before.”

“Because I wasn’t ready. Only this year I’ve started talking to guys and stuff. And this one guy, the same guy from sophomore year…he asked me out.”

“Oh…cool.” _Not cool. Abort. Do **something**_. But Cole just tried to be as nonchalant as possible. “S-so…wh-who’s the guy? Do I know him?”

“Uh…maybe? I know Joe knows him. He’s on the football team. Defensive tackle, like Joey. His name’s Brock.”

“Brock…oh.” _Stupid name_. “That’s an unusual name.”

“Yeah… _Colbert_.” Sasha snickered.

“Hey! That’s a very common name, _Mercedes_.”

“People hear Mercedes more than Colbert.”

“Bet.”

“You’re broke.” Cole clenched his jaw. Sasha laughed. “Cole, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.”

“Jealous? Of who? A guy I don’t even know?”

“That sounds like you.”

“No it doesn’t! You can date whoever you want…it’s your life…I’m not…I’m not your dad or…anything.”

“Mhm.” Sasha smiled. “Will you help me pick out a necklace?” They walked over to her vanity, where Sasha opened up a jewelry box. Cole automatically reached for his favorite- a single diamond stud on a gold chain.

“This one. If you’re gonna wear statement shoes, you don’t need a statement necklace, or whatever those fashion people say on your shows.” Sasha giggled. She was close to Cole, her arm touching his.

“That’s exactly what they say. Proud of you.” She ruffled his hair. “Alright, alright.” Cole shoved the chain at her. “Wear this. And a jacket. You’re not gonna be one of those girls who ‘forget theirs’. We don’t like it.”

Sasha laughed again. “Thanks for the advice, Helmsley.”

~~~ 

Fifteen minutes later, Cole was back in his own room. Luckily, his window peeked out to the street, where he could see gang members, or the police, or…a car coming to pick up Sasha. One of them. When he heard an engine pull up, Cole _did not_ run to the window. He merely, scuffled. Yeah, that works. He scuffled over to the window and looked out. It was a nice car. Nicer than his. Bright red, with a double engine and sunroof. The guy stepping out was about Joe’s height, but with twice as many muscles. He had a short buzz cut and black sunglasses. He wore a snippy suit, too. In his hand, was a bouquet of roses. Cole perked up when he saw Sasha coming out. She reached up to kiss the guy on the cheek. Cole frowned. Sasha took the flowers and said something that made…Barry? Burnie? Brown, _Brock_ , laugh. He opened the door for her. _Dammit._ He was courteous. Cole was still frowning when Brock got back into the car and pulled off into the night. He was still frowning when he finished his homework. He tried to wait up, at least, but his anger was out ruled by his exhaustion from playing Austin and working. So Cole went to sleep frowning still.

 ~~~

“Why don’t you just tell Sasha how you feel, sweetie?” Stephanie told him over the phone. Cole fell back in his bed.

“I’m scared to. She’s so awesome…I don’t think she’d ever fall for me.” He felt like he was fourteen again. It was pathetic.

“Honey, you and Sasha go way back. You won’t know until you try.”

“Mom, I don’t even think I deserve a chance to try.”

“Cole, you’re a good young man. We all make mistakes, and you’ve made right your wrongs. And Sasha is your best friend…she’s at least willing to talk to you, I know that.”

Cole sighed. “I…I want to…but, I-”

“You’ll talk to her, and you’ll be fine…just be yourself, and- yes! Oh, okay! Cole, I have to go. The staff needs me to sign.”

“Okay. Tell dad I said ‘hi’.” “I will. Love you, sweetheart.” “I love you too.”

~~~ 

Joseph sat on his bed grudgingly. He and Jon had a fight about the car and had gone a week without speaking to one another. But it was killing Joe. All he did was suggest- heavily- that Jon get his brake shoes fixed. Well, he did kind of order him to. And Jon wasn’t a man who backed down easily. So they argued about Joseph telling him what to do and Jon acting irresponsible. It was a stupid fight, but Joe was too stubborn to say anything. So he moped around their empty room- Jon moved in with Daniel again to cool down. Another hour and Joe started to miss him…a lot. He was about to call, but Hunter called him instead. “Hey, dad.” Joe said as he looked out the window at the rain.

 ~~~

Jon paced back and forth in his- Daniel’s room. He felt bad about his fight with Joe. Their fights usually didn’t end well. Jon rubbed his hair. He needed to fix this. It had been a fucking week. He was sad, angry, and horny. Fed up, Jon opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

 ~~~

“I don’t know, Dad. I’m just being stubborn.” Joe played with his pillowcase.

“Then be honest with Jon, son. That’s how you become a better person. Own up to your mistake. He did it for you.” At that, Joe paused. Jon _did_ do that for him.

“Y-you’re right. I’m gonna call him now. Thanks dad, miss you.”

“Miss you…and call your mom.”

“Okay.” Joe hung up. He was about to dial Jon’s number when he heard a knock at the door. “Uh, hang on.” Joseph put his phone to his ear as he walked. He opened the door.

“Jon!” Jon was drenched in water.

“Hey. Can I come in?”

“Yeah…come on. Babe, you’re soaked.” Joseph chuckled as his boyfriend stalked in.

“Yeah. But I couldn’t take it.” Jon wiped his nose. “Oh, shit…I got mud on the-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Joseph shoved his phone in his pocket. Then, he moved towards Jon. Cradling his face, he said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come at you like that about your car. Can you forgive me?” Jon blinked at him.

“I-I, was…supposed to say sorry…”

“No, baby.” Joe kissed his wet cheek. “You don’t have to apologize. I was just being an idiot.”

“B-But-”

“Jon.” Joseph chuckled. “I’m sorry. I forgot that you had worked so hard on the car…it’s your baby. I was being a brat. A privileged, spoon sucking brat. Please forgive me.” Jon stuttered.

“I…I, f-forgive you, o-of course I forgive you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Joe kissed him. But Jon stepped back. “You’re gonna get wet-”

“And?” Joe giggled as he crowded him to the bed. Jon’s face heated. “Y-you’re gonna get sick-” “Well, then we’ll just get sick-” Joe straddled him, “Together.”

 ~~~

Cole’s character dodged a blast from Austin’s. He then jumped up and kicked it in the face. “Oooh!” The twins called behind them.

“Fuck.” Austin leaned forward on the couch. Cole smirked. The boys had been playing tournament games for the last two hours. Naomi and Sasha were gone, so it was a man’s world. Along with them and the twins were Kofi and Biggie, cheering on whoever was winning.

“Okay, Cole!” “Look who comin’ up!”

Austin sighed. “This is rigged! It’s rigged!”

“C’mon, Austin,” Cole said as his character delivered an energy blast. “If you’re gonna lose, be a good loser.” He continued with the blast against Austin, who finally stood and played harder.

“Triple kill! Triple kill! Do it! Do it!”

“Let’s go, Austin!” “C’mon, Cole!” The boys cheered them on.

Cole gave more life to his character for energy; Austin did the same. Both guys jumped when the new weapons came out. Immediately, Austin’s character grabbed a mace. Cole got a sledgehammer.

“Gonna hammer some nails with that, Helmsley.”

“Oh, Austin,” Cole snickered, “Choose your equalizer carefully.” With that, he controlled his character to hit Austin’s once, twice, three times in the head with the hammer. Suddenly, the character’s lifeline dropped to none, and he fell on the ground. Large, golden letters spelling out WINNER! appeared on the screen and the camera focused on Cole’s character. Cole’s eyes went wide. “YES!” He pumped his fist in the air.

“Whooo!”

“Cole done came _up_!” “He wasn’t ready!” “Alright, Colby!” The boys grabbed him and shook his shoulders.

Austin fell to the ground. “NOOOO!” He sobbed onto the floor. Cole laughed and grabbed his friend. “Austin….good game, man.” “Yeah, yeah.” But Austin was smiling as he shook his hand.

“It’s about time, Helmsley.” He patted his back. Just then, Joe and Jon opened the door to the room. Both were smiling and flushed, and a little wet from the lifting rain. “Wassup, guys?”

“Joe! I won! I beat Austin!” Cole grinned.

“No fucking way! Alright, Cole!” Joseph hugged him. “Good job, man.” Jon fist bumped him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.” Dramatically, Cole stood up on a chair and looked at his friends. “I’d like to thank my parents, who funded me to play my video games…”

“Oh, my lanta.” Kofi rolled his eyes. The twins shook their heads.

“I’d like to thank Joe…my first opponent who brought out the competitive side of me.” Joe shot him a thumbs up. “I’d like to thank Austin…for encouraging my gambling side…and showing me that it’s not a good _idea_ to gamble.” Austin chuckled. “And I’d like to thank….” Cole paused. Sasha wasn’t here. She hadn’t been here to see his victory. “Uh… the twins, and Kofi, and Biggie, and Jon…and the beautiful ladies…for cheering me on. I will never forget any of you.” Cole took a small bow and stepped down.

Joe ruffled his hair. “You’re just like dad, with those dramatics.” Colby hit his hand away. “That speech was long overdue, anyway.” He turned to go. “Hey, Cole where you going?” “We were gonna treat you some pizza.”

“Nah…I got…math homework.” “Fucking nerd.” “Get outta here.” “Math over pizza? C’mon, man.”

“We’ll celebrate tomorrow…I need to finish my last questions.” Cole waved at them as he left. “Congrats again, man!” Austin called. “Thanks!”

~~~ 

Cole knocked on Sasha’s door. “Sasha. Are you here?” He asked. He waited. Finally, the door opened. “Hey- Sasha? What’s wrong?”

Sasha’s eyes were red and puffy from crying. “B-Brock…he, he broke up with me.”

“Oh. I’m, I’m so sorry, babe.” Cole immediately gathered her in his arms. Sasha sobbed into his shirt. “He said he didn’t think he was good enough for me…that I could do better. He basically said I was too bougie.”

Cole hugged her tighter. “That’s…a compliment and insult. He’s saying he’s not good enough for you, but it’s your fault.” “That’s what I said…and then he looked at me like I was crazy and walked off.” Sasha cried harder.

“I felt so stupid. Like a fucking idiot.” “You’re not.” Cole led her to sit down on the bed. “You’re a normal person who has feelings. There’s nothing wrong with that. And you really liked this guy. That’s the only thing that made him relevant.” Sasha smiled.

“Thanks, Cole.” She hugged his waist. “You’re the best.” “What are friends for?” Cole kissed her head. “Luvs.” “Luvs.”

~~~ 

Cole woke up to Sasha putting on her shoes. He didn’t even know he dozed off. “Hey…” He sat up.

Sasha smiled at him. “Hey. I have a meeting with the Step team.”

“F-for Delta?”

“Mhm.” Sasha patted his hair. “Early practice, but I get to go to bed for the rest of the day. So win-win.”

“Do you feel better?” Cole took her hand. “Yeah. Well, no…but, I’ll get over it. Especially when I have you and our friends to distract me.”

Cole blushed. “Y-You know you’ll always have me.” He said boldly. Sasha nodded. “And you’ll always have me.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “I’ll see you later, okay? Lock the door.”

“Okay.” Cole waited until she was gone to pull out his phone and text his brother.

~~~ 

“Oh, fucking finally.” Joseph checked his phone.

“What?” Jon asked. His mouth was full of pizza and chicken wings.

“My nice, clean, boyfriend, everyone.” Joe presented. Jon shrugged. “What’s the news, six foot?”

“Cole wants to make a move with Sasha.”

“Oh, thank fucking you. Shit, I’ve been waiting for that since forever…and I haven’t even been around y’all that fucking much.”

Joseph scratched his chest. “He needs help. He wants to do a thing.”

“A thing? What thing?”

“Like, a presentation.” “This isn’t fucking art class. This is _love_. You don’t fucking give her a slideshow saying-”

“ _Jon_.” Joe laughed. “He means…like a proposal type thing. He wants decorations, romantic shit, a nice location…but he’s not proposing…at least, I don’t think he is.” “Okay, I get it. So what does he want us to do?”

“That’s what I’m asking.” Joe looked at his boyfriend’s empty plate.

“You just got this plate!”

“You’re saying that like you’ve never had dinner with me.” Jon made a face.

Joseph smiled. “Just still surprises me that my man can have such an appetite.”

“For things other than food, too.” Jon winked at him.

“Oh, I know. Actually, after dinner I was going to suggest-” “The car?”

Joseph rolled his eyes. “The _beach._ It’d be romantic…and it’s our anniversary, so…”

“Are we making this a traditional thing?”

“Well, we didn’t go last year, because…”

“Oh…yeah. But still…we, we could.” Jon wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Joseph smiled. “We could.”

He texted Cole. “I have an idea for what Cole can do for Sasha. She’ll love it.”

“I wanna help! I know a guy who can get doves.”

“We’re _not_ doing doves.”

“Excuse you? Who’s fucking proposal is this?” “ _Not_ yours. And _not_ a proposal. Doves are going to be too dramatic, Jon.” “Have you met your brother and his basically-girlfriend?”

Joseph thought. “I…have.”

~~~ 

Cole was sweating and nervous. Wearing a fucking tux outside was not a good idea. He was standing in the gazebo behind the dorms. Surrounded by roses, teddy bears, and chocolates, Cole rubbed his hands together.

“I hope this works.” His cell rang. “H-hello?”

“Hey, Cole. Ah…slight mishap…we can’t find Sasha.” Joe told him.

“What?!” Cole screeched. “What the hell do you mean you can’t find her?”

“Her room’s locked, and she won’t answer her phone. We think she’s gone MIA.”

“But this was the _perfect_ time! She’s not going anywhere because of her break-up…it’s only been two weeks!”

“Calm down…we might be able to find her…she probably just went home.”

“Fuck.” Cole grumbled. “Fuck, fuck!”

“Cole, it’ll be fine. We got this.” “Do we? It…it was supposed to be special.”

“You’re talking as if you don’t have another chance. There’s plenty of time. And the longer, maybe the better, because she can think more clearly after she’s done sulking.”

“Well…yeah…but, still…we did all this work…”

“Jon’s on his way. He’ll help you take down. But, don’t get carried away, eh?”

Cole rolled his eyes. “Joe…please.” That was the last thing he needed to hear.

“Okay, okay. Just don’t worry. We’ll figure something out.”

“Cole?” Colby turned so fast he got whiplash. “S-Sasha!”

“Sasha?” Joe asked.

“I gotta go.” Cole hung up on his brother. “H-Hey…we- uh…people, J-Joe, everyone…they’ve been looking for you.” He stuttered.

Sasha walked up the steps. “I didn’t want to be found.” She wore a large navy sweatshirt over white jeans. She skipped her hair dying day four days ago, so her hair was a beautiful ombre mix of the light brown and pink.

Cole froze. “U-uh…w-well…I’m glad you’re here…w-what…what made you walk here?”

“I used to come here freshman year when I wasn’t with you…just…to think.” “Oh…” Cole adjusted his jacket.

“S-So, you didn’t want anyone to know you were out here. B-But, freshman year…I never noticed you were gone.”

“I’d usually slip out when you were playing video games. Or with your parents. We all need our space.” Sasha smiled softly. Cole cleared his throat. “Y-yeah…but…you could always come to me to talk.”

Sasha looked at him. “Sometimes I just need to be alone, Cole.”

“…Oh.” Cole felt his stomach lurch. “Uh…I, uh….I, w-wanted to…to talk to you about something.”

“Why are you dressed up?” Sasha played with his bowtie. “Are you going on a date?”

“No.” Cole took her hand. “I’m…I, I…”

“What, Cole?”

“Uhhh….” Cole kicked himself. _Say something_! Maybe let go of Sasha’s hand. But he couldn’t. It was a fucking rush of softness and music and rainbows. He clutched it tighter. He stared at Sasha. Sasha raised her eyebrows.

“Cole…?” Cole swallowed. Dammit, why couldn’t he say anything? “S-S-Sasha…”

“…Yes?” Cole sighed.

“Sasha, I…e-eh, I…uh…uh, I-”

“Coley-poo!” Jon’s annoying as hell voice called. Cole rolled his eyes. Sasha looked past him. “Hi, Jon!”

“Sasha! Hi! We’ve been looking for you, babe.” Jon pushed Cole out of the way and gathered the smaller woman in his arms.

“I had to be by myself. I’m sorry if I kept people worried.”

“I mean…Cole here was pretty worried. Weren’t you, Coley-poo?” Jon stroked his hair. Cole punched him. “Fuck off. I was worried, Sasha. I don’t mean to sound like an obsessed dork, but it was weird to not hear from you.” He said honestly.

Sasha grinned. “Oh, Cole you missed me. Obviously, I can see why, but…thank you.”

“Yeah…”

“Is there anything else you want to tell Sasha, Cole? You look like you have something on your mind.” Jon wiggled his eyebrows. Cole’s face went red. “I was about to…but we got _company_.” He narrowed his eyes at his friend. Jon sighed dramatically.

“Fine. I’ll go. I just _happened_ to stumble upon this beautifully decorated gazebo.” He outstretched his arms. Sasha nodded. “It is nice.” She commented. Cole preened.

“Yeah. I mean, I feel as if…someone of great, great experience and talent, created this masterpiece.”

“It’s roses and bears, Jon.” Cole snorted.

“And so strategically placed!” Jon demanded. Sasha giggled. “Jon…did you make this?”

“Well…I don’t want to toot my own horn, but…fucking came up with the concept art and everything.” Jon puffed out his chest. Cole shoved him. “Goodbye, Jon.” “Aww, c’mon. I was going to reveal my secret to exterior design.”

“ _Goodbye_. I think Joe was looking for you.”

“Oh, well, that’s something that’ll keep me busy.” Jon winked at them both. “See you, Sasha.” “Bye, Jon.” “ _Bye_ , Jon.” Cole rushed him out. “Alright, alright. I’m gone.” Jon laughed as he walked away.

When he was back inside, Cole turned to Sasha again. “Sasha…I, I’ve been meaning to ask you…uh…if…” He rubbed his neck. Sasha smiled.

“What is it, Cole?” She took his hand. “You can tell me anything.”

Cole gave her a smile. “I…was…wondering…if…”

Suddenly, Sasha’s phone buzzed. “Shit. I’m sorry.” She checked it. “Huh.”

“What? What is it? I mean, I’m sorry, it’s none of my-”

“No, it’s fine.” Sasha looked at him. “It’s Brock. He wants to talk.”

“Brock wants to talk? You should get that on a t-shirt.” Cole rolled his eyes. Anymore and he’ll pull them out of his socket. Sasha laughed.

“For real…do you think I should talk to him?”

“Well, he _did_ call you a perfect princess who’s never had to work a day in her life, so…” “He didn’t say _that_.”

“But was it not along the lines of it?” Sasha looked at her phone.

Cole sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so blunt.”

“It’s not you.” Sasha tossed the phone back and forth. “I think I should talk to him. I…I want to hear what he has to say.” Cole shifted from foot to foot. “Well…you can do whatever you want…it’s your life…I, I just don’t want you to get hurt…or something.”

“Thanks Cole. I’ll have dinner with him tomorrow.” Sasha texted on her phone.

Cole kicked himself again. “B-but…y-you should, probably know, that…that I, uh…I…I’m here for you. T-to talk and stuff. I mean, you can still come here, by yourself, but I’m willing to listen.” He chewed out. Sasha smiled.

“Thanks. I might swing by after dinner to spill the tea.” “Heh….well I’m here to drink.” He laughed with her. “I know Jon will love to hear it. But I’ll text you.” “Okay…g-good luck with Brian.” “Brock!” “Whatever.”

 ~~~

“Dammit!” Joseph dropped the controller. Jon chuckled. “Don’t worry, baby. You’ll win one day.” He tossed his controller on the coffee table. He started to unzip his pants. “But until then…” Joe rolled his eyes. He can’t believe he lost for the fifth time in a row to his boyfriend. “My jaw hurts.” He whined. “Well you need to beat my ass at Call of Duty then.” Jon chuckled as he lazily stroked his dick. “Now come show Daddy how much you love this dick.” Joseph huffed. “I’ll bite you.” “Oooh…kinky.”

 ~~~

Cole paced back and forth. It was the next day after Sasha decided to talk to Brock. Cole was nervous. Not only because she could get hurt again, but because he hated that he was fucking stupid enough to _let her go_ again. He wanted to let her know how he felt. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go. He wanted Sasha. But how was he going to do that when he kept avoiding it? Cole was done waiting. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sasha’s number. It went to voicemail.

“Shit…c’mon Sasha.” He dialed again. Voicemail.

“Fuck!” Cole grabbed his keys. If it were any other time when his stomach _wasn’t_ acting like it’d lost three heads, then he would’ve stayed in his room and moped. But his gut wasn’t cooperating _at all_. He called Joe.

“Hello?”

“Joseph. Sasha’s in trouble. My gut doesn’t feel right. Where are you?”

“….with Jon.” Joe said hurriedly.

“Okay, come out to the Loop in two minutes.” “Yeah, coming.” Cole hung up and tried Sasha again. Still no fucking answer.

“Sasha, please pick up. Please, baby.” He begged the phone. He couldn’t lose Sasha. Not when he still had so much to say. “Please, be okay.”

~~~ 

Cole was driving down the many places he and Sasha went for their ‘dates’. Joe and Jon followed behind. Cole checked the movie theater, checked the park, the museums…no one had seen her. And Cole got more and more nervous. He drove his car down pass the docks to the bay area. Suddenly, his phone rang. Cole sighed with relief. “Sasha?!”

“Cole? Cole where are you?”

“I’m driving pass the docks where are _you_?”

“On the docks. Please come get me.”

“Are you hurt? Where’s Brock?” Cole was turning around while talking.

“He’s…occupied…please come get me.”

“I’m right here.” Cole drove the car down the docks. He scanned the area until he saw familiar pink hair. “You see me?” “I see you. Here I come.” Cole kept his eyes locked on her as she walked. The closer she moved, the more he could see the fear in her eyes, and the tired look on her face. Cole easily got angered. He got out of the car and went to her.

“Are you hurt? What he’d do to you?” Sasha sobbed into his chest.

“He’s cheating on me. I found him in there,” She pointed to a boat house not far from them. “I confronted him and he…he hit me.” “Get in the car.” Cole headed for the house.

“No. Cole! Cole!” Sasha grabbed his arm. “He’s super violent, man! He could kill you!”

“Get in the car, Sasha.” “Cole!”

“Cole!” Joseph and Jon caught up with them. “Stay with Sasha. That bastards’ in there.”

“Cole, hold the fuck on!” Joe stopped him. “You don’t know what this fucker has. You gotta let this go.”

“Fuck no! He hit Sasha!”

“Cole…think. We got Sasha, she’s safe, and we’re not hurt. We have to go.”

“SASHA!” A large voice boomed. Sasha immediately got into the car.

“Sasha, get the fuck back here!”

Cole, Joe, and Jon turned to see Brock stumbling out. His head was busted open, with blood everywhere. “What the fuck?” “Sasha, what the hell did you do?” Joe turned to her.

“I…kind of…hit his head…when he was fucking that chick.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Is he fucking _built?!_ ” Jon asked her.

“He benches 570 every practice.” Joe grumbled.

Cole gaped. “570?” Brock stalked towards them. “Where is she? Where is the bitch?!”

The three guys stood in front of the car. “Fuck off, Brock.”

“Oh, shit…Joey! What the fuck are you doing here?” Brock slurred. “You’ve gone too far, Brock…leave Sasha alone.” Joe told him.

“And don’t ever fucking talk to her again.” Cole added. Brock chuckled. “Who are you, mini-man? You better watch your tone before I dunk you in the water.” He tapped Cole’s head.

“Fuck off!” Cole hit his hand away.

“Hey! Knock it off…that’s my brother.” Joseph stepped to him.

“What’ryre gonna do? Sasha still wants to be with _me_.” Brock growled. Jon stepped up with Joe. “You heard my man. Fuck off.”

“Your man? A fucking twink gonna tell me what to do with my girl?” He shoved Jon.

Cole pushed him. “She’s _not_ your girl. She’s mine. You’ve met your fucking match, you son of a bitch.” Without another word, Cole threw back and punched Brock square in the jaw. Brock stumbled 

“FUCK!” They heard bones snap. “Cole, fuck!” Joe moved him away. Cole didn’t know what came over him. But one minute he was shaking his hand out, and the next he was back in his car with Sasha. Joe was driving, and following Jon out of the docks.

“Fucking hell, Cole. You could get suspended.” Joseph looked at him in the mirror.

Cole shook his head. “I don’t care.” Sasha held his hands. “Cole, you shouldn’t have done that…this is all my fault.” She stroked his face. “It’s not. You can’t help you dated a maniac.” Cole sighed. “What happened?”

Sasha looked down at their hands. “I asked if he wanted to have dinner…he said sure, and to meet him at the boathouse. I had Trinity drop me off, because she was on her way to dance practice. She asked me if I was sure about being dropped off here, but I told her to go. I told her it would be fine.”  Sasha wiped her eyes. “I went to the only boathouse still connected to the docks. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. When I opened it, I…I saw Brock in bed with some blonde girl.” Cole’s jaw clenched. “I screamed at him and he screamed back. He started to wave his hands crazily, and was telling me I was just trash, and he was hoping I could join them.”

“Asshole.” Joe grumbled from the front seat.

“I told him he’d lost his mind, and that’s when he swung at me. I swear I felt my brain rattle. It hurt so bad…” Sasha let go of Cole’s hands to hug herself. Missing her warmth, Cole wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

Sasha began to cry. “I was out of it for a second, before I realized he was trying to pin me down. I panicked, and I kicked him in his dick. Then I grabbed the closest thing to me and…well…”

“What did you hit him with?”

“One of his trophies.”

“Hmm…well he deserves it, Sasha. You did what you had to do…I’m just sorry I couldn’t be there in time.”

“But you were.” Sasha managed a smile. “You and Joe and Jon… you came _right_ on time. Thank you.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

“I told you I’d be here for you.” Cole said earnestly. Sasha smiled. “I never doubted it.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Joe whined.

“What?” “Jon…he’s pulling up to a McDonalds’.” Joe grabbed his phone.

Cole and Sasha laughed. “Well I didn’t get dinner…I’m starving.” “And I could eat too…Joe, make it a date.” Cole told his brother. Joseph huffed. “Fine…” He turned in the driver’s seat to stare at Jon’s car ahead of them.

“Babe go park, we’re eating here.” There was a muffled response before Joe said, “No. We’re _not_ going to have our own McParty.” He blushed when his friends laughed again.

 ~~~

When they got back, Cole escorted Sasha to her room. “Feel better, kay?” “Mhm…I will eventually. I just hope nothing comes of it…” “Something tells me he’ll probably remember.” Cole shrugged. “But you’ve got a good line of witnesses….and defending yourself is always a go.” “Yeah. I guess.” Sasha sighed. Cole eyed her. “Do you need some company?” His friend nodded. “Yeah. I do.” She held out her arms. Cole went to them, his heart and stomach both calm and easy.

 ~~~

“If there are any more problems, Mr. President, please let us know.” Hunter requested of the President.

“Of course. I hate that this happened to such an extraordinary young lady like Sasha. Her name’s not unfamiliar on campus.” The President of the school shook Hunter’s hand. Hunter grinned.

“I’m not surprised.” He and Stephanie had been called down to the school when Brock went public with his case. Joe and Cole were eyewitnesses, sitting on the familiar bench outside the office. Sasha’s parents had come and took her back home for a small leave. She’d be back next week, when Brock transferred out. He had lost his football scholarship on account of drinking, and his other academic scholarships on account of his ‘anger issues’. The whole thing was laughable. Sure, he had to transfer, but he could still transfer to a top college and continue with his career. Sasha had to stay here and live with the memories. The thought made Cole angry, but he figured it was fate. At least Sasha could stay with him.

“Cole. Joseph. Let’s go.” Stephanie told them. The boys shook the President’s hand. “Thank you, Mr. President.”

“Hopefully we don’t have to see each other again in this circumstance for third time.” The older man smiled.

“Yeah. Hopefully.” Cole chuckled while Joe blushed. The family four then turned and walked out of the building. Hunter waited until they were in the car to do his rant. “Seriously you two…you guys have bad taste in the lovers you choose.”

“Dad, how can you say that? I was a _witness_.” Cole defended.

“Because Sasha _knows_ you.”

“I have Jon now…and he’s not horrible.” Joseph told him.

“No, he isn’t…but your first two boyfriends weren’t exactly gold, Joe.”

“Hunter.” Stephanie touched his arm. “They have to learn from their mistakes.” Hunter sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just don’t…I can’t comprehend how easy it is for you two to get in trouble like this!”

“What would you have expected me to do, Dad? _Not_ answer her when she called? She was MIA for two hours!”

“Calm down. It’s the principle. You two are about to graduate. And soon, you’ll have to start really paying for your mistakes.” Hunter said. “I’m just trying to get you ready for the real world.”

“We can’t just turn our backs on our friends, Dad.” Joseph rolled his eyes.

“No. But you can think about what you’re going to do first. Cole, you specifically.” “Yeah…whatever.” Cole whipped out his phone for a distraction. Joseph shrugged at his parents.

Hunter sighed. “Well…it’s over now.” “How about lunch? We can treat you boys.” “That sounds good.” “Cole?” “Yeah…I’m down.” “Lunch it is, then.”

~~~ 

**Two Weeks Later**

Cole sat with Joe and Jon in their room. The boyfriends were playing video games, not really noticing their third wheel. But Cole didn’t care. His mind was on Sasha. He wondered how soon was too soon to tell your childhood crush that you’re in love with her after she suffers domestic abuse from her ex-boyfriend. Probably not _too_ soon. But his gut was going crazy; he needed to tell Sasha how he felt.

Finally, he slammed the small table in the kitchen. Looking at his brother he said, “I’m gonna go to Sasha…I’m gonna tell her how I feel.” Joseph turned around.

“Good for you, Cole.” He smiled.

“Yeah, man…but are you really going to do it this time?” Jon chuckled.

Cole huffed. “ _Yes_. I am. I hate that she’s going out with the wrong guys because the right guy hasn’t gotten her yet.”

“Confident, eh?” “Cocky as shit.”

“I’m just ready! All this time, all of the signs…I’m in love with Sasha Snoop and I’m going to tell her.” As he was saying this, Cole reached for his jacket and keys. “Well, I’m gonna call you in five minutes. You better not answer if you mean what you say.” Joe warned. “Yeah, yeah.” Cole waved him off. “Good luck, Colby!” Jon smiled big. “Thanks.”

~~~ 

**(Present-Sasha’s Room)**

Cole and Sasha were on her bed making out. Cole hummed his approval every two minutes, he was so overjoyed. Sasha felt like she belonged in his arms. Her fingers raking his hair made him crazy. And her taste… Cole had never tasted anything so delicious in all his life. He kicked himself for waiting so long. He really _was_ an idiot. Sasha broke off the kiss to breathe. Her face was shaded pink and her lips swollen. Cole smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” Sasha giggled. “Cole…w-what…what came over you?” She trailed her finger down his face. Cole grabbed her hand. Kissing it, he blushed.

“I…I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time…I just never found the courage.” He said honestly. Sasha studied him hard. “How long would you say?” Cole didn’t have to think about that answer.

“Since our first kiss in 8th grade.” Sasha smiled. “Of course…I blew you off.”

“It’s okay. We were kids…and I couldn’t force you into anything, I _wouldn’t_ …and I’d rather be your best friend than not in your life at all.” “Cole, stop it.” “I’m serious. Every word I’ve said to you, Sasha…about me being there, about having you in my life, about me loving you…I’ve meant it. You’ve been there since the beginning, and I couldn’t ask for a better best friend. And, hopefully, lover.” He said the last part softly. It was Sasha’s turn to blush.

“You…love me?” Cole blinked. “Yes. I always have.” He stole a kiss. “I love you, Sasha. I’m sorry it took me so long to admit it.”

Sasha wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I love you too, Colby.” She whispered in his ear. “Yeah?” Cole lifted his head. “Since when?” “Since our first kiss in 8th grade…when you said you’d do anything for me.” She flicked Cole’s bottom lip. “I didn’t want a boyfriend…because I wasn’t sure what a boyfriend was.” She said sheepishly. “I’m sorry I left you in the friend-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Cole shut her up with a kiss. “There’s no such thing. And…we’re together now…even though it took eleven fucking years.” Sasha laughed.

“Well if that’s not our lucky number then I don’t know what is.” Cole chuckled. “Lucky 13 my ass.”

“Oh…speaking of…” Sasha’s hands snuck down to Cole’s ass and squeezed. Cole gasped purely from shock, a red blush covering his face. “Oh I really regret not telling you sooner.” He said as he went in for another kiss.

“Me….too…” Sasha husked, her hands squeezing tighter. Cole marveled at her hot tongue and soft body. His hips suddenly grounded into hers. Sasha squeaked out a sound so amazing that Cole smiled cockily. He did that. And he was happy to do so much more. They kissed and groped and grinded on the small bed well into the night.

~~~ 

Joseph woke up in the middle of the night with a hunch. He blindly reached out for Jon. “Jon? Wake up, babe.”

“Mhmm….fuck, what?” Jon grumbled. “I have a weird feeling. Wake up.” Joe turned to the nightstand and checked his phone. No missed calls from his parents. No calls from Cole either. But there was a text from Cole. Joe opened the message. In it, was a picture of Cole and Sasha smiling in bed.

 _She made me send this to you_. _Said you had a bet_. Joseph chuckled. He didn’t bother to text back; he knew he’d won.

“Whatimsit?” Jon slurred, his head resting on Joe’s shoulder. “Three…false alarm…nothing’s wrong.” Joe turned over to kiss him. “Mhm…woke me up for nothin’…you owe me.” The blonde hit him weakly.

“Yeah? How do you want your pay?” Joseph knew his boyfriend was three seconds from blacking out again. He watched as Jon moved the sheets, revealing his naked body. “Suck my dick.” Jon was very blunt when he was sleepy. Joseph shook his head and lowered it. “Ooohhh….” Jon moaned. Joseph was halfway down sucking the shaft when he heard definite snoring. Popping back up, he looked at Jon. Knocked out. Joseph adjusted the sheets once more and pulled Jon to his chest, falling asleep in under a minute.

 ~~~

Cole woke up to kisses on his beard. Smiling, he opened his eyes to see Sasha. “Morning.” She cooed gently. “Morning.” Cole accepted a kiss. When they pulled away, Sasha smiled.

“Last night was…incredible, Cole.”

“Yeah…only because of you.”

“Now if that were the case, _you_ wouldn’t be in this bed.” Cole smiled when she laughed at her joke. Damn, but she looked beautiful. Her shiny hair disheveled- barely- and her face still flushed from their activities. But with the biggest smile on her face, Cole felt himself fall in love all over again. “I’m glad you enjoyed it…I haven’t been with another girl since-”

“Alicia.” Sasha finished.

“That sounds right.”

“I’m actually surprised you remembered exactly what to do.” She said, as if she were suspicious. Cole furrowed his brow. “I mean…I’ve…been with, other girls _since_ Alicia.”

“I knew it.”

“I have a life!”

“Cole you’re a _math_ major. Between you, science and history, you all could bore _yourselves_.” Cole huffed. “You’re only saying that cuz you’re jealous.” Sasha made a face. “Of what? Blonde bimbos with large boobs?”

“Try saying _that_ three times fast.”

“Oh, Cole.” Sasha swatted his chest, “You’re impossible.” Cole smiled at her. “But you love me.” He grinned when he saw a red stain on her cheeks. Sasha sighed. “I guess I do.”

“Guess?!”

“I’m kidding. Come here.” Sasha pulled him in for a kiss. They were starting to make out, when Cole’s phone rang. “Shit. Sorry.” He reached over his lover and grabbed the cell. Joe. “Uh…” “Joe?” “Yeah.”

“Take it, then.” Sasha shrugged. “Ask him how much I owe him for the bet.” “I still can’t believe you two bet on me.” Cole pouted. “It’s a special type of relationship, babe. You wouldn’t get it.” Sasha took the phone from him and answered herself. “Hello?”

 ~~~

Sasha and Cole showed up on Austin’s doorstep hand in hand. Not waiting, Cole opened the door. The whole gang was there, watching Jon and Biggie play a weird superhero fightclub game. Cole cleared his throat loudly. “Hey everyone…”

“Wassup, Cole.” “Hey, Sasha.”

“Hey…” Sasha waved. Cole cleared his throat again.

“So…Sasha and I…are a thing now.” He announced proudly. Their friends looked at them for a moment before turning back to the T.V. Sasha stifled a giggle. Cole squinted his eyes.

“Hey! You fucks have been asking for this for the longest!” He said.

Suddenly, the friends all laughed together. “Cole, chill…we’re messin’ with you.” Joseph laughed. “Yeah, man…we gone give our congrats.” Josh and Johnny made their way to them, pulling them into a hug. Trinity grabbed Sasha in a tight hug.

“Congratulations!”

“Bout time, Uce.” Kofi patted Cole on the back. Everyone gave their props to the new couple as the night went on, telling stories on how they ‘predicted the relationship’. The whole time, Cole rolled his eyes and Sasha tried to hide her blush. Especially when Trinity started to list Sasha’s top men choices and Cole was at the top of _every_ list. Eventually, they all tapered off and went back to playing video games. Now, it was Joe and Jon for the semi-finals.

“Care to make a bet, sweet cheeks? Emphasis on the _sweet_.” Jon nudged him. Joe huffed, embarrassed.

“ _No_. We’re not betting anymore. I’m broke and I can barely move my mouth.”

“Alright…choose a weight category!” Austin pointed to the T.V. While they were playing, Cole pulled Sasha onto his lap in the giant recliner. Nuzzling her head, he said, “We could play our own games if you’d like…” Sasha bit her lip. “I don’t know what happened, but you’ve suddenly became so much sexier.” She kissed him long and hard before pulling away and going to sit on the couch. Cole licked his lips, smiling, and stared at her. Sasha flipped her hair over her shoulder. She winked at him. Cole smiled wider. He loved that woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we still ship Cole and Sasha? Are you ready to see how Jon and Cole broke Joe's heart? Joe and Jon's story will be the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading!


	9. Arc 2: Meeting Moxley (Cole, Joe, and Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Joseph and Cole met Jon :)

Sasha rested her head on Cole’s shoulder, smiling.

“I never get tired of that story.” Stephanie grinned.

“Me neither.” Sasha giggled. Cole kissed her. “Me neither.”

While they were telling the story, the whole family had retreated back to the patio. Alexa and Tamina- Johnny’s daughter- sat on the arm of Hunter’s chair.

“Me neither. Uncle Cole you were so cute! It’s like a story out of a book.” Tamina gushed. Josh was holding Nani while Bayley cuddled with Naomi and Nicole. Boldly, Nani spoke,

“Uncle Jon, how did you and Uncle Joe meet?” Joe and Jon smiled. “Are we just having a story time now?” Jon chuckled.

“It wouldn't hurt…and it’s my birthday, so…” Stephanie encouraged, waving her hands. That got a laugh out of Joe. “Anything for you, mom.” He adjusted Eric on his lap.

“Uh…well, Nani…Uncle Joe and I met in our second year of college. I was already Uncle Cole’s friend.” Joe spared a quick glance at Cole while his husband continued. “I met Uncle Joe in the spring time, and it was…a very _interesting_ meeting at first…”

 

**Sophomore Year-College**

Stephanie Reigns-Helmsley opened the door. “Joseph. Get up. _Now_.” She said sternly.

Her son, Joseph Reigns, slowly sat up in his bed. His room was a mess, like always, and his suitcase was barely packed.

“Joe, you didn’t even pack!” Stephanie scolded. “We’re leaving in an hour!”

Joseph yawned. “Ma, I know what I’m taking.”

“You didn’t separate your clean clothes from the dirty ones? Oh, Joseph.” Stephanie rolled her eyes.

“Mooommm….I got it. I’m taking the duffle and it’s packed.”

“What about your toothbrush? And your retainer?”

“I haven’t used that thing in a month.”

“Joseph!”

“My teeth are already straight.” Stephanie hit his leg. “Get up.”

“I’m up.”

“Out of bed, Joe. Right now. I mean it.” Just then, Hunter Helmsley walked in.

“Joseph. Listen to your mother. Use the bathroom, pack your bags. You should be downstairs in thirty minutes.” He said coolly. Joe glared at him, then reluctantly eased out of the bed and went to his bathroom. Stephanie turned to her husband. “Thank you.”

“Nothing I can’t do.” Hunter smiled when she kissed him. “You know, we still have thirty minutes.” “I need to cook.” “They have food at college.” “Oh, Hunter.”

 

~~~ 

Joe walked out of his room with two suitcases, a duffle, and his backpack. He met his brother in the hall. Colby Helmsley wore a baseball cap and shorts. Joe snorted. “You look like dad.”

“And you look like a b-star wrestler.” Cole snapped. His phone buzzed. Sasha.

“Hey, Mercedes.”

“Don’t fucking call me that.” She bit. Cole smiled at his best friend. “Are you on the road now?”

“I’m still packing…I’ll be there later.”

“Okay. Drive safe.”

“You too.”

“Hi, Sasha!” Joe called. “Hi, Joey!”

“Okay. See you later.”

“Later. Luvs.” “Luvs.” Colby hung up.

Joe eyed him. “Luvs?”

“Short for ‘I love you’.”

“Ohh…”

“ _Not_ that.” “Then _when_ that?”

“No comment.”

“This is Joseph Reigns reporting live from the hallway. Where Mr. Colbert Helmsley has just lost…his balls.” “Fuck you.” “Boys! Downstairs before the food gets cold!” Stephanie called to them. Joe hit him in the chest. “Here’s to Second Year.” “Here’s to Second Year, bro.”

 

~~~ 

When it was time to load in, Cole and Joe literally fought for the passenger’s seat. Because he was bigger, Joe gave a large shove and hopped in, closing the door on his brother.

“Bastard!” Cole punched the door. Joe mimed, pointing to his ear. “I can’t hear you.” He mouthed. Cole rolled his eyes.

“Cole, stop pouting and open the door for your mother.” Hunter said calmly. He and Stephanie were too immune to their sons’ fighting. After Stephanie was in, Cole went to the other side. “Everyone here?” Hunter climbed in. Cole reached up and flicked Joe’s neck.

“Hey, you mother-”

“Joseph.”

“Ma, you saw what he did!” “If we have to talk to you boys once more, you’re going to get out and walk to Berkeley.” Stephanie pulled out a book. “Alright. Here we go!” Hunter started the car and pulled out.

 

~~~ 

“Can you please turn to something else?” Colby looked at Joe. The younger brother smiled from the passenger seat. “No.” Hunter had his eyes on the road as he patronized his sons.

“Joe, adhere to your brother. You’ve had control for twenty miles now.” Joe grudgingly turned the dial to a rock station.

Cole grinned. “Thank you.” “Yeah, yeah.”

Stephanie glanced up from the book she was reading. “Honey, could you pull over at the next rest stop.” “Yes, my queen.”

“Speaking of queens…” Cole smiled. “Did Joe tell you about his girlfriend?”

“ _Cole._ ” “Joe you hopped over?” Hunter inquired.

“When were you gonna tell us?” Stephanie looked at the back of his seat.

“Because I didn’t _hop over_. I was hanging out with this girl and we ended up kissing.” “What?!” “It’s not like I felt anything!” “Oh, he felt something. He masturbated that night when we had to share a room.”

Stephanie grimaced. “Cole.” “Respect your mother, Colby.” “Sorry.”

Joe blushed. “I was just experimenting…and I only did it, because it’d been a long time.”

“Okay, okay.” Hunter held up his hand. “I love you, but I can’t hear about your current dry spell. Especially when I’m having my own little oasis with your mother.”

“ _Hunter_.”

“Eww, Dad, no.” “I _don’t_ want to picture that.” The boys shuddered.

Hunter laughed, pulling into a rest area. “Joe, get the door for mom, will ya?”

Joseph stepped out and obliged. He took his mother’s hand. “Hopped over.” He repeated. Stephanie giggled. “Honey you know how your father is.” Suddenly, Cole appeared from the front of the truck and climbed into the passenger seat.

“Hey!” Cole cackled and locked the door. “Mom!”

“Honestly, you two. You’re too old to be fighting over a seat.” Stephanie grabbed Hunter’s hand and started up the ramp. “It’s the _principle_. Open up, you bastard!” Cole mimicked his brother’s earlier taunting. “I can’t hear you.” He mouth. Joe snarled. “You’re dead.” “Still can’t hear you.” “Cole!”

 

~~~ 

They got to Berkeley at around 12. “Pull up here, dad.” Colby pointed. Joe had remained silent in the backseat, still brooding about his lost treasure. “Oh, c’mon, Joey. You’re not being a spoiled brat like 100% of the time, are you?” Joe glared at his brother. Still silent.

Hunter chuckled.“Really, Joe. You’re nineteen. Time to stop the act.”

“I won the front seat fair and square.”

“Fair and square. Mom, dad, you only need to drop me to college. They don’t accept twelve-year-olds.” “They do if they’re smart!” “You’re just setting yourself up today, aren’t you?”

“Mom.”

“Joseph.” Stephanie took off her glasses. “Your father’s right. Stop acting like you’re a child. You’re a young adult now, and fighting with your brother isn’t cute anymore.”

“So we’re just gonna ignore him calling me dumb?”

“No.” Stephanie kicked Cole’s seat. “Cole, stop making your brother feel bad about his intelligence.”

Cole snorted. “What intelligence.” He muttered.

“Hey.” Hunter slapped his chest-hard.

“Ow! Ok, sorry!”

“You know Joe has a temper. Stop saying things that get him riled up.” Hunter pulled up to the Housing Building. “Go on and get your keys.” The boys climbed out and walked to the doors.

“You’re a bitch.” “At least I don’t fuck mothers.”

Joe opened the door for Cole, but pushed the smaller brother inside. Hunter honked the horn. He pointed at them, glaring. Joe and Cole continued in. After getting their keys, they read the tags.

“Unit 4, room 237.” They said at the same time. Both boys rolled their eyes.

“I can’t believe this. There are fifteen thousand kids at this school!” Colby grumbled.

“You think I’m happy to be sharing a room with Mr. Clean?” Joe snapped. “ ‘Fill out your room request, Joe.’ Always fucking nagging me. What the hell happened to yours?”

Cole started to blush. “I…I didn’t…have time to.”

“I’m sorry, you didn’t have two months after March _last semester_ to fill it out? After practically shoving my laptop in my face?” Joe looked at him.

Cole sighed. “No.” He left it at that.

Joe rolled his eyes. “You’re a hypocrite.”

“At least I can keep an eye on you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means if you hook up with another professor, I’m squashing it the moment I hear.” Cole shot.

Joe stopped walking. His eyes were hard and unforgiving. “Fine. Then I won’t tell you when he fucks me senseless, takes my money, and eventually cheats on me with a fucker old enough to be his father.” He bumped Cole on the way to the car. The older brother sighed with the weight of guilt on his shoulders. When they got in, he was brooding again.

“Joe…you still mad about the seat, huh?” Hunter pulled out of the parking lot.

“No.” Joseph shook his head. Cole turned back to him. “Joe, uh…I’m sor-”

“Fuck you.”

“Joseph!”

“You know what, fine!” Cole threw his hands up. “I’m sick of it. All I do is try to look out for you, cuz you’re too busy living in a fucking fairytale land.”

“Cole.” Hunter scolded.

“Sorry. And you think you’ll have me to pick up after you, but guess what? I’m not gonna be there this time. You have your life, and I’ll have mine.” He turned back in his seat and folded his arms. “Boys, please. Stop _fighting_.” Stephanie begged. Joseph moved down further in his seat. Fuck Cole. Cole stared at the road. Fuck Joe.

 

~~~ 

“Alright, you boys got everything?” Hunter clapped his hands. The family was outside of their new dorm. Stephanie had made both beds, while Hunter hooked up the T.V. Joe and Cole had brought the bags in.

“You should’ve asked us that back at home.” Cole shook his head.

“Well, we can mail it.” Hunter went to his sons.  He put a hand on each shoulder. “You boys get over whatever it is you’re fighting about. We’re a family. Family doesn’t turn on one another. And your mother won’t worry when she knows you too are on the same page.” Joe and Cole glanced at each other, but didn’t say anything. Stephanie went to Joe.

“Joseph.” She said softly.

Joe rolled his eyes. He turned to Cole. “Sorry for being a dick about the seat.” He mumbled. Cole kicked the floor. “Sorry for bringing _him_ up.” Stephanie smiled and kissed both boys on the cheek.

“I love you guys.” “Love you too, mom.” They answered. Hunter grabbed the family in a group hug. “Look out for one another. We’re proud of you.” After more kisses and ‘manly’ hugs (no, Hunter did _not_ cry), the boys watched as their parents drove off back home. Cole turned to his brother. “You’re still a bitch.” He said softly. Joseph smiled. “At least I don’t fuck mothers.”

 

~~~

**Two Days Later (Still Moving In)**

Cole opened up the bottle of wipes and started to dust. Joe was already gone to football practice, claiming he’d fix his side of the room in ‘no time’. But when he was free, Joe just tapped on his laptop or took a nap. Colby shook his head. Lazy bastard. The door to their room was open to ‘bond’ with other hall mates. So far, the other mates were his friends from last year- Sasha, Austin, Kofi, Biggie, Josh, Johnny, and Trinity.

On cue, Sasha appeared. “Hey Cole. Damn, Joe still hasn’t moved anything?” She chuckled.

Cole had tried to keep his cool about the other side. But when Sasha brought it up, he lost it. “He’s so fucking lazy! Like he wants to make me paranoid or…oh, that fucker.” Cole finally understood.

Sasha laughed. “Aww, just give him an ultimatum.”

“I can’t kick him out, Sash. Mom and dad are paying for _two of us_ to live here?”

“Well, hide some of his important stuff and he’ll do it.” She thought. Cole blinked. “That’s a good idea.”

Immediately, he went to Joe’s side. But then he stopped. “I’ll do it when you’re not here.”

“Why?”

“You have a big mouth.” “Do _not_!” Sasha looked offended. Colby knew better. “He’s gonna go to you, and you can’t resist his eyes.” Sasha folded her arms. “They’re cute.” She blushed. “Right.” Cole continued wiping down his desk.

 

~~~ 

Sasha stayed for a while, turning on the T.V., sitting in places she _knew_ Cole needed to clean, talking. She left after about two hours, and Cole was almost done. He was moving everything into storage when he heard a voice at his door.

“Hey, you know where the commons is?”

“Uh, yeah. Orange court, just go straight and-” Cole stopped. A guy his age stood with shaggy auburn hair practically covering his eyes. He wore a grey tank top, damp with sweat and showing off _very_ muscular arms. Hanging on his hips were some rugged blue jeans. _Fuck_.

Cole stuttered. “A-uh...uh, g-go straight and f-find the, the, high…thing.” He kicked himself over and over. He _always_ got tied tongued with people he found attractive. And he always came out looking like a fool.

The guy raised his eyebrows. “High thing? Does it have a shape? Color?” He moved off the doorway now. Cole figured he had about an inch on him.

“U-hhu…-square and…c-orange.”

“Ceeorange? Is that a new fucking Crayola color or something?” The guy chuckled, revealing deep dimples.

 _Shit_. Cole swallowed. “No, it-it’s orange…it’s orange and square…square and orange, I’m Cole.” He boldly stepped forward and held out his hand, his heart stilling when he tripped.

“Whoa! Hang on.” The guy lunged forward and caught him. “There, don’t need you fallin’ on me and breakin’ your nose.” He laughed again. Taking Cole’s hand he said, “I’m Jon. Jon Moxley.”

“Oh…h-hi…uuh…y-you live here?” Cole closed his eyes. _Stupid_.

“Yeah, across the building in 286. I’m a transfer, second year. You?”

“S-second, year, here.” Cole said dumbly.

“Oh, that’s cool. What are you, business major?”

“Math.”

“Hmm…impressive. I never liked math, numbers and shit. More of a literate kind of guy. English, History, Language…sometimes politics…like knowing about _people,_ you know?”

“Uh, uh…” Cole kept staring at him. “W-well, if you, want…I could uh, let you know what classes I’m takin’, see if we have one together, and uh, make a, um…s-study thing.” He had to know more about Jon. Get close with Jon. _Touch_ Jon.

“Yeah, that sounds alright.” Jon chuckled. “Here.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to him. “Punch in your digits.”

“Okay.” Cole grinned like an idiot as he put in his number. “There you go.”

“510? Bay area man like me!” Jon smiled at him.

“R-really?” “Yeah. Live in Alameda County. You?” Alameda County.”

“No shit! That’s cool as fuck.” Jon laughed. Cole found himself getting used to it.

“Hey, you wanna grab a bite with me?”

“S-sure, yeah, lemme just…” Cole turned and got his keys and phone. He followed Jon out the room and out the building. It was halfway to the food court that he realized…he hadn’t felt anything when he touched Jon’s hand.

 

~~~ 

Joe was on his bed, typing something when Cole came back an hour later. He was smiling.

“Hmm…I know that look. I had it first semester.” Joe glanced at him. “You and Sasha hook up?”

“What? No. No…I met someone.” At that, Joe made the most confused face ever. “ _You_ met _someone_?”

“I can’t meet someone?”

“Not unless that someone’s Sasha.”

“There are other people in the world besides Sasha.”

“Oh, shit.” Joe got off the bed. “Bro, you alright?” He put his hand to Cole’s head.

“I’m fine!” Cole swatted it away. “I’m just saying a guys’ gotta have options, right?”

Joe shook his head. “Not in your case. You and Sasha belong together.”

“Who the fuck are you to tell me who I’m dating?”

“Oh, so you’re dating them now?”

“I’m not…that’s…fuck you.”

“Whatever.” Joe looked back at his computer.

“Hey, you need to clean your side of the room.” Cole told him.

“Sure, mom.” Joe snorted.

“Joseph!”

“Yes, _mom_ , I hear you!” Joseph cackled.

Cole’s face turned red. “I swear, Joe…”

“What? Is it that big a deal I don’t clean my room, Cole?”

“Yes! Because this room reflects the _both_ of us!”

Joseph looked at him. “Fine. Fine. I’ll clean it tomorrow.”

“You said that yesterday. And the day before that.”

“But I mean it this time.”

“You said that too.”

“Ugh!” Joe shut his computer and grabbed his suitcase. Opening it, he looked back at his brother. “Happy?”

“Not until that whole thing’s put away.” Cole folded his arms.

“That’ll take forever.” Joe whined. “So get to it.”

 

After ten minutes, Joe sighed. “I’m dying.”

“No you’re not.”

“Can you at least help put some away?”

“Did I get help putting mine away?” Joe glared. He picked up a pair of underwear and threw them at Cole’s head.

“Motherfucker!” Cole yelled, throwing them back.

Joseph laughed. “Look on the brightside. You wouldn’t be embarrassed wearing these.” “Shut up.” “Help me unpack.” “No.” “Then Imma keep talking, keep talking, keep talking and talking-” “Shut up!” “And talking and talking, and talking-” Joe dodge a pillow.

 

~~~ 

Jon was over at Colby’s every day for the next three months. Joseph was gone at practice all day, and by dinner, Jon was out of stories and Cole was out of energy, so they separated at the main entrance to the building. They walked _everywhere_ , went to the gym, went to movie. Sometimes with Sasha (Jon knew her from a summer job), and sometimes without. And every day, Cole felt less and less attracted to Jon. For one, Jon Moxley was a _talker_. He talked more than Sasha. And Cole knew this because even Sasha went quiet after fifteen minutes of conversation. It wasn’t that Cole didn’t appreciate the talks. It was just _too_ much for him. He couldn’t hear someone talk that long. Another thing, was Jon’s determination to get in trouble. He’d sneak onto the football field during practice, snatch a janitor’s key for extra toilet paper, little things. Cole thought it was thrilling, at first. But a few weeks of it made him realize why he was such a good-two shoes to begin with…and liked it. Finally, Jon was…different. He had a tick. Sometimes, when people made him angry, he’d crack his neck in a way that made Cole downright stop in his tracks. He hung his tongue out during intense video gaming. And he’d smile and laugh at the most serious things. Again, these weren’t things that Cole downright _hated._ He was fine if they were just friends. But as a partner well…Cole would rather die than admit to being romantically involved with…a lunatic. He felt bad for thinking that. Everyone had some skeletons. So Cole repented and gave Jon the benefit of the doubt. Because despite all those quirks, Jon was a _good_ soul. Cole’s gut didn’t flip or bounce, didn’t ever feel uneasy. Jon was good people. He could be trusted. As a friend, a boyfriend, anything. Cole definitely wanted him in his life. But he couldn’t picture Jon as his boyfriend. Those little things add up. And Cole didn’t want to ruin their relationship. Besides….he still didn’t feel anything when he touched him. So one night, when they were slightly buzzed with beer from Jon’s dealer (a senior he dated while at another college), Cole almost thought he did.

He carefully sat on his bed next to Jon. “You wanna play Madden?” He offered.

Jon shook his head. “No.”

“Chess?”

“Nope.” Jon smiled at him.

Cole furrowed his brow. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I…want to tell you something.” Jon moved closer. “Okay.” Cole straightened. “What’s up.”

Jon was looking at him differently now. Soft eyes, soft smile…everything fucking soft. “What?” Cole asked again. Jon licked his bottom lip. “Cole are you gay?” Cole swallowed.

“I’m bi.”

“Hmm…”

“W-why?”

Jon chuckled. “You seriously asking?”

“Just, say it.” Cole challenged. Jon reached out and put a hand on his thigh.

“I like you a lot. Your company, your habits…” He leaned in. “Your looks…”

Cole felt his face flush. “You’re interested?”

“Yes…” Jon moved closer. “A lot.” “I-I, uh…uhmm…” Before he could say anything, Jon kissed him. Cole froze. Jon covered his mouth with his, nipping and sucking on skin before running his tongue along Cole’s mouth. Cole moaned and gleefully opened. They stroke each other’s tongues wildly, their hands starting to grope. Cole grunted when he felt Jon’s erection on his thigh. But he wasn’t feeling anything. He just felt…numb. But soon, he felt the familiar queasiness that meant _STOP_. It wasn’t right. “S-Stop, stop.” He pushed Jon away.

“Huh? What?” Jon breathed. His face was pink, his lips swollen. Cole pictured himself looking the exact same way.

“I…I don’t…I don’t feel that way about you.” He said softly.

Jon went quiet. He lowered his hands to his own legs. Cole looked away too, feeling awkward as hell. Finally, Jon chuckled dryly. He rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, shit…that’s not embarrassing at all.” He stood up from the bed.

Cole stood with him. “Look, Jon…I want us to be friends. You’re a great person. But, I…I didn’t _feel_ anything with you. I still don’t…I’m sorry. I don’t want it to get to serious and then I drop out.” He touched his shoulder. “You don’t deserve that.”

Jon immediately whipped around to face him. “W-What?” He stuttered, blue eyes wide.

Cole blinked at him. “You don’t deserve that. To be in love with someone, only to have them turn on you. After all the time wasted…you don’t need that in your life. And I’m 100% sure I’m going to bring that. I don’t feel anything now, and I won’t then…I’m sorry.” He said honestly. And for the first time in his life, Colby felt he really _wouldn’t_ bring it. Not for Jon. Maybe for…nevermind.

Jon rubbed his face slowly. When he looked at Cole again, he smiled.

“S’ okay, Cole. I understand. Fuck…I thought, I probably misread your…”

“Y-You didn’t…” Cole smiled shyly. “I thought I’d be able to, do the whole ‘fall in love over time thing’, but…it’s not happening for me.”

“And you know how you feel.” Jon nodded. “I get it. We, uh, we won’t let this get too weird, right?”

“No. No it doesn’t have to be weird. We’ll just keep hanging out like we do now. We’ll be fine.” Cole assured. Jon reached out and clasped his shoulder. “Thanks…for what you said about me deservin’. No one’s ever said that to me, before.”

Cole rolled his eyes. “Wait till you meet Joe.”

“Your brother? Oh, yeah…the sensitive one.”

“Right.”

“Can’t wait. Maybe he won’t turn me down.” “Hey!”

“Too soon?” Jon smiled and flinched when Cole punched him. “Five minutes too soon, jackass.”

“Heh. Well who knows?” Jon turned to the door. “I’m going to sleep. I gotta get to work at 6.”

“Damn, that schedule.”

“Money, babay!” Jon sang. He smiled at Cole. “Thanks, Colby. You’re good people.” Cole opened his mouth then shut it. Without thinking, he walked up to Jon and pressed a kiss to his lips. A moment passed before they broke apart.

Jon raised his eyebrows. “Still nothing?”

Cole huffed. “No.”

“No big deal. Well, it was a loss for you.”

“Excuse you, I happen to be a well sought out prize.”

“Uh, huh…tell that to the one almost girlfriend you had in high school.”

“Snake!”

“Non-fucker!” Jon laughed stupidly as Cole pushed him out.

“I’ll see you around, kid.” Jon ruffled his hair. “See ya.” Cole chuckled. He watched as Jon went down the steps and to the left towards his dorm. “Stay out of trouble!” He called. Jon turned. Waking backwards, he made an innocent face. “Who, me?”

“Who, me?”

 

~~~ 

Joseph was awake in his bed the next morning. He was frowning as he bent to tie his shoes. Cole suddenly blinked awake. “Hey…”

“Hey.” Joe grumbled.

“Aww, bad date?”

“Fucker. He just wanted to feel me up in the booth. Didn’t even ask what my last name is.” The brother stomped his foot. “I haven’t been able to find anyone serious.” And it was true. Joe had gone on a couple of dates this semester. He _was_ trying to take it slow, but sometimes he wanted to know that someone was gonna try it with him. Maybe he should just stop dating.

“I think I’m gonna chill with the dates.” He announced to the room. “Everyone just wants to fuck me.” Joseph pulled on his jersey and tied his hair.

Cole finally sat up. “Poor baby…”

“Shut up. I mean it. I guess I’ll always be a piece of ass.”

“Don’t say that…you’ll find someone. And this is probably a good thing. You can focus on school and football more. You don’t need the extra distraction.” He got up and went to his brother. “Don’t let this discourage you. Let it _encourage_ you. You’ll find the right one sooner or later.”

Joe smiled at him. “Thanks, Cole.”

“Yeah.” Cole thought a moment before saying, “But, what about one more date? To be sure? If anything, I _know_ you’ll get a free meal out of it.” He chuckled. But Joseph shook his head.

“Nah. I’m done with dating. Maybe next semester, though.”

“But, it’s the Jon guy.”

“Jon? Your ‘friend’, Jon?”

Cole flushed. “No…we…decided to be friends.”

“We?”

“I…decided to be friends.” Cole admitted. “I wasn’t feelin’ it.”

“Sorry.”

“S’okay. He even joked he’d have a chance with you.”

Joe laughed. “Maybe, maybe not. But I’m still gonna have to say no. I can’t handle it right now.” “Okay.” Cole watched him grab his duffle. “Gonna be in late again?” “Yeah. Well, depends on football. I finish at 6. Wanna grab somethin’ to eat?”

Cole smiled big. “Sure, yeah. Would you mind if Jon joined us? _If_ he texts me today.” “Yeah sure.”

~~ 

Jon didn’t text him that day. Cole felt slightly rejected, but he understood. So when Joe texted he was outside, Cole grabbed his jacket and left the room. He automatically knocked on Sasha’s door; she came out a second later behind him, and the three went to dinner.

 

~~~~

**December (Holiday Break)**

Cole was in the family car, in the backseat with Joe. It was Holiday Move, and the campus was empty for the season. Stephanie and Hunter were conversing with some parents about a fundraising idea or something outside. Joseph stayed glued to his phone. He hadn’t told anyone, but he still had pictures of him and Randy. He’d look at them every once in a while, reminding himself of what he didn’t want. But it always left him confused, because what he didn’t want was something he _had_ wanted. There were pictures of him and Randy in his office, in the restaurant, at  a movie. Joe scrolled until he got to his favorite picture. Him and Randy, kissing on the balcony of his apartment. Joseph had his head titled to meet the taller man’s lips. They were facing the sunset, the rays making them both glow. Joe’s hair was down, and Randy had started to grow out a beard. Joseph smiled. Their second month anniversary. Randy had taught him how to use his mouth for more than just blowjobs and kissing. Joe’s heart swelled. He had since fallen out of love, but he still remembered the feeling. And it made him angry; frustrated. Joseph blinked at Colby suddenly getting out of the car.

“Jon?” Cole answered on the phone.

“Hey, Colby. Sorry I haven’t been around much.” Jon had visited Cole on and off for the past four months. They still hung out, but Jon had gotten more distant. Cole thought it was because of their situation, but his gut told him something different.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Are you okay? You know you can talk to me.”

“Everything’s good with me. How’s Joe?” Colby told him about Joseph’s football wins and how he almost killed him over the last T.V. dinner. They talked for a good ten minutes.

“But yeah, my parents came and got me way early today. My dad doesn’t like to dally.” Jon answered.

Cole nodded. “I understand…are you coming back next semester?” “Yeah. And I’ll text you over

“Yeah. And I’ll text you over holiday, keep you informed of all the trouble I’m getting in.” “Not funny.” Cole said. “Then there’s my chance at becoming a comedian.” Jon chuckled. “Tell Joe I said Happy Holidays.” “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you next semester.” “See you, Cole.”

 ~~~

Cole and Joe remained quiet for most of the ride back home. Joseph watched his videos; Cole read a book. Stephanie smiled at Hunter, who grabbed her hand and kissed it. The family drove in peace on their way to Holiday break.

 

~~~~

**January (Next Semester)**

Joe trudged in, trailing dirt and mud. “For fuck’s sake, Joe!” Cole whined.

“I got caught in the rain, kill me.” Joseph grumbled. “Don’t tempt me.” Cole immediately grabbed the mop and bucket.

“Cole, come on…”

“Off. Now.” His brother waved. Joe rolled his eyes and took off his shoes, jacket, and jeans. He walked barefoot to his bed. “You’re a freak.” He mumbled. “Whatever. How’d it go?”

“It went okay.” Joe sighed.

“He sucked didn’t he.” Cole dumped the mop.

“He fucking asked me if I made a goalie every game last semester!” Joe said in disbelief. “How does a fucking _guy_ not know shit about football! We all know _something_!” He flopped down on the bed.

“I fucking hate dating…and now that my grades are back up all I do is study…I just want some other way to spend my free time. I don’t have football, you’re always with Sasha-”

“We invite you.”

“No, you two need your privacy.”

“Oh, my god, Joseph-”

“And meanwhile I can’t find one fucking guy on this damn campus who can at least handle dating me for four months!” The younger brother interrupted as he put on sweats.

“Joe-”

“I’m done. I’ve studied, I’ve been nice to you, I haven’t thought about Randy…that much…and I call mom and dad. I’m a good person.” Joseph fell back on the bed. “Why can’t I have someone?” He whined dramatically.

Cole rolled his eyes. “You’re being dramatic. I don’t have anyone, you don’t see me complaining.” He slapped the mop to the floor.

“You have Sash-”

“Say one more thing about Sasha and I’ll mop your face.” Cole aimed the mop.

Joe smiled. “I’m not you. I can’t go a whole lifetime without sex.”

“Hey, I _have_ sex.”

Joe scoffed. “Name the last person you _kissed_ in the past three months.”

Cole sighed. He didn’t have anything to lose. “Jon.”

“Jon?!” Joe sat up. “Your friend Jon? You _kissed_ him? You told me you weren’t feelin’ it.”

Cole pushed the mop back and forth. “I wasn’t. _Especially_ after the kiss.”

“What was it like? He a good kisser?” Joe smiled stupidly.

Cole glared at him. “Are you a teenage girl?” “I just wanna know.”

Cole sighed. “It was fine.”

“Just fine!?”

“Just fine.”

Joseph squinted. “Liar. He fucked you up good.”

“Would you please.”

“Just tell me!” Joe insisted.

“No. You might want to date him. I don’t want to influence your decision if you do.” “So there’s something _good_ , huh?”

“Yes, Joe. He’s a standard, good kisser. I was not disappointed. I did not feel like an awkward 12-year-old. It was satisfying.”

“Hmm.” Joseph grinned. “What’s his number?”

“No!”

“What?”

“I’m not letting you choose to go out with him just to _test_ him. That’s not right.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll let _fate_ put us together.” Joe chuckled as he grabbed a Gatorade from their fridge. “Yeah.” Cole continued mopping. After a while, the brothers retreated to their own beds to do homework. Well, homework for Joe. Cole just did his usual math. He ignored Joseph’s chuckling.

 

~~~ 

“So I was like, ‘you should do something useful with those legs’, and she said, ‘like what?’, all while lifting her feet to play with _my_ leg, mind you. So I easily snake that bastard up there, and it’s like…all wet and-”

“Whoa! Whoa!” Cole choked on his soda. He and Jon were sitting at a table outside on the campus.

Jon stopped talking and looked at him. “What? Aren’t you bi?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I openly talk about my experiences.” Cole blushed.

Jon smiled. “Is Joe as cute as you are?”

“No. And stop flirting with me.” Cole shifted.

“I’m just pointing out a fact. You’re very…modest, about yourself. You hate talking about personal experiences…is Joe like that?” Jon leaned back in his chair. Cole nodded.

“Yeah. He’s very shy about it too.”

“Blushes?”

“Yeah.”

“Like I said, cute.” Jon chuckled. They sat in a comfortable silence, eating their sandwiches.

After a while, Colby smirked. “You know, he asked me who I had kissed in the last three months…I told him you. He wanted to go out with you just cuz I said you could kiss good.”

“Oh, really?” Jon perked up.

“Yes, really. It’s weird you brought him up.”

“He’s your brother. Just wanted to see how you guys compared. Might never meet him at this rate.”

“Yeah…you guys are always missing one another.” “Mhmm…” Jon looked out at the campus, like he had an idea.

Colby knew that look. “What? What are you thinking?” He leaned forward.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” Jon smiled.

“No. Tell me. What?”

“I was…just…nothing.” Jon shook his head again. “Jon!”

“Did he really want to go out with me cuz he heard I was a good kisser?”

“Yeah, but I told him no. I didn’t want that to be the reason…or, the only reason, I guess. He was probably joking, though. He’s better than that. We, both are.”

“Thanks for looking out.”

“Well, you’re my friend.” Jon smiled again. “Yeah…”

More silence. Cole shifted again. His gut was acting up again. Well, better now than never.

“Look, Jon…uhm…” Cole cleared his throat. “Do you want me to set you guys up? If you’re interested, that is. If not, it’s okay. He doesn’t really want to focus too much on dating right now.”

Jon swallowed. “Oh, I don’t know…he looks way too good for me.”

“Don’t say that. You’re an attractive guy. And besides, he’s not shallow. He cares about the heart…I know he does.” Cole glanced down when Randy made his way to his mind.

“He’ll give you a chance. Trust me.”

Jon fiddled with his wrapper. “I guess I could go out with him…”

“Look, I’m not trying to force you. He was half-joking anyway.” Cole shrugged.

“No, it’s just…that girl I was telling you about…she just wanted a fuck. Everyone I’ve considered a potential partner has. I can’t just find someone to be with.” Jon explained. Cole stared at him. His gut practically jumped out of his throat.

“Let me hook you guys up. How’s tonight sound?”

“Is Joe gonna be-”

“He will be. 7?” Jon blinked. “Uh…sure…7 is good.”

 

~~~~ 

Joseph walked in looking like hell. He had just put in a whole day’s worth of the gym. He was due for a shower and a nap. Cole bounced up when he saw him. “Hey, bro!” He greeted happily.

Joe nodded. “Sup.” He set his gym bag down at the foot of his bed.

“How was your day? Good? You put in a lot of work?” Cole handed him another towel to dry off his neck.

“Yeah…heavy lifted. I’m beat, though. I need a shower.”

“Cool, okay. You go ahead and shower…want me to heat something up for ya?”

Joseph blinked at him. “Um…sure, okay.”

“Okay! You want a beer?” “Where’d you get a beer?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll rub your feet when you get out.” Cole offered.

“Uh, no. I’ll just put them in those special socks.” Joe turned and went to the bathroom. Cole checked his watch. Thirty minutes.

 

~~~~ 

Cole was holding a fresh towel for Joe when he came out. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Just helping you out.” He shoved the cotton at his brother. Joe snatched it. “Thanks.”

He shoved Cole away and went to his bed.

“So…just gonna hang out tonight?”

“Yeah.” Joseph pulled on a pair of boxers.

“Hmm…” Cole sat down on the bed. “Video games? Instagram?”

“Cole, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Joseph looked at him.

“Nothing. I can’t talk to my brother?”

“No. When do you give a shit about what I’m doing?”

“I always give a shit about what you’re doing! I just never have time to actually ask.”

“Because of your stupid math.”

“Hey! My math is not stupid. You keep that attitude up, and I won’t tell you about the date I got you.” Cole went to his bed.

“What date?” Joe asked, exasperated. Cole turned so his back was to him and played with his phone.

“Colby.”

“Hmm?” He raised his eyebrows. “You say something?”

A slap on the back of his head made Cole sit up. “That was rude.”

“What date?!” Joe shook him.

“A date which you have in fifteen minutes.”

“What?!”

“With Jon.”

“WHAT?!” Joseph pushed him down on the bed. “What the fuck did you do?!” He yelled.

“I just told you.” Cole cheesed. “I got you a date with Jon.”

Joseph looked at him a long time. When he finally straightened, he cracked his neck. “You got me a date…after I told you I wasn’t going to date…with a guy _you_ almost hit it off with.”

“Emphasis on the ‘almost’ and ‘wasn’t going to date’.” Cole sat up.

Joe took a deep breath. “I-I can’t go out with Jon. I haven’t even met him officially! He’s your friend and I haven’t had a decent conversation with him. I’ll feel like I’m being desperate.” He said shakily.

Cole rolled his eyes.

Joe shook his head. “I know I was complaining like a bitch, but, I don’t need another date just for it to end in him asking me to put out.”

“He’s not gonna ask you! Jon’s a good guy. My gut says so.”

“I never trusted your gut.”

“You should. It’s always right. Anyway, you have ten minutes.”

“You couldn’t have told me this when I got home? That’s why your sneaky ass was trying to kiss up.” “Hey. I wasn’t being sneaky. I really wanted to know how your day was going.” Cole stood.

“Now, put on a nice outfit. I don’t know where you’re going, but it’ll probably be dinner and a movie.”

“Cole.”

“C’mon, I’ll help you.”

“ _Colby_.”

“You wear blue right? Brings out your eyes.”

“Cole!” Joe snatched the shirt from him. “What?”

“Why are you doing this? Aren’t you listening to me?”

The older brother sighed. “Because you’re not happy. You haven’t been real happy since last year. I feel bad I didn’t know about Randy, and, I feel like Jon could really put a smile on your face…a _real_ one, for at least four months. And this time I know about him, so you won’t have to go at it alone.”

Joseph shook his head. “That’s not up to you to decide. I’m talking shit. I’m not ready to let someone in like that…I might never be. You don’t have to watch out for me anymore.” He pulled on his tank top.

“Tell Jon I’m sick or something. I’m not going.”

“Joe.” Cole sat on the edge of the bed. “I told him you’d be up for it. He actually brought you up in conversation today…he, kinda, inadvertently called you cute.”

At that, Joe turned over. “What the fuck is inadvertently?”

“He was referring to me, but he asked if you were cute too.” “Cute as in…” “As in, we blush when asked about our personal preferences.” He said.

Joseph turned back to the wall. “Did he seem interested?”

“Well…no.”

“Fuck, Cole.”

“He suggested it, but then got a little intimidated.”

“How’d he get intimidated?”

“He thought you were too attractive…he didn’t think he was good enough.”

Joe sat up then. “I don’t believe in looks.”

“I know. That’s what I told him. And, get this. He said he couldn’t find anyone either. Everyone just wanted to fuck and be done. Ha! You two have a lot in common!” Cole encouraged.

But Joseph still fidgeted. “I said I wasn’t going to date anymore.” He repeated grimly.

“Well…just, do it for me.”

“I don’t want to do it for you! I wanna do it cuz _I_ want to. He doesn’t deserve that.” “See! You’re a genuine person caring about him before you even date him. You two _will_ last four months. Maybe more. C’mon!”

“Cole, _no_. I’m serious, tell him I’m not gonna be able to-”

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Joe’s face went white.

“It’s him.” Cole turned to him.

Joe stuttered, “Uh-uh…um…”

Cole sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I know I should’ve told you about it earlier, but I just wanted to live in the moment for once. I’m not responsible for you at all. I just want to see you happy. I’ll tell him you caught a bug.”

Cole got up and headed for the door. He opened it a crack. Jon was there, wearing a white shirt, black blazer and jeans. His shoes were regular converse.

“Hey, uh…I’m here.” He announced softly, rubbing his hands together. He was nervous. Cole felt guilty.

“Yeah, listen, um…Jon, I-” Cole was suddenly yanked violently back and the door slammed shut. “Joe, what the fuck?” He hissed. Joseph was flushed. “I changed my mind.”

 ~~~

Cole sputtered. “What?!”

“I haven’t been exactly nice to Jon. Haven’t tried to meet him or anything. He’s your friend. I at least owe him a night out to get to know who my brother’s talkin’ to, you know?”

While he was saying this, Joe was pulling on his cleanest pair of jeans and the blue shirt. Hastily, because he was somewhat nervous too.

Cole looked at him. “Y-you…you couldn’t say that five minutes ago, fucker!”

Joe shook his head. “I didn’t think about it. But I’m your brother, and your friends are important to me…fuck, most of my friends were _your_ friends anyway, except the twins.” Joe slipped on a jean jacket. “And one more date couldn’t hurt.” He eagerly stomped his feet into some sneakers.

“Joe! You are the epitome of an ass! Why couldn’t you come up with this sooner?!”

“Maybe, because my brother told me about my date _fifteen_ minutes before he showed up!” Joe hissed back.

Cole shut his mouth. “Okay, that was my bad.”

Joe grabbed his keys. He checked his hair in the mirror. “Oh, shit…Cole, hand me my gel?”

Cole grudgingly obliged. “You motherfucker. I should tell Jon to split cuz you were a coward.”

“Who fucking arranged the date?!” Joe growled and snatched the container. “Go stall.”

“He might not even be there.” “Then go after him!” Joe shoved him.

Cole stumbled to the door and opened it. He jumped when Jon was still there. “Oh, hey. Sorry about that, um…Joe, h-he changed his mind.” “What? What do you mean?” Jon arched a brow. Shit. “Uh-um…” The door slammed again. Joseph was staring like he could destroy Cole with his eyes.

“You little shit.”

“I’m sorry! I don’t wanna lie!”

“Why the fuck would you tell him that?!” Joe adjusted his shirt.

“I didn’t know what else to say.” “Cole, I swear to god, you’re a piece of work.” Joseph pushed past him again and opened the door.

~~~ 

Jon was confused and slightly amused when the door closed in his face. He figured maybe Joe had gotten cold feet. The idea that he was just as nervous as Jon made the man feel better. But that all went to shit when Cole said he ‘changed his mind’. And slammed the door again. Now, Jon was thinking he shouldn’t have come. Maybe both brothers decided he wasn’t worth it. Jon turned to go when the door opened again.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I-” Joseph froze when he caught sight of Jon. Jon stared at him. He was fucking gorgeous. Soft hazel eyes, mocha skin, raven hair in a bun. A light goatee that was due for a shave, dancing on a square jaw. Along with tall and broad, he was a sight. A soft warmness in his chest told Jon that this man was worth something. Worth an adventure. Jon looked into his eyes. Curious and bright and focused. Jon felt like he could see into his soul. He was everything Jon wanted in a man. And he never knew it until now. It was a good minute before Jon cleared his throat.

“Ahem…uh…hi. I’m, Jon Moxley.” He held out his hand.

~~~ 

Joseph was literally frozen. He saw pictures of Jon, but it never compared to the real thing. _This_ Jon was as tall as he was, with ocean blue eyes and pale peach skin. Shaggy hair brushed into his clear face to cover as bangs. It looked blonde, but under the lighting, it caught a reddish hue. And he was just as muscular…well, Joe had him by a good forty pounds. But Jon didn’t look like the type of man who’d bend under pressure. The thought made Joe’s breath quicken. And he felt a warm feeling in his chest. Sating, and comforting. Not like with Randy. _Nothing_ like Randy. This was the complete opposite in a much better way. Joe could see himself falling in love. And getting hurt again, maybe. But…maybe not. His mind was scrambled. Everything moved in slow motion when he saw Jon stick his hand out.

“I’m, Jon Moxley.” Damn his voice was like fucking puppies on clouds. Joe swayed, eyes still locked on blue. He saw nothing but confidence in those eyes.

“Uhh….” Joseph drawled. He was so lost in those _fucking_ eyes. Suddenly, he felt a harsh push.

“Introduce yourself, _brother_.” Cole growled.

Joe blinked. “Uh…I’m, I’m Joseph. Joseph Reigns. You can call me Joe. Or Joey. Or, Joseph.” He rambled. Jon chuckled. _Oh, his fucking laugh_. Joseph was going to go crazy obsessing over this guy.

“I’ll stick with Joseph for now…you can call me Jon.”

“Okay.” Jon stared at Joe like he wanted to devour him. Which wasn’t such a bad idea. He was already picturing the ways he could take this black-haired man in bed. But it wasn’t just sex. Jon felt so connected to him, so in tune…it was amazing.

“So, Jon? Where are you gonna go tonight?” Colby patted him on the chest.

“I...uh,, um….was, gonna suggest…this steakhouse twenty minutes away…they cook in front of you and…yeah.” Jon stuttered.

“Y-yeah…Japanese, right?” Joe licked his lips slowly.

Jon felt his face heat. “Yeah…”

“Okay! Then you two have fun…Jon, don’t keep him out too long…he has a curfew and-”

“Cole.” Joe said curtly, eyes locked on Jon. “What? Oh, uh…okay. Have fun guys. Call me if you need anything.” Cole watched them a few more seconds before going back inside.

Joseph and Jon smiled, and immediately both guys blushed. _His smile_. When they looked at each other again, Jon silently scratched his chin. “So, um…a-are you, hungry?” He asked boldly. His voice had lowered down to huskier, more controlling…sexy. Joe bit his lip. He knew it was going against everything he just preached about a day ago, but the energy in the hallway was too electrifying. He couldn’t resist. He didn’t want to. Fuck consequences.

“Not for food.” He said in his softest voice. Jon’s eyes darkened. Oh, Joe was worth it. Hesitantly, Jon stepped forward. Joe mimicked. Jon reached out and put an hand on the other man’s arm. Joe gasped lightly. Shock. Pure, body-jumping shock. He definitely didn’t feel that with Randy. He held Jon’s intense gaze. “Can I kiss you?” The shaggy red-head asked. Joe felt another warmness in his chest. _Considerate, patient, caring, nervous_. “Yeah.” He answered, his own hands touching Jon’s back. Jon gave a small smile. Then, he leaned in a pressed his lips to Joe’s. _Oh, fuck. **He tastes so good**. He feels so good. **He**_ **is _a good kisser_** _. He_ is _a good kisser._ Tongues folded, fought, danced. Hands grabbed and clutched so tightly it left bruises. Breaths caught and deepened, neither man wanted to move to breath. _I gotta have him. **I gotta have**_ **him**. Finally, Joe and Jon pulled away. They smiled at each other. Silence. Jon laced his fingers with Joe’s and led him down the hall.

“Are we going to a hotel?” Joe asked. Jon immediately grinned, loving the naïve tone in his voice. “Nah.” He tossed him a smile.

“I don’t have a roommate.” In his whole life, Joe had never heard a more beautiful phrase of five words.

~~~ 

Cole called Sasha. “Hey, Cole.”

“Hey. What are you doing?”

“Eating pizza and contemplating my life. You?”

“Same. Except, I don’t have pizza.” “I got pepperoni.”

“…I guess that’s fine.” Cole left the room and walked down the five steps to Sasha’s room. She opened the door. “Thanks.” “Have Joe and Jon gone already?” “Yeah.” “And…?” Cole plopped down on her bed.

“They were headed to the Japanese steakhouse.”

“Oh, cool.” She sat at her desk and picked up her book. “Hopefully they find something good on the menu.” Cole smiled. “Yeah.” He laid out on the bed with a slice and stared at his phone. “Hopefully.”

~~~ 

A door opened to a dark room. Jon and Joe stumbled inside, connecting at the lips. They were giggling like kids as they stupidly groped at each other. Heat flared between their bodies. Jon broke away to close the door. Joe peeled off his jacket. They couldn’t see shit, but Jon still guided him to the bed. They only tripped a couple of times before Joseph felt soft mattress beneath him. He felt Jon leave him. Suddenly, a lamp was switched on. Joe sat up. Only one side of the room was decorated. The other was bare except for the giant T.V. fastened above the bed. The bed itself had a single sheet. Joe was about to comment before Jon grabbed him and kissed him again. His fucking kisses. Jon peppered Joe’s mouth with his own a while before impatiently shoving his tongue inside. Joe moaned for the hundredth time. He couldn’t help it. He felt the familiar heat in his gut swirl, while also feeling the soft warmness in his heart. Both of the feelings together made Joseph feel like he was walking on air. Jon growled into that hot mouth. He wanted so much more. Kissing this man was something entirely different than he’d ever experience. He never felt such rawness in a kiss. Such passion. He just wanted to give as much as he could, take as much as he could. He wanted to be with Joe so badly it hurt. At least there was something he could do about it. Jon broke off the kiss and started to unbutton Joe’s shirt. Joe did the same, his large hands tracing heating skin.

“Uh…” Jon jerked at his touch. A fucking _touch_ had his dick jerking. He shuddered as Joe continued kneading his small waist. “Oh, damn, this is nice.” Joseph groaned. He never saw a waist so slim on a man. It was fucking hot as hell. And hard abs just made it perfectly worse. Joe squeezed and caressed the soft milky skin. Jon peeled his shirt off.

“Fuck.” This man was fucking beautiful. Damn his shining caramel skin. Flawless, except for the tribal tattoo on his right breast. “ _This_ is nice.” Jon slowly ran his fingers across the design. Joe looked at him. Jon smiled. He _was_ flawless. Even the small birthmark on his straining neck. Jon was drawn to it. He leaned down and fastened his mouth to it. “Huh…ohh…” Joe moaned. He yanked off the rest of his shirt and Jon’s and finally touched his body. Jon continued sucking on his neck, his own hands exploring. He squeezed a peck and swallowed Joe’s whimper. They made out for ten minutes, memorizing each other’s dips and curves. Jon was sitting on Joe’s lap now. Eagerly, Joseph reached down and squeezed his full ass. “Shit.” Jon responded by grinding. “Ooohh.” Joe furrowed his brow and looked down. He watched as Jon rolled his hips. The auburn-haired man smiled.

“You like that?” He asked naughtily.

“Yes.” Joe breathed. He tightened his hold on Jon’s waist. Dry humping was something he was used to, but not with a desire as strong as this. He could get off on this. He already was. Jon quickened his rolls, and Joe happily joined in on the thrusting. They both gasped at the friction. Obscene noises fell from their mouths. Jon was about to go crazy. His whole life, he didn’t feel this much pleasure from something so amateur. But he knew in his heart he could fucking come right now from just rolling. And that excited him. It spurred him on to do more. Joe felt his dick leak precum. He looked up at Jon. “I wanna see you.” He husked on his lips. Jon nodded and kissed him. He guided him down onto the bed, Joe’s hands unfastening his pants. They kissed long and hard before Joe was taking him out. Jon did the same, capturing both of their dicks in one hand. “Uh, yeah…” Joseph licked his lips. _His **fucking** touch._ Jon stroked fast, desperate to get off. “Uh...huh, huhh…” He huffed on Joe’s face. His skin was slowly flushing red.

Joe groaned. Jon’s fucking hands on him felt so damn good. He wanted to feel him completely. And from the look of his dick, Joe knew he’d enjoy himself. Suddenly, his body spasmed. “Oohhh…” Joseph shuddered. He shot a rope onto their stomachs. “Fu-fuccckk…” Jon felt pleasure crash down on him. He shook and collapsed on top of Joe. When Joe got his mind back, he gently pushed Jon off him to pull off his pants. “Damn.” Jon breathed. Joe had an impressive dick. Straight, thick, tanned like him. Joe chuckled, tossing his pants on the floor.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” He said, mostly to Jon’s own member. He helped him snatch off his jeans and moved in between his legs. Jon gasped when he felt a hot wide tongue against his shaft. Jon’s dick was tall and proud, blushed red with precum oozing. Joseph eagerly wrapped his mouth around the head and started sucking. He didn’t have time for making love. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to get Jon as fucked out as possible. He wanted to get fucked by Jon. Joe just wanted it. It had been a fucking year and a half. He quickly did everything he’d done with Randy. He nibbled, kissed, sucked and played with Jon’s dick. It wasn’t much, but it was enough if he could go by the sounds Jon was making. Joe moaned. He didn’t care what the morning brought. He really didn’t. He just wanted to feel that passion. Intense, strong passion that he could only get from- “Fuck!” Joseph looked up at Jon. He was red in the face, straining against his better judgement. Jon grabbed Joe’s hair and started to thrust. Joe braced himself on his hands and let his mouth go lax. He held Jon’s gaze as he was pulled on and off that dick. “Uh, shit…yeah, yeah…” Jon whined and thrusted harder. Faster. Joe reached up and pinched his nipples.

Jon froze and loosened. “Ugghh!” He growled out. This fucker was gold. Jon never had a blow job so…desperate. And eager. It was a damn turn on. So when Joe looked at him like he was starving, Jon sat up and reached under his pillow for lube and a condom. He grabbed Joe’s hand, pulling him up to sit in his lap. Joe blushed. He’d always felt a sting of insecurity because of his weight, but Jon’s hands on him were soft and caressing. But they soon became impatient and daring, because Jon immediately grabbed at his ass and squeezed hard. “Mhm.” Joe whimpered and kissed him. He shoved his tongue inside and tasted _man_. Jon was so delicious. He swirled his tongue around and around. His pale fingers suddenly stroked at Joe’s hole.

“Ahh…” Joseph broke off the kiss to breathe, but Jon chased after him with his lips. He lubed up his fingers while they made out. He was fucking drunk on Joe. On his taste, the way he felt, the way he smelled. The way he looked. Jon reached up and pulled the hair tie out. “Oh, shit.” Long waves of black fell down pass his shoulders. Joe put a hand on either side of Jon’s face and deepened the kiss. He was in heaven. Especially when he felt limb fingers slipping inside of him. “Huhhn…mhm.” Joe instinctively rolled his hips and moaned. Jon’s fingers jabbed hard, searching for his spot.

Joe bit Jon’s lip, his arms pulling him close when he felt his prostate awaken. Jon pulled away and looked at him. “Fuck, yeah.” Joe was moving like a champ, grinding dirtily, his ass swallowing those fingers. And he was so fucking tight. Jon could only imagine what it felt like on his dick. Jon huffed. He couldn’t take it. His other hand grabbed at Joe’s thigh until it turned white. Joseph brought his mouth back. The two kissed and moved until Joe was coming again.

“Ohh…fuuucckk…”

His body felt like jelly as Jon positioned them again. He guided Joe on his hands and knees, admiring that glowing ass and begging hole. Jon shakily pulled out the condom and wrapped it around his dick. He reached in between Joe’s legs and stroked him as he kissed a cheek. Joe shook. He was ready. So ready for this after months of just touching himself. Of being alone. He jumped when he felt Jon mouthing his ass.

“Uhh…” Jon didn’t wait. He rammed his tongue inside, still stroking Joe’s dick. Fuck, but this man tasted good _everywhere_. Jon licked and sucked like he’d gone crazy. And he had. The moaning ‘yeahs’ and ‘that’s it’ from Joe made Jon want to do more. He expertly made out with the hot skin and hole until he felt Joe’s body trembling again. Jon straightened up to his knees. Never had he’d desired something so much. He put a hand on Joe’s hip and eagerly pushed himself in. “H-ho, fuck, shit.” Jon stuttered. Joe groaned.

It was like a breath of fresh air. A release from their dry spells. Every inch in made them shudder. Jon licked his lips repeatedly. Tight, hot heat suffocated his dick. He wasn’t going to make it. But he had to. He wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible. Joseph slowly rolled his hips back until Jon’s thighs were flush against his.

“Mhmm.” Jon’s body fit his perfectly. His need to fuck was driven out by the feeling of him. Both men were frozen with the effect they were having on one another. But only for a moment. Jon’s desire struck up inside him again. He clutched his nails in Joe’s skin and started to move. Fast and hard, without care if Joe was ready or not. He slammed his hips, growling as he was taken again and again. Joseph dropped his jaw. He was speechless. This man’s dick was incredible. Joe was moved up the bed.

“Uh, th-that’s it, that’s….huhhhghn.” He whined when he felt the hard head hitting his prostate. Jon reached forward and pushed Joe’s head into the pillow as he fucked him. The bed rocked against the wall as he worked his hips into the tight channel. His face was of pure bliss. “Yeah, you like it huh? You fucking feel so good…” Jon grunted and moved faster. Joe bit into his lip so hard he tasted blood. His ass was gonna be so sore tomorrow. But fuck if it didn’t feel good to have that dick work him over. He felt Jon’s hands pull his hair again. Joe growled. The pain spurred him to suddenly get up and throw his hips back.

“Oh, fuck…hmm…good, that’s…huh…” Jon stuttered. So Joseph Reigns was a fucking beast. He rolled his hips like it wasn’t their first time together. Like he knew what Jon needed. Jon threw his head back. His dick throbbed with need. He yanked Joe’s hair harder as the other man gyrated on him. His ass bounced on Jon’s stomach, more moans emitting from them both. Finally Jon took control again. His stomach was boiling, his dick begging for release. And Jon couldn’t ignore it anymore. He pounded inside of Joe a few more times before pulling out and turning him over. Joseph accepted his kiss, his hands going to trace a smooth jawline. He was about to burst. Jon fucked into him, his desperation matching Joe’s. Joseph moved one of his hands down to grip his ass, nails puncturing. Jon groaned.

A hand went around to cradle Joe’s head as he kissed harder. He then lowered his hand to the back of Joe’s neck and squeezed, holding him in place as he stroked deep and fast. The bed was rocking dangerously now, the sound of bodies meeting echoing in the room. Joe moaned. He clasped his arm underneath Jon, his hand clutching his shoulder. He rolled his hips down to get as much of his new lover inside of him as possible. Just then, Jon came. He came so hard he saw stars. “Fuuuck.” He fucked his way to his next orgasm. Not a second after, Joe felt his body snap and he screamed. His orgasm rushed through him like a fucking storm. He never felt better.

“Oh, shit….” Jon watched him.

Joe’s mouth was hanging open, his brows cinched together. His skin was blushed mahogany and his eyes shut tight. Jon found himself smiling. He did that. He made this man look so vulnerable and needy. And it made him come a third time. Joe looked at Jon while he came again. It made his heart bloom with more warmth. Warmth, and safety, and pleasure, and love and- “Ahh!” Joseph shuddered and came again. And again. Jon’s eyes rolled.

“Fuck.” His breath was hot as he breathed on Joe’s face. After a long two minutes of heavy breathing, Jon pulled out and rolled over onto his back. Both men stared up at the ceiling, still gasping for air.

After another minute, Joe looked over at his date. “I-I…I don’t usually do this on the first date.” He said.

Jon laughed. “Neither do I.” He moved onto his side to look at him. “You’ve been the only exception.”

“Yeah, you too.” Joe smiled at him. _His smile_. Jon felt his face heat.

“So…you wanna go out sometime?” It was Joe’s turn to laugh. “I was planning to. By the way, I’m sorry for the door slams.”

“That was you? Nervous much.”

“Yeah…I wasn’t planning on coming, but…you’re Cole’s friend and I felt bad I hadn’t met you. I still don’t really know you.”

“Well, not _entirely_.” Jon laughed with him. They got quiet again.

“Were uh…were you a virgin? I’m sorry if I was too rough.”

“No, it’s okay…I was content.” Joe smiled softly.

“Okay.” Jon hesitantly reached out and pushed Joe’s hair behind his ear. Joe blushed.

“Umm…listen, I, uh…I’ve been dating around, but I haven’t really found a connection with anyone like you. And it’s weird…I didn’t sleep with them, but I see you and-”

“I feel the same way. It’s like the complete opposite. But I, I’ve never felt this way with anyone before.” Jon gushed.

“Do you wanna take this somewhere?” Joe looked at him expectantly.

Jon smiled. _His smile_. “Baby, I’ll take it anywhere. And I’ll prove it to you.” Jon rolled over on top of Joe and kissed him. Joseph moaned. Jon smiled on his lips. He reached over Joe and shut out the light. Before long, the darkness was decorated with more moaning and screaming as the new lovers became one again and again.

 ~~~

Joe came home the next evening.

“Joseph, what the fuck! I was worried sick.” Cole got up and hugged him. He flinched when he smelled sex. “Oh, god. You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Joe!”

“What? We had a…connection.” Joseph smiled dumbly as he made his way to his bed. He was only wearing a tank top. His shirt was currently crumpled and stained. “What’s up with your shirt?” Cole made a face.

Joe blushed. “Jon didn’t have any towels.” He was making Cole sick with his big grin.

Cole shuddered. “So you guys hit it off?”

“Emphasis on the hit.”

“Joe!?”

“Sorry! He uses his hands…a lot.”

“Stop. Stop talking.”

“It felt sooo good.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I’ve never felt this way about someone before.”

“You’ve had one serious boyfriend.”

“And Jon’s the last!” Joe sat up. “I can feel it.”

Colby arched a brow. “Really? You feel it?” Joseph glanced down. “Well, I don’t want to jump to conclusions…and we’re gonna take it slow, but…you were right. He’s a good guy.”

“Wait, wait. I was…what?” Cole beamed.

Joe rolled his eyes. “You were right.”

“And?”

“I was wrong to not trust your gut.”

“Well, shit.” Cole sat back down. “He must’ve fucked you good for you to easily admit _that_.” Joe blushed.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Are you a teenage girl? Besides, you know I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Mhm.”

“I don’t.”

“Yeah.”

“Cole.”

“I’m agreeing with you.”

“No you’re not, jackass.”

“I’m just happy you found someone.” Cole chuckled.

“Yeah.” Joseph looked down at his buzzing phone. His face went red.

“Jon?”

“Mhmm…” Joe bit his lip as he texted. After ten minutes, he bounded from his bed to the door. “Joe!”

“What?”

“Where are you going?”

“He’s outside.” “ _Joe_.” “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.” Joseph opened the door and left. Cole shook his head. As much as he knew he was supposed to be annoyed, he felt nothing but happiness for his brother.

 

~~~~

Joe and Jon were glued together for the rest of the semester. They did everything together, from studying, going to games, music concerts, and the like. Jon was shocked to learn Joe loved country and folk music like him. Joseph smiled when he found out Jon was a lover of animals. When they weren’t together, they were on the phone, or skyping, or sneaking over to each other’s dorm. Jon and Joseph were literally inseparable. They talked about their families, interests, school, careers. They talked about deep things like spirituality and relationship. Sometimes, Joe would just listen to Jon as he spoke. Jon would speak with such confidence, his hands painting picture after picture. He could talk forever. And Joe could listen forever. Jon made him laugh more than he did with Randy. Especially when he annoyed Cole. He’d hop on his bed, flirt, flip through his math book. Cole cursed him and Joe out, but didn’t take it to heart. He only ignored them. Joe and Jon enjoyed each other’s silence as well. They took walks around campus, downtown, or drove for miles. Sometimes they’d stay in the room and just be together, reading or studying. They’d stare in each other’s eyes for the longest time. The intimacy between them was nice. And the sex only got better. They catered to one another’s bodies with patience and passion. Jon taught Joe to take his time whilst sucking dick. Joe encouraged Jon to find his spot, not to get, but to tease. Because Joseph loved being teased. He loved when Jon played with his skin or nibbled at his mouth. He loved the anticipation. And Jon was so...eager. He’d yank Joe into the janitor’s closet and blow him. He’d join him in the shower and use all of the hot water. They’d caught more than one cold. Sometimes they couldn’t wait for the bed, fucking on the floor. And Joseph found he _really_ liked being thrusted against the door of Jon’s room, too. It’d become their favorite place. Yeah, Jon was eager. It was like he didn’t have a refractory period. One time, they had ordered pizza one night, and Joe was leaning against Jon’s shoulder. Jon had looked down the moment Joe looked up. His big hazel eyes smiled. Jon couldn’t resist. He threw his pizza away and planted his mouth to Joe’s, stopping only to swallow the rest of the pizza. Damn, but the sex was fucking amazing. No matter where they were, or what they were wearing, Jon fucked Joseph like he was insane. A lunatic, if you will. And Joseph finally had his bottom for the first time. It wasn’t awkward, it wasn’t unusual. Joe had never felt so complete than when he was inside the blonde. And Jon _definitely_ didn’t mind when Joe had a dick like that. But Joe still loved being Jon’s to fuck. They went out to different places to eat, but couldn’t stay for long. They always ended up in the bathroom, practically naked before they were asked to leave. But they didn’t mind. It was just them. Everytime they were together, it got better. Joseph knew it was only his second serious thing. But it was the first time his heart and head were on one accord. Stephanie had been right. And even if he did get hurt, he’d have good memories. However, a tug at his heart just kept telling him this was it. Jon was the one for him. He’d wait a while to see what would unfold. But everything was pointing towards love. Joe never thought he’d been in that ring again. Jon was a good man. Funny, spirited, kind…and still so mysterious. He never dwelled too much on his parents, but the house servants he could talk forever about. Joe knew not to push. And it was okay. He probably wouldn’t meet them for a long time…or at all. But none of that mattered when he thought of Jon. And Jon was feeling the same way. He loved Joe’s energetic persona. He was always listening, the excitement in his eyes addicting. He made Jon feel like a protector, a hero…a person. He was the first one to not looked bored when Jon was talking. And he asked questions, which showed he was listening. Jon was crazy about him. Joe did everything he wanted and more. He really knew what Jon needed. So Jon decided to pursue this relationship. He loved being with Joe and vice versa. There was no way he was going to let go of it. No chance. Ever.

 ~~~

“Fuck!” Jon swore, slamming the hood of the car down. Joe followed him back inside the car. The couple were in the middle of a desert road. They had been on their way to Nevada, and the car suddenly gave out. The sun had set an hour ago, and they were in the dark.

“This had to happen _today_.” Jon grumbled.

Joe chuckled. “Jon, it’s not that bad. The gas station’s only a few miles back.”

“We’re fucking stranded, Joe! It’ll be hours before we get back!” Jon hit the wheel. “On our fucking anniversary.”

Joseph checked his phone. “Look, my phone’s charged. _And_ I have service. I’ll call Cole and he’ll be here.” He got out of the car.

Jon suddenly felt bad. He hadn’t meant to yell. But the day had been so perfect. They had left the campus early in the morning, bags packed. Sure, they stopped along the way to….ensure their love for one another, but that was only when they stopped for gas or food. Most of the time. Jon had held Joe to him whilst driving, not minding the teasing kisses or subtle hand rubs. And Joe _definitely_ didn’t grab his dick every once in a while. And Jon _definitely_ didn’t encourage him to. Yeah, it’d been a good road trip. But now it was all to shit. Jon looked up when Joe came back in. “Cole said he’d

“Cole said he’d would be here in six hours. I told them we’ll meet him at the gas station.” He smiled. “Nothing to worry about. We’re fine.”

“Okay.” Jon looked at him. “Sorry for yelling. I, just wanted today to be perfect.” He looked down, playing with his torn jeans. Joseph thought a moment. Then, he started to untie his shoes. When he stripped off his shirt, Jon gave him a look. “Joe, what are you-”

Joe moved over him to press a button. The top of the car started to fold back. Joe kissed Jon. “Come on.” He crawled to the backseat and grabbed the blanket. Jon slowly peeled off his jacket and shirt. He took off his shoes and moved until he was lying with Joe, his back to Joe’s chest. Joseph wrapped his arms and the blanket around them. “Look.” He nodded up. Jon did. The sky was dark navy, no clouds anywhere. The stars twinkled against a dark blanket. It was beautiful. Like a swirl of sparkles that went on forever. Jon sighed.

Joe kissed his temple. “This is kinda perfect.” He whispered, his voice ghosting over skin. Jon shuddered. “Yeah…it is.”

“And you don’t have to try to make everything work out, Jon. I’m already happy with us. It’s an adventure with you all the time. I never know what’s going to happen, but I know it’ll be worth it.”

Jon huffed and turned over until he was facing him. “But it’s our anniversary! I just wanted it to be perfect. You deserve perfect, Joe.” He insisted.

Joseph cradled his face. “Baby, you are perfect. You don’t try to be someone you’re not. You’re yourself. And that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He kissed him slowly. “I don’t care about everything falling into place. The only thing that’s falling is me for you.”

Jon looked at him, tears in his eyes. His heart was racing. “R-Really?” He licked his lips.

“Really.” Joseph smiled. He reached up and wiped Jon’s tears.

“You’re my perfect.”

Jon laughed, still teary. “And you’re my perfect.” He leaned down and kissed Joe. They made out under the stars until they got impatient with the rest of their clothes. It wasn’t long before Joe was riding Jon, both upright to look at the stars. Joseph accepted a hungry kiss as he rocked onto his boyfriend. They moved together perfectly. Once again, Jon felt the sudden heat in his body go overboard, and he came. Joe smiled when he saw his face. He stroked himself, kissing Jon until he was going over the edge as well. “Ughh…” Joe gasped. Jon rested his head on the seat. “Fuck.” He groaned. They looked up again. The stars still shined. Jon stared at Joe. His flushed face was smiling while seeing the sky. Jon smiled.

“Beautiful.” He whispered. Joe nodded, “Yeah.” Jon chuckled and kissed his neck lovingly. “Happy Anniversary, Joe.” “Happy Anniversary.” Joseph grinned and kissed him again.

 ~~~

Cole knocked on Sasha’s door. She opened it a minute later. “Oh…hey.” She wore a stained oversized t-shirt with fuzzy socks. Her hair was disheveled and frizzy. Cole recognized that outfit. “Hey…sorry, is it a bad time?” He asked.

Sasha shook her head. “I get it every month, Cole. It’s fine. Just don’t ask any stupid questions.” She shot. Cole considered asking what a stupid question was, but the fact that he would have to ask sort of answered it for him. He walked in the room slowly. “What were you doing?”

Sasha curled back up in her bed. “Hating my life and stuffing my face.” She motioned towards the various chip bags, ramen noodles, and cookies. “What were you doing?”

“Same…except I didn’t have food.” “Knock yourself out.”

Cole sat on the foot of her bed, grabbing an open bag of Doritos. “Where’s Joe? With Jon?” “Yeah…we just got back from Nevada.” “Did he spend the night again?”

Cole nodded. He had been feeling a little neglected, but that was just because he was so used to Joe. The couple invited him out all the time, sometimes dragging him along. But Cole never felt like the third wheel. It felt like they were all just a group…no awkwardness for anyone. He was just missing his brother. Sasha nudged him. “You okay?” Cole shook his head. “I miss him a lil’ bit.”

“You miss him a lotta bit.” Sasha sighed and reached for his hand. Cole pouted. “I hate that I don’t get his attention as much anymore. He doesn’t even ask how I’m doing.” He blurted. When he caught himself, he blushed. Sasha smiled softly. “Guess we’re both on our periods.”

 

~~~ 

**Tuesday, 11:15 a.m.**

Jon knocked on the door. When no one answered, he pulled out the key Joe gave him and opened it. “What the fuck?”

Joe and Cole were fast asleep in their beds. They arranged their classes for afternoon only, for obvious reasons. But Joe and Jon had a class together at 11:30. “Joe? Cole. Wake up, guys.”

“Mhm!” Cole turned over when Jon nudged him. “Get up, man.”

“Fuck off.” Colby grumbled from beneath the sheets. Jon raised his eyebrows. “So you guys really are night owls? Sleepin’ in…I never would’ve thought.” It’s not like Jon knew Joe was a _natural_ late awakener. He knew the bigger man could snore a fucking lion awake, but they’d wake up at any time after spending the night together. Jon went to Joe’s bed and kissed his boyfriend on the head.

“Joseph…wake up, baby.” He whispered, caressing Joe’s skin.

“Mmmm.” Joe moaned, but still stayed asleep.

“Joseph?”

“What…”

“Get up. We got class.” Jon giggled. Joseph turned over and looked up at him. “How’d you get in?”

“Key, baby.” Jon smiled _that_ smile. Joe stroked his face. “You’re a nice wake up call.” He said softly. Jon blushed. “I’d like to think so.” He kissed Joe on the lips. “We gotta go. Come on.” He pulled his boyfriend up and pushed him into the bathroom.

~~~ 

Joe and Jon were in the library at 5, studying. Jon fiddled his fingers against his chin. Joe stared at his books. He didn’t know the first thing about political issues in the 13th century. He barely knew politics. But it was easy as fuck to talk about campaigning and the public opinion. Jon looked at his boyfriend. Joseph was so focused on his studies that he didn’t notice he’d been chewing his eraser off. “Joe.”

He looked up, eyes wide. “Huh?” He asked, eraser still hanging in his mouth.

Jon chuckled. His baby looked so innocent and cute. “You’re cute.” He gushed.

Joseph’s cheeks went red. “Don’t say that to me in public.”

“I can’t tell my boyfriend how he looks?”

“Not…like _that_. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Oh, please.” Jon rolled his eyes. “You’re a fucking tight end. _Literally_. You can spare being called ‘cute’ once.”

Joseph frowned. “Reputation.” He repeated sternly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jon laughed. “Whatever, baby.”

After ten minutes, Joseph nervously tapped his pencil against the table. “You’re cute too…when you’re asleep.”

“Am I? I never noticed.”

Joe snorted. “Smart ass.”

“I’m in college, aren’t I?”

“No, for real, though. You’re fucking sweet as hell. Your soft snoring, your hair, your drooling-”

“I don’t drool.”

“That’s not fresh cum on my chest, Jon.”

“Fuck you.”

“I told you… _not_ in public.”

Jon smiled. “Never stopped me before.” Immediately, Joe’s face heated again. He fucking hated that it was true. Another five minutes passed. Suddenly, Jon felt a small kick to his foot. He smiled and kicked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about Joe/Jon? What about Jon and Cole? How about that relationship betwix Joe and Cole? More to come soon! Thanks for reading! <3


	10. Arc 2: Crazy for You (Joe and Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...we're working our way up...but first? A background check ;)

It had been a fun Saturday. Everyone slept in until 1, and then Sasha eagerly suggested a beach day. They all shoved into Cole’s faded blue truck. Well, Cole, Sasha and Trinity shoved in. Joe, Jon, Josh, and Johnny all sat in the pickup with the food and beer. The beer, that Josh had gotten from his boss at work. They had gotten to the beachline by 1:30, and the girls put on a show in their bathing suits. Soon, they all jumped into the empty ocean and fooled around. It was football Saturday, so the beach was all theirs. Joe got splashed a couple of hundred times by his cousins, but they weren’t lenient with Cole, either. The only ones safe were Trinity and Sasha. Some of the time. Cole managed to drop Sasha in the waves; Jon and Johnny conspired to dump Trinity. After everyone was done in the water, they retreated to the truck. Joe pulled out the grill and started hotdogs and burgers while Sasha chose the music. They all piled into the truck after, full and happy. But it all went to shit when Cole had one too many beers and started to get an idea. “Okay, guys…truth or dare.” He started.

Trinity perked up. “Truth.”

“Okay, Trini….is it true….that Bryan Danielson gave you that _mouth_ when you helped him pass that test last year?” Cole inquired.

“Oh my god!”

“No shit.”

“Trini, you didn’t.” The purple-haired girl blushed. “It was only for a second. He had _no_ idea what to do down there.” A roar of laugher came from the friends. Sasha clutched her side. Joe shook his head.

Johnny looked at his girlfriend. “Absolutely no idea?”

“None, babe. I promise.” Trinity smiled.

“Alright, Trini choose. Truth or dare for who?” Cole sipped his beer.

“Uh…I choose, _Jon_.” She grinned. Jon shrugged. “I have no secrets to hide…truth.”

“Okay. Is it true, that you transferred because your girlfriend was a psycho maniac?” Joe giggled. He knew the answer to that. His boyfriend shrugged again. “Yeah. She literally stalked me until my parents dragged me out.”

“Whoa. A way with the ladies, huh man?” Johnny clasped his shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jon looked over at Joe. “But it’s too bad I’m gonna be off the market for a good while.” Joseph blushed, but sipped his own beer to hide it.

“Aww…” Sasha and Trinity cooed.

“Eh, whatever.” Josh made a face.

“Alright, alright…Jon choose somebody.”

“Uh…Sasha. Truth or dare.” Sasha flipped her pink hair. “Dare me, Jon.” She said dramatically, emitting a laugh from Cole.

“I dare you to kiss Cole.”

“Whoo!”

“Yeah!”

“Wait I gotta get this.” The friends immediately prepared to watch. Sasha turned to her friend. “Ready?” Cole nodded; he hadn’t spoken a word. Slowly, Sasha leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

“Ayyyee!” “Leh-GO!” “Alright, Cole!”

Cole didn’t hear a word. His stomach was going on overdrive as Sasha folded her tongue over his. He never felt this before. Such sparks. Hot sparks. Sparks that needed to be exploded. Sasha broke off the kiss before Cole could even try to hide his boner.

“Well, this _has_ been a wonderful day.” Josh said chuckling. Cole looked down and blushed.

“Oh, Cole are you happy to see me?” Sasha teased.

“No need to hide it if a beautiful girl kisses you like that.” He said softly. Sasha gave him a look before Trinity grabbed her attention. “Girl! That reminds me…did you know Charlotte hooked up with Adam!” “Shut up!” And just like that, Sasha was back to her usual bubbly self. Cole cleared his throat. He chugged his beer desperately.

“Take it easy, man.”

“Yeah, Cole you gonna drown and the ocean’s over there.” The twins scolded him. Cole wiped his mouth. “Sasha…pick.”

“Oh, uh…Josh.” Josh took a dare, swearing when his bare feet got stabbed by the hot sand on the beach. When he returned, he looked at Joe. “C’mon, cuz. Truth or dare.”

“After what you did? Truth.” Joe chuckled.

“Is Jon the only person you’ve dated since coming to college?”

Immediately, Cole looked at his brother. Joe cleared his throat. “Uh…n-no.”

Jon looked at him. “Babe? You don’t have to talk about it.”

“It’s fine…no, Jon isn’t the only person I’ve dated. I dated, this older guy. But it didn’t work out, cuz…he lied to me…and, he told me I was too young for him.” Joe said quietly. Jon touched his shoulder.

“That’s okay. We all have our shouldn’t have beens.” Trinity reassured. Cole sipped more of his beer. “Uh…Joe…choose someone.” “Johnny?” “Dare.”

 

~~~~ 

There was something wrong with Jon, and Joe noticed. His boyfriend had gone completely silent ever since he answered Jimmy’s question. He gave half-assed responses when someone asked what was up. He kept his eyes on the road. And when Joe took his hand, he didn’t budge. Joseph felt guilty, but he didn’t know why. When they got back to campus, Jon told him he was going to hit the gym before their date. Joe got to his empty room and planned out his way of talking to his boyfriend. It was after an hour when Jon called him.

“Hey.”

“Hey, I’m on my way.”

“Alright.” Joseph hung up the phone and took a quick shower. He slipped on his pajama pants only. He was going to make Jon feel better. The only way he knew how. Jon knocked on his door.

“Hey…why aren’t you dressed?” He asked when it opened, looking at Joe. Joseph didn’t answer, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in.

 

~~~~ 

“Sasha…hey.”

“Hey, Cole.” Cole fidgeted with his hands. He was lying on his bed, talking to his friend on the phone. “Uh…what are you doing?”

“Getting ready for a date.” Sasha replied calmly. Cole blinked. “A…a, uh…d-date? With who?” He stammered.

“This football player…I think Joe might know him.” Sasha replied.

“Oh.” Cole felt his whole body go cold.

“…Why? What’s up?”

“I-uh…um…I wanted, to talk to you…” “About?”

Cole swallowed. “Nothing in particular…just, wanted to talk.”

“I- oh. Cole, I have to go, he’s here. I’ll see you later, okay?” “Yeah, yeah, sure. Uh…have fun. Don’t do drugs.” He smiled when he heard Sasha’s laughter. “I will. And yes, sir. Bye, Cole.”

“Bye, Sash.”

 

~~~~ 

Joe flattened his tongue against the head of Jon’s dick. “F-Fuck…” Jon stuttered, his hips jerking. Joe grabbed his prize and continued licking. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this. But Jon taught him a bunch of new things, and Joe just wanted to make him feel good. And it was working, considering Jon was cursing and trying to lift his hips more.

“That’s…that’s good, baby…that’s good…” The other man moaned. Joe tightened his grip. He lowered his mouth to take Jon halfway in, before hallowing his cheeks and going all the way down.

“Shit!” Jon sat up. Joe put his hands on either side of his lover’s hips. He pressed his nose against Jon’s pelvis and swallowed once, twice. “Ohhh….baby…” Jon slowly thrusted his hips. Joe dug his nails into pale muscled thighs. He moaned loudly. “Uhhnnn…” Jon threw his head back. He was so glad he taught his boyfriend this. Not that he had needed that much practice. Jon jerked when he felt Joseph’s fingers at his hole. Joe released him and immediately sucked his fingers.

“You look so good like that…like you’re about to prep yourself.” Jon murmured, a hand going to long hair. Joe preened on the inside. He finally let go of his fingers and probed inside of Jon. “Y-Yeah…fuck, yeah…that’s good, Joe.” Jon pressed his hips down. Joe rammed inside the greedy hole, still stroking and licking Jon’s dick. After a while of that, he lowered his head down to his balls and took them into his mouth as well.

“Shit… _shit_ …yes, baby…” Jon was going crazy. He tightened his grip in Joe’s hair, trying not to lose control. But it was getting harder and harder. Joseph grazed his teeth against the skin of the sack. “Oh, fuck, baby, fuck. T-take...uh…Joe…please.” Jon roughly guided Joseph’s head back to his dick. Joe happily took him in again. He sucked deeply, his hand swiping up and down. “Uh…uh…y-yeahh…” Jon licked his lips. He was so fucking close. “Baby, I’m gonna…I’m…I gotta…” Jon stuttered again. Joseph sucked harder, faster, his hand blurring in speed. “Ah…ah, oh, yes…Joseph, yesssss.” Jon thrusted his hips hard as he came. “D-Don’t swa-” As if reading his mind, Joe smoothly spit up the release all over Jon’s dick. “Oh, fuck.” Jon stared at him.

Joseph lifted his eyes to him, and Jon came again. “Ah, fuck, shit.” Jon hunched over and started to pound Joe’s face. “Yeah…this what you want, Joe? Hmm? Want me to fuck your mouth?” He rammed his dick into that hot mouth; Joseph continued starting at him, letting his mouth go lax. He reached up and squeezed Jon’s thighs again. Jon repeatedly slammed his hips back and forth. “Uhhh….oh, baby...baby, Joe…Joe!” He groaned out as he felt his body shudder. Joe kept staring at him through his orgasm, swallowing it all down when he finally collapsed on the bed.

Jon smiled at him when he crawled up his chest. “Making me feel good, tonight?” “Yeah.” Joe said softly as he kissed him again. “Mhmm…yeah…” Jon moaned, twirling his tongue to get every taste he could. He grabbed at Joseph’s waist to settle their dicks against one another. “Jon…” Joe whimpered. Jon broke off the kiss and handed him his fingers. Immediately, Joe sucked them in, hazel eyes boring into blue. Jon licked his lips again. “Gonna fuck you so good.” Joseph made a small sound of agreement before Jon removed his fingers and brought them to his ass. “Mhmm…” Joe bit his lip. He never tired of those bony limbs inside of him. They jabbed and probed, searching for his spot. He arched when Jon found it. “Right there.” He husked. “Right there? Feel good?” “Yeah.” The lovers fore played for a good ten minutes. When Jon finally removed his fingers, Joe had come twice already, his body pressed against his. Jon grabbed a condom from underneath the pillow. He grabbed Joseph closer to him. “You ready for me?” He asked while putting the condom on. “Mhm, yeah…” Joe accepted a sloppy kiss as he felt the head of Jon’s dick. Instinctively, he pushed back. Back and forth until Jon was buried to the hilt. “Uh…fuck…” “Jon…” The two were always taken aback at the feel of each other.

“Mhmm…” Joe bit his lip. He never tired of those bony limbs inside of him. They jabbed and probed, searching for his spot. He arched when Jon found it. “Right there.” He husked. “Right there? Feel good?” “Yeah.” The lovers fore played for a good ten minutes. When Jon finally removed his fingers, Joe had come twice already, his body pressed against his. Jon grabbed a condom from underneath the pillow. He grabbed Joseph closer to him. “You ready for me?” He asked while putting the condom on. “Mhm, yeah…” Joe accepted a sloppy kiss as he felt the head of Jon’s dick. Instinctively, he pushed back. Back and forth until Jon was buried to the hilt. “Uh…fuck…” “Jon…” The two were always taken aback at the feel of each other.

“Right there? Feel good?” “Yeah.” The lovers fore played for a good ten minutes. When Jon finally removed his fingers, Joe had come twice already, his body pressed against his. Jon grabbed a condom from underneath the pillow. He grabbed Joseph closer to him. “You ready for me?” He asked while putting the condom on. “Mhm, yeah…” Joe accepted a sloppy kiss as he felt the head of Jon’s dick. Instinctively, he pushed back. Back and forth until Jon was buried to the hilt. “Uh…fuck…” “Jon…” The two were always taken aback at the feel of each other.

The lovers fore played for a good ten minutes. When Jon finally removed his fingers, Joe had come twice already, his body pressed against his. Jon grabbed a condom from underneath the pillow. He grabbed Joseph closer to him. “You ready for me?” He asked while putting the condom on. “Mhm, yeah…” Joe accepted a sloppy kiss as he felt the head of Jon’s dick. Instinctively, he pushed back. Back and forth until Jon was buried to the hilt. “Uh…fuck…” “Jon…” The two were always taken aback at the feel of each other. Everytime was like the first. Joe breathed hard, his hair shrouding them in a black curtain.

“Baby, I love you.” Jon whispered. “I…love you too.” Joe responded without thinking. He didn’t have time to think about what he had said before Jon started stroking him so, so good. “Oh…Jon…yes, baby, yes.” He moaned with every stroke. Jon cradled his face, his other hand still on thick flesh. “There you go, Joseph…go on an’ fuck yourself on this dick…go, baby…yes…uh, Joseph.” He was babbling, but he didn’t care. Joe felt and looked so fucking good. The way he rolled his hips back, trying to get every inch inside of him. The way he bit his lip, his face flushed. His chest pressed up against Jon’s. It was too much. It wasn’t long before Jon planted his feet in the mattress and started to thrust harder. “Uhh…” Joe felt his breath stop. Jon pounded his hips, desperate to make Joe paralyzed.

“Gonna make you walk backwards, fuck you so good you see fucking stars. Love you so much, baby. Wanna fuck you till you can’t breathe. Fuck. You feel good, baby? This dick feel good?” He rambled. Joseph didn’t speak. He couldn’t speak. He just kept his mouth open and tried to control his breathing. “Oh…that’s right…dick leaves you speechless, eh?”

“Uh…uh…y-your dick….yours.” Joe struggled out. Jon growled. “Damn right my dick. And my dick only, huh?” “Mhmm…mh...Oh….Jon…” Joe mumbled as his prostate was being demolished. He started to moan in time to Jon’s thrusts. So the bedroom was extra loud with his sounds, the bed slamming the wall, the slapping skin… “Fuck!” Jon bellowed. He dropped his hands to Joe’s ass, spreading the cheeks to go deeper. “Hhgnn….” Joe put his palms flat on Jon’s chest as he pounded him. His breathing became ragged. “Oh, baby, you’re so fucking incredible. Feels’ so fuckin gooood….” Jon groaned, his face contorting. Joe rested his head in Jon’s neck and cried out. Jon gave a final shove before shuddering. “F-fuuuuccckkk!” He whined, his hands squeezing smooth muscle. Joe whined, arching again when he shot another load out onto their stomachs. Jon gently put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, guiding him back down to the bed. He sat up and grabbed the loose blanket, burying them underneath.

“Joe?”

“Mhm…” Joseph mumbled, practically knocked out. Jon stroked his face.

“I do love you.” He said softly.

“Love you too.” His boyfriend responded. Jon knew he was sleep talking right now. But he didn’t care. It was the first time they declared their love for one another. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect moment. He just hated that he felt the way he did earlier. Looking at Joe’s sleeping face made Jon realize there was a reason he acted the way he did. Because he was so fragile. A big heart would do that to you. Joseph was so kind-hearted, and did everything he could for Jon. Which made the blonde man feel even more like a dick.

 

~~~~ 

Cole was in the middle of an equation when there was a knock on his door. “Coming!” He put his book down and padded bare foot. Opening it, his heart fluttered. “Sasha.” “Hey, Cole. What are you doing?” She skipped pass him into his room.

“Some math…”

“Homework?” Cole blushed. “No.”

Sasha laughed. “You’re such a nerd.” If anyone else had said it, Cole would’ve punched them. But Sasha said it so sweetly, it was like she was saying ‘I love you’. Cole shook that thought aside and followed her to his bed.

“How was your date?” “Boring. He took me to a sushi place…” “But you’re allergic to-”

“I know.” Sasha smirked. “I told him, and he looked all annoyed and shit. But I was like, ‘you shouldn’t have tried to surprise me’. Like, you don’t even know me.” “Yeah. That’s stupid.” Cole followed her around the room while she played with his and Joe’s stuff. Like a damn puppy. “Did you just get back?” He grabbed a figurine of Hulk Hogan from her.

Sasha sighed. “I _was_ playing video games with Xavier… that’s where Brock dropped me off…but they kept kicking my ass.” She pouted. Cole chuckled. “I told you not to play them in Madden yet.”

“But I thought I could do it! I was so close, Cole!” Sasha watched him sit back down. Then, she moved forward and sat against him, as best friends do. “I lost by a touchdown.”

“I’m sorry, Snoop.” Cole kissed the top of her hair. “Just practice more.” He considered bringing up their kiss, when Sasha sat back up. “I will…but on one condition.” She played with his bracelet. “Yeah?”

“You come back with me to Xavier’s room and beat him for me.”

“Sasha…” “You’re not doing anything!”

“I’m doing math!” “That can wait for _one_ game, Cole. Please?” Sasha folded her hands. Cole sighed dramatically. “I guess…” “Yay!” Sasha hopped off the bed and grabbed his book. “Let’s go!” “I need my shoes first.” Cole laughed. Sasha made her way to the door.

“Oh, can I borrow your jacket?” She turned around. Cole looked at her. Half of his closet was in Sasha’s room. “Sure…whichever one you can find…” Sasha quickly picked out his white hoodie with black accents. “Thank you. I’ll give it back.”

“Sure.” Cole repeated. Sasha glared at him. “I gave you your green one back.” “Yeah…but what about the blue one, the black, the yellow, grey, red-” “No one told you to get all those jackets, Cole!” Sasha cut him off while walking out. Cole smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

 

~~~~ 

Back in bed, Joseph kissed Jon with all the love he had. He didn’t even stop when he needed to breathe. He just kept kissing him. But Jon broke off the kiss, laughing. “Baby, I don’t need you dying on me, okay?”

Joe blushed. “Why were you upset today?” He asked. Jon tensed a bit. “Uh…” He rubbed his face, trying to come up with the words. Joseph grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers.

“I noticed you went quiet after truth or dare. Did I do something? Did I say something?” He pressed.

Jon sighed. “Y-You…you told your friends more about your ex than you told me…I felt…it just felt-” “To keep them from asking more questions. You don’t know my cousins…they like to pry.”

“But still. It felt like you preferred them to know about your love life more than me. I felt like you’re hiding something about him from me.” Jon looked down at him.

Joseph swallowed. “He was my everything at the time. I was in love with him.” He said softly. Jon ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck…” It was worse than he thought. “Are you still in love with him?”

“No.” Joe answered calmly. “No…I fell out of love with him a month after we broke up.” He felt his heart harden again.

Jon touched his chest. “Joe…I’m sorry. I just, I don’t want anything to be hidden between us. I know you feel what we have is, real. I want to be honest with you. But I need it too.”

Joseph smiled. “I get it. And I’m sorry if I was too blunt.” He accepted another kiss. After a while, he spoke again. “So…you love me?” “Heh. Yeah. I have since our first date…”

“Not our first time?” Joseph grinned when his boyfriend’s face turned pink. “I might have…but I needed to make sure…cuz I don’t believe in physical relations as a definition of love.”

“Of course.” Joseph chuckled. “But it was high on your list, wasn’t it?” “I…fuck you.” “I love you, Jon.” “I love you, too Joseph.”

 

~~~~ 

**End of Semester**

“So, Jon. What are you majoring in?” Hunter asked the younger man. The Helmsley family and Jon were standing in one of the many circles other people had formed on account of _Family and Take Home Day_ for the college. Families came to both visit and take kids home for summer vacation. Jon squeezed Joe’s hand as he smiled.

“Marketing, with a minor in English.”

“Oh? An English hunch?” Stephanie inquired.

“Yes, ma’am. I love writing. It’s a good outlet.”

“Oh definitely. Do you write stories of your own?”

“A couple. But most are from experience…like a journal.”

“Very interesting. May I ask what’s usually written?”

“Family.” Jon said bluntly. “Well, that’s nice.” Stephanie smiled genuinely. Joseph looked at Jon. “Surprised you don’t have a record of our friends in there.” “Oh…they’re in there.” Jon kissed his cheek. Joe giggled.

“God you two…not even with mom and dad?” Cole groaned.

“Don’t hate, Colby.” Joseph teased him.

“Whatever.”

“Jon, will you be visiting over the summer?” Asked Stephanie.

“If you don’t mind.”

“Of course. I’d like to get to know the man who has my son’s heart.” Hunter smiled. “And hopefully all the other body parts too.” Jon joked. Hunter and Stephanie chuckled. Joseph blushed. Cole rolled his eyes and laughed as well.

Suddenly, a shrill voice called out, “Jonathan!” Jon froze. Joe looked at him. “Jon?” He turned around. “Oh, shit.” He said with a smile. Coming towards them, were a man and woman, both platinum blonde, fair, and looking like a million bucks. The woman had hair bumped up to the sky; the man wore a snippy suit. He wore Jon’s signature scowl.

“A-Are those your parents?” Joe stuttered. “Yeah.” Jon laughed cruelly. “I thought they weren’t coming to visit-” “I thought so too.” Jon kept that blank smile on as he sauntered over to the couple. The woman grabbed him and kissed his head. The man, wearing sunglasses, looked completely bored and uninterested.

Joseph turned to his family. “Joe…chill your smile.” Hunter said. Joseph rolled his eyes. “Hunter.” Stephanie hit his arm. “What? The world doesn’t need to know how in love you are.”

“Maybe I want the world to know, dad.” Joseph clasped his shoulder.

Cole smiled. “Let em know, bro.” “Does…anyone notice that Jon seems a little…distant from his parents?” Stephanie nodded her head. Sure enough, Jon was looking around anxiously as his mother and father tried to talk to him. He caught Joe’s eyes finally and said something to them.

“Maybe they had a fight or something.” Joe looked at his mother. “I have a feeling it’s not-”

“Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Joseph Reigns, his father, Hunter Helmsley, Stephanie, his mother, and his brother, Cole.” Jon stepped up to the family. He grabbed Joe’s hand as if his life depended on it. “Joseph, this is my mother, Helen. And my father, Jonathan Ambrose.” Jonathan held out his hand to Joseph. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Reigns.”

“Likewise, Mr. Ambrose.” Joseph felt nothing but cold from the older man. “And Mr. Helmsley, I admired your work on the force. I’m in the seventh division.” “Oh, well, always nice to know someone on the job.” Hunter shook his hand. After several minutes of chat, Stephanie invited the Ambrose’s to dinner on Saturday. Joe walked Jon and his family to the car. Jon looked at him, eyes different.

“What’s wrong?” Joe worried. His boyfriend looked like he didn’t want to go. “I’m gonna miss you, is all.” “We’ll see each other for the summer. It’s not far where you live.” “Yeah.” Jon bit his bottom lip. He reached out and pulled Joseph into a hug. “I love you.” He whispered. Joe smiled. “I love you too. Call me if you need anything.” “I will. Tell Cole I expect a full out equation for the next rocket or some shit, huh?” Joseph laughed. “I will.” He kissed him. “Bye, Joseph.” “Bye, Jon.”

 

~~~~

Jon had called Joe every night at the same time. And every night ended with shaky breaths  and happier boys. It wasn’t like they had anything else to do. So why not have fun with your boyfriend?

“I can’t wait to see you.” Jon had said lovingly. He was in his room, with the door locked.

“I can’t wait to see you…can’t wait to _feel_ you.” Joseph responded, playing with his wrestling poster. “Heh…should we cap the night off with another summer fiasco?” Jon had already started to palm himself.

Joe rolled his eyes. “I would say ‘no, let’s enjoy each other’, but you’re probably already jacking off.” “I mean, this _is_ a good way to enjoy each other, baby.” Joe giggled.

“Before we get into that…how are your parents?”

“They’re fine.” Jon answered automatically. Like a record.

“Mhm.” Joe stared at his lap.

“What?”

“It’s just…you said it so…robotically. Like you don’t even know yourself.”

“Because I don’t. They’re always gone.”

“What do you eat?”

“I order takeout. I’m not a kid, Joe.”

“I know…but, don’t you get lonely?”

“Hardly. I got the servants to talk to, and I have WiFi, and you. So I’m good.” “I’m just worried about you. You haven’t seemed like yourself since we left.” “I’ll be fine.” “But Jon.”

“Joe, I’ll be _fine_. Anything else you wanna ask?” Jon snapped. Joe played with his shirt. “No.” There was an awkward silence before Jon sighed. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Joseph. I didn’t mean to sound like a dick. I just…I’m not that close with my parents, ya know?”

Joe rubbed his head. “I know. Remember what you said about honesty?” “Yeah…I’ll tell you everything on Saturday. I promise.” “I love you.” “I love you too, baby.”

 

~~~~ 

Dinner was a disaster. It all started when the Ambrose family stepped in the door. “Hello, Mr. Ambrose.” “Hi, there, Helmsley.” Jonathan shook Hunter’s hand. Helen handed Stephanie a dish.

“I brought dessert. A peach cobbler. I hope it’s okay?”

“Oh, it’s fine! I was planning on serving a boring little pie. Thank you.” Stephanie took the dish graciously. Joe hugged Jon. “I missed you.” “I missed you too.” Joseph kissed him.

“Break it up! He’s my friend too.” Cole shoved in between them. “Heh. How you doing, Cole?” “I’m alright. I don’t have your fucking rocket equation though, so you’re gonna have to wait.”

“Well, damn. I was planning on flying out at the end of summer.” “Boys, watch your language.” Stephanie scolded. “Yes, ma’am.” “Let’s get to it.” Hunter led the guests to their dining room.

 ~~~

Stephanie placed a plate of steaks in the middle of the table. “Ma, this looks fantastic.” Colby complimented. “Yeah, Mrs. H. You really outdid yourself.” Jon added. “Well, thank you boys. But I only do what’s in the book.” Stephanie smiled as Hunter pulled out her chair. “Well, maybe you won’t mind me stealing that book for a year or two?” Helen giggled. Stephanie joined. “I also go to a cooking class every once in a while. I’d love your company.” “Oh, yes ma’am.”

 

~~~~

“I didn’t do it _exactly_ like that!” Cole defended meekly as he dropped more potatoes on his plate. Next to him, Joe doubled over with laughter. Jon spoke over his boyfriend.

“Cole, stop lying in the presence of adults. You did it _exactly_ like that. You walked up to that girl with that stupid yellow tie, and when she turned to look at you, you literally stumbled, cried out, ‘mama!’, and fell flat on your face. And then you blushed and stuttered when she wanted to help you up.” He could barely keep a straight face. Joseph was still laughing. Stephanie covered her mouth. Hunter laughed while eating his steak. Jon’s parents looked down.

Cole folded his arms. “I don’t see why you gotta laugh at my expense.”

“It’s funny, Colby.” Joseph put a hand on his brother’s arm. “Let’s talk about how Joe flared up when he ate that mushroom and spinach omelet.” Immediately, Joe stopped laughing.

“That, wasn’t funny.”

“No shit!” Jon cackled. “Babe, you like, collapsed on the floor clutching your throat. You looked like you were having a seizure.” Joe’s face heated up. “Oh, and thanks Cole, for laughing at me instead of grabbing my epipen.”

Cole shrugged.

“Cole, you didn’t help your brother?” Stephanie inquired.

“He was fine.”

“Cole.”

“What? Jon helped him.”

“Yeah, mom’s a nurse. So I knew he had to have something on him to help.”

Helen sipped her water. “Very proud you saved this young man’s life, Jonathan.” “Thank you.” Jon grinned.

“Too bad you couldn’t save his sexuality.” Jonathan sipped his own drink. A silence fell over the table. A long, hard silence.

“What did you say?” Hunter asked.

The rich patriarch rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Hunter. Stephanie. Don’t tell me you actually _approve_ of your son’s relationship?” Joe looked down at his plate. “We do approve. As long as Joe’s happy…that’s all that matters.” Stephanie said boldly.

“That’s right.” Hunter stood and went over to Joseph. Touching his shoulder he said, “My sons’ happiness is my ultimate responsibility. Nothing can change that.” He stared at Jonathan. The other man made a conniving face. Joe shuddered. Jon made that face when he was thinking.

“So…this _phase_ , that he’s going through. You gonna let him just fuck around until he catches something?”

“Jonathan.” Helen scolded. He looked at her. Helen sat back in her seat. Joe looked over at Jon. He hadn’t budged. Just kept staring at his father.

“Mr. Ambrose, what you call a phase and what I call a phase are two very different things. A phase is a trivial moment in someone’s life where they believe they’re doing something that could change them. But if it’s strong enough to make my son picture a husband instead of a wife, then you can’t exactly call that a phase.” Hunter said calmly.

Jonathan set his glass down. “So who’s the bitch?”

Suddenly, Jon stood up. “Dad, that’s enough. You never fucking quit!” He hit the table. Cole and Jon watched him.

Jonathan stood and went to his son. “You think that just because you’re with people that intimidates me?” He reached out and wrapped his hands around Jon’s neck.

“Jon!”

“Mr. Ambrose!” Everyone stood, ready to strike. Jon reached for his hands and flinched when his father tightened his grip. “Your ass better mind me, boy.” Jonathan released him. Joe went to him.

“Jon, are you okay?” He cradled his face.

“Mr. Ambrose you have gotten out of hand!” Hunter roared. “No, Hunter. _You’ve_ gotten out of hand. Letting your son participate in this blasphemy!”

“You can’t _beat_ it out of him!”

“Watch me!”

Jon turned and went up the stairs. Joe followed. “Jonathan!” “Joseph!” But the teens were gone. Hunter turned to Cole. “Cole, go talk to them.” “Dad they’re not going to listen to me-”

“They _will_. You have a way of talking to them.” “Cole, please.” Stephanie looked at him. Cole sighed. “Fine.” He walked towards the stairs, but not before giving Jonathan a long look. “Cole, go ahead. We got this.” Hunter waved him off. Cole left. Stephanie nodded at Hunter.

“Mr. Ambrose. We need to talk.”  

 

~~~~ 

Cole knocked on Joe’s door. Joe opened it.

“Hey, Cole.” He moved so Cole could enter.

“Hey, Jon are you alright?”

“Yeah…he’s done worse.” The blonde chuckled dryly.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Cole and Joe sat on either side of him. “Cuz it ain’t somethin’ I’m exactly proud of.” He rubbed his neck. Joe put an arm around his waist. Kissing his cheek he said, “I’m sorry.”

“Heh. I’m still here aren’t I? Sides, I’m working at the old warehouse a few minutes from here, so I’ll see you two for lunch.” He covered both of them with his arms. “I know how you can’t live without me.” He grinned.

Cole rolled his eyes. “Can you be sincere for a second?”

“Maybe this is my way of being sincere, Cole.” Jon looked at Joe. “Hey…I’m gonna be alright. Don’t you worry, Joey.”

His boyfriend nodded. “Okay.” The door opened. Hunter and Stephanie smiled. “Jon. Your parents are leaving. Time to say goodbye.” “No.” “Joe.” Jon grabbed his hand. “It’s good, okay? I’m good.”

“I don’t want you to go.” “I’ll be fine.” “….Alright.”

 

~~~ 

Outside, the Ambrose family crowded into their black limo. Joe hugged Jon to him tightly. “Call me if you need me.” He kissed his cheek hard.

“I will. I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Jon. I love you so much.” Joe cradled his face and kissed him. Their tongues folded against each other slowly. Jon pushed closer. “Hey! Today, boy.” Jonathan hit the roof of the car. Jon broke off the kiss and stared at Joe. “I’ll call you tonight.”

“You still coming over tomorrow?”

“Of course. It’s our anniversary, and it’s been _way_ too long.” Jon smiled naughtily. Joe smirked.

“Yeah it has.”

“ _Jonathan!_ ” Joe tightened his grip on Jon’s jacket. “Y-You don’t have to go.”

“Joseph.” Hunter called. Joe licked his lips. “I have a place you can stay-”

“Not until I can support myself for the next two years…but hold it for me.”

“I love you.” “I love you too.” Jon pressed his lips to his again. They kissed another moment before Jon turned to open the door. He looked at Joe. “Don’t get in any trouble while I’m gone.” He joked.

“Ditto. Or…maybe not.”

“Joe, I’ll be okay.”

“Yeah.” “Jonathan.” His father walked around the car to the couple.

“Alright. Love you.”

“Love you.” Jon pecked his lips and got into the car. Joe closed the door as Jonathan stepped up to him. The older man stared him down. “Joseph. Come on.” Hunter stood between them and pushed his son. Joseph took a step back. Jonathan smiled. “Know your place, son.” Hunter turned to face him. “ _My_ son knows his place. You find yours.” He growled. Jonathan opened the door and got in. The black limo drove away. Hunter turned to Joseph. “Joe-” But he was already walking pass Cole and Stephanie to the house.

 

~~~ 

Joe stayed in his room the rest of the night. Stephanie came in two hours into his depression and held him on the bed.

“Sweetie…you can’t be in here forever.” “No…” Joseph adjusted.

“But I can be here till tomorrow.” He changed the channel.

Stephanie kissed his head. “I’m sorry about tonight.”

“S’not your fault. My boyfriends’ a victim of abuse. And he’s probably getting his ass beat right now.”

“Hey.” Stephanie shook him.

“I’m sorry. I’m just upset.” Joe hugged her. After a while, he started to sniff. “Why didn’t he tell me, mom? We’re supposed to tell each other everything.”

“Honey, you two haven’t been together that long…they’re still some secrets you’re holding from each other.” She stroked his hair. “But isn’t this situation the exception?” Joe looked at her.

“Wouldn’t he know this should be something to tell me?”

“He was probably too scared, Joe. It’s…a man thing. You don’t want to be seen as weak. And my guess is he doesn’t have anyone else so-” “He has _us_!” Joe sat up. “You and dad can do something, can’t you?” Stephanie looked at him. “We can only help him if he wants help, Joseph.”

“Mom-”

“ _Only_ if he wants help.” Stephanie repeated.

Joe shook his head. “It’s not fair.”

“Joe, you’re not listening-” “No! I am! You and dad can arrest them! You had four witnesses, if you include yourself. Jon wouldn’t care! He _does_ want help!” Stephanie stood up.

“Joseph…I know you’re upset…but you have to listen to me. We can’t just up and point fingers.” “Why not!?” “Because we need to keep Jon safe.” “What?” Joe made a face.

“Joseph, think. If we had done something tonight, Jon still would have had to go home with them…who knows what would’ve happen.” She explained. Joe thought about it. All they did was have a stare down. But Mr. Ambrose still seemed pretty mad. It would’ve been hell if Joe had thrown a fist like he wanted too. “I-I…guess that makes sense.” Stephanie nodded.

She hugged him. “It’s going to be okay. Your father and I will think of something.” She promised.

Joe kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry. You’re very emotional right now…when aren’t you?” She chuckled. Joseph blushed. “Not all the time.” “No, of course not.” She smiled at him. Just then, his phone rang. Joe went to it.

“Jon?”

“I told you I’d call.” Jon smiled.

Joe laughed, wiping his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Are you okay?” “Peachy.” Jon shrugged.

“Did…did your dad-”

“Pushed me around a bit. Sent me to my room. Now I have all night to talk to you…” “That’s good.” Joe waved at Stephanie as she left. “I miss you.” “I miss you too. You weren’t in your room sulking, were you?”

“Uh…” Joe sat down. “No.”

“Joe…” “Yes.” “Baby.” “I, just…I feel bad about tonight. I should’ve made you stay.” “So my parents could terrorize your home? I don’t think so.” “I just want you to be okay.” “And I am…let’s talk about something else.”

“I’m sorry, Jon.” “Thank you, baby. But there’s nothing you need to apologize for.” He laid down on the bed. “Did you see the game on Thursday?”  

 

~~~ 

They talked about everything. Rooming plans for next year, Wrestling, the new video games out. Jon almost put Joe to sleep talking about the latest _Raw_ match and it’s bad booking.

“I mean, Jericho used to be a badass. Now he’s wearing stupid jackets and shit…and don’t even get me started on Undertaker. Fucker’s gone for three years and then we finally see him for a feud against Cena? Please. Undertaker doesn’t deserve a shit-case like Cena…Joe? Joe!”

“Yeah.” Joe blinked awake.

“Aww, you falling asleep on me, baby?”

“N-No…”

“Joseph,” Jon chuckled. “You’re too cute.”

Joe flushed. “I’m awake.” He demanded.

“Yeah, okay. Prove it to me.” “How?”

“Take your dick out.”

Joe rolled his eyes. “How will you know it’s out?”

“Because you’ll be moaning.” Jon’s voice lowered and became huskier. Joe licked his lips. That was Jon’s sex voice. It made Joe immediately get up and lock the door. He went back to his bed and pulled himself out.

“If you were here,” He closed his eyes at his touch, “Would _you_ be making me moan?” He stroked slowly and gasped. “Oh, baby you know it.” Jon growled. He quickly swiped his hand over his dick, grunting at the heat. “I’d have you moaning, groaning, screaming, begging…on your fucking knees…taking my dick like the champ you are. The man you are.”

“Mhh…yeah…” Joe bit his lip. He tightened his hold on his dick as he put the image in his head. Jon over him, sucking on his ear. That good dick hitting his prostate hard. Jon’s hands grabbing him for life.

“J-Jon…” He stuttered. He heard Jon’s labored breathing on the phone. “Baby you’re so fucking good…can’t wait to be with you, be inside you…touch you, kiss you, _taste_ you…fuck, but you taste so good Joe.”

“Uhhh…” Joe threw his head back. “Yeah, and you know it…taste so fuckin’ sweet…addictive as fuck.” Jon’s face went red. He stroked faster. “Love having my mouth on your dick, on your ass…can’t get enough.”

“Fuck, Jon.” Joe moaned. He was close. “Yeah…I could eat you out all day. Run my tongue all over your body, leave you shaking. Just give me a day, baby….and I’ll be giving you a fuckin’ bath with just my mouth.” “Uh, hnngggg….” Joseph came hard, clutching the phone in his hand. Jon swore and came as well. “Oh, Joe…” He breathed. “I love you, Jon.”

“Love you too, baby.”

 

~~~ 

The next morning, the Helmsley family sat around the table for breakfast. Joe was checking his phone every two minutes for a text from Jon. Finally, Cole had enough. “Joe, stop with the phone will you? You’re driving me crazy.”

“I’m sorry I can’t be worried for my boyfriend.” “Not when you know he’s coming today.” “Probably.” “Look, Joe.” Hunter put down his silverware. “Jon’s coming over. He wouldn’t be celebrating your anniversary without you.”

“But his dad-”

“Will comply. Just believe it, darling.” Stephanie touched his hand. Joe nodded. “I believe it.” The doorbell rang. Joe all but flew to the door, knocking his chair over in the process. Cole caught it.

“Dammit, Joe!” “Cole.” Hunter scolded.

Joe opened the door. Jon smiled. “Hey, Joe.” He was shouldering a backpack as he stepped in. “Hi.” Joe smiled, but it dropped when he saw Jon’s black eye.

“Jon!” “I’m okay. It’s just my eye.” Jon reassured. Joe cradled his face. The sore wasn’t too swollen, but it was dark enough. Kissing his cheek, Joe whispered, “M’ sorry.”

Jon sighed. “Could have been worse.” He murmured, “I stayed down this time…didn’t fight back.”

Joe’s lip quivered. “I should’ve told you to stay…” “I’m here now.” Jon’s voice was so soft and intimate as he kissed Joe gently. “Be strong for me, I need to fulfil the promise I made last night.” He reminded.

Joe nodded. “Yeah…okay.” “Jon. Good to see you son.” Hunter, Stephanie and Cole approached them. “You packed everything you need?” “Yes sir.” Jon shook his hand. “Good. We’ll get you settled soon.”

Cole and Joe looked at each other. “Settled?” Cole looked at their parents. “You’re mother and I are opening an investigation on the Ambrose family. We got witnesses, and, because we let Jon go home, we got evidence. There’s going to be a fight, but right now the ball’s in our corner.” Hunter explained. “Jon’s going to stay with us for a while, but…” Stephanie looked at Joe.

“You remember the apartment I had across the street?” Joe lit up. “Yes, ma’am.” “I knew investing in it would be a good idea.” Hunter puffed his chest. “Now we got a nice place for Jon to live without any trouble.” Joe smiled. “I can’t believe this.” “Believe it, son. You didn’t think we’d let a case like that slip, did you?” Hunter grabbed Jon’s shoulders.

“Welcome to the family, Mox.” “Thank you, Mr. Helmsley-” “Call me Hunter.”

 

~~~~ 

The family ate breakfast in happy quiet. Joe couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Jon and Hunter talked about wrestling. It wasn’t long before Cole joined the conversation, and Stephanie. When they were almost done eating, Joe and Jon stood.

“Well, I should, ah, show Jon where’s he’s gonna be sleeping.”

“Yeah, and I need help unpacking. There’s a lot of stuff in my backpack, so-”

“You boys stay right where you are. You’re helping with the dishes.” Stephanie stood as well. Joe looked at her.

“Mom.” He said, his face reddening.

“I don’t want to hear it. You two have plenty of time to do whatever it is you’re going to do but right now,” She lifted a plate, “The dishes.” Joe rolled his eyes. Jon shrugged.

“Yes, ma’am.” He grabbed his own plate and started towards the kitchen after Hunter. Joe picked up his plate and silverware. “Hey, do me a favor, bro?” Cole handed him an empty dish, wiping his mouth.

Joe gave him a long look before snatching the dish. “Ugh. _Thank you_.” Cole said scoffed.

“Fuck-”

“Joseph.” Stephanie warned. Joe glared at Cole. “You’re welcome.” He went into the kitchen. Hunter patted his shoulder as he exited. Jon was loading the dishwasher already.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks, babe.” Jon smiled at him. “Sorry I didn’t tell you. Hunter called me before I called you…he told me to keep it hush hush till today, so-” “It’s fine.” Joe grinned. “I’m just glad you’re here with me.”

“Me too.” Stephanie walked in. “Here you go, the last of it.” “Mrs. H?” Jon caught her before she left. “Thank you, for doing this. I, I could never repay you.” “Sweetheart of course. It’s one thing to hear of a child- _minor_ -getting hurt like that. But, when it hurts your loved ones…I’m not saying Joe’s the only reason we helped you, but-” “I understand. And, frankly I don’t mind the reason. I’m just glad there are good people like you and Mr. H in the world.” Jon held out his arms. Stephanie gladly went to him.

“Thank you, Stephanie.” “You’re welcome, Jon.”

 

~~~ 

It was a whole day before Joe and Jon could be alone together. Hunter and Stephanie took the boys to a shooting range, then found Jon a counselor, which Jon insisted was doing too much. But Joe and Cole’s parents didn’t mind it at all. They visited the apartment and made sure it was up to date before someone could move in. When they got home, the family sat around and watched old wrestling matches. But Joe and Jon got restless.

In the middle of Hogan vs. Nash, Joe cleared his throat. “Mom, dad…I’m gonna show Jon where he’s sleeping now.”

“And helping me unpack.” Jon perked up. “And helping him unpack.”

“Aww, but Joe this is your favorite match!” Hunter teased, rubbing his hair. “Hart vs Michaels is my favorite match, dad.” Joe grumbled.

“Well then we’ll watch that one.”

“Dad!”

“Hunter.” Stephanie smiled.

“Alright, alright. Hopefully the guest room is still in good shape.” “Goodnight boys.” “Night.” “Night, mom.” Joe kissed her cheek before Jon practically dragged him upstairs. Hunter chuckled when he saw Cole roll his eyes. “Could be you, Cole.” “ _No_.”

“Yeah, Cole. You call Sasha?” “Mom. Please.”

 

~~~ 

Jon straddled Joe’s hips, kissing him sloppily. Joe giggled. “Eager?” “Baby you know I keep my promises.” The other man husked as he quickly unzipped Joe’s jeans. “Mhmm…very good with that.” Joe sat up and kissed him again. He moaned when Jon’s tongue found his, swirling and starting that beautiful heat to grow in his stomach. He reached down and grabbed at Jon’s dick.

“Oh…who’s eager now?” Jon groaned when they pulled each other out. “Gotta expect what my man promises…” Joe mumbled as Jon kissed him again. Jon grunted and stroked furiously. “Uhhh…Joe….” Jon bit his lip hard until he taste blood. “Fuck.” Jon pushed his boyfriend down on the bed. He stared Joe in the eye as he stroked him into oblivion.

“Ahhh…” Joe jerked suddenly. His own hand stuttered on Jon’s dick; the other man groaned. “Babyyy…” He kissed Joe gently before sitting up again. Stripping off his shirt, he smiled. “Been a whole week. I go crazy without you.” “Yeah, I know.” Joe smiled. Jon lifted his shirt. “Gonna make you feel real good.” He dropped a hot mouth over Joseph’s nipple. Joe flinched. “Uh…yeah…” Jon licked and sucked the nub into his mouth, teeth grazing. He reached his hands up and caressed the bigger man’s torso, his soft touch making Joseph stir. Before long, Joseph was sitting up to pull off his shirt as well, shuddering when Jon began sucking a mark into his neck. Joe wrapped his arms around him.

They kissed and touched and moaned until both were breathless and red in the face. Jon stroked Joe’s light beard. “Lemme get the stuff.” He said against his lips. “Okay.” Jon kissed him again though, running his hands down his clean chest. “Mhmm.” Joe smiled and squeezed him tighter. Jon broke away again. “No really, I’m gonna-” Joe pulled him in for another kiss. He started to thrusts his hips up, making Jon gasp softly. “Damn, baby.” Jon slammed his mouth against Joe’s, mouth going lax. He lowered his hips down, and the two created a steamy rhythm of movement. Jon pressed closer to Joe until the other man was trapped between the blonde and the headboard. Their dicks were stiff and bouncing from stomach to stomach, almost in a blur. So close, but the two still wanted to get closer. Joe tangled his fingers in the shaggy hair and shoved his tongue deeper inside. Jon started to shake. He desperately grabbed at Joseph’s hip and rolled his own faster. Joe whimpered. His other hand grabbed Jon’s ass. Jon moaned, smiling. He folded his tongue over Joe’s and bit it.

“Uh, fuck…Jon.” Joe’s face contorted with pleasure. He was already leaking against hot skin. Jon squeezed his pecs. “Oh, shit.” Jon swallowed down his lover’s curse as he grinded down dirtily. “Nice huh?” He rasped. Joe nodded, his face flushing. “Yeah…real nice. Real fucking….uhhhmn…” Jon fastened his mouth to Joe’s as he came, spilling onto his pants. “Fuck.” Joe followed him to the edge. When he came back down, he smiled at the blonde. Jon nuzzled his nose. “Haven’t even fucked yet.” He quickly hopped off Joe’s lap and yanked off his pants and underwear. Joseph did the same.

“I-I’m gonna, get the stuff now.” Jon blushed and went to his bag. “Jon.” “Huh?” Joe licked his lips. “…Later.” “Okay.” Jon picked out two small bottles of lube and a condom. After sharing a look with Joe, he bent down and got another. “Wait, wait…let me look at you.” “You look at me all the time.” Jon smiled. “Just model, jackass.” Jon chuckled and sauntered back to the bed. He turned around to give Joe a look at his toned ass. He shuddered when he felt strong hands at the junctions of his thighs. Joe stood on his knees behind him, kissing his shoulder.

“Beautiful.”

“Hey.” Jon turned around. “That’s my job.” Joe giggled. “You can be beautiful too.” He kissed him. “Yeah…but I like watching your face when I tell you.” Jon idly stroked a finger against Joe’s dick.

“You can watch my face as many times as you like. And my ass.” To prove his point, Joe turned and crawled towards the head of the bed. “Oh, baby…” Jon licked his lips at the view. He immediately knee-crawled on the bed and grabbed Joe’s hips before he could turn around again. “You’re staying like this for the rest of the night.” Joe chuckled, dropping his head. “You’re not gonna miss kissing me?” He asked. “That’s no problem.” Jon lifted him up and he turned to meet awaiting lips. Jon stroked his stomach a few times before lowering his hand down to his dick. “Huh…uh…” Joe squeezed his eyes shut. His dick throbbed with Jon’s touch. Jon moved his own dick in between those caramel thighs and started to stroke against his perineum. “J-Joe…” He huffed. Joseph moaned and fell forward on his hands. Jon continued thrusting in between those flushed cheeks.

“Oh...” Joe clutched the sheets in his hands. “Fucking nice…” Jon groaned. His view was spectacular. Joseph’s broad shoulders shaking, leading to his sharp back muscles flexing. A thick waist and hips. With his beautiful cheeks suffocating Jon’s dick, he was making Jon crazy. And the other man responded by bending down and breathing in his ear. “Want this dick, baby? Hmm…want this dick inside you?” He guided his member between Joe’s cheeks and then back to his perineum, the heat between his thighs addicting. “Uhh….ye-yeah…yeah, Jon.” Joe grunted. He shoved his hips back. “Yeah I know you do.” Jon grabbed the lube and squirted some on his hand. “Jon…” Joe begged. “I’m coming, baby, hang on…” Jon bent down and gave him a lick. “Hghhn!” Joe jerked.

Jon licked him again. “Remember what I said about eating you out all day?” “Mhmm…hu…uhhh!” Joe tensed as Jon urged his tongue in. The other man grabbed at bronze cheeks, spreading them to kiss deeper. Oh, how this man tasted. So sweet, his scent strong. Jon groaned. He imagined the tight ring around his tongue around his dick, just begging for more. Jon opened his mouth wide and closed it again. He French kissed Joe’s ass while his hand went to Joe’s dick and stroked again.  Joe dropped his head to the bed. A hot tongue inside of him made the man’s vision go fuzzy. And his touch wasn’t exactly helping either. Jon moved his hand fast, determined to get him off. Joe’s eyes rolled. He shuddered when he felt Jon’s thumb probing sensitive skin. Jon spit into his crack and rubbed again. “Mm-hmmm, ohhh….” A broken moan erupted from Joe. “Feel good, Joe? Hmm?” “Y-Yes!” Joseph cried. “Yeah…taste good…” Jon mumbled.

He continued eating Joe out and rubbing his dick until Joseph was coming three times. Hurriedly, Jon crawled up onto his knees and slipped a lubed finger inside of his boyfriend. Joe didn’t seem to notice; if he did, he was too fucked out to make a noise. A small movement of the hips told Jon he was ready. Jon grabbed the condom up and tore the packet. “Jon, wait.” Joe gasped. “Yeah, baby?” Jon took out the condom.

“Don’t…I wanna feel you…” Joe said cautiously. He’d only done this one other time with one other person. _No_. _Don’t think about that. About_ him. Jon stared at him dumbly. Then, he crawled around until he could see Joseph’s face. “A-Are you sure? I mean I’m tested and good, but…” “I’m sure.” Joe breathed. He was being honest. He was following his heart. “I’m sure.”

Jon nodded slowly and tossed the condom on the table. He kissed Joseph long and hard. “You wanna flip over?” “Mm-mm…I know you like me like this.” Joe smiled and arched his back. Jon whistled.

“Baby you ain’t kidding.” Joe giggled as Jon made his way back behind him. With one hand on his dick, the other on Joe’s waist, Jon guided his member into that warm channel.

“Uhh…” Jon immediately felt like he was going to come. Feeling Joe like this, after all this time wearing a condom…it was incredible. Joe hissed softly at the tight fit. Like there was no lube at all. But he didn’t let that keep him from starting to roll his hips back. “Fuck, yeah, baby. Let’s do it.” Jon placed light hands on Joe’s hips. Joseph moved back diligently, completely gone with the way Jon _really_ felt. “Huh…huh…” Joe started to move faster. He bent down and worked his lower body, arching and rolling until his ass was pressed against Jon’s abs with every thrust. It was Jon’s turn to be speechless. He mumbled an, “Ahhh”, his mouth falling open. Joe chuckled. “That feel good, baby, huh? You like it? You like this ass?”

“Y-yeah….yeah…sooo, fucking….so fuckin’……ooohh…” Jon was at a loss for words. Joe braced his hands against the sheets and rolled harder. Damn he loved this dick. It hit his prostate _just right_ , fit his ass just right. Perfectly made for him and him only. He gave all he had, his breath quickening as he grunted. “Fuck.” Joseph bounced harder and harder until he felt familiar nails digging into his skin. Jon pulled out. Damn, but he loved when Joseph rode him. Especially on hands and knees. Seeing his baby’s back and ass work in unison to send him again and again into that pulverizing heat made Jon want to scream. But he settled for moaning and groaning, at least in his head. Jon was totally speechless feeling Joe on him like that. He couldn’t take anymore, and he wanted to see Joe’s face when he came inside him for the first time. Jon turned Joe over and smiled.He wanted to nut so bad and still thought of the most romantic shit at a time like this. “You like being in control like that?” He asked as he slipped inside of Joe again. His boyfriend smiled.

“I didn’t hear you complaining….uhh…I didn’t hear you at all…” Joe threw his head back as Jon started to fuck him senseless. “Yeah…guess we are meant for each other, leaving each other speechless and shit.” Jon said as he thrusted. He wanted to fuck Joe into the next dimension, give him what he wanted. And Joe gladly took it. He put his hands on Jon’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around a small waist. “Y-Yeah….speechless.” He stuttered. Jon punished his prostate, his body flushed pink and his hips a blur. Joe bit his lip hard.

“Jon…I’m, I…” “Aright, baby, alright.” Jon kissed him finally. They matched rhythm with their tongues and bodies as the bed violently shook in the room. Joe started to feel numb. His right leg gave out and dropped, his left tightening. Jon pulled away a little, but Joe could still kiss him if he wanted to. “Oh, baby…look at you. Your face is so beautiful…so gorgeous, just like you. Fuckin’ radiant, shining sun…fuck you look so good right now.” Jon babbled as he watched Joe’s face. And Joe _did_ look beautiful. His hazel eyes were straight up brown, boring into Jon’s own. His tongue darted out to lick his lips after every “yeah” and “right there”. His skin was stained with mahogany and sweat. And his hair blew out in all directions. Joe meekly reached his hands down to grab Jon’s ass. He pulled him deeper inside. “Uh, yeah…” Jon licked his lips. His own thrust were stuttering, but he was nowhere near finished yet. Reaching down, Jon grabbed at Joe’s dick.

“Hhggnnh!” Joe arched his back. Jon stroked him fast and hard until he was coming all over their chests. Joe gasped for breath as Jon still fucked him. “Ain’t done with you yet, Joe…gonna fuck you so hard you need a wheelchair to move in. Gonna come inside you so hot and sweet…can’t wait to feel you around me, baby. Can’t wait to be one with you.” Joe nodded. He had finally gone speechless as his boyfriend fucked him into the next afterlife. His head touched the headboard over and over. Jon lowered down and kissed him again. He suddenly slowed his strokes until he was giving hard, long ones. Joe moaned. He _loved_ those. He- like clockwork- looked up to stare into Jon’s blue eyes. “I love you.” Jon said. Joe choked on a breath, his eyes watering.

“Love you so much, baby. You’re so beautiful…thank you. Thank you for fighting for me. For being there for me. For having a family that’ll take me in. For accepting me as I am…tolerating me. You’ve never given up on me. And I won’t fucking give up on you. I love you. I’m never gonna leave you, Joseph…you won’t be able to get rid of me. I fucking _need_ you in my life, fucking want you in my life. I’m all yours, Joe…I wanna be all yours.” Jon vowed. Joe’s heart lifted out his chest and he came. He came so hard he went blind for a few seconds. His body shook with such energy as he emptied himself and shot out load after load. Joe didn’t even make a sound. He just breathed out “Jon….” roughly and fell back, completely spent. But he kept his eyes locked on Jon, wanting to see his face. Jon gave a few more thrusts and finally shook. “Uuhhohhh…Joseph.” He smashed his lips to Joe’s. He tensed up and finally released.

“Uh…” Joe broke off the kiss, his hand keeping Jon in place as he felt that warm liquid filling him. Joe dug his hands into the meat of his ass, desperate to get every drop of Jon’s ultimate love. Jon came again and again until he felt the overspill on his dick. He growled as his final rapture came, falling into Joe’s neck and groaning some more. They stayed frozen for a full two minutes, deep breaths and light chuckles. Jon lazily put an arm around Joe’s shoulders. “I love you.” He whispered, eyes heavy. Joe stared up at the ceiling. He never felt this euphoric. Not even with _him_. “I love you too.” Joe lifted his hands to rest on Jon’s back. “I love you so much.”

 

~~~ 

Hunter and Stephanie were in the basement office filling out files. They had a large case on their hands, and they needed all the help they could get. Stephanie handed her husband Jon’s file.

“He’s carried four jobs since he was sixteen. All heavy lifting except for one…that was when he worked for his father.” “Was that his first?” Hunter inquired. “No.” Stephanie sighed.

“That was his last.” Hunter glanced at her. “Then he probably beat him into taking the offer.” He muttered. “….Yeah.” Stephanie dropped her head. “Steph….” “Hmm?” “You seem distracted.”

“I’m…not…maybe, yeah. It’s just hard to see this young man go through so much.” Stephanie put the papers down. “I’ve seen some things, gone _through_ some things…and it still hurts. So when someone like Jon comes along…” She shook her head and picked up another file. This one was on Jonathan. “It hurts double.” Stephanie said softly. Hunter grabbed her hand.

“We’re going to get him out. We’re going to get justice for him. We’re going to put an end to it. But you know I can’t do it without you. Hell, I can’t do _anything_ without you. I need you. And if you’re affected by this, then you have an idea of what type of jurors to bring in.” He kissed her head. “We can do it.” Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, I know. I just…hate that this is happening to him. He’s such a nice boy.”

“Joe certainly thinks so.” Hunter chuckled. Stephanie smiled. “Yes he does.”

 

~~~ 

The next morning, Joe woke up underneath Jon’s arm. He kissed his chest as he stirred. “Good morning.” “Morning, baby.” Jon kissed him softly. “Sleep well?” “Mhmm.” Joe smiled. Jon tucked his hair behind his ear. “What’s wrong?”

Joe didn’t wait. “Why, didn’t you tell me about your dad? I thought we were supposed to be honest with one another.” Jon sighed and rested his forehead against his. “I was scared. I knew you’d insist on getting your parents to work, and I didn’t want to put them in danger with my dad. Ambrose is a big name. He has connections. But I know Hunter and Stephanie will play their parts right. I just didn’t want to get them- or you- involved in something that could end up bad. I wanted to protect you.” “You gotta tell me that, baby. Maybe not the full story, if you don’t want to, but…I want to know what’s going on with you. I don’t want to have to question you…us. And if I know what’s going on, at least I can get an idea of where you’re coming from.” Joseph stroked his face. “I just wanna be there for you.”

Jon kissed his palm. “M’ sorry. I didn’t want you to worry. And I meant what I said last night. You fucking saved my life…your parents are too good. I’m gonna pay them for their work, triple it, before I die.”

“Jon, you don’t have to-”

“I want to. I have to pay them back.” “Then keep me happy. I’m their favorite.” Joe chuckled. Jon smiled. “Yeah…you’re my favorite too.” He kissed him slowly. When they pulled away, Joe’s lips were swollen. Jon nuzzled his nose. “I love you.” “I love you.” Joe’s face heated. Jon took his hand from around his waist and kissed it again. He looked Joe in the eyes.

“Thank you, for letting me feel you.” Joe blushed again. “You’re welcome. It, it felt right.” “Damn straight.” Jon chuckled. He shifted so his arm was under Joe’s torso and cuddled him. “Felt good.” He whispered, his breath on his lips. Joe nipped at them. “Yeah, it did.” He suddenly fell silent when he saw the look in Jon’s eye. Pure love, and contentment. Hypnotic. Jon smiled softly. Joe’s eyes were soft and loving and eager. He could look into them forever. And for a good portion of the morning, that’s what they did. Their hands idly played together, their legs tangled in the sheets, Joe and Jon looked at one another lovingly, eyes never faltering. Joe smiled. He was in love. Totally, completely in love. And this time, he felt it in his heart.

 

~~~

Stephanie put a plate of French toast on the table. “Cole, go get your brother and Jon.” “No way. What if I walk in on them?” Cole dropped his grapes. “Knock.” Stephanie pushed him.

“Okay, okay.” Cole trudged upstairs. He went down the hall and knocked on Joe’s door. “Joe! Jon! Wake up, it’s breakfast!” He yelled. No answer. Cole considered leaving, but then realized his mother would probably come instead and he couldn’t punish her with that image. “I’m coming in…is that alright?” Still no answer. Cole hesitantly took that as a yes and opened the door slowly. He peeked inside.

“Oh, come on. You bastards are up?” He whined. Jon and Joe were still in bed, staring at each other and smiling like fucking idiots. “ _Guys._ I’m sorry to bother you, but mom wanted me to get you. You know how she is…Jon? Joe!” Jon finally looked at Cole. “We’ll be down in a minute.” He said calmly; Joe kissed his jaw, hands still entwined. Cole snorted.

“Yeah, whatever.”

~ 

When he left, Joe kissed Jon again. “Don’t have to go right now…” He mumbled. Jon smiled at him. “I wasn’t planning to.” He moved until he was on top. Joe’s hands went to his waist. “I wanna do something.” He said as Jon began kissing his neck. “What you wanna do, baby?” Joe smiled. “I promise you’ll like it.”

 ~

Twenty minutes after Cole came back downstairs, Stephanie became restless. “I’m gonna go up there.” “No, I’ll go.” Hunter touched her shoulder. “He’ll probably listen to me.”

Stephanie narrowed her eyes. “Very funny.”

Hunter chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be back.” Hunter left the dining room and headed upstairs. He knocked on Joe’s door. “Joe! I’m coming in.” He opened it without a thought and stepped in.

“Oh, shit.” Joe and Jon were in the bed, but the sheets were on the floor. Joe was on his hands and knees on top of Jon, sucking his dick. When he looked up, his face went ashen.

“Dad!?” He yelled. Hunter was frozen. “Uhhh…”

Jon released Joe’s dick and smiled. “Hey, Mr. H.”

“H-Hey, Jon…” “Dad, get _out_!” Joe growled, throwing a pillow. “S-Sorry.” Hunter muttered and stumbled out the room. Joe moved off his boyfriend and glared at him. “Why did you say hi?”

“It was better than saying your son taste good.” Jon chuckled. Joe glared at him. “What?” “ _You_ , that’s what.” Joe hit him on the back of the head. “Ow!”

 

~~~ 

Hunter was silent when he came back. “Dad, are they coming?” Cole asked.

Hunter shuddered. “Don’t ever ask me that again.” Cole looked at Stephanie. Thirty seconds later, Joe and Jon came down. “Hey, your father got you guys got up?” Stephanie smiled. Jon smiled. Joe stared at her.

“Mom please don’t ask me that ever again.” He sat down next to Jon and began eating. The family was silent as they all enjoyed their breakfast. Cole glanced at his mom. “Mom, have you found anything messy with Ambrose?”

Hunter and Joe dropped their silverware.

“Cole, you know I can’t tell you anything about the case…not even Jon. Besides, I think it’s best to keep the door closed.” Joe cleared his throat. “Can we talk about something else? I don’t think Jon’s up for the conversation about arresting his parents.” He nervously grabbed a piece of toast. Jon chuckled again. Grabbing Joe’s knee, he said, “Joe’s right…let’s talk about something else. Mrs. H, how long have you been cooking?”

“Oh, about three years now. I go to a little corner about five miles from here and take a class. Maybe you’ve heard of it, called Herm’s?” “Oh, yeah…my cousin goes there sometimes. He’s the one who taught me how to cook some things.” “You can cook, Jon?” Hunter raised his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah definitely. Jon’s always making something at school. Saved me and Cole some meal plans.” Joe smiled. Jon nodded in agreement. “And the extra money just goes towards tuition, so it’s win-win.” “What do you cook, Jon?”

“Some main courses. Beef, chicken…duck. And a bunch of sides…mac n’ cheese, salad, some soups…” “Duck? You didn’t tell me you cook duck?” Cole got up to clean his plate.

“Roasted and grilled.” Jon grinned. Joe looked at him lovingly. “He’s really good in the kitchen.” He gushed. “Hmm…you’d know, wouldn’t you Joe?” Cole pushed his brother.

Joe flushed. “No.” He grumbled. Jon laughed, kissing his cheek. “It’s okay, baby. It’s our little secret.” He said against his skin. “Oh wow…I had no idea how much you boys…travelled.” Stephanie looked down at her coffee. “You’d think the only place you’d keep that is in the bed. With the sheets on or off.”

At that, Hunter choked on his orange juice. Joe rubbed the back of his head. “Uhh…yeah…we’re vital, mom.”

“Well, of course you’re _vital_. I could only hope you weren’t doing something that left you _too_ tired for today.”

Hunter rubbed his blushing face.

“Uhm, well we’re always tired after-”

“ _Jon_.” Joe elbowed him.

“What? S’not like they don’t know what we’re talking about…two healthy grown people married with sons in college. It’s a wonder _you_ don’t walk in on-”

“Hey, hey that’s enough! I _do not_ want to see my parents…together.” Cole returned. “Walk in?” Stephanie looked at Hunter. “Oh, honey.” She giggled at his red face.

“It- it was an accident.”

“Was it, dad? You just barge in on me?” Joe looked at him.

“I wasn’t expecting to see anything! And you should’ve heard me talking.”

“Well I didn’t because-” “Why?”

Joe paused. “U-uh…uhmm…” He started to blush again. Hunter sighed. “Nevermind.” He grunted. He got up to clear his plate. Stephanie shook her head and followed him. She paused by Joe.

Leaning down, she whispered, “Should we all wear cowbells so you can hear us coming?” She ruffled her son’s hair and left. Joe blew out a breath. Jon laughed again. “Wow, your parents are…parents, aren’t they?” He ruffled Joe’s hair again. “Stop. Yeah, they are.” Joseph smiled.

 

~~~~

The Helmsley and Ambrose families were in court. Stephanie sat at a table with Hunter and Jon. Joseph and Colby sat on a bench behind them. Jonathan, Helen, and their attorney were seated across the room. Joe twiddled with his hands. He was nervous as fuck. What if Jon couldn’t stay with them? He was old enough, but there was always the chance…Cole noticed his brother’s fidgeting. He reached over and grabbed his wrist. “It’ll be okay.” He assured. Joe nodded. The judged banged his gavel.

“Will the complaint and defendant please stand?” Jon and Stephanie stood along with the Ambrose couple. “Jonathan Ambrose, you are charged with assault, battery, domestic abuse, and neglect. You are sentenced to five years with no parole. Bail set at $100,000.”

The judge looked at Jon. “Jonathan Dean Ambrose Junior, you are free to go. However, the defendant has refused to pay the requested amount on the grounds of un-supported evidence.”

“What?!”

“Your honor.” Stephanie started. “We had plenty of evidence for the pliant.” “The only evidence has been healed. No set amount, Mr. Ambrose. Unless you want to live with your parents.” The judge banged his gavel again. “Case dismissed.”

Joe hung his head. Shit. He rubbed his face. _Shit_. “Your honor, please, reopen the case.” Stephanie demanded. “Mrs. Helmsley I suggest you recess, I am not in the mood.” The judge got up and exited.

Jon sighed. He’d been quiet the whole time. Finally, he got up and walked out. Jonathan almost followed him, but went to his wife instead. Joseph stood. “Joe.” He glared at his parents. “You promised.” He hissed before following his boyfriend out. Hunter ran a hand over his head. Stephanie sobbed. Cole sighed. This wasn’t good. After twenty minutes, the families left the courtroom searching for the boys.

“They probably went to the bathroom. I’ll check.” Cole volunteered.

 

~~~~ 

When Cole opened the door, he called out. “Joe? Jon.”

There was no response. Cole got a bad feeling. He checked every stall and came up empty. “Fuck!” Cole kicked a door. He looked up and noticed the open window. “Oh, shit.” He ran out the bathroom to join the family.

“They’re gone!” “What?!” The adults looked at him. “They’ve left. I saw the open window.”

“Shit.” “Hunter, where’d they go?” “I don’t know. They wouldn’t go back to either house…maybe the apartment.” Jonathan scoffed. “See? Your imp of a son has been nothing but a bad influence on mine. Now he’s probably off pimping him to his couch buddies.” He opened his suit jacket.

“You know I’ve had it with your insults of my son. You watch your mouth, or I’ll give you an iron jaw.” Hunter threatened. He stood face to face with Jonathan. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Hunter.” “Dad.” Cole and Stephanie pulled him away. Stephanie turned to Jonathan. “You are the scum of the earth. You don’t deserve a son like Jon.” She slapped him. Helen bolted at her. “Don’t put your hands on my husband!”

“Your _husband_ puts his hands on you!” Stephanie screeched. “Excuse me, I’m gonna have to ask you all to leave, you’re causing a scene.” The bailiff warned them. “Dad, mom, come on. We’ll find them, I promise.” Cole grabbed his parents.

Hunter turned back to Jonathan. “Watch your back.” “You watch yours.” The socialite snapped.

 

~~~ 

Joe accepted another kiss from Jon, moaning into his mouth. The two were in a motel somewhere thirty minutes out. Their bags were packed, each holding a bus ticket. They were going to stay with the twins until college again. Joseph and Jon had planned this from the beginning. They were gonna be on the run until Jon’s parents weren’t expecting it, and finally get the money from Jonathan when they could. But for right now, they enjoyed each other’s company as they waited for five o’ clock. Joseph rolled over until he was on top of his boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered against his lips. Jon kissed him. “S’okay. Your parents did the best they could.” “Yeah.” Joe looked at him. “But that judge was a dick.” “And my father’s not doing time. He’s too rich.” Jon sighed and cradled his face. “He’ll never pay for what he did.” Joseph kissed his hand. “It’s not fair. I can’t be with you like I want to.” He murmured.

“You can’t go back there.” “Joe. Your parents can’t afford to support me for the next two years…they told me. I don’t have a choice if I want to get my education.” Jon pulled him close.

“I have to go back sooner or later.” Joseph swallowed. “So it wasn’t a good idea for the summer vacation?” He chuckled dryly. Jon smiled. “No, it was. But I’ll have to go back in August…if I want my father to pull his weight.” Joe wiped his eyes. “He’s gonna hurt you.” Jon peppered kisses across his face. “As long as I know you’ll be there to patch me up, I won’t feel a thing.”

 

~~~~ 

Hunter, Stephanie and Cole pulled up to a slimy hotel at four thirty. It was too easy to find the boys. Cole had logged onto Joe’s laptop and saw where he’d purchased a hotel room and bus tickets. They had thirty minutes. Hunter got out of the car. Stephanie and Cole followed. “Stay here.” Hunter went up the stairs two at a time and found room 245.

He knocked. “Joseph! Jon. It’s Hunter, I know you’re in there. Come on and open the door!” He demanded. After two minutes, Jonathan and Helen pulled up. “Thanks for informing me of my son’s whereabouts.” Jonathan said sarcastically. Cole stood in front of Stephanie. “You seem to manage fine.” He stated. Jonathan rolled his eyes and looked up.

“Son of a bitch.” Hunter, Joe and Jon all crowded out the room and headed downstairs. Jon’s face went ashen when he saw his father. Immediately, he crowded into Joseph. Jonathan approached them. “You really thought you could hide from me, you bastard. You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve.” He reached for him. Jon hit his hand away. “Don’t. Not in front of Joseph.” He growled.

Jonathan cackled. “You think I give a fuck about your twink? Get your ass in that car, _now_.” He pointed. Jon took Joe’s hand and walked grudgingly to the limo. At the door, he turned to Joseph.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Joe eagerly kissed him. Long and hard until they were both out of breath. Jon rested his forehead against his. “I’ll be back soon.” “You better be. I’ll hold you to it.” Joe couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “Please don’t fight back.”

Jon bit his lip. “It might save my life…Joe if this is the last time I see you-” “No. Don’t say that. You’re not…it’s _not_ the last time. I love you, I won’t let it happen.” Joseph kissed him again. “I won’t let him do that to you.” He said in his mouth. Jon smiled sadly. “Thank you for everything.”

“I love you so fucking much, Jon.”

“I love you too-.”

“Jonathan! NOW!” Suddenly, a yank on his collar made Joe stutter and step back. “Get your hands off him!” “Stop it!” “Jon!” The families scuffled violently before Jon was shoved into the backseat.

“Stop! Jon! Jon!” Joe screamed, but Jonathan Ambrose ignored him and closed the door. He turned to his son and wife. Jon rubbed is hair back. “You’ve fucked up, bad, boy.” Jonathan growled, reaching for his belt.

 

~~~ 

As the car drove off, Joseph still fought against his brother and father. “Let me go! I have to see him! Jon!” He screamed loud enough for people to stop and look. Cole and Hunter held him tight. “Joe, he’s gone. Stop, he’s gone.” “No! No!” Joe cried, his head dropping. He sobbed onto the ground. Hunter took off his jacket and threw it down. “Dammit.” Stephanie went to her son and hugged him. Cole hit the roof of the car. There was no guarantee Jon would survive this.

 

~~~

A kick in the ribs. “Oh, those fuckers are broken.” A gruff voice laughs. Jon closes his eyes at another blow. His head is wet. Wet with what, water? No. Blood. And his mouth was sore. And his legs were numb. He felt blood there too. Another hit. “No fight left? Ain’t gonna fight for your little gay fuck?” Jon shakes his head. _Don’t talk about him._ “You better be fucking _him_ , ain’t no son of mine takin’ it in the ass!” Another kick. His spleen. He didn’t feel good. Jon felt numb all over. _Jon, I love you_. Joseph. Hazel eyes. Freckles. Blushing. Raven hair. Smiling face. Soft skin. Tough arms. Soft stomach. Joseph. Another hit in the head. Joseph. Coughing out blood. Joseph. His taste. His kisses. His touch. Joseph. Horrible singing voice. His laugh. Ticklish. Bright eyes. A slash in his stomach. Jon doesn’t scream, thinks about Joseph. _As long as you’re patching me up_ … He sputters. Joseph. His smile. His eyes when he listens. Joseph. “Get the fuck up.” The voice growls. Jon shakes his head. He knows better. “Mind me, boy. You won’t be comin’ around here no fuckin’ more. You won’t see a fuckin’ dime.” Hands grab him, drag him. “Aaagghh!” Cement scratches his skin beneath the sweatshirt. Hands pull his hair. Thrown- he’s literally thrown- to the ground in the humid air. “Go wobble back to your boyfriend. You ain’t shit to me. You ain’t shit!” Voice bellows. Door slams. He’s bleeding to death. Jon struggles to all fours. Crawls to the road. Manages to stand. Doesn’t have anything. Nothing but the sweatshirt and bloody jeans. Takes a step. Leg is stabbed; limps. Jon limps to the bus stop. A good mile away. Money? No. Bus driver nods him on. Jon sighs with relief. Sits on a metal chair. Headed north. Gets as close as possible. Transfers to the sidewalk. Joe’s neighborhood, five miles that way. Stumbles. _Joseph_. Trips. _Joseph_. Flinches at the pain. _Joseph_. Screams when he feels his arm. _Joseph_. Curses his father. _Joseph_. Curses his mother. _Joseph._ Fuck, curses Joseph. For being on this earth, for giving him a reason to live. Because if it were up to him, he’d would’ve left a long time ago. But fucking A.J. saved him. And he stayed. Then fucking Renee saved him. And he stayed. And now Joseph is saving him. Saving him the best way possible. The only reason he’ll stay on this earth. Because he can’t die, knowing Joseph won’t live.

 

~~~

Joseph was on the couch in the living room. He was laying down, facing the door. It was surprising to his family that he didn’t go to his room. But Joseph had his reasons. If he knew Jon, he knew his boyfriend found a way out. Or was kicked out. Whatever happened, Joe’s heart moved him to stay there. He stared at his phone longingly. Jon couldn’t have it on him. Or maybe he did. Joseph sighed. He was boiling with anger. Fucking judge. Fucking lack of evidence. Fucking Jonathan. Fucking Helen. Joe was also upset with his parents. But he knew they’d done everything. It was just fucking Jonathan Ambrose buying out the judge. And that made Joseph want to scream. He settled for punching the floor. Again. Again. Finally, his hand bruised, and Joseph peeled off his jacket. He buried his head in his hand. He just wanted to know where his boyfriend was. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Joseph looked up and froze. Jon. Joseph got up and went to the door. He unlocked it while looking out the peephole. “Oh, my god.” Joe sobbed and opened the door. Jon fell in his arms.

“Jon! Jon, baby? Can you hear me?” He wrapped himself around Jon and fell to the floor. Jon coughed, his mouth bleeding.

“Joseph…” He groaned, his eyes closing. 

“No, no, Jon! Jon! Mom! Dad! Jon, hang on, okay?” Joseph lifted Jon in his arms and grabbed the keys.

“Joseph! What the hell is going on- oh my god!” Hunter, Stephanie, and Cole came down the stairs. Joseph was already out the door. He walked briskly to his car. Jon groaned again, burying his head into Joe’s chest.

“Hold on, baby. I’ve got you.” He whispered. He unlocked the door and stuffed Jon into the backseat. “Stay here. Don’t move.” Joseph kissed his bloody forehead. “We’re going to the hospital.”

“Joseph…” But Jon slipped back into unconsciousness. Joseph hurriedly went to the driver’s seat. The passenger’s door opened, and Cole hopped in. “Jon? Jon.” “He’s out.” Joseph said curtly as he pulled out onto the road. “Did mom and dad-” “They’re taking their car. How does he look?” “Horrible. Jonathan fucked him up.” Joe clenched the wheel.

“If Jon wasn’t so broken I’d-” “You’d still be with him. You’re not leaving him to get revenge. Mom and dad will do it. You stay by his side, Joseph.” Cole told him. Joe remained silent.

“It’s my fault…I shouldn’t have pushed him to run away…” “It’s over now. And he’s going to be _fine_. You know he’s a trooper.” Cole rubbed his shoulder. “He’s not gonna leave you alone.” Joe nodded. “Yeah.” He turned the corner. “Just like I can’t leave him.”

 

~~~~ 

Jon woke up groggy. Where was he? Hospital. Joseph brought him to the hospital. It was white everywhere. Sunshine from the right side. Plastic all around his body. What the fuck was in his arm? A clear tube. He reached for it. But something held his other hand. Jon moved his head- it felt like a hundred pounds- to look to his right. Joseph. Oh, Joseph. He was fast asleep, his arms under his head. His hair was out and disheveled. He wore a white t-shirt stained with blood. Jon’s blood? He wore battered jeans. And Jon’s hand was suffocated in soft heat. Jon smiled. Joseph. His Joseph. Jon tried to speak. But he didn’t even have the strength to do that. His throat was sore. Jon tried to move his hand. Nothing. Joe shifted, kissing Jon’s hand and going back to sleep. Jon chuckled. But it hurt his chest. So he settled for smiling while looking at his boyfriend. _The only reason I’m alive_. Jon kept his eyes on Joe until the nurse came in. With her fire red hair and brown eyes, she smiled at him. She told him he had severe cuts and bruises, but no internal bleeding. He had to stay in the hospital for another month to heal. He was told he could choose who he wanted to come visit him. Finally, the nurse told him that Joe had been there the whole four days. _Wait. Four…I was out for four fucking days?!_ His face made the nurse laugh. She handed him some water in a cup. He sipped some. The cool liquid felt good on his throat.

He found his voice. “Thank you.” He husked at her. Becky. That was her name. She ruffled his hair and asked if he wanted to wake Joe. But Jon shook his head. “I’ll do it.” Becky smiled again and left.

Jon was suddenly tired. He laid his head back and thought. Thought about his father. His father, who kicked him out. Where was he supposed to go? He couldn’t live with the Helmsleys. He wouldn’t dare take that apartment they have. He didn’t deserve it. And he needed to save for school…Jon closed his eyes. Why the fuck did he get saved? Why did Joe want a mess like him? Why did he love him, of all the fucking people? Jon’s heart swelled. He loved Joseph so fucking much. He wanted to just be with him and only him. Jon felt cold in the room. He needed warmth. And there was only one person who could give that to him. Jon sipped more water. He croaked, “Joseph.”

Immediately, the hair flew up, hazel landed on blue. “Jon!?” He gasped. Jon smiled.

“I hope you used the bathroom in these four days.” Joe laughed. He laughed like he always did at Jon’s jokes. And then he moved in and pressed his lips to his. Jon smiled. His warmth. He opened his mouth gently, touched tongues gently. And it was so fucking nice, and Joe was here, and he had saved him, and he was holding him, and he loved him, and they were together. That was all that mattered. Jon felt his face get wet. He opened his eyes. Joe was crying along with him. “I knew you’d patch me up.” He husked out. Joe nodded.

“I knew you’d be alright. I kept hoping, praying…I needed you to be alright. I’m so glad you’re not gone. I love you.” “I love you too. Thank you for being here for me.” “Nowhere else, baby. Nowhere else.” Joe whispered and kissed him again.

He twirled his tongue and took everything he could from Jon. His heart was filled with happiness. Jon was here. And he was alright. And they were together. That’s all that mattered. Joe rested his forehead on Jon’s. “We’re going to be okay. I’m not letting you go this time. Never. No matter what your father says.” He grabbed Jon’s hands and squeezed.

“I’ll never let you go again.” He promised. Jon nodded. “I’m not going anywhere this time. Not like I can. The fucker kicked me out. I don’t have shit on me.” “You can wear my clothes. And stay with us.”

“Joseph, I can’t-”

“Yes you can. In the apartment. We don’t have to pay for rent, just the light bill and food. You’re staying there, with me.” “I couldn’t ask you to do that for me.”

“I’m doing it.” Joseph demanded. “I’m doing it because I love you…and you’re worth it.”

Jon blinked at him. “I’m worth it to you?”

“Yes, Jon. You always will be.” Joe kissed him multiple times before moving down his neck. “You’ll always be worth it.” Jon felt another tear fall. “Come here.” He slowly moved over in the bed. Joe climbed in and faced him, their noses touching.

“I fucking love you.” Jon said softly. “I love you too.” Joe wrapped an arm around him. “I’m not letting you go, Jon.” “And I won’t leave you, Joseph.”

 

~~~ 

Joseph and Jon stayed in the hospital bed together for the next month. Joseph left after two days to pack a bag, despite Hunter and Stephanie’s suggestion of staying home. Joe had Cole bring him new clothes every week. But Cole didn’t mind. He wanted to do all he could. Jon was getting stronger each day. So was his libido. He kissed his man hungrily, groping very sensitive places. Joseph had to forcibly remove himself from the bed as to not embarrass them both. But he’d always come back after a minute. They talked about their game plan, college courses, moving in together. Jon chuckled when Joseph almost gagged at the hospital food. Joe teased his hair that was growing. So many ‘I love yous’ in one day. The Helmsley family visited, as well as Sasha, Alicia, Shelton, and other friends. The twins and Naomi sent get-well-soon videos. Joseph told Jon that his football career was getting better, and he might be drafted in the next year or two. Jon watched his lover rave about the sport, the excitement in his eyes addictive. Sometimes, he’d pull Joseph close so he could run his fingers through his hair. He kissed him. They cuddled, and talked about their future. What they’re wedding would be like, how many kids, house or apartment. Joe wanted a house; Jon wanted a penthouse. He claimed Joe’d be able to pay for it with his “fucking football career and shit”, and Joe laughed.

 

~~~~

Jonathan and Helen were arrested by Hunter. They had left the house to rot, and Stephanie, along with Austin, managed to get it into Jon’s name. But Jon didn’t want anything to do with it. Joseph suggested he keep it in shape and rent it out. Hunter’s brother Test would manage it. So Jon was getting an income to pay for tuition. He’d be able to support himself. Joseph persuaded him again to move into the apartment. This time, he said yes. Hunter and Stephanie gave their blessing. So when he was finally released- his bruises yellow now- he held Joe’s hand as they walked into the empty place. They went to Jon’s house and grabbed the stuff he would need. They moved in one room at a time. Jon was annoyed at Joe’s sudden need to be clean; Joe frowned when Jon insisted on an ugly brown chair. But it didn’t matter. Not when said chair was used for more than sitting. They hooked up the T.V. and video games, pausing to play. They went shopping. Joe got a bunch of fruits and vegetables. Jon got cookies. They both got beer. Jon and Joe decorated the apartment, added plants, even considered a dog. They moved in. And they were happy. The Helmsley’s were guests every Saturday evening. Cole sometimes came by more than once, and Sasha was sure to never let them be alone. Jon and Joe went back to work two weeks after the last box was unpacked. They stayed in the apartment for the full month, and then it was time to head back to college. But they didn’t mind. Because they had each other. And they loved each other. That was all that mattered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I KNOW you're waiting for the big moment that our hearts are yearning for (and not at the same time lol), but I had to put this little piece in to give a feel for Jon's chracter. Now, I'm not the BIGGEST fan of Dean coming from a messed up background, it's in like, EVERY story and plot. But I feel that the reason behind it is a big one that appeals to people today. The next chapter will be an Arc 1 piece, and THEN...*dramatic pause* the moment we've been waiting for. But on the bright side...more sex scenes! Lol. Thanks so much for reading everyone! <3


	11. Arc 1: Family First-Don't Remind Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, quick future update....hang on lovelies, it's coming....;)

After the story, Jon and Joe smiled at one another. Stephanie, Sasha, Trinity, and Bayley all wiped some tears.

“You guys are so cute!” Alexa squealed. Cole rolled his eyes. Catching it, Sasha said, “Aww, Cole don’t be like that. We have as much true love as they do.” She playfully narrowed her eyes at her friends. Jon laughed.

“Yeah, except for one thing. It took….how many years for Cole to admit his feelings?” “Jon, stop it.” Joe slapped him. “Well, it took me just as long.” Sasha defended. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She grabbed Cole to her and kissed his head. “Right, baby?” “Right.” Cole accepted another kiss.

“At least we had… _control_ over our emotions, and weren’t as public as you two…” He shot. “Hey, hey…there ain’t nuthin’ wrong with… _extra emotion_ …in public.” “Sure, Jon. Just know we’re talking about the same thing.”

“Hey, I have to censor it for the kids.” “Sometimes, kids, _extra kissing_ can get you in trouble.” Sasha looked at them.

“With who, Auntie?” Naomi asked.

“The maître d at a restaurant.” Cole answered.

“The owner of the downtown pizza shop.” Josh added.

“The manager of the fairgrounds.” Trinity rolled her eyes.

“The usher at the movie theatre.” Johnny said.

“Your parents.” Hunter and Stephanie said together.

“Alright! Alright, we get it! Jon and I love each other a whole lot!” Joe put his hands up.

“But there’s nothing wrong with loving each other, is there?” Tamina asked.

“No, sweetie. But sometimes, too much… _loving_ …can make people very uncomfortable.” Sasha said slowly.

“Can make people very uncomfortable.” Jon mimicked her. “The point is, kids…love your partner, but not too much that you get kicked out of the building.”

“Or the classroom.”

“Or the concert.”

“Or the house.” Hunter and Stephanie said again.

“Enough!” Jon shouted. “Yes, Joe and I were really… _appreciative_ , of each other. But we’re adults now with children…we know how to _control_ our emotions.”

“Please.” Cole snorted. “If the kids weren’t here, we wouldn’t see you two until mom’s dinner _tomorrow_.”

“That’s….not…completely true.” Jon blushed with Joe. “We would’ve been here for breakfast.”

“Wouldn’t have wanted anything sweet.” Josh piped up.

Jon eyed him. “And why not?”

“Cuz you had all the sweetness the night before?” Johnny told him. “Okay, okay…you guys are acting like the kids.” Stephanie giggled. “But I’m glad you’re all able to joke around like this, still.” “Nothing but love, mama dear.” Sasha smiled.

 

~~~ 

After some more stories about the kids’ sports and music and school, the family retreated back inside the house to wash up for dinner. Cole helped set the table once more. Sasha approached him, handling a pot of meatballs.

“Hey, you haven’t spoken to Joe in a while.”

“He doesn’t want to speak to me, Sasha.” Cole reached past her for the silverware. “Well, he has to some time.” “Or maybe never. Whichever it is, I’m in the clear….I’m not going to let him make me feel guilty. That’s all I’ve ever been doing. It’s all on him now.”

Sasha let him take the meatballs. “Cole, you’ve tried your hardest…I can see it in your eyes…so, I’m not going to intervene anymore. I just, I just hope you find a way to let it go, too.”

“I have.” Cole lied. He smiled at her. “I have.” Sasha stroked his chin. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Cole kissed her. “I love you…you’re the best.” Sasha blushed. “I love you too.”

 

~~~ 

Joe was upstairs getting out of the shower when Jon approached him.

“Mhm-mhm…” His husband grabbed the waist of his towel. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Joe flushed, a red stain creeping over his face and chest. “Be yourself. Although, I don’t deserve you in the slightest.”

“Bullshit.” Jon kissed him lovingly. “I don’t deserve anything you’ve given me…I love you.”

“I love you too.” Joseph kissed him again. Jon moaned. When they pulled away, Jon was licking his lips extra hard. “That being said,” He moved so Joe could go to the mirror. “Why are you avoiding Cole?”

Joe paused, his face going white. “I’m…not avoiding him…” He said slowly.

“Yeah, and I’m the fucking daughter that Barbie is modeled after.” Jon stood next to him. “He’s trying to talk to you, and you keep giving him your ass to kiss.” “Jon.” Joe sighed,

“It’s not that serious. And…it’s not really your business.” At that, Jon arched a brow. “Oh, so you’re holding a grudge about something else other than me cheating?” Joe looked back down at the sink. “No…”

“Mhm…are you still mad about that whole ‘Randy Keith’ thing? You know, after nine years of marriage, you never told me the full story about that.”

“Because I don’t think it’s relevant now. Keith and I are _done_. I haven’t seen him in almost thirteen years.” He grabbed the hand towel and wiped his face. “It’s nothing. Just leave it alone.”

“This, is why couples have problems.” Jon followed him out the bathroom. “Lack of communication.”

“No, lack of ‘let me stop talking to my husband before he gets angry’ vibes.” Joe pulled on his jeans.

“So, now you’re turning this on me?”

“You’re the one who started asking me all of those questions!” Joe shouted at him.

“Because you’re _not_ answering!”

“There’s nothing to answer!” “Yes, there is! You’re my fucking husband, Joe…I know when you’re lying. And you hiding shit isn’t going to solve anything!”

“Just stop! Stop.” Joe turned to face him. “I’m not hiding anything. I am still a little upset about you and Cole. That’s _it_. I want to talk to Cole, but everytime I try to, I get scared. I don’t know why. Maybe because I still feel that I’m not good enough, like him. Maybe because everytime I see him, I see what my husband chose over me for one night-”

“I didn’t choose him! He was just there!” Jon grabbed Joe. “Joey-Roman, you can’t, just, keep this inside of you. It’s not good. I want to be there for you, and it’s my job to make you come to your senses.” He sighed. “I love you, I don’t want to fight. I want you to be able to _let it go_. And move the fuck on. That’s it. But I can’t help you if you don’t reach out to me.” Joe hung his head.

Jon continued. “You can’t do this by yourself. You need to talk to me. Remember what we said about honesty?” Jon titled his chin. “I don’t want this to eat you up…that’s my job too.”

Joe gave a small smile. “I’m sorry. I do need you, but I promise I’m fine. The person I need to talk to is Cole, and then it will all be over, Jon. Everything will be in the light, and I’ll move on. I’ll do it.” He vowed.

Jon nodded. “Okay.” He kissed him. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry for attacking you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry for pushing you.” The couple hugged each other for a long time. “Can…can we leave it alone then? Just for the night…I want to have a good dinner with our family.” Joe asked when they moved away.

Jon nuzzled his nose. “Yeah. I won’t question you anymore. But, tomorrow, before Stephanie’s dinner, okay?” “Before her dinner.” Joe agreed. “Good.” Jon gave him one final kiss before handing him his shirt.

“Now let’s go out-make the family awkward- our friends.”

 

**~~~~**

When Joe and Jon came downstairs, the family was waiting for them with disapproving glances. “What’s everyone looking at?” Jon asked. “Did you two have fun appreciating one another?” Josh rested his chin on his hand.

Joe’s face went red; Jon scoffed. “For your information, we had a chat. And we’re done now, so let’s all chat together.” He sat down next to his husband. The family nodded in agreement.

“Everyone join hands…Nani, would you mind saying grace?” Stephanie took Hunter and Trinity’s hands. Nani focused real hard.

“Good Lord, we thank you for our food, and we hope, that you make us happy for Auntie’s birthday. Amen!” “Amen.” The family dug in. They idly talked about the current news and Hunter’s plans with the office.

After everyone’s second (third for Jon) plate, Fitz looked at his two fathers. “Dad? Pop? How did you two know you were in love?”

“You mean besides the kissing?” Tamina asked incredulously. Everyone chuckled.

Jon kissed Joe’s hand. “Our trust. It had been…messed up…but, I knew your father was the one when he gave me a second chance.”

Joe smiled. “And I knew he was the one when he lived up to his promise. So yeah, our trust is what made us realize we were in love.” They rested their foreheads together, smiling.

“Aww…” Trinity cooed. “Beautiful.” Bayley grinned.

“How was your trust messed up, dad?” Eric asked.

A hard silence rested on the table. Joe and Jon shared a look.

“Uh…Eric, maybe that’s a story your fathers’ should tell you when you get back home.” Stephanie told him.

“No…uh…it’s okay.” Joe spoke. Jon looked at him. Cole did too. Everyone fucking did. “Joe…a-are you sure you want to talk about it?” Sasha asked softly. Joseph nodded.

“Yeah…there’s nothing better than talking about it…” He glanced at Cole and smiled. Cole squared his shoulders. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Just, try to keep it ‘G’ for the kids, eh?” Hunter reminded. “Yeah, of course.” Joe took Jon’s hand, holding tight. “Babe, you don’t have to if-” “No, I’m fine. I move on this way.” He smiled.

Turning to their sons, Joe started, “It was after your dad left his parents and we were juniors. This…happened in the spring too, right before summer break….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!! Who's ready to have they're heart shattered into a million pieces? (Please, no one raise their hand)...thanks for reading! <3


	12. Arc 2: Don't Promise Me (Joe and Jon/Cole and Joe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Game of Thrones theme begins*......... Ambreigns feels detected, must be destroyed. (Jk)

**Junior Year**

“Babe, watch the fridge-”

“Shit!” Jon didn’t have time to react when the thirty pound fridge fell onto the ground. Joe sucked in a breath. Luckily, the giant mattress they stole from the side of the road caught it.

“Ha! Call me lady fucking luck!” Jon shouted. Joseph shook his head. “That cost money. Dad’s not sending a new one.” “Yeah, yeah…money.” Jon waved him off as he reached.

“Ah!” He jerked at his back.

“Jon?” Joseph hopped down from the truck and went to him.

“I’m fine…no I’m not.”

“Here, sit down.” Joe guided him to the curb. Jon rubbed his lower back where a bruise had been from his father’s hand. Instinctively, Joe massaged the area. He felt guilty, angry, and sad for his boyfriend. It had been two months since Jonathan Ambrose put a hand on his son. But it was still two months too early. Jon sighed. “Guess I’m going back to bed, huh?” Despite gaining his father’s inheritance, Jon still went to work to earn his own money. But he could only take shorter, less heavy-lifting shifts due to his back. Which meant less pay. Half of less pay. Jon kicked himself over and over. His plans hadn’t been too good for the summer. Thankfully, his boyfriend and his family were there for him. They always were. Jon hadn’t come across a reason to give up on them. _Yet_. That’s what Jon wanted to think. But his heart, like always, guided him away from the idea. Further and further, and every day, Jon believed more and more that he had found his family. There was little doubt. Little. Not none. Sometimes it was too good to be true. If he got in a disagreement with Hunter, or Cole, or even Stephanie, Jon thought he’d lose Joseph. But the other man would just help him get through his anger, and he’d apologized, and they’d be alright. What tripped Jon up the most was that Hunter and Stephanie apologized too. For making him feel like he shouldn’t trust them. That was enough evidence all on its own. Cole apologized…sometimes, but Jon didn’t mind because he was practically his brother-in-law, so he was made to be an ass.

“Jon?” Joseph’s wonderful voice cooed at him.

“Hmm?”

“Are you able to walk?” “Yeah…help me.”

“Okay.” Joe grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the key. “Let’s get you into bed.” “Alright.” Joseph smiled. He kept smiling as they walked up the small staircase. Joe had been so fucking lucky to meet someone like Jon. He was only his third serious boyfriend, but that was all Joe needed right now. And with Jon, he never felt another heartbreak to come. He was naturally suspicious, but the days they’d spent in that apartment told him that Jon was a keeper. He _had_ to be. Joe didn’t feel this way with him for nothing. A warm, safe, feeling of love was what Jon was. No matter what went down between them. Even when fighting, Joe could see the love in Jon’s eyes, and he’d suddenly understand why his lover was mad. It was incredible. They basically read each other’s minds. And that summer was the perfect time; everything had fallen into place. Even Jon’s abuse. Only because it gave Joe the chance to show his boyfriend that he was _invested_ in this…he would fight for this. Joe stopped at the door with Jon. He’d never considered himself as fighting for anything since Randy. But he couldn’t think of any other way to put it. He would fight for Jon, no matter what happened. He might get hurt, but he knew that Jon would make it better. He always did.

“Ow!” Jon whined. “What?” Joe followed his gaze down to the foot at the desk leg. “Aw, babe.” Joe guided him away from the stupidly placed desk and to the right bed. “Here.” Jon fell onto the bare mattress, sighing when Joe cuddled next to him. “What about the stuff?” “It’ll be fine. No one’s going to steal a dirty mattress.” Joe chuckled and kissed his neck. “Hmm…what about the fridge?” After a moment, Joe got up. “I’ll be right back.” He ignored Jon’s low giggle as he left the room.

“Aw, babe.” Joe guided him away from the stupidly placed desk and to the right bed. “Here.” Jon fell onto the bare mattress, sighing when Joe cuddled next to him. “What about the stuff?”

“It’ll be fine. No one’s going to steal a dirty mattress.” Joe chuckled and kissed his neck. “Hmm…what about the fridge?” After a moment, Joe got up. “I’ll be right back.” He ignored Jon’s low giggle as he left the room.

 

**~~~~**

“Four…five…six…seven!” A group of young adults cheered. In the middle of them, was Cole. He had trimmed his beard again, his hair falling to his shoulders. He wore a navy blue tank top and gym shorts, showing off his newly ripped body. Currently, he was on his eight shot.

“Cole!” “Let’s go!” His ‘friends’ cheered. Some freshman and some seniors. No one his age. And no one from his original squad. Not even Sasha. But Charlotte, a tall blonde, was holding his arm as he downed another.

“Whoo!” She cheered. How Cole got here, he’d never know. One minute he was in his room studying, the next he was being dragged by the new kids in his building to a party in Charlotte’s room. Her roommate, Ashley, also blonde, looked on from her bed.

“Slow down, Cole. Don’t want you throwin’ up!” She laughed. Cole shrugged. He’d found a solace in the crowd. He hadn’t really been hanging out with his own ever since his fight with his brother. Cole knew he had been wrong, but…he hadn’t been totally wrong. It was both their fault. It always was…

 

**Three Weeks Earlier**

Cole got up and moved his suitcase to the door. Joseph followed him. “I’m just saying…if you happen to just stumble across Hulk, let him know that-”

“You said hi and you’re a big fan. I know I know.” Cole chuckled. He was on his way to a math bowl in LA that happened to house the WWE Old School show in the same building. Sasha was already there, waiting for him with their team. He’d been told he might see some wrestling faces. What made Cole depressed, is that he’d told his brother at all. Joe had went batshit crazy, never letting Cole fucking sleep. He just rambled on and on about how lucky he was, demanding a photo and an autograph, threatening him if he didn’t get a t-shirt…it was hell. And Cole let him know. He even went so far as to threaten not to even _glance_ at a wrestler to give Joe a description of what they were wearing. And, not really surprising, Joe shut the hell up. Until it was time for Cole to leave.

“So should I just wish myself safe travels, or…?”

“Safe travels, man.” Joe hugged him. “Love ya.” “Love you too.”

~~ 

Cole was already packed in the taxi when Jon showed up next to Joe. “Came to say bye and much love, brotha!” Jon eagerly pulled him into a hug.

Cole smiled. “Thanks Jon.”

“I’ll keep Joe safe and everything, don’t worry. He’ll be too fucked to get out of bed.” Cole rolled his eyes. The last, the _very_ last, thing he needed to hear was that his brother and his boyfriend were fucking like rabbits.

Joseph blushed. “Jon…”

“I’m just being honest. Call us when you get there, huh?” “Yeah.” Cole smiled and hugged them again. “See you guys in a few days.”

“Bye, Cole.”

“Later, dude.” It was literally a second after the taxi turned the corner that Jon turned to Joe. “Now, I gotta show you how I’m gonna keep you in bed.”

Joseph grinned. “I think you’ve shown me enough in the past year…hey…it’s almost our anniversary.”

“It is…shit…it’s been a year?”

“Wait, it depends. Cuz our first date was two weeks after…” “Yeah…” Jon stepped closer, a smile on his face.

Joe blushed. “Fuck you.”

“You said it.” Jon kissed him. “What do you wanna do?”

“A beach vacation sounds nice…” “Whatever you wanna do, baby.” Jon grabbed his hand. “It’s up to you too…” “No. If it were up to me, we’d be embarrassing ourselves in some port-a-potty on a fairground.” Jon chuckled.

Joseph laughed with him. His face heated when he realized they were headed back to the room. “So as long as you get to fuck, you just don’t care about the location?” “Babe, you tellin’ me you’ve know me for a year and you still don’t know that?” Jon glanced at him as he closed the door. “Well, I still need to remember…” Joseph’s words were soon swallowed down by his boyfriend as he kissed him.

 

~~~ 

A few days later, Cole returned to walk in on Joe and Jon having sex. He brushed it off, but then it happened a second time, and then a third. By then, Cole found himself getting annoyed. And it wasn’t even the fact that he was getting porn in his room. It was the fact that even though they spent every fucking second together, Joe couldn’t stay away from Jon if it killed him. He stayed over at Jon’s every single day. He only came over to get food when Jon ran out or they were too lazy to go to commons. Never to get a change of clothes, no. All his shit was at Jon’s. When Cole asked why didn’t Joe just move in, he told him ‘so they could have extra space if they needed it’, which Cole thought was total bullshit. They breathed each other’s fucking oxygen. While he was brewing, Cole refused to think about what was really bothering him. He missed his brother. Joseph was practically a new person; Cole jumped whenever he saw him in the room. He never said any words except ‘hi’ or ‘bye’, and he never stayed for more than five minutes. Cole got used to living by himself. And he knew he and Joe needed their space to become who they were meant to be. But he missed his brother so fucking bad. He wanted to talk to him. Hang out again. Hell, Cole would even wish for another fight. It’d guarantee Joe staying longer than five minutes.  

 

~~~

“Joe’s just trying to balance out a boyfriend and his brother...his last one wasn’t really a good guide…” Sasha said as she stroked Cole’s hair. His head was in her lap; they were on her bed.

“I know that…but I still miss the fucker.”

Sasha smiled. “You guys have the strongest bond I’ve ever seen…” Cole felt his stomach flip. That was what Hunter usually said about Joe and Stephanie. Did their relationship really look like that to some people? Were he and Joe closer than he thought?

“I just miss him. You know we’ve never had an actual conversation that didn’t end in an argument in over a year? I feel so disconnected.” He sighed. Sasha patted his head again.

“Everything will work out fine…I promise.” She cooed. Cole smiled at her. “Thanks, Sash.” “Of course.”

 

~~~ 

Jon kissed Joe until his lips were pink. “Jon, stop…” Joseph giggled and pushed him away.

“Come on, baby. I’m dying here.” Jon grabbed his hips.

“We _just_ had sex.”

“And we can _just_ have it again.” Jon reached up under his shirt and pinched his nipples. Joe gasped and pushed gently. “ _No_. Cole’s been walking in on us all the time…this is his room too, we gotta respect-”

“Joseph…he’s not here now.”

“That’s what we said the last couple of times.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jon stopped talking and kissed Joe again. He shoved his hands down Joe’s pants and squeezed his ass. Joseph blushed. “Can I at least make my bed?” He smiled softly.

Jon groaned. “We’re only going to mess it up again.” “No. We’re not. I promised Cole I’d keep my side nicer.” Joseph told him. He propped his pillows up against the headboard. Jon bit his lip, viewing his boyfriend’s ass. “Yeah, your side is nicer.” He reached out and grabbed a cheek. Joe stood. “Jon-” Jon started to kiss his neck. “You know, I could kiss you and hold you like this forever.” He whispered, his hands grabbing at the toned body.

Joseph moaned. Fucking Jon and his fucking hands and his fucking lips and-  “Shit.” Joe turned around and met Jon’s hungry mouth. They exchanged hot breaths, wet tongues, and hard-ons before falling to the bed.

Joe breathed when Jon started to kiss his neck again. “We should go to the shower…” “Mhmm…” Jon pulled off his shirt. “Wanna fuck you into the mattress…need you on your back.” He growled and captured Joe’s lips again. Teeth clashed roughly. Jon lightly wrapped his hands around Joe’s neck as Joe’s legs went around his waist. Joseph groaned.

“We can go to your room.”

“Too far.” Jon husked. He took off Joe’s shirt, kissing him again. They rolled around on the bed before Joe was forcibly moving away. “Look, Jon…” He breathed, licking his lips.

“I want you…fucking bad as hell…but, we’ve been caught by Cole too many times-” “That’s never stopped you before, Joe.” Jon husked impatiently. Joe swallowed. “This is his room too. And we’ve been treading a little too much. I know it’s because your roommate’s back, but, we can get a hotel sometime. Or you can talk to Daniel. We can find other places to fuck.”

Jon sighed. “Yeah, okay. I just want to be with you.” “Yeah, I know. I love you.” Joseph cooed. Jon chuckled. “I love you too, baby.” He accepted his boyfriend’s kiss. A moment passed before they were back to heated and horny.

Joseph licked his lips again. “I, uh…I really don’t wanna mess up my bed.” He said desperately. Jon laughed. “I don’t wanna put you on the floor…” His head suddenly wavered over to the other bed. Joe looked at him. “No.” “It’s not like he’d noticed…” “Jon. He’s walked in on us before. And being in his bed will only-” Jon kissed him again. He eagerly shoved his tongue in and grinded his hips down.

“J-Jon…”

But the other man yanked him violently to Cole’s bed and continued to work him. “Uhhh…” Joe put his hands on his waist, but didn’t push. He was too fucking gone with that fucking tongue. “Jon…” Jon moaned with him. He guided his hand down and grabbed an erection. “Fuck, Joe…baby…” He covered Joseph with his body and fucked his mouth with his own. They grinded their hips together until both were rushing to get their pants off.

“Fuck, Cole’s gonna kill us.” Joe complained. “You know, talking about your brother at a time like this is not ideal.” Jon laughed and pulled off the jeans.

 

~~~ 

Cole got up from the bed. “I gotta go get my charger.”

“You’re pulling an all-nighter again?” Sasha asked him. “Yeah.” He had been since he’d caught Joe and Jon. He figured he’d camp out in Sasha’s room to give them the space. “I’ll be back.”

“Cole.” Sasha called for him. “Yeah?” “You guys will find each other again.” Cole smiled. “Yeah, thanks, Sash.”

 

~~~ 

Jon clutched Joe’s body to his as he fucked in and out of that tight heat. Over and over. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. “Uh…uh, aww, fuck…yes!” Joe cried out. He was so close. Jon gripped him tighter. “Yeah, yeah? You like that? You like this dick, hmm? You fucking like this dick?” He slammed his hips harder. Joe’s mouth hung open. “J-J-Jon…oh, oh…” Joseph clutched the sheets tight as he was thrusted against. The bed rocked, their moans filling the room. Jon’s face went red. “Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking good…” He groaned. Joe bit his lip hard. He was literally on the edge. He felt his stomach boil and he was coming hard when- “What the FUCK!”

 

~~

Cole opened the door to walk in on Jon and Joseph. Again. But this time, in _his fucking bed_. “What the FUCK! You motherfuckers!” “Shit!” Jon stopped thrusting and lifted the sheets.

Joe glared at his brother. “Cole, get the fuck out!”

“It’s my _fucking_ room, asshole!” Cole screamed before slamming the door closed. Joe and Jon were left alone. After catching his breath, Joe got up and pulled on his pants. “Joe-” “What did I fucking say!” He turned to Jon. Jon sighed. “You could’ve said no-” “You fucking idiot.” Joseph pulled on his sweatshirt and stalked out of the room.

 

~~

Cole was back in Sasha’s room, seething, when Joe came in. “Cole-” “Don’t fucking talk to me you son of a bitch.” He growled.

“Can I at least explain-”

“There’s nothing to explain, dammit! Who the fuck told you to have sex in my fucking bed?! You and Jon have sex everywhere else! It shouldn’t be a problem for you to find a place to stick a dick in your ass!”

“Cole.” Sasha told him. “I got this, Sash. Joe, you guys are driving me crazy! I can’t fucking live in my own room! What the fuck! I know Daniel isn’t home all the damn time!”

“I know, Cole I’m sorry. I didn’t think about-”

“No you didn’t! You fucking didn’t! And in my fucking bed! You fuckers have done everything now! God, I can’t catch a fucking break!” Cole walked up to him. “You don’t respect any fucking thing.”

Joe sighed. “Cole, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let Jon talk me into-” “Jon! Fucking Jon! You’re so fucking into your new man you don’t even live anymore! You just study and fuck, fuck and study. You don’t do anything else! You’re a fucking zombie!” He shoved his brother. “No fucking chill. Just fuck around with your little boyfriend. You get fucked over once and the next one you don’t wanna fucking let go.” He sneered.

“Cole!” Sasha hit his arm.

Joseph swallowed at the harsh strike. “I…deserve that.”

“No you don’t, Cole you apologize right now!”

“Fuck you!” Cole spat in his face. “Fuck you and your fucking boyfriend.”

Joe rubbed his face. “Fine. I’m leaving.” He turned to go.

“No, Joe, wait. Cole!” Sasha yelled.

“It’s alright, Sash.”

“Go fucking run to your boyfriend.” “Cole-”

“No! Let him go!” Cole plopped down onto the bed. “Fucker.” Joe gave his brother a long look before closing the door. Sasha looked at Cole. “Cole.” “I’ve had enough of him, Sash. I’m not letting this go.”

“You didn’t have to say those horrible things. You need to sit down and _talk_ to him, Cole. He’s your brother. You were just saying how-”

“Christ, Sasha stop nagging me, god!” Cole got up and headed to the door. “I’ve got enough problems. I don’t need you too.” He left, slamming the door behind him.

 

~~~ 

Joe knocked on Jon’s door. He opened it after a minute.

“Hey.”

“Hey…can I come in?” Jon moved for him to enter. Daniel was on his bed, staring at his phone. “Hey, Daniel.”

“Sup.” The other kid nodded.

Joe joined Jon on his bed. “You talk to Cole?”

“I didn’t. Cole did. It was mostly yelling and swearing. Kinda chewed my head off.” Joe frowned. Jon put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. Me and my fucking dick, huh?”

Joseph looked at him. “Jon, we gotta work on this. Cole…he’s right. I’ve only been hanging out with you. I don’t do anything else. I completely abandoned my social life for you…and that’s not gonna be healthy in the long run…and, besides…I think Cole misses me.”

Jon sighed heavily. “I get it. And I am sorry. I just, I don’t want you to think I’m not making enough time for you…I love you.”

“I love you too. But we gotta make time for our friends. We’re not the only ones in the world.” “But it’s not too bad to be.” Jon chuckled.

Joe blushed. “I’m sorry for calling you an idiot.”

“I deserve it. You can’t help yourself when around me.”

Joe rolled his eyes. “Yeah…I love being with you, but we gotta venture out…we could go crazy being with one another.” He nudged him. “I think it’ll take a lot of that, but…okay. I’ll try to keep it in my pants.”

“I mean, we also have the car too…”

“Heh, yeah.” Jon chuckled and kissed him. “Plenty of mileage.” He mumbled.

Joe blushed. “Never stops…” “Never fucking stops.” Jon kissed him again.

“Hey, hey. Not fucking here.” Daniel warned. Joe and Jon broke apart.

“Hey, Dan…can we just, have an hour?” Jon cleared his throat. Daniel rolled his eyes. “Fine…” He grudgingly got out of his bed, turned off the T.V., and left the room. Joseph smiled.

“That wasn’t too bad.” “Yeah, but the fucker’s gonna kick me out the next time he has someone over…which would be tomorrow.” Jon laughed with his boyfriend as they fell back on the bed.

 

~~~ 

**Present Day**

Cole was on the roof of the building, the harsh wind blowing his face. It had been three weeks since his blow up with Joe. He felt bad about what he said, but he couldn’t help he was angry. He missed his brother so fucking much, and he didn’t know how to express it other than yelling. He just needed to talk to him. Cole left the roof, walking into Joe.

“Uh…hey.”

“Hey.” Cole swallowed. Joseph shifted. He had been hanging in Jon’s room for the last three weeks, trying to give his brother space. Daniel was only slightly annoyed, but Jon insisted it didn’t bother him. “Can we talk?” Joe asked.

Cole sighed. “Yeah…” He awkwardly took a step back so Joe could join him at the rails.

“Um…I’m sorry. Sorry for being obsessed with Jon…It’s just…I, I love, I love Jon a lot, you know? I can’t get enough of him…I really feel like he could be the one.” Cole nodded. “I get it.” “Yeah, and…I, I just…I want him to know, that, that I’m in this with him. I want him to know I love him…you feel me?” “Mhmm.” Cole looked out at the campus. “He’s everything to me, Cole. I don’t want him to feel that he’s the only one invested in this. But we’ve been trying to separate a little bit…just to get used to it. We’ve held out on sex a few nights too. We just watch movies or play video games. I hate doing that to him, but you’re right. All we do is fuck.” Joseph took a breath. “It fucking sucks sometimes, but I know we’ll have to eventually.” He touched Cole’s shoulder. “I miss you.” He admitted.

Cole swallowed again. “Really?”

“Yeah. You’re my brother. I miss fighting about the clean room, making fun of your math…hell I even miss you snoring.” “I don’t snore.” Cole snapped. “Sure.” Joseph chuckled.

“But I still miss you. And I know you miss me…otherwise you wouldn’t be so mad.”

“I _am_ mad. You fucking fucked in my bed!”

Joe blushed. “I’m sorry about that. I should’ve controlled myself. But Jon is just so…eager.” Joe started smiling.

Cole rolled his eyes. “Earth to Joe! Fuck.” He snapped his fingers. Joseph shook his head. “Sorry. It’s not an excuse. We had no right to use your bed for our own thing…I’m sorry, Cole. I really am.” He pulled him into a hug. Cole suddenly felt his face heat. “You fucking idiot. Don’t care about anyone but yourself. I miss you. I fucking…I don’t fucking feel good enough for you anymore, and I know that sounds weird but, but we’re brothers! We used to be best friends. I just…I just wanna hang out with you again, be with you and Jon like old times. I feel left out.” He sobbed when the truth crowded him.

Joe sighed. “I miss you too, Cole. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you were alone.” Cole hugged him tighter. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. Only when you’ve been there for me always.” Cole sniffed. “I fucking love you, you fucker.” “I love you too, bitch.” Joe chuckled. “Forgive me?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Cole suddenly pushed him away. “Don’t get too fucking happy. I don’t want your ass under my arm again.”

Joe smiled. “What can I do?”

“Move back in? If-if you and Jon need to be alone you can just ask…I’ll go hang out with Sasha or something.” “Okay…thanks, Cole. I’m sorry.” “I forgive you.” They stood for a moment before Cole cleared his throat. “What- what are you doing tonight?”

“Jon and I were gonna go to the steakhouse…you, wanna bring Sasha and make a thing of it?” “Yeah…sure.” Cole hugged him again. “Thanks, bro.” “No problem.”

 

~~~ 

After a definite slap to the face, Sasha accepted Cole’s apology. Joe stifled a laugh, causing his brother to chase him out the room. But not before kissing Sasha on the cheek. “You’re the bomb, Sasha…I love you.” “I love you too.” The pink-haired girl grinned at him. “Don’t lose yourself, Cole.” “I won’t.”

 

**~~~~**

“If you’d fucking turn on the lane I told you to, we wouldn’t have gotten lost!” Jon shouted. He and Joe stormed into his room, both angry.

“You never fucking know where you’re going.” Joe grumbled. He peeled off his jacket and threw it on the bed. “You still don’t know where I go to get pizza.”

“That’s not a fucking important place!”

“It’s the fucking point, Jon! You don’t know shit! You need a GPS everywhere you go!” Joseph yelled at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry my mom and dad didn’t want me to grow up knowing which way the moss points on the trees!” Jon shouted back. “They were too busy kicking my ass!”

“Enough with the sob stories, Jon. Just admit it. You don’t know where you’re going; you never do. I’m glad I followed my first instinct.” Joe sat down. “Your first instinct got us in fucking back to back traffic!”

“At least we _got_ there.”

“Late! Everyone was looking at us like we were fucking insane.”

“You grumbling in my ear wasn’t helping.” Joe eyed him.

“I have to remind you how much I love you.” Jon said sarcastically.

He paced in front of his boyfriend. “You never fucking listen to me. Everytime I suggest something it’s ‘no Jon’ or ‘maybe something else Jon’. You never want to do what I fucking want.”

Joseph looked at him. “Who decides when and where to fuck? Who decides where we’re gonna eat?” “ _You_ decide where we’re gonna eat. And who fucking pays?”

“Jon.” Joseph stood. “Stop. You always decide when you want to fuck, you decide what position, whose topping-”

“Because you just roll over! You don’t have a fucking backbone!”

“I let you because I love you! I want you to be happy, and not think that you have to do that for me.”

“It’s give or take, Joey-Roman. And you’re not _giving_.” Jon snarled.

Joe clenched his jaw. “I _am_. I’m giving everytime I let you do what you want.”

“And you think that’s what I want? To have to just take control everytime?” Jon screamed. Joe blinked. “I…I didn’t know you wanted me to-”

“I’m not your fucking dad. I’m your boyfriend. We’re equals. I shouldn’t have to tell you what to do every fucking time.” “You hardly ask what I wanna do-” “Fuck that, Ro! You’re fucking pathetic! You need everyone to make a decision for you…it’s exhausting. I’m not going to pay your bills, or feed your ass. You’re a grown ass man. You need to start fending for yourself.”

Joseph looked at him. “You really think I’m pathetic?” He asked softly. It was Randy all over again.

Jon huffed. “Not…n-no, I just…think you’re too…much of a kid.”

Suddenly, Joe stepped back. Kid. _Giggly teenager_. Joseph shook his head. “You think I’m needy. And can’t make a decision…what else…I’m too young for you?” He asked, his voice hard.

Jon made a face. “What? Oh-no. No, we’re the same…oh.” Jon realized what Joe was talking about. His older ex-boyfriend. “Joe…I didn’t mean-”

“Get the fuck out.” Joseph shoved him. Jon stuttered. “J-Joe, wait, I-”

“Out.” Joseph growled. He crowded his boyfriend until he was in the hallway. Jon stared at him, teary-eyed. “Baby.” He begged. Joseph avoided his gaze. “Leave me alone.” He croaked. He closed the door in Jon’s face. Jon leaned against it. “I’m sorry.”

 

~~~ 

Cole and Jon were leaving for a conference with their Business class. They were gonna be two hours away, for three days. Sasha was going with them too. Outside the dorm, Joe and their friends all hugged goodbye. Joseph avoided Jon until they were the only ones left to greet. Jon licked his lips. It’d been a week since their fight. And Jon had gotten impatient when Joe hadn’t answered. So, he did what he normally did when he was upset- he put up his walls. His heart was tugging, begging him not to do it, but his ego was fucking pissed. Joseph needed to toughen up. He had to start making decisions. Jon held out his hand; Joe took it. “Have a safe trip.” He said softly. “Yeah.” Jon nodded. They stared at each other for the longest time before Jon was clearing his throat. “Cole, you ready?”

“Yeah.” Cole hugged his brother. “See ya, bro.”

“See ya.” “Let’s go, let’s go!” Sasha urged them both into the car.

Joseph watched his beau. “Jon?”

“What?” Jon immediately regretted his tone. He was still seething, and Joseph caught it. He hung his head. “I love you.” Jon tapped his collarbone. He went back to Joe and pecked him on the cheek.

“You too.” Joseph sagged. Jon usually didn’t tell him that. He’d say the whole phrase. Before Joe could say anything else, Jon was getting into the car. Cole gave him a sad look before getting in the driver’s seat. Joe stood back on the curb. Jon didn’t look at him while they drove off. Didn’t wave goodbye. Joe didn’t even get a funny text. Maybe he was losing Jon. The thought made Joe want to cry. He didn’t want to end things. He was just getting started. He loved Jon; he wanted to make it work. But if he couldn’t even talk to him…then what were they supposed to do?

 

~~~ 

The first day of the convention Jon didn’t even remember. He was too focused on Joe. He hated that he acted that way when they left. He knew Joseph didn’t want to be separated when they were mad. But Jon had been so fed up and angry…he sat in his hotel room, phone in his hand. He wanted to call. Wanted to let Joe know he was just pissed…that he didn’t want to end things. But he knew the moment he heard his voice he’d snap. And he didn’t know what that could lead Joe to do. He knew Keith had hurt him bad…and he didn’t want to be responsible for Joe thinking he wasn’t good enough for anybody. Jon rubbed his face. Joe was fucking perfect. Yeah, he was a little naïve, but…people grew out of that. Especially with what Jon went through. Some of that must’ve showed Joe that life doesn’t fucking hand you things. He’d understand sooner or later. And Jon would be there to listen, to hold him, to follow him. He just wanted Joe to be in charge sometimes. Just, let Joe handle some things. But he had to tell him that. Jon mustered up enough nerve and pressed speed dial.

 

~~

Joseph heard the phone ring. He placed his textbook down and checked it. Jon. Joseph’s throat tightened. He was still hurt about his boyfriend’s harsh departure. But maybe Jon was feeling better. Joe’s finger hovered over the button. He wanted an explanation, a reason…but he also wanted to apologize. Jon had been right. He’s too dependent on people. And yet he didn’t want to hear Jon say he was right and give his opinion. Joe put the phone back down and let it ring.

 

 

Jon threw his phone to the wall. _Fuck_. He just wanted to apologize. But he understood why Joe would be mad. Jon practically hit him with the words he was shooting. _I think you’re too much of a kid_. Jon knew he hit a soft spot. The ‘kid’ thing never really sat well with Joe. Jon buried his face in his hands. He didn’t want it to be over. He loved Joe so fucking much. And for it to end with them fighting over directions…Jon didn’t think he could take it. He couldn’t live without Joe. He didn’t want to. He’d die before deliberately choosing to leave his Joseph.

 

~~

The next day was a blur. So was the next. Jon just stood in the same suit and talked to a bunch of business men and women. He, Cole, and Sasha were the highest scores in their class, meaning they had the opportunity to connect with people outside of college and establish their future and…anything else their professor had said. Jon didn’t participate in conversation if he didn’t have a drink. He knew about stocks. He’d had plenty of conversations on campus. As well as management, and running a business. It was all the same droning things. Finally, on their last evening, Jon couldn’t take it. He texted Joe. _Can we please talk? I feel horrible_. He put the phone on the bed and waited. Waited for a minute. For two. For three. Ten. Soon, it had been an hour. But Jon wasn’t giving up. If he knew his boyfriend, he knew that he was going crazy just like him.

 

~~~

Joe was going crazy without Jon. Without his voice, or his touch…Joe couldn’t take it. He planned on calling Jon tonight. After a workout in the gym, he checked his phone. Jon had texted him. Joseph went back to his room. He stood in the shower, thinking about what he’d say. In reality, he was just stalling. Joe knew exactly what he was going to say. He wanted to be honest. Because he was invested in this. When he stepped out of the shower, he put on gym shorts and sat on his bed. He dialed Jon’s number.

“Joe?” Jon asked in disbelief.

“Hey.” Joe said softly.

“Hey.” Jon swallowed. “Joe, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I shouldn’t have called you a kid. I miss you, and I’m sorry I didn’t give you a proper goodbye. I love you so much, baby. I don’t want you to be upset with me anymore.” He rushed out.

Joseph smiled. “I love you too…” He played with the drawstring. “I’m sorry for being needy. I don’t need to look to you for everything. I have to grow up.”

“That’s…I didn’t mean it like _that_. I just, fuck…I don’t know. I just want you to know that I can support you if you do something, you know? I’ll be there for you.” “Yeah, I get it.” Joe sighed. “So…are we, good?”

Jon nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re good.” “Okay.”

“Okay.” Jon heard sniffling. “Oh…baby, don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry…I, couldn’t help it.” Joe wiped his eyes. “I thought you’d break up with me.”

“What?! No! No. No, no, Joseph. I wouldn’t have broken up with you over _that_. I don’t want to end this. Not ever. I want to be with you. I love you, you won’t be able to get rid of me that easy.”

Joe laughed. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay…do you forgive me?” “On one condition…you forgive me for being a fuck.”

“Ha, I forgive you.” “And I forgive you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“No…I _love_ you.” Jon said in a deep voice. Joe giggled. When he was done laughing, he said in a low voice, “I _love_ you too, baby.” “Mhm…” Jon smiled. “That’s my boy.” He sat up against the headboard. “How about a summer fiasco?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What?”

“It’s spring.” Joe almost bust out laughing. “Your season’s off.”

Jon groaned. “Baby, I don’t care.” He was already whipping himself out. “Mmm…wanna let you know how much I miss you.” Joe heard the rustling and eagerly took himself out. “…Yeah?” He started to stroke.

“Huh….uhhhh yeah…” Jon worked himself quickly, thumb going to brush his head. “I miss you so much. Your skin, your touch, your taste…the way you look when I’m fucking you.” “Mmmm….oh…” Joe rubbed his hand up and down. He was moaning desperately, imagining Jon with him now. “I miss your face when I’m fucking _you_.” He said boldly. He was met by Jon’s shaky breath. “Uh, yeah…you feel fucking good inside me.” “Fucking amazing.” Joe stroked faster. “But I could let you fuck me all day.”

“All night.”

“All week.”

“Fuck, baby…you’re so fucking good to me.” Jon clenched his teeth as he felt his stomach churn. “Wanna shove my dick in your mouth and fuck it good.” “Yesss….uh, Jon.” Joe’s face contorted. He was close. “Yeah. And watch you go to work on my dick. Watch your ass fuck yourself on my dick, see you jiggle, see you scream, feel you all around me…so fucking tight and hot…g-g-god….wanna fuck you so bad, baby.” “Uuugghhhhhnn….” Joe came. He shot out into his hand, on his stomach, on the bed. “Yeah, yeah…” He continued stroking and moaning and begging until Jon was stroking himself to his orgasm. “Y-y-yoooohhhh, fuckkk.” He growled. His body spasmed and he died down after a few seconds. He breathed deeply.

“Huugh…I love you so much, baby.” He gasped.

Joe rested his head against the board. “I love you too.” He whispered. “Can’t wait for you to come back to me.” “Me neither.”

 

~~~ 

Jon got off the phone with Joe two hours later. He showered and changed into his pajamas, ready for bed. The moment he set his head on the pillows, there was a knock at his door.

“Fuck’s sake.” Jon huffed and got out the bed. He looked through the peepphole. Sasha and Cole.

Jon opened the door. “What the hell, guys?”

His friends were smiling big. “We got it! We got a scholarship for grad school!” Sasha held up a certificate. Jon blinked at them. “You…you did?” “Yeah! Cole and I were the two contestants that won the recognition award!” Sasha cheered. “We’re going, Jon!”

“That’s fucking amazing!” Jon gathered them both in a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” He kissed Sasha on the cheek and dapped Cole’s fist. “You deserve it…both of you.” “You should’ve ran with us. You would’ve gotten secondary honors…or might of won!” Cole told him.

“Nah. I’m not too keen on getting into grad school, but I still am proud of you two.” “We’re going out to celebrate.” Sasha beamed. “Okay…have fun.” But Jon knew that wasn't the case the moment the words left his mouth. “Oh, no. You didn’t come to this boring place just to _not_ have fun.” Cole immediately grabbed him out the room. “Cole, Cole! Wait, stop!”

“Get your things, then. Let’s go!” 

 

~~~ 

They went to a club twenty minutes out. Sasha said her friend could hook them up. When they got there, a woman and her twin sister were behind the bar. Sasha introduced them.

“Nikki, Brie, Jon, Cole…Jon, Cole, Nikki, Brie.” “Hi, boys.” The twins smiled at them. The three juniors drank and danced all throughout the night. After four shots, Sasha requested water. She watched in entertainment as Cole and Jon tried to outdrink one another. With every burn of the throat, Jon felt like he needed something else. Something _sexy_. He wanted Joe. He’d call later, see if his boyfriend was up for some more fun. Hell, he might drive back early…he was only two hours away. Just to be buried in that tight heat again, to apologize, and to kiss the sorry out of Joseph. Suddenly, Sasha pulled Cole to her. “I’m going to the bathroom.” She yelled. Cole nodded and he and Jon escorted her. While waiting, Jon was feeling warm and good and horny and excited and-

“You and Joe make up?” Cole yelled over the music. Jon nodded. “Yeah. We’re gonna do some extra making up tomorrow, too.” He smiled big. Cole shook his head. “I’m glad you two are good. You scared me.”

“Nah…I can’t let him go yet…maybe never. I love him sooo much.” Jon slurred, laughing when he stumbled towards him. Cole caught him. “Goood!” He giggled with him. “I’m so glad he found you…you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him.”

“Thanks, Coley-poos.” Jon said out of his heart. Before anything else was said, Cole leaned forward and they kissed. It was a simple peck, but Jon felt his stomach churn in a bad way. He pulled off and stared at his practical brother-in-law. “W-what the fuck was that?!” Sasha came back. “Are you guys ready! It’s four thirty!” She shouted. “Yeah…unless you wanna stay…?” Cole asked Jon.

“Nah. Let’s bounce.” He and Cole grabbed Sasha’s hand and guided her out the club.

 

~~~ 

When they got back to their hotel, the boys waited for Sasha to open her room door. “Goodnight.” She said softly. “Night.” She went in. Jon nudged Cole. “Make a move, man.” Cole shook his head. “I’m too drunk…she don’t deserve that.” He stumbled to his room.

“Uhh…what, what, happened…at the club?” Just thinking about their kiss made Jon want to throw up. But the alcohol in him was causing a warm bubbly feeling too.

Cole avoided his gaze. “Nuthin to worry ‘bout. You got Joe.”

“Yeah.” Jon said quickly. “I do.” He tried to ignore the look of hurt on Cole’s face, but it was the truth. Jon was Joe’s, and no one else’s. But the buzzing in his head was making him reconsider everything. It would just be one night. _No. Joe._ Jon shook his head. He needed to lay down. Needed to hear Joe’s voice. They got to their rooms, both across from one another.

“Night.” Cole grumbled.

“Night.” Jon opened is door and went in. Immediately, he pulled out his phone and flopped down onto the bed. He called Joe. “Please be awake.”

 

~~ 

Joseph’s phone vibrated on the nightstand. But the young man was asleep, snoring softly. He shifted in his bed and wiped his nose. Out like a light.

 

~~

When Joe didn’t pick up, Jon took matters into his own hands. He knew it was just the alcohol tricking him into trying to do something with Cole. But he wouldn’t. He was stronger than this, wasn’t he? Jon reached down and touched himself. He stroked uncoordinatedly, trying to get himself off. He thought about Joe and only Joe. And then he came hard.

“Uuughhh…” Jon fell back on the bed. His breathing shallowed when he heard his door open. Immediately, he sat up. “Who’s there?” He slurred, rolling out of the bed. Jon turned the corner just in time to see Cole, with only pants on. Cole didn’t say anything. His face was flushed. He was about to try to open his mouth when he looked down and blushed. Jon quickly covered himself. But Cole had already seen his hard-on that hadn’t gone down. He surged forward and pressed his lips to Jon’s. All the alcohol and lack of judgment and horniness and frustration erupted out of Jon, and he kissed back. Their sloppy kisses were enough. Their hard touches and scratches were enough. Finally, Jon led them back to the bed. His head was telling him to stop. His heart was telling him to _stop_. But Jon let Cole touch his dick and he saw stars. His body boiled with lust as he threw him on the bed. Cole hastily peeled off his pants. Jon kissed him again. The sickness in his stomach was over powered by the pleasure in his dick. Jon reached pulled out his wallet, fishing out a condom. Cole eagerly turned around. Jon left the bed to grab some lube before slicking his fingers up and returning. God, but Cole looked good on his hands and knees like that. Jon shoved his fingers inside. He stretched him and worked him open. Cole moaned greedily, his hips shoving upwards. Jon finally stopped with his playing and tore the condom. He rolled the latex on his dick and impatiently shoved inside. “Ahhh…” Cole’s back arched. Jon closed his eyes. It wasn’t Joseph, it never would be. But it was damn close. Jon thrusted hard and fast, imagining Joseph below him. Joseph flipping his hair. Joseph grabbing the sheets. Joseph tossing his ass back. Joseph moaning. Joseph. Joseph. Joseph. Suddenly, Jon saw white and he came. He snapped his hips into Joe’s- Cole’s ass, grunting out when he released. Cole whined then screamed, feet lifting and hands digging into white sheets. He spurted out his orgasm and collapsed in it. Jon pulled out. He took a few breaths, before running to the bathroom to throw up.

 

~~~~

Cole woke up cold even though he was in the sheets. He turned around. Jon was sitting on the bed, his back facing his lover from last night. Cole gently sat up.

“Jon?” The blonde’s head whipped around. “What?” He snapped.

Cole flinched. “I’m…I’m sorry-”

“Well, that makes everything better.” Jon stood. He had tears in his eyes.

Cole sighed. “I know I was out of place, but…but, I still…I still had, some... feelings for you.”

“If you had _any_  feelings for me you would’ve said so two years ago when I kissed you!”

“I know.”

“Your own fucking brother?! How the fuck could you do this?”

Cole blinked at him, anger boiling. “You know I’m not the only one to blame. No one told you to kiss me back.”

“You think I’m a child? I know what I fucking did! And I plan on taking the blame. But now, I gotta fix this with Joe! You know how hurt he’s gonna be? Can you even fucking imagine?!”

Cole could, which is why he hung his head in shame. “Yeah, feel guilty you son of a bitch. We mean everything to Joe. You two _just got done fighting_. Joe and I forgave each other _last night_. I have to tell the love of my life that I cheated on him with the closest friend he has! His own brother! I have to tell him that I couldn’t control my dick, that I wasn’t thinking, which, _I wasn’t_. But he’s never going to believe me. Not even if I beg. I’ve ruined the best thing in my life, all for a fuck!”

Cole bit his lip. “Y-You…you didn’t feel anything last night?” He asked, his voice a whisper.

Jon looked at him like he was crazy. “Have you lost your fucking mind?! No! I felt something when I kissed you a year ago, but then I realized you’re too clean, too strict. Too _perfect_. I’d have you as a friend but as something else? Fuck no. I’d kill myself before being in a relationship with you.” He bit out.

Cole flinched again. It’s not like he hadn’t thought the same thing about Jon. Instead of being honest, Cole squared his shoulders. “I’m sorry I was such a tease. I, I won’t bother you and Joe again.”

“Oh, yes the fuck you will.” Jon yanked him up out of the bed. “You’re going to tell him what happened, _everything_ , and you’re going to fucking apologize. Because that’s what I’m going to do. Fuck, Cole. I… _fuck_. I wasn’t expecting this…I didn’t know you were so jealous of your brother that you’d hurt him after all he’d been through.”

That struck a nerve in Cole. “Really? After you practically tell him he’s a baby, like his ex? You really sent him back to a bad memory lane.” “And now I’m paying for it! I slept with you, didn’t I?” Jon snapped.

Cole shut his mouth. “Fine…fine, I’ll tell Joe everything. I’ll…I’ll let him know it wasn’t all your fault, even though…” “Don’t fucking try it. That alcohol had us both fucked up, that we can agree on.”

“…Yeah.” Cole and Jon were silent. After five minutes of brooding, Sasha knocked on the door. “C’mon, Dean! The taxi’s here.”

 

~~~ 

Joseph was waiting outside the dorm when they pulled up. Jon rubbed his sweaty palms together. Cole sighed heavily. Sasha looked at them. She didn’t know why the boys were acting strange. But she figured they just had a fight. The taxi parked at the curb. Jon got out and went to Joe.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Joe pulled him into a hug. “I missed you.” He said softly, kissing his cheek.

Jon felt his guilt and he wanted to throw up again. “Uh…help me with the bags, will ya?” He punched Joe gently on the shoulder. Joe giggled. “Sure.” He went to his brother.

“Hey, bro.”

“Hey, bro.” Cole shook his hand. “What’s wrong? It was boring?” Joe asked.

“Uh, n-not really…” “Let’s go inside, babe. I wanna tell you everything.” Jon interrupted. He grabbed his backpack while Joe got his duffle and followed him to the dorm. He turned to look at Cole. “You’re going to tell him.” He mouthed, eyes hard. Cole shrunk back and went to help Sasha with her bags.

 

~~~

Joe put Jon’s bags down at his bed. He smiled at his boyfriend.

“So…” Jon smirked.

“So…” Joe playfully grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled him to him. He placed a wet kiss on his lips. “I really did miss you…three days is a long time.” Joe husked as he nibbled at Jon’s neck.

Jon shifted away. “Uh…not that long…but I missed you too. A lot.”

Joseph followed him to the wall and crowded him. “Show me how much?” Before Jon could answer, Joe had his lips on his again. He grinded his hips against Jon’s hard-on. Jon moaned. But his stomach was churning badly.

“J-Joe…”

“Mmhm…” Joe deepened the kiss and grabbed his ass. Jon kissed back. He almost forgot what he was feeling guilty about. Joseph bit his lips and groaned. He missed his man. He missed his taste and touch. “Jon…” He moaned.

Jon pushed forward and grabbed his shoulders. He suddenly remembered his conscious and stopped. “Joe…uh…I have to tell you something.”

“What? I love you too.” Joseph kissed him again.

Jon molded into his body. “I…love you.” He said lamely. Joseph nipped his mouth. “I’m sorry for our fight. You weren’t wrong. I should be more responsible for my own actions. I don’t need to depend on you for everything that happens in my life.” He kissed Jon again.

“Uh…Uhm…” Jon didn’t know what to say. But it didn’t matter because Joseph was still talking.

“I love how you’re always there to back me up and protect me…but, I need to stand up for myself. I hardly do.” He took Jon’s hands. “You showed me how, Jon. After thinking about what you said…it made me want to be more independent.” He kissed him again. “Thank you for that. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” Jon swallowed. Joe smiled. “I’m completely in love with you Jon. I’ve fallen so hard…but, I couldn’t tell…cuz it doesn’t even feel like I was falling.”

Jon nodded. “Mhm…” His heart felt heavy.

Joseph smiled. “I love you so fucking much.” He whispered, his forehead touching his. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Jon looked at him, tears in his eyes. Cole said the same fucking thing.

Joe noticed him crying. “What’s wrong?” He leaned forward.

They touched lips for a second before Jon was pulling away again. “I…I, I uh…need to tell you…”

“What, baby?” Joe nuzzled his neck. “What do you want to tell me?” Jon bit his lip. God, he was gonna lose Joseph forever. But he was an honest man. And Joe deserved honesty. No matter what. That was right, right?

Jon sighed when Joe licked his skin again. “I…I slept with Cole.” He rushed out.

Joe froze. He furrowed his brow. Jon looked around the room, still reveling in the warmth of his beau on his shoulder. But it was gone when Joe pulled away and looked at him.

“W-what?” He laughed, mostly in disbelief. Jon kept his face stoic. “I fucked Cole.” Joe stared at him. He stared at him hard. “W-wh-why?”

 

~~~~

Joseph couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He _didn’t_ believe it at first, but Jon’s face was telling him everything. His stomach lurched. Jon…cheated…on him. With…Cole. With Cole, his best friend…his _brother_ …his _family_.

“Wh-why?” He asked, his voice soft.

Jon sighed, trembling. “I…I was drunk, we were drunk…we were out celebrating…and, w-we kissed at the bar…and later he was in my room and…I…fucked him.” Jon stuttered. Joe blinked. He couldn’t believe this. He was frozen with shock. And then it was anger. Anger because this wasn’t the first time he was cheated on. This wasn’t the first time he put his heart on the line for someone and got it broken in his face. This wasn’t the first time Joe was hurt. He knew it happened to people, but, he couldn’t take it. Jon is- _was_ his everything. He was supposed to be his forever. He promised to be his. He promised he wouldn’t hurt him. He was going to be loyal…Joe rubbed his face.

“How the fuck…? Jon…I thought…I thought you- I thought you were different. How could you do this? And with my brother?” Joe finally asked. He had tears in his eyes. Jon walked to him. “Joe, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I was stupid, and drunk, and horny…and…Cole was there…” He trailed off, as if Joe was supposed to understand that.

Joseph shook his head. “Bullshit. Bullshit! Jon you’re my boyfriend! You’re not supposed to be going out and fucking other people! Let alone my fucking _brother_!?!” He shouted.

Jon flinched. “I was drunk-”

“I know you. You don’t get _that_ drunk.”

“But this time I did! I didn’t even fucking remember what happened! The only reason I did was because I woke up with Cole in my bed-”

“So you made love to him?”

“No! No. It was just a fuck. He was just a fuck, Joe.” He reached for him, but Joseph pulled away.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Joe-”

“No! You fucking son of a bitch! I trusted you! I loved you! I gave you everything!” He screamed at him. Jon sighed. “I know…I fucked up.” “Damn right.” Joe paced in front of him.

“I fucking stayed loyal to you, followed you everywhere, catered to you…I, I opened up to you after Keith! Do you have any idea what I went through with him?! I don’t fucking deserve this!”

“No, you don’t. Joseph, I, I love you. I don’t deserve another chance, but…please. Please, let me explain some more-”

“I don’t want a fucking explanation. I want you to get the fuck out of my life.” “No…J-Joe, please. I’m sorry-” “I mean it. Leave me alone and don’t talk to me ever again.”

“ _Joseph_ , I’m sorry-” Jon grabbed his arm tightly, but was silenced when Joe punched him.

 

~~~~ 

Cole was pacing back and forth in his room when Joe came in. “You son of a bitch.” “Joseph, wait.”

But Joe stalked towards him and grabbed his collar. “How could you fucking do this to me?” He hissed.

Cole shuddered. “I-I-I’m sorry…I was drunk and-” “Enough!” Joe roared, pushing him down to the floor.

“You fucker! You always have to hurt me! Why do you hate me so fucking much?!” Joe cried. “I don’t hate you! I was just…fuck, I don’t know. I was fucking horny and shit-”

“Why didn’t you try something with Sasha?! You know what, nevermind…she doesn’t deserve a fucking douche like you.” Cole huffed. “You’re right. She doesn’t. Joseph, I wasn’t thinking-”

“No, you weren’t! You motherfucker!” Joseph stalked at him again. “Whoa, whoa! Alright…just…calm down-”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Joseph screamed. “My fucking brother fucked my boyfriend! You’re supposed to be my _family_ , Cole! You’re supposed to have my back when shit like this happens! Not be a part of it!” Joseph scolded.

Cole slowly got up. “Joseph…let me explain.” “No. I don’t want to hear your fucking voice.” Suddenly, their phones rang. Hunter and Stephanie were calling to pick them up tomorrow. Joe shot daggers at his brother.

“You’re fucking dead to me.”

 

~~~~ 

Jon cried into his pillow. He was such a fucking idiot. Fucking up the best thing that ever happened to him. Joseph was warm, and sweet, and funny, and kind, and cute…he didn’t deserve a prize like Joe. And Joe definitely didn’t deserve him. Jon cried harder. Why’d he’d fall for it? Why’d he have that drink? Why hadn’t he been stronger? He could’ve resisted. He could’ve forced Colby out. He didn’t have to give in like that. But he had felt so damn helpless…Jon jumped when his phone rang. Cole. Jon almost hung up. But he had more things to say. “What the fuck do you want?” He growled. “I…I uh…wanted to apologize…for doing this.” “Fuck you.” Jon hung up. That was all he had to say. He scrolled through pictures of him and Joseph together. He might’ve lost the only man he’d ever loved. Jon couldn’t love anyone else. He knew it in his heart that Joe was for him. But this, what he did…it had to be fucking with Joe’s mind, cuz it was fucking with his. He was so confused. How did he expect Joe to forgive him for this, when he promised he’d protect him? And what was worse…Jon knew exactly what Joe was feeling. Jon turned over in his bed when Daniel entered. And he cried harder.

 

**Summer Break**

Joe and Cole sat in the back of the car. Stephanie and Hunter had been told what was happened by Sasha. Stephanie kept her eyes on her son. She knew he had to be hurting bad. Twenty minutes down the road and Joseph was about to burst. His mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that Jon had cheated on him. Jon. His lover. His best friend. His confidant. His one and only. Joe was so confident that Jon had been the one. He felt it in his touch. That connection. That warmth. It had been so right…so perfect with them. So now what? Was he just going to break it off? He couldn’t. Jon had been too good to him. And he never lied. Joe knew that for a fact. But with this…and with Cole, of all people. Not even a random person. It _had_ to be someone he was close to. It _had_ to be Cole. Was Joe not good enough? Had Jon wanted his brother all along? The thought made Joe sick to his stomach. He was never enough for _anyone_. Not even a man who’d had his father try to beat his sexuality out of him. Joe clenched his fist; he dropped his head. He could never be enough. He wasn’t shit. He wasn’t anything to anybody. Everyone was going to troll him, just because. Because he was weak, pathetic, needy, desperate, dependent-

“Joe? Joe.” Stephanie turned in her seat. Joseph’s face was red, a vein was straining in his forehead. “Joseph.” Stephanie shook his leg. Cole touched his shoulder. “Joe-”

His _fucking_ voice.

Joe’s head snapped up and he stared at Cole. He looked at him for a long time before lifting his left arm and smashing it into his face. “Aggh! Joseph!” Stephanie screamed. Hunter pulled the car over. Joseph continued to punch Cole repeatedly until blood was forming. “Joseph! Stop!” Stephanie opened the door. Hunter walked around the car and yanked the boys out. He dropped Cole and shoved Joseph against the metal divider.

“You calm your ass down!” He growled in his face. Joseph breathed hard, challenging. Stephanie held Cole, who was holding a broken nose. “Fuck!” He hollered in pain. Joe unclenched his hand. Hunter caught it.

“Calm down. We’ll deal when we get home.” He ordered. Joe snatched away from him but followed him obediently to the car. Stephanie and Cole sat in the backseat. Joseph stared at the road. He suddenly didn’t feel like crying. He felt like kicking ass.

 

~~~~ 

When they got home, Hunter escorted Joe first, signaling for Stephanie when he was in his room. Stephanie nursed Cole’s nose as best she could before making an appointment. Joe stayed in his room until dinner. He had cried, but he didn’t need anyone knowing that. He sat down across from his brother. Stephanie sat with him. They were all silent until Joe, surprisingly, spoke.

“Dad.” He turned to Hunter. Shocked, Hunter looked at him. “Y-yes?”

“I apologize for my behavior. It was unacceptable. However, there’s only so much I can hold in when my once soulmate cheats on me with my _brother_.” He narrowed his eyes at Cole, who shrunk in his seat. “But I know I’m not allowed to hit any living being in this house…so may I use your gym in the basement to work out and let out my anger?” The family gaped at the youngest son. Joseph speaking all…coherent, and not crying, or storming off? It was…a total turn around. Stephanie carefully put her hand on his forehead.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Joe gave his best smile and removed her hand. “I’m pissed. But I know it’s pointless to storm off, when I know what I want.” He looked at his father again. “Dad?”

Hunter blinked. “Uh…you know I have to work down there late at night…” “Well am I allowed to use it when you’re not there? I’ll leave when you need to get into the heavy work.” Joseph said calmly. But his eyes were still hard when he looked Cole, who nervously looked down at his phone. “Huh…well, I guess that works…but, uh…no, uh…no talking to Cole until you tell me you’re ready. I know this is hard for you right-”

“Thanks, dad, but I don’t need to hear that right now.” Joe looked at his mother. “May I be excused?” She nodded. “Yeah, sweetie.” She kissed his head. “If you need to talk to-”

“Not now. But thank you.” He kissed her back. “Love you. Dad.” He nodded at Hunter. He sent Cole another sharp gaze before leaving. Cole released his held breath. Hunter stared at him.

“Are you happy? He didn’t even _blink_ a tear. You might have transformed that boy for life.”

“Dad, I didn’t mean-”

“Shut up. Sleeping with your brother’s boyfriend is something that _weak_ men do. And there are no weak Helmsleys. I cannot consider you a part of this family until you man up and apologize to him.” “He won’t listen to me!” “Then keep your damn distance and wait for him to approach you. But until then…you can call yourself Colby Seth.” “Dad.” “If you hurt your brother like this, then what was the point of you two calling yourselves actual brothers?” Cole hung his head. “I…wasn’t myself.” “You’re you. Doesn’t matter what you drink or eat. You knew what you were doing.” Hunter stood. “Until Joe forgives you, you do not have my respect as your father.”

Stephanie put her hands together. “Hunter…”

“No. He wants to be like this, let him. I’m done.” He left the dining room. Stephanie turned to Cole. “Sweetie-” But Cole got up and left too.

 

~~~~ 

Jon paced around the apartment quietly. It was so empty without his Joey-Roman. Jon didn’t eat that much, just nibbled on cereal and coffee before going to work. He looked out at the window for hours. He went on the balcony, hoping to see Joe. When he did, his shoulders fell when Joe blatantly ignored him. Jon didn’t sleep. It was the hardest part. He slept alone in their huge bed, which was on the floor because Jon had joked he’d ‘fuck them off the bedrails’. But it was so empty and cold without Joseph…Jon hadn’t been able to stop crying. He turned over a million times, reaching out for an empty space. He didn’t know if Joe was ever coming back.

 

~~~~

“Joseph…” He said once in the morning dawn. He swore Joseph was with him in bed, smiling his post-sex smile. Warm eyes, soft, plump lips, flushed skin. Still the same from the night before.

Jon swallowed. “Joey, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Joseph didn’t respond. He reached out for Jon’s face. Jon sighed and nuzzled into his hand. “I didn’t mean to hurt you…I hate that I let Cole get to me. I hate that I hurt you so bad…knowing the shit you’ve been through.” He started to cry again. Joe kept his smile as he moved closer. Jon felt his breath, his warm skin.

“I love you.” Joe whispered.

Jon sniffed. “I love you too. So fucking much, baby. I’m so sorry, Joe. I’m so sorry.” “Shh…” Joe pressed a kiss to his lips. When Jon opened his eyes, Joe was gone. He was alone in the bed. Jon cried again. He couldn’t get through to Joe, didn’t even know if they were really broken up. Well, they were, but…it didn’t feel like it. It just felt…numb. He wanted to tell him everything. Wanted to hold him, kiss him, make love to him. He wanted to just be with Joseph. He was so fucking stupid to cheat on him. The best fucking thing in the world. Only Jon would fuck something like this up. His father was right. He wasn’t shit. All because he wanted a fuck.

 

**Two Weeks Later**

Sasha was having a party. She, along with the twins and Naomi, were in the basement playing pool and listening to music. Alicia joined later, along with Joe. Sasha invited Jon so he could see Joe. But Joseph was avoiding him intentionally. He’d turn around and start to play pool with his cousins when Jon tried to talk to him. If Jon followed him to the pool table, he’d go to the cooler for a beer. After five tries, Jon just gave up. Sasha’s basement was set up a certain way. It was a simple square, with an upper level surrounding it. Along the level, were railings so people wouldn’t fall into the dip. The pool table was in the center. Jon was to the left of it, staring at Joe. The other man was on his phone. Jon eagerly texted him.

 _Baby, I’m sorry. Please talk to me_. He looked up.

Joseph was still scrolling. Jon watched as his fingers hovered the phone for a second before swiping to the left. Jon scowled. Joe glanced up at him and looked away again. Jon huffed and type again.

 _I kno u c me fucker_. He fastened his eyes to his boyfriend. Joseph rolled his eyes at him. Jon raised his eyebrows. Joseph put his phone away and turned to his cousins. Jon hit the rail post.

Fuck.

Sasha, noticing the silence, went up to Jon and took his hand. She led him to the pool table and handed him a stick. “Five bucks.” “Fine.” He grumbled, aiming the stick. He shot, sending three solids in the pouches.

“Nice, Uce!” One of the twins called. Out of the side of his eye, Jon noticed Joe watching. He cleared his throat. “Solid blue, side pocket.” He announced a little loudly. “You got it, Jon!” Naomi cheered.

Jon shrugged a bit, circling the table until he found a right spot. He glanced up. Joe turned his head away. Jon cleared his throat again, aiming his stick. He shot. “Alright, Jon!” “Good job, uce!” The friends congratulated him. Jon smiled. He looked up at Joseph. The black-haired man held his gaze for a second before going back to his phone, unaffected. Jon felt his chest drop a bit. It was childish trying to show off, but he couldn’t help it. Sasha touched his shoulder. “He’ll come around…eventually.” She assured. Jon didn’t believe her.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Cole stepped in. Everyone looked at him. They frowned. Cole kept his head down. He walked to Jon. “Jon…” “What do you want?” Jon snapped at him.

“I…I, want to apologize.”

“I don’t forgive you.”

“Come _on_ , Jon. Don’t tell me you weren’t feeling something too!” “I _was_ feeling something, but _you_ rejected me.” Jon snarled. He looked up at Joseph, who was turning to go.

“Just…fuck off, Cole.”

“Jon, please-”

“No, Cole! I want Joseph. You’re _not_ Joseph, and you never will be.” He said harshly. Cole gaped at him. The room went silent. Cole struggled out. “B-but…you, you wanted me.”

“Enough!” Jon suddenly grabbed him at the throat.

“Jon!”

“Uce!” He tightened his grip. Cole started to cough. Suddenly, Joe was there, a warm hand making Jon stop. He looked at him. “Knock it off. Cole, get the fuck outta here.” Cole stumbled back to the door.

Jon turned Joe around. “Joseph, you know he deserves it.” He quipped.

Joseph sighed. “Yeah, but you squeezed hard enough to bruise. Now my parents are gonna wonder ‘why I didn’t look out for Cole’.” He said sarcastically. “Thanks.” He turned to go.

Jon watched him for a full minute before following him out the door. “Joe!” He sped up and ran to catch him. Joseph continued walking until Jon grabbed him. “Don’t.” Joseph snatched away.

“Joe, c’mon…please. You could at least talk to me!” Jon begged.

Joe turned to him. “Did you really think I’d be talking to you a couple of weeks after you _slept with my brother_? Nice.” He moved away again.

“No. Joseph, please. Just…just tell me if you’ll ever forgive me!” “How can you demand something like that? I…I loved you. I trusted you. You were supposed to be _it_. What am I supposed to think now?” Joe spoke through his tears, mirroring Jon.

“Joe, I, I’m sorry-”

“Sorry’s not gonna change the fact that you slept with my brother!” He yelled at him.

Jon licked his lips. “Joey-” “Don’t call me that. You weren’t there when I broke up with Keith. I stayed in my room for the whole winter break. And that was after _four_ months. What do you think I’m gonna do with you, who I’ve been with for a year?” Joseph asked him.

Jon sighed. “Joe…please…I, I just want to explain what happened-”

“I already know what happened. You couldn’t keep your dick in your pants and Cole wanted to hurt me. I don’t need to hear anything else.”

“Joseph, _please_.” Jon touched his arm. “I love you.”

Joe pulled away. “If you loved me then you wouldn’t have done it.” He said coldly. Jon tightened his grip. “Tell me what I can do to make it better, c’mon Joseph. I told you I didn’t want this to end.”

“What about what I want?” Joe suddenly asked.

Jon blinked at him.

“What?”

“W-What if I, want it to end?” Joseph asked again. He was unsure of his statement, but right now, he didn’t care. Jon stuttered, “Y-you don’t mean that.”

“First you cheat on me, and then tell me how I’m supposed to feel? You’re a real piece of work, Jon.” He turned to go. “You probably never loved me.” At that, Jon glared at him.

“Hold the fuck on. Don’t you dare fucking question my emotions for you. I love you and I always will, and that ain’t gonna change ever.” He stalked until he was in Joe’s face.

“Believe that.”

Joseph clenched his jaw. He turned and left Jon standing in the middle of the road. When he was gone, Jon fell to the ground, crying.

 

~~~~ 

Jon called Joe every night. He didn’t care if he didn’t answer. He was determined to get his baby back. But Joe eventually turned his phone off. He didn’t want to hear it. Jon wasn’t giving up, though. He left forty-five messages every day. _H-Hey, Joe. It’s Jon. Jon, Ambrose. I miss you, and I love you. I was a fucking dick, and I’m so fucking sorry. Love you, baby. Bye_. The same message every half hour. Joe deleted them all. After two weeks, Jon started to visit the house. Hunter wasn’t too happy to see him, but still allowed him in for talks. The boy needed a father too. Hunter didn’t tell him anything about Joseph, but he provided advice. And Jon was fucking grateful for that. Sometimes, Joe would come up from the basement to get food. He’d been in the gym every day, and he only wore gym pants, showing off his shirtless physique. Jon would be lying if he said he didn’t stare once, twice, ten times. Hunter had to shake him once. And every time, Joe would just ignore him. Until he realized Jon was coming every day. At first, he’d give Jon a long silent stare. And then he stopped coming up all together. If Cole came down, Jon would turn his back until he was gone. Sometimes, Stephanie would join them. She wasn’t happy with him either, but she just listened to her husband. When Jon went back to the apartment, he’d be slightly happier. At least Joe knew he was visiting him. Whether he came upstairs or not. After another week, Jon brought new video games. Then he brought food. Then he brought wrestling posters. Joseph rolled his eyes every time Hunter came in with a new gift. And yet, a smile touched his face along with the eye rolling. He hung the posters in his closet. He ate the food, late, when no one could see him. And he only played the video games when he was home alone. He was _not_ accepting the gifts. At all. One time, Jon brought him Cacti. Joe’s favorite plant. He put it up in his windowsill. When Joe walked out to get the mail on Saturdays, he’d see Jon mowing the lawn of the apartment complex. Jon did it to get extra cash from residents. Joe definitely didn’t look extra hard when his ex peeled off his shirt. And he totally didn’t stare when Jon poured water over his head to cool off. Joe would shuffle- not run- back into his house like lightning. He most definitely didn’t jack off later that night, either.

 

~~~

But Joseph also cried. He cried every night. He just kept thinking he wasn’t good enough, that Cole would always be better. Joe blamed himself for Jon’s cheating. He was too much of a baby, and he couldn’t do anything right. In his room, he cried. In the gym, he punched. When he saw Cole, he threatened him. He was a completely new person, not giving a shit about anything. But on the inside, Joseph just wanted everything to be over. He fucking hated Cole. He fucking hated Jon. He fucking hated that he was the reason Jon was upset at the conference, that he was a cause in his cheating. He fucking hated himself. Every fucking thing was his fault. Maybe he was meant to be alone. Because if he didn’t have Jon, he didn’t have anyone.

 

~~~

After a month and a half of courting, Jon came to the house that evening dressed for a date. Hunter let him in. “Uh…are you going somewhere?” The patriarch looked him over. Jon cleared his throat.

“I, um…wanted to ask you if it would be okay to take Joseph out tonight.” He said nervously.

Hunter shoved his hands in his pockets. “I…it’s not my decision. But if you want to save time, I don’t think he’d be up for it. Of course, it’s up to him…but…I’ll bet a good number on it.”

“Yeah…I understand.” Jon lowered his head. Hunter sighed. “Let me go ask him.” He turned to go up the stairs. Jon sat on the couch and patiently waited.

 

~~~

Joseph was tossing his basketball up in the air and catching it when Hunter knocked. “Hey, Joe…Jon’s here to see you.” He said softly. Joe shook his head. “I don’t want to talk to him.” “Okay, it’s just...give him a chance, will ya? It’s been a month.” “And a half.” Joe automatically answered. He blushed when he saw Hunter smile. “Whatever.” “Joe.” His father changed his tone. “Go talk to him.” Joseph sighed heavily. “Fine. Can I have a minute?” “Sure. He’s in the living room.” “Thanks.”

 

~~~

Jon was bouncing his leg up and down while sitting. He checked his watch. He’d been sitting for seven minutes. If Joe didn’t want to see him, he could’ve at least sent Hunter back down to-

“Hey.” Joseph’s voice called to him.

Jon snapped his head up. “Joe! Uh, hi.” He stood.

Joseph was wearing a faded t-shirt and shorts. He looked Jon up and down. “What are you dressed for?” “Uhm….” Jon looked down at his clothes as if he were noticing them too.

“I…uh…w-wanted to, ask you…out.” He said quietly.

Joe stared at him blankly. “What?” He asked. Jon cleared his throat.

“I was gonna ask you out. Take you to a nice restaurant, talk…”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Joe shook his head.

Jon sagged his shoulders. “…Okay…” He turned to leave. There was only so much he could do. He was already thinking of another plan when Joe said, “But I want to talk.”

Jon turned to face him. “R-Really? Okay! Uh, sure…yeah.” He sat down, then stood back up again. “Here…or…”

“Upstairs. Come on.” Joe led him. When they were in his room, he closed the door. “Sit.” Jon sat on his bed. He watched Joe make his way to the stained-glass window. After a long silence, Jon started to shift on the mattress. “Uh…I, uh…I wanted, shit…uhm…I-I’m sorry, Joe.” He said lamely.

Joe didn’t face him. “Stop saying sorry. It doesn’t fix anything.”

“It lets you know I feel like shit.”

“I already know that. Cuz I know _you_.” Joe looked at him with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Jon blushed. “Y-yeah…I guess you do.” He rubbed his palms on his pants. “You probably know me better than I know myself.” “Mhm.” Joe nodded, turning back to the window.

“Yeah.” They were quiet again.

Finally, Joseph sighed. “I still love you.” He admitted.

Jon nodded. “I love you too. Are…are you going to leave me?” He asked.

Joseph tapped the glass. “I don’t know.” He said honestly.

Jon sulked. “C-can…can I have another chance?”

Joe chuckled. “That’s not much to ask, but yet it’s so fucking much, you know?” “Yeah.” Jon took a chance and went to stand behind him. “But I promise I’ll redeem myself.”

He said gently. Joe felt him put his chin on his shoulder. “Please, Joseph. Just one more chance.”

Joe bit his lip. “I don’t…I don’t know…” “Joseph.” Jon said, more desperately. “I know I fucked up. I fucked up bad. And I don’t deserve you even breathing in my presence but…but, can you really throw all that we had away?”

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Give me an ultimatum.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Yes you were.” Joe turned around. “You’re making me decide between choosing you and what you did that hurt me or leaving you and what you’ve done that I loved.” Jon stared at him, shocked. He _was_ doing that. “J-Joe, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to enforce that on you.” His lips quivered. “I, just want to know if, if our relationship, what we’ve done together, if it means anything.”

“Of _course_ it means something.” Joe said, exasperated. But he wasn’t yelling. He was speaking in the softest voice.

“But I don’t know if it could cover this. You slept with my _brother_ , Jon. Just when we were all on the same page…the two of you go and mess it up. I was really excited to become friends with Cole again, and you, you both made the decision to hurt me. I love the two of you more than anyone in this world, and you just…throw it away like it’s nothing. Like I didn’t mean anything!” Joe’s voice rose. Jon wanted to wipe away the tears falling on his face.

“Joe-” He choked out, but Joseph stopped him.

“No. You listen. I love you so fucking much. I did everything for you. I protected you from your father, I provided a home for you…I invested in you, both financially and emotionally, and I loved you. I gave you all the love I had. Because I believed you were meant for me. I’ve never felt this way with anyone else before…granted you’re my third serious boyfriend, but…but I know I’d never feel this way again.” Joe rubbed his eyes. “You’re supposed to be my fucking soulmate, but now I’m wondering…would a soulmate do this? Would he hurt me like this? After everything I fucking told him about my life, my self-esteem, my pain?” Jon hung his head. Joe continued, “I saw myself spending the rest of my life with you. It was so easy to see me waking up to your face, to our house, our kids…I could see it so clearly.” Joseph turned away again. “But then you do this and…I can’t see our future as much anymore. I…sometimes, I don’t want to.” He said softly.

Jon grabbed him. “Don’t…don’t feel that way. I want a future with you, Joe. I want to wake up with you, I want to make things right. _Please_ , Joseph. I just want to make it better. You _deserve_ a fucking happy ending…and fuck it, you deserve one with _me_. Because I love you so fucking much and I want to be with you. I’m _not_ going to hurt you again, I fucking swear. I want to _fix_ it. I want to make it right.” He begged.

Joseph didn’t respond. Jon got anxious. “Joseph, _please_. Please forgive me, I’m so fucking sorry. Please. I want another chance, baby. I can’t…I can’t live without you…I miss you so much. Please, Joe, _please_.”

Joseph started to break down. Before he knew it, he was turning until he was in his lovers arms. He rested his head on his shoulder and bawled.

“I fucking wanted you.”

“And you can still have me.” Jon insisted through his tears. “Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it. You want me to leave you alone? Fine. You want me here with you, fine. I just want to make it work for us.” He hesitantly pressed a kiss on Joseph’s cheek. Joe sniffed. “I don’t know…I don’t know. I don’t know what I want. I’m so fucking hurt, Jon.”

“I’m sorry, baby…I’m so fucking sorry. Fuck, I don’t deserve you at all. I hate that I did it…I fucking hate that I- that I couldn’t control myself. I fucking hate that I didn’t want to. But it’s only because you weren’t there Joe…shit. I would’ve slept with anyone. Cole was just _convenient_. I just missed you so much. It was only because you weren’t there.”

“Does that make it my fault? That I wasn’t smart enough to come with you.” “ _Fuck_ , no, baby. Nothing is your fault. Not even the fight. I just…I was just being a horny motherfucker. I’m a fucking idiot. But I love you, Joe. I love you so much. Please give me another chance.” He squeezed Joseph tightly.

“I won’t ever hurt you again.”

“How do you know?” Joe wrapped his own arms around Jon. “How do you know you won’t do it again?”

Jon sighed. “Because I’ll fucking remember the pain I felt when you weren’t smiling at me. I’ll remember the emptiness of our place. I’ll remember the cold of the sheets. I’ll remember the ache that I’m not inside of you, kissing you. I’ll remember the pain, so you won’t have to. I just need another chance, Joey. Please, I love you.” Jon pulled away to see him. “I love you.” He stared into his eyes.

Joe took sharp breaths, eyes still wet. “I love you too. B-But I-”

“Joseph, give me _something_. Do you at least want me in your life?”

“Yes.” Joe answered quickly. “I want you in my life…” He took a deep breath. “But I don’t know what as.”

“A friend? Can we start with friends?” Jon asked pleadingly. Joe looked down. “I guess…” “I just want to be with you. As long as I get to stay in your life, I’ll be happy. I’ll never stop trying to get you back, but at least I’ll have something.” Jon touched his face.

“Joseph?” He looked at him. “I love you. I’m not letting you go.”

Joseph looked at him a long time before breaking away. “Did you make love to him?” He asked after a quiet moment. Jon shook his head.

“No. It was just a fuck. It lasted under a minute.” He paused before saying awkwardly, “And…I really was thinking about you the whole time.”

Joe snorted. “Fuck outta here, Jon.” “I’m serious. I had called you first, to see if you were up for some fun because I was drunk. But you didn’t answer. So I just…took care of it myself. Then Cole came in my room and kissed me and-”

“Wait. What?” Joe furrowed his brow. “Cole came in _your_ room? _He_ initiated it?”

“Well…yeah…I tried to tell you, but you didn’t want an explanation-”

“You’ve been telling me a bunch of shit over the past month, you couldn’t mention that?!” Joe stared at him.

Jon huffed. “Well I didn’t think it was right to keep _reminding_ you of what I did when I was trying to win you back!”

“Why didn’t you tell me Cole started it! So after you kissed in the club he wanted more?” “Well, yeah.” Jon said honestly. “He said he was going to tell you…he, he didn’t?”

Joseph clenched his jaw. “No. He _didn’t_.” That fucking weasel. “Fucker.” He growled.

Jon went to him. “Joe, it’s just as much my fault as it is-” “I _know_.” He shoved Jon out the way. “But I didn’t know it wasn’t mutual. Cole intentionally did this.”

“Wait, Joe. He was drunk too-”

“I know what my fucking brother is doing, Jon!” He yelled at him. Jon shut his mouth. “I’m sorry.” He squeaked. Joe rolled his eyes. “You need to go.” “What? Why?” “Because I don’t need a witness seeing me kill my brother.”

 

~~~~

When Joe finally pushed Jon out the door, he went back upstairs to Cole’s room. Cole was asleep in his bed. Joseph yanked him out, throwing him to the floor.

“Whoa! What the fuck!” Cole shook his head. His face went white when he saw Joe. “You little bitch.” Joe grabbed him. “Wait, wait! Joe, Joe _stop_!” But Joseph slammed him up against the wall.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your ass starting shit.”

Cole coughed. “I thought Jon was going to-” “Don’t bullshit me, Helmsley. Jon told me you were gonna tell me. You never said shit about what happened that night-” “You wouldn’t listen!”

“Jon’s been texting me non-stop from across the street. You and I live in the same _fucking house_. You would’ve been able to tell me.”

“Fuck! Joe, please!”

“Shut the fuck up! You fucking brat!” He shoved away. “You did this on purpose. Why? Why the fuck would you seduce my boyfriend? Is it because you always wanted him! Because you said yourself that you didn’t feel shit.”

“I know what I said! But…but you guys were so close…”

“We were in a _relationship_! Of course we’re fucking close! What the hell do you expect!?” Joseph paced. “He’s _my_ man. I can do anything I fucking want with him…and you’re upset because you don’t get to-”

Suddenly, Joe stopped walking. Cole stared at him. Joseph blinked slowly. “Because you didn’t get to spend time with me.” It was all making sense now. Cole hung his head.

“You…the fight we had…you really were lonely. And…this was, this was how you make your case?” Joseph asked incredulously.

Cole ran a hand through his hair. “I…I, just…I had wanted to…because…because I just, wanted what you had. I wanted to see what it was that made you want to leave me.” He said weakly.

Joseph scoffed. “If you wanted to know what his stroke game was you should’ve asked. That could’ve been our first bonding session.” He continued pacing back and forth. “You were jealous. You’re jealous of me, still. And you don’t…you don’t know how to express it.” He thought aloud. “All these years, I’ve been envious of you and what you have…wondering why I was never good enough to hang out with you or talk to you…making me think I _needed_ you.” Joe stopped walking when it hit him finally. Slowly, he turned to Cole. “But I don’t _need_ you. _You_ need _me_.”

Cole glared at him. “That’s not true-”

“It is. You fucking lied about the party, you only hang out with me and Sasha, you’re always on my back.” Joseph moved until he was in his brother’s face. “ _You’re_ the one who’s pathetic without me. You need me to give _you_ purpose. You’re _nothing_ without me.”

Suddenly, Cole lashed out and an arm clocked Joe in the nose. Joseph responded by spearing him to the wall again. He punched him. “You fucking piece of shit!” Cole grabbed him and threw him down to the ground. “You fucking ruined my life! Making me feel like I wasn’t enough!” “You’re a fucking pussy! You’re a _fucking pussy_!” Cole screamed back, clawing and kicking. It was another minute before Hunter was grabbing them both and breaking them up.  

Neither boys heard what their father said. They just looked at each other, bruised and bloody. Finally, Joe stopped moving to say, “You’re not my brother.” Cole didn’t hesitate.

“ _You’re_ not my brother.”

 

**_One Week Later_ **

Jon was on his couch, barely watching T.V. He checked the phone again. Why hadn’t Joe texted him? Jon was worried. Worried about Joe. Worried about Cole…even though the little fucker probably deserved it. But Jon worried about them all. Cole was his brother, he had to have some sort of respect. But it was like he didn’t want it. Jon was about to call Joe, when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to see who it was. Joseph. Immediately, Jon swung the door open.

“Joe?” His man was wearing a black shirt and jeans. His hair was in a ponytail, and he had a troubled look on his face. But he managed a small smile when he saw Jon.

“Hey.”

“H-Hey.” Jon blinked, leaning against the door. “Is…everything alright?”

“Yeah. Well, no, but…it’ll be fine.” Joe shrugged. “Oh.” Jon continued staring at him.

After a while, Joe asked, “Can I come in?”

“Oh, shit…yeah, come on.” Jon blushed and moved so Joe could walk. He closed the door. Joseph leaned against the kitchen counter. Jon rubbed his hair.

“What’s up?”

Joe looked at him. “I came to say I love you…and I forgive you.”

Jon blinked at him. “W-what?”

Joe smiled, for real this time. “I forgive you…I know I shouldn’t be just saying it and expect you to drop everything for-” Before he could say anything, Jon scaled the distance between them and pressed his lips to Joe’s. He shoved his tongue inside that warm mouth, moaning.

Joe smiled and grabbed him closer. “Mhmm…I love you so much.” He groaned.

“Love you too…m’ sorry, m’ so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Joe said between kisses. Jon put a hand on either side of his face and deepened it. He grinded his hips and squeezed Joe’s ass. Joseph giggled despite himself. Jon kissed the side of his face and his neck before coming back to his lips. He wrapped his arms around Joe’s broad shoulders. He missed his Joey. His taste, the way he felt. Jon poured all his love into the kiss. Joseph moaned. He dug his hands into Jon’s back pockets, squeezing ass. It had been two fucking months. Impatiently, Jon broke off the kiss.

“Come to bed?” He asked, huffing.

Joe licked his swollen lips. “I…uh…”

Jon kissed him again slowly. “You need some time?”

Joe kissed him. “Uh…yeah...maybe a day, or two…or a week.”

“Yeah, cool…” Jon said against his lips. “Just stay with me?”

“Mhmm…” Joe nodded. “I want to stay with you.” He kissed him again. “But, I just need to think some more-” “That’s fine. I just want to hold you.” Jon pulled him to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Joe rested his head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Joe.”

“I forgive you.” He accepted another kiss. This time, Jon gently slipped his tongue in. His hands rubbed small circles on Joe’s sides. Joe pressed against him. They made out slowly before Joe was pulling away.

“Nevermind.” He breathed, his face flushed. Jon looked at him. “A-about…” “Yeah. Fuck that. Let’s go.” Joe kissed him harder. Their tongues thrashed, teeth clicking. They grabbed at each other tightly. After another moment, Joe broke away and grabbed his hand, leading him to their bedroom.

 

~~~~ 

Cole met Sasha at the coffee shop.

“Hey...” He stood when she came to the table.

“Hi.” Sasha sat down. They ordered their coffee from the waiter.

Cole cleared his throat. “Uh…I have to explain what happened…”

“Okay.” Sasha folded her arms.

“Um…I was…I was jealous that Joe was spending so much time with Jon…I wanted to break them up.”

“And what made you think that _you_ sleeping with Jon would make Joe want to come to you?”

“Perk?” Cole joked.

Sasha stared at him. “You’re the most pathetic human being I’ve ever met. Joe is your _brother_ , Cole. What if that were reversed? That you and Jon were dating and he slept with Joe?”

“I wouldn’t like it. I really am an asshole.”

“Yeah. And all this time, you were making Joe feel guilty about what he was doing with his boyfriend. Cole…how could you?”

“You know, I’m not the only one to blame in all of this.” Cole huffed.

Sasha reached across and slapped him. “Agh!” Cole held his face. “What the fuck?”

“Colby Helmsley, you listen to me. You listen to the _truth_. You’re jealous of your brother because Mr. H didn’t like you doing math and no sports.” She said coldly.

Cole froze. There it was. All of his dirty laundry being spiled by the one person he trusted it with.

Sasha continued. “You told me he never respected your real passion…and when Joe started to get interested in football, he chose his favorite.” She sighed. “But Hunter doesn’t love Joe more that you, Cole. You’re his _son_. No matter what, he’s proud of you. You can’t take that out on Joseph. He’s just trying to be your friend.” Sasha touched his hand.

“And your father loves you. You’re an amazing person…you shouldn’t be like this.” She said softly.

Cole started to cry. “It’s just not fair. He was so invested in him…all for a fucking football…I didn’t…I didn’t want to hurt him, but…but he hurt me.”

“He didn’t know he was, Cole! He didn’t know he was.” Sasha got up to go to him. “Jon is just as much to blame. But at least he didn’t _start_ it. By starting it, you’re automatically at fault, Cole. You _know_ better.”

Cole hugged her torso. “I just wanted to make him proud. But he never paid attention to me…he only cared about fucking Joe.” “Sweetie, you need to let it go. He loves you in his own way…he’s not going to put Joe before you.” Sasha stroked his head. “I know you’re not a bad person…because you love Joseph so much…you have to let it go, Cole. You have to, babe.”

Cole continued to cry. “He might never love me like he loves Joe…”

“And that’s okay. He’s not supposed to. But he loves you with his whole heart…I _know_. He leaves you in charge when they leave, he calls you first to check on Joe, and he bought you your car. He’s not playing favorites, Cole. He loves you.” Sasha assured him. “He loves you, like we all do.”

Cole sniffed. “Everyone hates me…” “Not if you own up to your mistakes. Then they’ll respect you as well. You gotta get their forgiveness to move on.”

Sasha kissed his head. “That’s all you can do.” Cole hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry, Sasha.” Sasha furrowed her brow. Something clicked in her head.“Cole, why are you apologizing to-”

“Because I feel like I let you down.” He said softly. Sasha thought about it, but shook her head.

“You didn’t…I was disappointed…but, I know that’s not who you are.” She turned his head. “You’re a great man, Cole. And I know you’ll do what’s right. Because you love Joe…and you know Hunter loves you….I love you.” She kissed his forehead.

“You can’t be like this. Not after all we’ve been through together. We need you to be _you_. And _you_ are not a conniving piece of shit.” She demanded. Cole blinked at her. He didn’t know if she was talking about their friends or…just them. Cole suddenly wanted to find out. But he had to do something first. He hugged his best friend again.

"Thank you, Sasha. I love you." "Love you too, Helmsley."

 

~~~~ 

Jon stroked in and out of Joe in the bed. Joe moaned. They were wrapped in the sheets, the lights low. Jon had his arms tucked underneath his lover as he slowly moved his hips.

“Mhmm.” Joe licked his lips. Jon nibbled at his neck. “Uhh…” Joe threw his head back. He couldn’t stop moaning. He missed Jon inside of him. Missed his hungry kiss with plenty of tongue. Missed Jon murmuring sweet things in his ear. “That’s it baby. Oh, you feel so good.” He rasped. Joe shuddered and moaned again. Jon’s eyes rolled. Feeling Joe around him like that, and hearing him in his ear made Jon want to fuck his way home. But he wanted to go slow. He wanted to show Joseph how much he was sorry. How much he missed him. So he took his time pushing into that nice heat over and over. Joe whimpered for the umpteenth time. “That’s right, honey…sing to me, baby.” He huffed, his hips going slightly faster. “Uhhh….” Joe dug his nails into the pale skin. He wanted more. He kissed Jon on the ear. “Deeper.” He begged. Jon shifted so he was on his side, Joe’s cheek in between his shoulder and the pillow. He stroked deeper. “Mhmmm….” Joseph closed his eyes. Jon kissed the corner of his mouth. “Feel good?” “….Yeah…” His boyfriend moaned. Jon sped up his thrusts; Joe got louder.

“Fuck, yes…yes, Jon, oh…” He clenched his leg around Jon’s waist. “Huh…fuck…” Jon licked his lips. He fucking missed being with Joseph. Missed him every fucking day. And he wanted to show him. Wanted to love him good. Jon tightened his hands around the meaty skin. He started to grind his hips, rolling so fucking nicely into Joe’s heat. “J-Jon…”  Joe murmured, hand going to the back of his head. “Mhm? Yeah, baby…” Jon kissed him. When they pulled apart, Joe was even more red in the face. “H-harder.” He whispered.

“Yeah, okay.” Jon moved his arms around him. He pulled out slowly, and thrusted back in. “Ah!” Joe cried out softly. Jon slammed his hips, keeping his pace. With every move, his hips shuddered and he groaned. Joseph clutched him tighter. There were tears in his eyes. “Oh, baby…” He drawled. He pressed his lips to Jon’s. When they broke away again, Joe gasped, “Ah, ah...t-t-to the-”

Before he could finish, Jon adjusted again and was stroking against Joe’s prostate.

“Uhh!” Joseph came then, leaving marks into his man’s skin. “Hmm…” Jon smiled when he felt tightening around his dick. Joe bit into his shoulder. He whimpered again as he spurted hotness between their bodies. Jon sped up his thrusts until he was coming hard inside of his love. “Huggghhnn.” He fell on top of Joe. Kissing him slowly, he growled, “I missed you so fucking much.”

“I missed you too. I love you.” Joseph kissed him back. They made out in the bed for the longest time. Finally, Jon lifted his head. “I’m sorry, Joe…please don’t leave me.” Joseph stroked his face. “I’m not leaving you. I love you.” “I love you too. M’sorry, I’m so sorry…” “I forgive you…it’s alright.” “I don’t fucking deserve you...” “I forgive you.” Joe laughed.

“Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

~~~~ 

Cole opened the door to his house.

“Mom! Dad?” He called. After a while, Hunter and Stephanie came downstairs. “What is it, son?”

“Uh…” Cole fidgeted with his shirt. “I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry for breaking up this family.” He said softly. Hunter gave a small smile. Stephanie brushed her hair back.

Cole continued. “I did what I did, because I was jealous of Joseph. I always have been. Because, dad…I didn’t think you’d ever love me like you did him. The day he was interested in football, was the day he became your favorite-”

“Cole, Joseph didn’t-”

“Please.” Cole sighed. “He _was_ your favorite, for a moment. I don’t like football, except for watching. I like math. And I never thought you were proud of me for it. You never wanted to hear about my math achievements…only Joe’s.” He squared his shoulders. “But that doesn’t justify what I did. Joseph’s my brother, and he really loves Jon…I don’t. I had no reason to do what I did. I just, wanted to because I wanted to hurt him.” Cole started to cry. “I wanted him to feel alone, like I was…when you favored him over me, and when he was leaving me behind in college. I didn’t have anyone, and he had his soulmate. He had a perfect life…”

Hunter stepped forward until he had his son in his arms. “Colby…I love you. I’ll always love you. No one can come in between what we have, not Joseph, not Jon….not even Stephanie.” He kissed his head. “You’re _my_ son. You come first…I’m sorry I was never interested in your math and numbers…I’m sorry I gave Joseph more attention. I don’t want you to feel like you’re not enough. You’ll _always_ be enough. Because you’re a Helmsley. And you’re my son. You’re my _son_ , and I’m so proud of you. I love you.”

Cole sobbed into his shoulder. “I let you down…”

“No. You just disappointed me. But you’re a good man, Cole. That’s why you came to apologized. I refuse to believe you’re that drunken bastard who hurt his brother. No matter what I said, you were right. It wasn’t you. You’re a brave, smart, and loyal man who supports his family. You’re _not_ worthless. You’re loved infinitely. Don’t hurt yourself over this. I forgive you…I love you…my son.” Hunter rubbed his back.

Cole cried another minute before looking at him. “Thank you, dad.”

“Hey, you’re a _Helmsley_. Helmsley’s are not pieces of shit.”

Cole laughed. “Yeah…we’re definitely not.” He turned to Stephanie. “Mom…I’m sorry. I know you feel what Joe feels. I understand if you don’t want to claim me as your son.”

“Nonsense, Cole.” Stephanie huffed. “You’re just as much my son as he is. It’s…frustrating…but I still love you so much.” She pulled him into a hug. “You _are_ a good person.”

Cole hugged her tightly. “Thank you…I love you.” “I love you too, Cole.” When they parted, Hunter looked at his son. “Have you talked to Joe?” “I was going to. But I don’t know if he wants to talk to me.” “Well, you have to take the chance.” Stephanie rubbed his hair. “I think they’re in the apartment.” “Okay.”

 

~~~

Jon turned over in the bed. Joe was there, staring at him with a flushed face. He smiled. Jon sighed.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Joseph didn’t speak, just reached out and cradled his face.

Jon kissed his hand. “M’ so sorry I hurt you…so sorry I let Cole get to me…I fucking hate that-”

“Shh..” Joe whispered. He moved until his lips were on Jon’s. “I love you.” He said. “I love you too.” Jon pulled him closer. “I love you and I’m sorry.” He was waiting for Joe to disappear, like his dreams. But Joseph didn’t. He just smiled wider and kissed his jaw.

“I forgive you. It’s okay, I forgive you. Let’s just move on from it.” Jon nodded, tears still in his eyes. “Yeah, okay. But, you just know that I’m fucking sorry and I’ll _never_ do that to you again…especially when I know what you’re going through.”

Joseph sighed. “Yeah…but it’s over now. I’m with you. I _want_ to be with you. That’s all that matters.” He stroked his face again. “That’s all that matters.” Jon sniffed. “I love you, Joseph Reigns.”

“I love you, Jon Moxley.”

 

~~ 

Cole nervously stood outside the door to the apartment. What the fuck was he going to say? What was he going to do? Would they both kick his ass? He’d deserve it. But maybe they’d listen…Cole shook his head. That was a fucking pot of gold. Slowly, Cole lifted his hand.

 

~~

Joseph giggled when Jon nuzzled his neck. They had moved to the couch later in the day. They watched the T.V. Well, they tried to watch the T.V. But Jon was too happy that his beau was back. He kissed his cheek repeatedly. Joe laughed. “You really missed me, huh?” Jon stared at him. “Of course I did.” He touched his arm. “I missed you so fucking much.” “Yeah…I missed you too.” “I want to move on from this, but…you gotta know, that-” “You’re sorry. I know.” Joe chuckled lightly. “It’s _okay_ , Jon. I forgive you. Don’t beat yourself up.” “Well, now I don’t have to.” Jon murmured as he kissed Joe’s ear. “Mmm…” Joseph bit his lip. He was turning to kiss his boyfriend when someone knocked on the door. “Who the fuck is that?” Jon grumbled. Joe shook his head. “Just get it.” He playfully shoved Jon off the couch. Jon pouted and walked. Joseph rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. But they opened again when he heard Jon’s venomous voice. “What the fuck do you want?”

 

Cole rolled his eyes. “I’m here to apologize. If you’ll let me.”

“Fuck no.”

“Then how am I- _we_ , supposed to get closure!” Cole demanded. Jon shook his head. “I got my fucking closure. You can just wallow in it and go fuck yourself.”

“Jon!”

“Jon.” Joe appeared in the doorway. Cole swallowed. “Joe…”

“Cole.” The bigger man looked at him.

Cole licked his lips. “Joseph, I’m sorry. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, or you even listening…but, I just want to let you know that I _am_ sorry. You were right. I was jealous of you. But only because...because dad was crazy about you more than me, when, when you started with the football.” He fidgeted. “He was fucking ecstatic when you announced it. And, he never cared about my math. He never thought it was worth shit.” Cole didn’t feel anger anymore; he felt hurt. “Only Stephanie cared. But you and dad…you just fucking bonded like that…and, I had to work hard just to get him to _notice_ me.” Joe glanced away. “But that doesn’t mean I had to hurt you in the worst possible way. I know what you went through with Keith. I saw how much he meant to you, and how much he broke you. I shouldn’t have…I shouldn’t have fucking done that. After all I fucking said before we went to college-”

“Yeah.” Joe interrupted. “You told me I was worth it after Tony. You gave me a fucking speech about how good I was. How I shouldn’t think I wasn’t enough. How they’re were 7 fucking billion people. What the fuck was that, then, huh? What was it!” He demanded.

Cole took a step back. “I _meant_ what I said. You _are_ worth it, Joe. You’re a fucking masterpiece. I’m jealous of the truth. You deserve to be happy. I would _never_ lie about that.” He assured.

Jon scoffed. “He supposed to believe that?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m telling the _truth_. I’m not going back on my word that you are a great guy who doesn’t deserve what happens to him.” Cole looked his brother in the eye.

“You’re fucking worth something, Joseph. I’m sorry I did this to you. I’m sorry I hurt you. I just wanted you to know how I was hurting. How I was alone. I fucking missed you! We used to be so close, and that all went to shit after 16…”

“That’s on you, Cole! That’s all on you!” Joe glared at him.

“I know.” Cole sighed. “I know. You don’t have to forgive me. But know I’m sorry, know that I kick myself every night. Know that I’m hurting every time I see your face. You’re my baby brother…I’m supposed to protect you. But instead I took your trust and shitted on it. And I’m not like that. I swear I’m not. I love you, Joe. You can’t tell me I don’t.” He turned to Jon.

“Jon…I could never love you like Joe does. You were right. I could only have you as a friend. I didn’t mean to drag you into this…because I know you’re crazy about my brother. I’m sorry you went through all of this shit because of me. I’m sorry I came into your room and started it all. I’m sorry I’m a piece of shit who’s jealous, and too afraid to tell the girl I love that I love her. I could’ve saved us a whole world of trouble if I…ugh, nevermind.” Cole turned to go.

“I’m sorry, you two. I am.” Before he could walk down the stairs, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Joe turned him around and hugged him.

“You motherfucker. You piece of shit.” Tears were in his eyes. “I fucking hate you.” He squeezed Cole tighter.

Cole returned the hug. “I love you, Joe.”

“Fuck you.” But Joe still hugged him. “I fucking love you too.”

Cole rested his head on his shoulder. “What’s a very terrible?”

“....A horrible terror.” Joe’s low rumble of laughter made Cole smile. For the first time in weeks.

After a while, Jon joined them. “You fucking warthog.” “How endearing, Moxley.” “

Shut the fuck up.” Jon hugged him. “I love you.” “I love you, too.” When they were done, Joe nodded his head. “Wanna play Madden so we can kick your ass?” “I’ll let you.”

“Bullshit.”

“You fucking wish, Cole.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! So...how do we feel about Joe and Jon now? How's Cole on the charts? Any hate? Any dislike? Are you ready for what REALLY made Joe mad...(p.s., it's what set this WHOLE story in motion.) Next chapter soon! Thanks so much for reading my luvs! <3


	13. Arc 1: Family First- A Mother and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!!

When the story was over, everyone was quiet. Jon gently stroked Joe’s hand. Stephanie wiped a tear away on Hunter’s sleeve. Sasha hugged Cole.

“So you and Pop forgave Uncle Cole, right Dad?” Fitz asked naively.

“Yes, son. We forgave your uncle.” Jon answered with a smile.

Cole rubbed his forehead. “And…your Uncle Cole feels so bad for what happened, boys.” Sasha assured.

“Really bad. Like, _very_ bad.” Cole added.

“But you guys are okay, right?” Eric played with his pasta.

“Yes, Ricky…we’re more than okay.” Joe looked at his brother. “And I hope we can keep being okay.”

Cole felt his heart jump. “Same.” He barely whispered, smiling. Joe grinned.

“…And now that that’s over.” Hunter stood. “Who wants dessert?” “Me!” “I would enjoy some, grandpa.” “Me, please!”

 

~~~

After the pineapple upside down cake that Trinity made but Johnny insisting he did, the family all retreated to various activities. Hunter, Stephanie, Joe and Cole all met in the kitchen. Stephanie hugged both boys. “I’m so happy you two are getting better.” She kissed Joe on the cheek.

“Ma…”

“Oh, grow up, Joe.” Hunter chuckled, clasping his shoulder. “We’re proud of you. Visiting memories that aren’t exactly happy is a brave and bold step. You two deserve this.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Uh huh…” Hunter eyed Cole.

“Cole…”

“Sir?”

“You seem a little spaced out.”

“Oh, uh…” Cole shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“Cole.” Joe turned to him. “I…I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Cole nodded. “Yeah…of course, man.” He pulled his brother to him. “Love ya.”

“Love ya.” Cole said softly. But his gut was churning like fire. Joe didn’t mean it. Frustrated, he pulled away. “N-no.”

Joe furrowed his brow. “What?”

“How fucking stupid do you think I am?” Cole glared at him. Joe shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re-”

“Fuck you.”

“Cole.” “Cole.” Hunter and Stephanie looked between them. “What’s going on? You two _just_ made up!”

“Joe’s not telling the truth.” Cole sneered. He grabbed Joe by the collar and yanked him to the patio. The anger he’d been feeling these past couple of days was boiling out of him. And he’d had enough of showing ‘fake love’. Fuck, but he wasn’t Drake.

“What the fuck, Joe? What the _actual fuck.”_

Joe rolled his eyes. “What? Aren’t you tired of mom and dad nagging us to be ‘loving brothers’ again?”

“Yeah, but not if it means faking that we’ve actually forgiven each other!” Cole yelled. “I’ve been trying to communicate with you, and get you to forgive me, but you just keep holding on to something that’s _over_! And it’s _not_ my fault! For the first time, Joe…for the first fucking time, _you_ need _me_!”

“Enough!” Joe roared. His own temper was flaring.

“What now!” Cole threw his hands up. “I’m done, Joe. I’m done with trying to get you to talk to me like we’re in fucking high school again. You either forgive me, or just leave me alone.” With that, Cole turned on his heel and walked away. He felt fucking good. A smile touched his face. He was guilt free. He was _fucking_ free.

 

~~~

Joe stood on the patio with his mouth agape and eyes watery. His whole body trembled. With anger. With fear. With hate. He hated that Cole was right. He hated that he couldn’t let it go. But how could you let go of something so…wrong? And Joe wasn’t even thinking about Cole and Jon. He was thinking about Randy. How Randy had hurt him to the core. It was messed up what he did, and _that_ was why Joe was harboring these feelings. But why couldn’t he just let it go? Suddenly, a warm hand squeezed his shoulder. Joe turned. Stephanie smiled at him.

“Joey…sweetheart.” She hugged him as he began to cry.

“I…I don’t know what to do…I wanna forgive him…b-but, b-but Randy…”

“Oh, honey.” Stephanie sighed. “You’re still upset about him?”

“I thought I was over him…but I wasn’t. I really wasn’t, mom.” Joe sniffed. “I didn’t know that I wasn’t.”

“Shh…” Stephanie kissed his head. “Joseph, it’s okay. You’re admitting it, and that’s the first step.” She pulled back to look at her son. “I’m confident you’ll make things right with your brother.”

Joe looked at her. “How do you know? How do you know I won’t fuck it up?”

Stephanie wiped his eyes. “Because you’re a Reigns,” She smiled, “And you’re _my_ son.”

Joseph took a deep breath and nodded. “T-thank you.”

“Anything for you, sweetie.” Stephanie hugged him again. “I love you.” Joe squeezed her tight. He felt safe and secure. “I love you too, mom.”

 

**~~~A Mother and Son~~~**

A young woman with brunette hair and blue eyes woke up with a searing headache. Stephanie held her head. Where was she? Last she remembered she was holding Sika’s hand that was choking her. She immediately remembered the head banging. And Joseph crying. _Joseph_. Stephanie sat up and looked around, listening. Silence. Stephanie carefully pulled herself up and went to the closed door. She walked down the hallway, where various stains decorated it. Limping, Stephanie grabbed the wall. Why was it so fucking quiet? Stephanie felt her insides turn. Where was Joseph? Suddenly, Stephanie heard her son’s crying voice. “Joseph.” She could barely speak. She hobbled until she got to the living room. It was empty, but the balcony wasn’t. Stephanie was greeted by the back of a large man. His black hair was pulled into a greasy ponytail. He was holding something over the balcony rail. Something that was sounding like her baby crying.

“NO!” Stephanie cried out hoarsely. Not thinking, she hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She powered through the pain in her leg, the pain in her body. That didn’t matter when her son needed her. Stephanie was on the balcony in seconds.

Sika growled out, “Son of a bitch, son of a fucking bitch.”

“Sika.” Stephanie said cautiously. The large man looked over his shoulder at her.

“You better leave if you know what’s best for you, bitch.” He snarled.

Stephanie breathed. “Let him go…he’s just a baby.”

“He ain’t mine…I don’t give a shit.” Sika turned to face her. He held baby Joseph up by one hand, still over the rail.

“Sika...” Stephanie cried, “Please.”

Sika shook his head. “He ain’t none of my blood-”

“He _is_!” The brunette demanded. “Bullshit! He

“Bullshit! He don’t look like me!” “He’s only three months old, Sika. Please.” Stephanie begged. She was inching closer to him. “Samoan blood don’t take weeks! He ain’t none of

“He’s only three months old, Sika. Please.” Stephanie begged. She was inching closer to him.

“Samoan blood don’t take weeks! He ain’t none of mine!” Sika turned back around and dangled the baby in his blanket. Stephanie saw red. She lifted the knife and jammed it into the black jacket. “Uhhh!” Sika screamed. Immediately, Stephanie ran to his side and pulled Joseph up and over the rail. Grabbing him to her, she backed away and watched Sika. The older man stumbled towards her.

“You fuckin…should have…killed you.” He choked. It wasn’t long before he fell face first on the concrete floor. Stephanie stared at him a long time making sure he was dead. She looked down at Joseph. The little baby’s eyes were closed, but there were tear stains on his cheeks. His little mocha-colored cheeks. Stephanie unwrapped his blanket to make sure he wasn’t hurt. But he seemed fine. Stephanie needed a hospital. She wanted to make sure Joseph was okay. But she was too tired, too scared, too…everything. So she slowly got up with her baby and went to the counter for the phone.

“911 what’s your emergency?” The operator greeted.

“I…he’s…my husband…he’s dead…I killed him.”

 

~~~~ 

Stephanie felt arms around her. She instinctively woke up and swung her hand.

“Hey! Hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” A smooth voice told her. Stephanie turned to look up at a pair of soft blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked down at her baby. Joseph was still asleep. Stephanie looked back at the man. “Who are you?”

“I’m Hunter Helmsley, LAPD. We got your call, and we’re going to take you in.”

Stephanie sighed. “What’s going to happen to my baby?”

Hunter licked his lips. “Well…he’s yours until-”

“He’ll _always_ be mine.” Stephanie said.

“Of course, but…you did admit to killing your husband. You understand you’ll have to do time. Do you have any family, or close friends who could take care of him?” Hunter asked softly.

Stephanie shook her head. She cried. “No. I don’t have anybody.” She hugged Joseph to her. “Oh, my baby.” She kissed his head. The family she had was gone. Disappeared so they wouldn’t be found.

Hunter hung his head. He stood up and turned to Shawn.

“You got evidence.”

“Yeah.” His partner held up a plastic covered knife. “Her fingerprints are probably on it too.”

“Fuck.” Hunter breathed. “She could claim self-defense and get a decade.” Shawn suggested. “Yeah.”

Hunter had a way of reading people, and he could tell if they were lying. And Stephanie…from what she told him after interviewing her, had a clear reason for defending and saving her baby’s life. If only the odds weren’t stacked so highly against her. After helping Stephanie to the car, Hunter leaned down to talk to her.

“Stephanie…my team’s going to take you to the hospital for a few days while we gather more evidence…I’d like to visit you as well, if you don’t mind.” Stephanie avoided his gaze.

“Yes.” She said softly.

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He left. Stephanie looked down at Joseph. The boy had awaken, staring up at his mother with big brown eyes. Stephanie smiled. “Hi, little Joseph.”

 

~~~~

Hunter got home at 5. The T.V. was on, picturing an obnoxious show about vampires. Watching, was a young blonde woman wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. Hunter smiled. “Hey, Trish.”

The teenager looked at him and smiled. “Hiya, Mr. H!” She got up and lifted a baby boy in her arms. “Look! Colby’s all in one piece!” Hunter laughed.

Trish was Hunter’s babysitter ever since Colby was born, because neither he or his wife could watch him after a couple of months. Hunter held out his hands when Trish handed him his son.

“How’s my little boy? _Are_ you in one piece?” He made a show of turning the six-month-old over in his arms. A small giggle erupted from the boy as his father turned him. Laughing, Hunter looked back at Trish. “How about an extra tip, Stratus? I’ll keep Cole this weekend.”

“You sure, Mr. H? You know I don’t mind.”

“I’m sure. Go ahead and buy that…shirt you had wanted.” “It was a crop top, but alright!” Trish held out her hand. Hunter balanced Colby on his shoulder and dug into his wallet. When Trish left, Hunter cleaned up behind her. “Do I have one baby or two?” He mumbled. Despite the complaints, Hunter knew she was a good soul. And the only other reminder of his wife. Hunter sighed. It had been three months since his wife’s death in a car crash. He’d thought about Michelle every moment of every day. Her smile, her laugh, the way she was a workaholic, like him. Sure they had their fights, but Hunter never carried a sore bone in his body over her. Their busy work schedules called for a babysitter, and Trish had been all too happy to volunteer. It was nice, coming home to a bouncy teenager and quiet baby. Trish just had a way with Colby. Maybe it was because she was his second cousin, but Hunter knew better. Trish was just good with kids. He rubbed his face. He still couldn’t believe Michelle was gone. Or that she’d left him with a newborn. He had plenty of help. His mother, sisters, aunts…but there was nothing like a mother’s touch. Or a wife’s. Hunter still cried himself to sleep. But Colby was there. His only son, to calm him during his storm. Sometimes he’d bring Colby into bed with him; sometimes he’d sleep in the baby’s room. Hunter never felt alone with Colby. And he promised again and again, that he’d never let anyone hurt him. No matter what. A buzzing phone pulled him out of his trance. Hunter set Colby back down in his crib. “Hello?” He answered.

“Hunter. We got something for the Reigns Case.” Shawn told him.

“Yeah?” “Her husband Sika is the same Sika from Uso All.”

Hunter blinked. “What?”

“Yeah. He’s the ring leader of the family. When word gets out he’s gone, they might be coming for Stephanie.” Shawn warned.

Hunter nodded. “Yeah I get it. I’m gonna see her tomorrow for more questioning.” “You gonna get her to plead self-defense?” “Yeah. It might be the only way to save her life.”

 

~~~~ 

Stephanie was hooked up to an IV. She wore a white hospital gown, her wet hair staining it. After testing, she was told that she was dehydrated and needed to stay to get cleaned of the drugs in her system. It was an hour before she could hold Joseph. The nurses had told her he was fine. Now, in bed, Stephanie cradled her baby close to her. She hummed a song her mother used to sing. Joseph was staring at her intently, smiling and yawning. He garbled some noises in response to her humming. Stephanie laughed.

“My little baby…my little handsome boy.” She cooed, kissing his face. In her heart, Stephanie knew this might be the last time she got to be with him. She didn’t know what would happen to him. But at least he had a chance of being alive unlike with Sika.

Stephanie hugged Joseph close. “What am I going to do, Joey? I don’t want to lose you. But I couldn’t…I couldn’t let him hurt you.” She cried suddenly, cradling Joseph’s head. She was so scared for his life. She needed to get him out, get him free…

“Mrs. Reigns?” Stephanie looked up from her child. The police officer. Henry, Harry, Hunter. Hunter.

“Hello.” She said softly, wiping her eyes.

“Hello. May I come in?”

“Yes.” Stephanie adjusted Joseph in her arms.

Hunter sat down. “I…wanted to ask you a few more questions about yesterday, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Hunter pulled out his pen and pad. “You said you had no choice but to kill Sika because he was about to kill Joseph, correct?”

“Yes.” “Ok. And, you didn’t see any other way of stopping him, yes?”

“Yes.” Stephanie sighed.

Hunter wrote it down. “Miss Stephanie…may I call you Stephanie?” “I have no issue with it.”

“Thanks. Are…are you familiar with the Uso All?”

Stephanie immediately tensed. “...Yes.”

“Can you explain who they are?”

Stephanie shook her head.

“Stephanie…I’m trying to help you keep Joseph. The more the law’s on your side, the less time you serve, the quicker you can be with him.” Hunter said bluntly. The 21-year-old looked at him. “Can my answer be anonymous?”

“Yes. It doesn’t necessarily pertain to you, but I will ask about your relations.”

“Okay. Well...Uso All, as you know, is a high-profile drug gang. They also sometimes work as professional wrestlers, just to keep police off their trail. They run underground, serving anyone who has a buck or a body.”

Stephanie shifted. “I was a body.”

Hunter blinked at her. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I was…I was born into it.”

“What?” Hunter furrowed his brow.

“I was raised by the Reigns family…the highest of the Uso All. I never knew my father, but I got visitation with my mother. I was told she was messed up…she couldn’t keep me.” Stephanie looked down at Joseph. “It wasn’t until I turned eighteen I realized that was a lie. She had a mental illness…but, it wasn’t…it wasn’t her fault…” She swallowed. “She was…assaulted, by her family members…she never got counseling…and it led to her suffering from depression and schizophrenia…she was checked into an institute by my father…I still don’t know him. But…I never knew her. She was out of my life when I turned three. I barely remembered what she looked like…” Stephanie started crying.

Hunter stopped writing and looked at her.

The woman sniffed. “She was taken away from me…I always felt like something was missing out of my life. But…the Reigns family…they never treated me horribly. They were always there. No matter what they did while on their job…they were always a close-knit family. There was nothing but love.” She hung her head. “Sika and I grew up together. I thought he loved me. But he got too crazy with his birth right…got addicted, got desperate…got violent.” Hunter shifted in his seat. “You don’t have to talk about it if-” “He beat me two years after getting married.” Stephanie glanced at him. “He accused me of flirting with other guys. I told him I was just talking. That I loved him and only him. He didn’t believe me. We were planning on leaving together, but, things change.”

She stopped when Joseph started to get restless. The baby cried out loudly, his hands waving violently. “Shh, shh…it’s okay, baby.” Stephanie gently pulled her breast out for her son to latch. Satisfied, Joseph closed his eyes and sucked. Stephanie continued.

“We had agreed to leave as soon as his brother came back from England with the stuff. But Sika…he was too far gone. He wanted it _then_. So he threatened that if I didn’t leave, he’d kill me…and our baby.” She choked back a sob when she looked down at her baby. “I told him not to touch Joseph or I’d kill him myself. He responded by choking me and slamming my head against the wall. Over and over. He tried to kill me, Hunter.” Hunter looked up at her when she finally called his name. “You felt that? In your heart?” Stephanie nodded. “I saw it in his eyes. He could have killed me…but I woke up in time to catch him dangling my son over a balcony.”

Hunter pulled out his writing pad again. He knew the rest of the story. “Do you know if anyone in the Reigns family can keep your son?”

“No. They all disappeared when Sika’s brother- Afa- never returned from England. Even Sika couldn’t find them. They performed another disappearing act, where they-”

“Drop all contacts and start somewhere fresh in a different country and adopt a new culture.” Hunter finished. He blinked at her. “Sorry.”

Stephanie smiled. “You are on your job.”

Hunter felt his cheeks burn. “Uh…so, why did you keep your last name?”

“Because the family was so kind to me. They made me the woman that I am today.” Stephanie sighed. “And…I don’t know when I’ll see them again, or if ever. So I wanted Joseph to be named after a family that gave me a light when I was in darkness.” She smiled at the baby, who was now asleep. Hunter looked away when she tucked her breast back in.

“He’s named after his grandfather, Sika’s dad.”

“That’s nice.” Hunter smiled softly. “Mhm…are there any more questions? I’m getting sleepy.”

“Uh…no. But, I have a proposition for you.” He leaned over in his chair. “Are you pleading self-defense in your story? Because if so, we can get you a minimum of ten years, five to seven if you’re on good behavior.” He told her solemnly.

Stephanie nodded in understanding. “Only if you do me a solid.” Hunter blinked. “Y-yes?” “Please make sure my baby gets put somewhere safe. I don’t care if I never see him again. I just want him to be alright.” Stephanie looked at him. “Can you promise me that, Mr. Hunter?”

Hunter smiled. “Yes, ma’am. I can.” “Then yes, I’m pleading self-defense.”

 

~~~~ 

It took a month for Stephanie to be tried and convicted. Partly because Joseph was still breastfeeding, and partly because Hunter had twisted a couple of arms. But he knew he could only do so much. So he visited Stephanie in the hospital much more often. He got more answers, but he mainly went to reassure her that she had a friend. He wanted to be a friend to her. And not because she was downright gorgeous. That wasn’t the _main_ reason. They talked about his family, education, why he wanted to be a cop. They talked about interests, hobbies, plans for future.

And they talked about Colby and Joseph. A lot. If there was one thing Hunter was certain of, it was that Stephanie loved her son. And she loved listening about Hunter’s son just as much. They laughed at the coincidence of their sons practically the same age. But while laughing, Hunter felt a tug in his heart. He didn’t know what it was. But he pushed it aside when Stephanie smiled that smile. Hunter knew he should be feeling guilty, considering his wife died only three months ago. But he couldn’t shake the warm feeling that he had whenever he looked at Stephanie’s face. With all she’d been through, he was happy to make her smile. Stephanie laughed at all of his corny jokes. He was an intelligent, caring man. Stephanie didn’t have any uneasy feelings with him. Maybe it was because she was still hormonal. Or on the I.V. Whichever it was, Stephanie felt nothing but _safe_ when with Hunter. But she was lenient to completely trust him, of course. She didn’t really know him that well. But he seemed worth the chance at least. So Stephanie let her heart guide her, and enjoyed being with him and Joseph for as long as she could.

 

~~~~

**_Trial_ **

Stephanie was seated next to her lawyer, a friend of Hunter’s. Steven Austin wore an obnoxiously white suit and cowboy hat. “A Texan never forgets where he’s from, ma’am.” He had told Stephanie. And the younger woman didn’t question it.  Not when he was winning her case in the court. Hunter was in the row behind her. Hunter leaned forward to get her attention. “Hey, it’ll be alright.”

“Thanks, Hunter.” She patted his hand on her shoulder. After hearing the arguments, the judge made a decision.

“In the case of Stephanie Reigns,” He started. Stephanie closed her eyes and prayed. _For my baby, for my baby_.

“The jury finds you guilty, of non-criminal homicide, drug possession, gang affiliation, and abuse. You are sentenced to seven years with three years’ probation, bail posted at $55,000. Case dismissed.” The judge pounded a gavel.

Stephanie closed her eyes. Hunter hung his head. Austin tipped his hat. “Thank you judge.”

He turned to Stephanie. “This is the best we could do…I’m sorry.” He whispered. “It’s okay…thank you, Mr. Austin.” She smiled sadly.

 

~~~ 

Hunter led Stephanie back into his home. “Hey, Mr. H. Hi, Stephanie. Good news?” Trish stood from the couch.

Stephanie shook her head. “No, Trish.” She had been staying with him the last couple of days when she was released from the hospital. It was her last night. Immediately, Stephanie took Joseph out of his crib next to Colby.

“Oh, I’m so sorry…I…I’ll be on my way now.” Trish went to Hunter for her money, then left quietly. Hunter peeled off his jacket as Stephanie held Joseph.

“I uh…could order a pizza…if you’re hungry.” He offered. Stephanie remained silent. She kissed Joseph’s head. Slowly, Hunter took Colby out of his own crib and started upstairs.

 

~~~ 

The rest of the night, Stephanie spent time with her son. She played with him, sang to him, kissed him. She held him to her and sang her lullaby over and over again for him to remember. And when Joseph was lulled to sleep, Stephanie cried herself to sleep. She and Hunter hadn’t been able to able to find a suitable family for her son. No one anywhere. It was shocking, and heartbreaking. Stephanie hoped they’d get a call back from someone. If not, she didn’t want to imagine what would happen.

 

~~~

The next morning, Hunter and Colby came down stairs to see Stephanie feeding Joseph.

“Good morning.” He smiled. Stephanie looked at him. “Good morning, Hunter.” Her voice was so calm and warm.

Hunter put Colby in his high seat. “Uh…they don’t come for you until four…you have a little more time.” He told her. “That’s wonderful.” She said calmly. Hunter poured himself some coffee. They ate breakfast silently, feeding their boys until Stephanie turned to the police officer. “Hunter…we haven’t gotten a response for Joey.” She said. Hunter looked at her.

“No…we haven’t.”

Stephanie looked down, covering her mouth as tears started falling again. Hunter sighed. He had spent twenty minutes upstairs wondering how he’d break the news. Joseph wasn’t going to have a home while she was gone. Suddenly, that warm tug at his heart again when he thought of Joseph alone. He blinked when he got an idea. A great idea. But he needed Stephanie to say yes.

“Stephanie.” Hunter reached over and took her hands in his. She looked at him, her pretty blue eyes watery. “Steph…what if…what if I kept Joseph for you while you were gone?”

Stephanie looked at him. “What?”

“It makes all the sense. Our sons are practically the same age. I can provide for both. Raise them together. I promise you I won’t hurt Joseph in any way, I’ll just give him a stern warning when he misbehaves.” He leaned forward. “I don’t want you to worry about him being alone. And even if someone claimed him, you wouldn’t be able to know who it was on account of you being gone. You know everything about me, you know I’m on your side, both legally and emotionally. You’re my friend. I want to help you anyway I can.”

“Hunter, t-that’s sweet of you, but…but  I’ve only known you for a month.”

“And lived with me for a week.”

“I don’t know anything about you-”

“You know I’m genuine about my work. I’ve respected your boundaries, I’ve listened to you, I’ve guided you…and I’ll do the exact same thing for Joseph.” He squeezed her hands, pure desperation in his eyes. “You told me you followed your heart way too much, why not follow it one last time? For your son?”

Stephanie looked at him, her eyes still tearing. She trusted Hunter, but not enough. But she didn’t have much of a choice. She had no idea where Child Services would take Joseph. She was in a rock and a hard place. But she listened to her heart. _For Joseph_.

“Okay.” She said slowly, looking at Hunter’s smiling face. “You can take him. But, don’t hurt him. And he needs to be sung a lullaby-” “I know it. You sing it all the time.” Hunter reassured. Stephanie nodded. “And he needs to be burped three hours after Colby, but changed an hour before.” “Okay.” “And he loves his octopus…and Barney makes him smile.” Stephanie sniffed.

Hunter walked around the counter. He pulled Stephanie into a hug. Stephanie sobbed into his shoulder. He felt like home. She felt like home. Hunter stroked her hair.

“It’s okay…you’ve been a wonderful mother. He’ll remember you. I’ll bring him to visit every chance I get.” “Thank you.” Stephanie cradled his head.

“Thank you.”

 

~~~ 

The police came for Stephanie at four on the dot. Hunter escorted her and Joseph to the car. “Mrs. Reigns. Put your hands behind your back please.” One of the officers ordered. Stephanie hugged Joseph one last time. “I love you Joseph. Your mama loves you with all her heart.” She kissed his cheek. After another moment, she turned and handed him to Hunter. “Take care of him.” She said. “I will. I promise.” Hunter let her kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Hunter.” “You’re welcome.”

 

~~~

**_One Month Later_ **

Hunter walked into the meeting room with Joseph in his carrier. Stephanie was sitting at a table. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her orange jumpsuit was starched. She smiled big when she saw Hunter.

“Hey, there’s my girl.” Hunter greeted. Stephanie blushed. Hunter had given her affectionate nicknames the past weeks. He claimed it was to help her feel like she had someone at home who could show their care for her, as opposed to a seven-month old. He put Joseph down on the table in front of her. Stephanie grabbed Joseph up.

“Hi, baby…how’s my little boy?” She smiled. Joseph giggled at the woman before him.

“He’s been doing real good. He and Colby came with me to feed the ducks at the park today.” “Oh how fun!” Stephanie smiled at her son. “And you’re getting to be such a big boy!”

She set him in her lap and looked at Hunter. “How have you been, Hunter?” “

I’ve been good…I’ve missed you.”

Stephanie smiled that smile. “I’ve missed you too.” They stared at each other. Finally, Hunter cleared his throat.

“I...I’ve been watching that housewives show for you…”

“Dallas! What happened?” Stephanie glowed.

“Uh…hang on, I wrote it down…” Hunter shoved in his pockets. Stephanie rolled her eyes playfully. Trish had taught him to search for other channels besides the news, sports, and old shows. He didn’t even know he had that many channels.

“Ha! Found it…okay, so…Mellie slapped Becky when she started to talk about her divorce, Danielle told Sarah about the finances, and…Lily and Steve went to a counselor.”

“What about Josie?”

“Josie said she would be fine with a baby.” “Oh, good!” Stephanie beamed. Hunter smiled, preening. “I thought that would cheer you up.”

“It does…how’s Colby?” They talked for an hour about Colby and Joseph beginning to crawl, Hunter getting wild cases, and Shawn’s funny inventions. Time seem to fly when the guard told them their time was up. Stephanie kissed Joseph. “Bye, baby. Mama loves you.” “Mhnn!” Joseph smiled, his little two teeth visible. Stephanie kissed him again. Hunter held the carrier when she returned her son. He hugged Stephanie. “I’ll see you in a few weeks. “See you, Hunter.”

 

~~~~

“Okay!” Hunter clapped his hands. His white sleeves were rolled up as he made his way to the boys’ room. Trish was there, getting an extra night on account of a sophomore trip she was headed to in a couple of weeks.

“Are you sure about this, Mr. H? You haven’t changed Colby’s diaper in three months.” Hunter waved her off. “It can’t be too hard. Just switch out the diapers.”

“And wipe, and wipe again. And powder.” Trish told him. “Yeah, of course. C’mon, let’s do it.” He lifted Colby post-crawl and placed him on the station.

Trish already had Joseph and started to unwrap him when Hunter did the same. They silently removed the diapers. Trish handed Hunter a couple of wipes. “Use two for the wipe, and one for the post-wipe.”

“Trish, c’mon.”

“The first wipe gets the most of the mess, Mr. H. It’s common sense.” Trish backed up her theory by lifting Joseph’s small legs.

Hunter sighed. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” He lifted Colby’s legs and did the same. “Here.” Trish handed him the powder. Before Hunter could shake it, a yellow stream shot up and tickled his shirt. “Aw man!” Hunter scowled. Trish laughed. Colby cooed up at his father with a smile.

“You think that’s funny?” Hunter asked him. “Oh, you’ll be alright. Just a healthy little baby you got!” Trish touched his arm. “Yeah, whatever.”

 

~~~ 

Hunter followed her to the living room after they finished. He switched on the T.V., smiling at the familiar wrestlers faces. Trish placed Joseph down next to Colby on his stomach. She groaned when she saw the television showing a wrestling match. “Mr. H, you _still_ watch’ this?”

“Yes.” Hunter replied automatically.

“But it’s so corny-”

“Here’s your pay, Trish.” Hunter interrupted her, shoving a twenty in her hand. But the teenager didn’t take offense. “Whatever.” She said fondly. She bent down to kiss the boys. “Bye Cole! Bye Joey!” Hunter smiled.

When Trish left, he took off his soiled shirt and sat down on the couch, watching the boys play with their mobile. Colby pushed himself up to sit, his eyes going to the T.V. “Ahh!” He exclaimed, stretching his hand.

“Yeah, buddy! That’s Ultimate Warrior!” Hunter smiled. Colby always watched wrestling with him. Always stared, as if he recognized the wrestlers already. He was truly Hunter’s son. Joseph was chewing on his teething toy, still on his belly. When he heard the familiar slam of a wrestler falling in the ring, his large head slowly lifted. Before long, all three boys were staring at the television, completely immersed in the fight. Twenty minutes later, Hunter looked down when he saw Colby start to jerk. Joseph was already asleep on the floor, his toy hanging out of his mouth. Hunter gently lifted them in his arms and went upstairs. He put both of them in the crib, Colby’s feet against Joe’s. Hunter leaned down and kissed Colby’s forehead. “Night, son.” He gently rubbed Joseph’s head. “Night, Joe.”

 

~~~ 

**_Three Years Later_ **

“Mommy!” Joseph reached out his hands. Stephanie grabbed him from Hunter. “Hi, my sweetheart! I’ve missed you so much.” She kissed Joseph’s cheek. “Hi, Hunter.” “Hey, Steph.” Hunter leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “Happy Birthday.” “Thank you.” Stephanie blushed.

“Hi, Colby!”

“Hi, Stef.” Colby smiled. He had been joining Hunter on their visits lately. It was like a family reuniting. _That_ thought nudged at Hunter’s heart as well. But he pushed it aside when he and Stephanie set the boys down. “Hunner, meh, car.” Joseph slammed the table with his small hands. “Here you go, Joseph.” Hunter chuckled, handing him a folded piece of paper. “What’s this?” Stephanie ran her hand through Joseph’s thick, curly hair. The toddler held up the card. “Happy

“Hunner, meh, car.” Joseph slammed the table with his small hands. “Here you go, Joseph.” Hunter chuckled, handing him a folded piece of paper. “What’s this?” Stephanie ran her hand through Joseph’s thick, curly hair. The toddler held up the card. “Happy

“What’s this?” Stephanie ran her hand through Joseph’s thick, curly hair. The toddler held up the card. “Happy burday, Mama.” The card was pale blue, with pictures of stick figures depicting wrestlers. On the inside, were bunch of smiley faces and stars and hearts. “Oh, Joseph! It’s beautiful. I love it, thank you so much.” Stephanie kissed his head. Colby waved his own card. “Steph! Steph!” He said. “Oh, is this one for me too?” Stephanie laughed, taking the paper. “Happy

“Oh, Joseph! It’s beautiful. I love it, thank you so much.” Stephanie kissed his head. Colby waved his own card. “Steph! Steph!” He said. “Oh, is this one for me too?” Stephanie laughed, taking the paper. “Happy burday.” Colby smiled. “They worked hard to make these for you. And they made a lot.” Hunter put a bag down. “Oh, my.” Stephanie grinned. “And…this one’s from me.” Hunter gave her his own card, followed by a large sweatshirt. “I had to open it at check-in…I know how much you love the Raiders.” Stephanie giggled. “Thank you, Hunter. I love it.” She grabbed his hand. “And thank you…for everything.” Over her time there, Hunter called Stephanie almost every day. The days he couldn’t call were the days he had a serious case that required his full attention. Most of the time, he’d tell her as much as he could about the unusual cases he came across. He’d put Joey on the phone as well as Colby so she could talk to them. The boys had gotten so close. Of course, that was bound to happen. But the bond those two shared was too strong. They did everything together. They taught one another and play fought. Recently, the brothers had this thing where Colby would tell an incoherent joke only Joseph would understand. “Joey,

“Joey, whus a vwurey terrinny bah?” Joseph looked at him, hand in mouth. “Wha?” He asked, his eyes big and curious. “A horruba turra!” Colby cackled. Joseph giggled wildly. Stephanie laughed when Hunter told her the story. She always admired Hunter’s compassion, his drive to do everything for everyone. And somehow, Stephanie found herself falling in love. She was still hesitant, though. But she was strongly warming to the idea of being with him. Hunter smiled at her, his eyes filled with emotion.

“Steph…I…you know I’ll always be there for you. I know I sound like a broken record, but I just want to make sure you get it.”

“I get it, Hunter.” Stephanie smiled. “And…I’ll probably never stop needing you.” She admitted. Hunter looked at her. “R-Really?” “Yes, really. Are you going to wait for me?” “Of course.” Hunter promised. 

“Mama, I made a burd in schul.” Joseph suddenly spoke up and looked at her. His brown eyes had lightened to hazel, a band of freckles were spread out on his nose. “Really? What kind of bird?” “A

“Really? What kind of bird?” “A

“A bwu one.” Joseph said softly as he played with her fingers. “Oh, a blue one. Did you make

“Oh, a blue one." Stephanie smiled. "Did you make anymore?” “Uh-huh. A red, and a

“Uh-huh. A red, and a gween…” “A red and a green, good boy. I can’t wait to see them.” “Uh, huh.” Joseph nodded, wiping his nose. He stared at his mother as he said, “Mama, I have bad

“A red and a green, good boy. I can’t wait to see them.” “Uh, huh.” Joseph nodded, wiping his nose. He stared at his mother as he said, “Mama, I have bad

“Uh, huh.” Joseph nodded, wiping his nose. He stared at his mother as he said, “Mama, I have bad dweams.” Stephanie looked at him. “What?” Hunter squeezed Stephanie’s hand. “Steph, he’s been having nightmares.” He said quietly. “It started about a month ago. He woke up screaming. When I went to him, he said he saw you bleeding on a floor.” Immediately, Stephanie’s throat went dry. “A floor?” She asked, her eyes watery. “Yeah…” Hunter responded. “B-But…how? How could a baby remember something like that?” “I don’t know. But I know it varies.” Hunter pulled Colby back from climbing on the table. Stephanie hugged Joseph. “You have bad dreams, baby?” Joseph looked up at her, fingers in mouth. “Uh-huh.” His small voice made her heart swell. “What do you dream about?” “You on da floor…wit red stuff on your face.” He reached up and touched Stephanie’s cheek. “You took a bath.” Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, Joe I did. What else did you dream about?” The little boy

“Steph, he’s been having nightmares.” He said quietly. “It started about a month ago. He woke up screaming. When I went to him, he said he saw you bleeding on a floor.” Immediately, Stephanie’s throat went dry. “A floor?” She asked, her eyes watery. “Yeah…” Hunter responded. “B-But…how? How could a baby remember something like that?” “I don’t know. But I know it varies.” Hunter pulled Colby back from climbing on the table. Stephanie hugged Joseph. “You have bad dreams, baby?” Joseph looked up at her, fingers in mouth. “Uh-huh.” His small voice made her heart swell. “What do you dream about?” “You on da floor…wit red stuff on your face.” He reached up and touched Stephanie’s cheek. “You took a bath.” Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, Joe I did. What else did you dream about?” The little boy

Immediately, Stephanie’s throat went dry. “A floor?” She asked, her eyes watery. “Yeah…” Hunter responded. “B-But…how? How could a baby remember something like that?” “I don’t know. But I know it varies.” Hunter pulled Colby back from climbing on the table. Stephanie hugged Joseph. “You have bad dreams, baby?” Joseph looked up at her, fingers in mouth. “Uh-huh.” His small voice made her heart swell. “What do you dream about?” “You on da floor…wit red stuff on your face.” He reached up and touched Stephanie’s cheek. “You took a bath.” Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, Joe I did. What else did you dream about?” The little boy

“Yeah…” Hunter responded. “B-But…how? How could a baby remember something like that?” “I don’t know. But I know it varies.” Hunter pulled Colby back from climbing on the table. Stephanie hugged Joseph. “You have bad dreams, baby?” Joseph looked up at her, fingers in mouth. “Uh-huh.” His small voice made her heart swell. “What do you dream about?” “You on da floor…wit red stuff on your face.” He reached up and touched Stephanie’s cheek. “You took a bath.” Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, Joe I did. What else did you dream about?” The little boy

“B-But…how? How could a baby remember something like that?” “I don’t know. But I know it varies.” Hunter pulled Colby back from climbing on the table. Stephanie hugged Joseph. “You have bad dreams, baby?” Joseph looked up at her, fingers in mouth. “Uh-huh.” His small voice made her heart swell. “What do you dream about?” “You on da floor…wit red stuff on your face.” He reached up and touched Stephanie’s cheek. “You took a bath.” Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, Joe I did. What else did you dream about?” The little boy

Joseph looked up at her, fingers in mouth. “Uh-huh.” His small voice made her heart swell. “What do you dream about?” “You on da floor…wit red stuff on your face.” He reached up and touched Stephanie’s cheek. “You took a bath.” Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, Joe I did. What else did you dream about?” The little boy

“What do you dream about?” “You on da floor…wit red stuff on your face.” He reached up and touched Stephanie’s cheek. “You took a bath.” Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, Joe I did. What else did you dream about?” The little boy

“You on da floor…wit red stuff on your face.” He reached up and touched Stephanie’s cheek. “You took a bath.” Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, Joe I did. What else did you dream about?” The little boy

Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, Joe I did. What else did you dream about?” The little boy

The little boy drug his tongue across his lip. “Fawling.” Immediately, Stephanie hugged him to her. “Oh, sweetheart…I’m sorry you have those dreams.” She bit her lip to keep from crying. Hunter hung his head. Stephanie kissed Joseph’s cheek. “You remember what mama told you…” “Mmhm…Hunner

“Mmhm…Hunner take care of me. Mama love me…” Joseph rested his head against her chest.

“I wuv you, mama.” Stephanie sniffed. “I love you too, baby.”

 

~~~ 

When time was up, Joseph wasn’t too fond of leaving Stephanie. “You’ll be back to see me soon, baby. You know that.” But Joseph refused to let go. “I don’ wanna!” He cried, shoving his face back into Stephanie’s chest.

The guard rolled his eyes. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Give us a second.” Hunter stared at him.

Stephanie adjusted Joseph in her arms. “Look, Joey. It’ll only be a little while longer before I leave here for good. You have to be strong for me. Baby? Listen, you _have_ to be strong. You wanna get me out faster, right?” Joe sniffled and nodded. “Okay. Then go to school, listen to Hunter, be nice to Cole…and I’ll be out so fast, baby. And we can be together. I promise.” Stephanie kissed him multiple times. “For me, okay?” Joseph stopped crying. “Mkay.” He wiped his eyes sloppily. Stephanie tried to keep a straight face, but her heart was breaking all over again. She hugged Joseph to her. “I love you, baby. Mama loves you.” “I, wuv, you too.”

 

~~

Joseph didn’t say anything on the ride back. Not even when Colby told him his favorite joke. Not even when Hunter stopped at McDonalds’. They got home and Joseph immediately went to the boys’ room. Hunter put his hands in his pockets; Colby mimicked. Later that night, he found Joseph asleep, face stained with tears. He woke him up to use the bathroom, take a bath, and eat some leftover Chinese. When it was time for bed, Hunter let Joseph and Colby sleep in his bed with him. And he prayed.

 

~~

It was three weeks later when Hunter got the call that answered his prayers. He had finished washing the dishes when Colby handed him the phone. “Hunter. Good news, man.” Shawn’s raspy voice said. “Yeah?” Hunter wiped his hands as he listened

 

~~

Colby and Joseph were in front of the T.V. like always, watching the Wild Samoans’ old videos. Afa jumped onto an opponent, crushing him for the win. Colby laughed, eyes frozen on the screen. Joseph played with his toes as he watched. Both dark and curly-haired, the boys didn’t have a care in the world. Just like every day of their lives. “Aye!” Colby shouted, pointing when Sika kicked another man.

“He kicked him!” Joseph said.

“Joey, get up. Let’s wrassle.” Colby stood to his feet. Joseph grinned and followed, reaching his arms for his brother. The two rolled over on the carpet, growling and laughing together. After a while, Joseph pushed Colby to the floor. “Body slam!” He yelled, jumping up in the air. “Ah! Hahaha!” Colby laughed uncontrollably when his brother fell on top of him. They both giggled on the floor.

“I pin you! I win!” Joseph started to tickle his brother. Colby laughed louder again. The boys played and watched wrestling until both were sound asleep on the floor, Joseph’s head on Colby’s shoulder.

 

~~ 

“Thank you, Shawn. And thank the judge. And the jury. Yeah. Yeah…okay. Alright man, bye.” Hunter smiled as he hung up. “Joseph! Good news, man!” He sauntered into the living room. “Oh.” The boys were asleep. Hunter shook his head and lifted them both. “Bedtime.” That night, when the boys were in their beds, Hunter laid awake in his…the exciting news running through him.

 

**Two Years Later**

Stephanie smoothed out her black pantsuit. She was standing in the courtroom once again, facing the same judge from five years ago. A smile was on her face. She was being let out early on account of good behavior. She still had probation, but Austin had promised her a job as paralegal. Stephanie took it as a sign; she’d always wanted to be a lawyer. Her mind came back to the courtroom when the judge banged his gavel.

“Miss Stephanie Reigns?” He inquired. Stephanie nodded. “Yes, your honor.”

“On account of your compatibility with the federal investigation bureau over the past five years, your set record whilst paying your debt, and your community service during your time there, I hereby dismiss your case of non-criminal homicide, drug possession, and abuse, and release you with three years’ probation. You have a job set for you?”

“Yes sir.”

“A place to reside?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then I also grant you full custody of your son, Joseph Roman Reigns, currently being guarded by Police agent Hunter Helmsley. Your case is dismissed, you’re free to go.” The judge banged the gavel one final time. Stephanie breathed. “Thank you, your honor.” She turned and hugged Austin.

“You ready to see him?”

Stephanie grinned. “Yes.”

 

~~

 

Hunter pulled the minivan up to the courthouse steps. He was dressed in a blue shirt, with black slacks. “Okay, Joseph. You ready?” He looked in the rearview mirror.

Little Joseph nodded. He wore a black suit and green tie. Colby wore a black suit and white tie. Hunter got out of the car and opened the backdoors. He carried Joseph in his arms as he went to get Colby. Setting Joseph down, Hunter reached for his other son. Joseph suddenly jumped. “Mama!” He screamed, running up the stairs. Hunter turned. There she was. Looking as radiant as ever. She saw Joseph and started to run towards him. Hunter watched as the mother and son reunited. The most beautiful he’d ever seen Stephanie.

 

~~ 

Stephanie stepped out of the courtroom with Austin. He handed her the bag that had all her stuff from serving time.

“Steven I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done. Hunter has a true friend in you.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Austin smiled. “Of course, Stephanie. Hopefully I’ll see you some more.” “I’d like that.”

“Mama!” A familiar voice called. Stephanie gasped and turned. Joseph. He was climbing up the stairs towards her. Hunter and Colby were exiting the van.

“Joseph!” Stephanie cried. She gave Austin the bag again, took off her heels, and jogged down the stairs. Joseph smiled so big when they got closer.

When she reached him, Stephanie scooped him up in her arms. “Oh, my baby! Baby.” She kissed his cheek over and over.

“Mama, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, sweetie…oh, I love you so much.” Stephanie looked at him. “How are your dreams?” “Better. Hunter gave me a nightlight, and Colby reads stories with me.” Joseph played with her hair. “You can be with me now?”

Stephanie laughed, her tears falling. “Yes, baby. I can be with you now. I’m never leaving you again.” She hugged him once more. “I love you, mama.” “I love you too, Joey.”

Hunter and Colby joined them after a few minutes. Stephanie grinned at him. “Hey, Hunter.” “Hey, Steph.” He kissed her cheek. Stephanie rested her head on his shoulder. When they parted, she looked at him. “You wouldn’t happen to know of a place I could stay, would you?” Hunter chuckled. “I happen to know a guy.”

 

~~~ 

**Two Months Later**

“Happy Birthday, dear Joseph! Happy birthday to you!” Stephanie, Hunter, Trish, and some adults with their kids all sang. Joseph blew out his candles, the smoke blowing everywhere.

“Yay!” "Happy Birthday, Joey!" Everyone cheered. Stephanie leaned down and kissed his head. “Happy birthday, baby.” She ruffled his hair.

Afterwards, Joseph and Colby played with their new toys- wrestling figures- on the living room floor. Stephanie and Hunter were washing dishes. Stephanie handed Hunter a plate.

“Thank you for the party, Hunter.”

“Hey, Joe’s practically my son…and you know I only give the best to the ones I love.” He looked at Stephanie.

She smiled. “Hunter, um…I need to talk to you.”

“Okay?” Hunter carefully placed a glass in the dish holder. Stephanie took a breath. “What are we gonna do? About the boys. I know I said I needed you…but I still need time. Alone. I want to think about what I’m doing.” Hunter looked at her. “What?”

“I need some time to think. You’ve done so much for me, and I couldn’t thank you enough. I want to follow my heart, but it’s gotten me in so much trouble. And now that I have a son-”

“You don’t trust me.” Hunter interrupted.

“It’s not that. I can’t just up and move in with you just because you saved me and my son. I’m not saying that what you’ve done isn’t worth it, but, I…I…I need more-”

“Time. Facts about me. Time with Colby…” He stepped forward. “You want to be sure of your heart.” Stephanie looked up at him. It was like he read her mind.

“Yes.” She whispered. “I want to make sure I’m being with you, for _you_ , not what you’ve done.” She put her hands on his face. “Can you understand that?” Hunter nodded. “Yes, Stephanie. I understand.” Then, without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her.

 

**Five Months Later (New Year’s Eve)**

Stephanie rested her head on Hunter’s shoulder. They were seated on the front step of the door, watching the boys run back and forth with sparklers. The night had set in; fireworks popped off in the sky. Joseph dropped his burnt out sparkler on the ground.

“Cole! Stunner!” He yelled, laughter in his eyes. Colby lunged forward, but was stopped when Joseph mock kicked him in the stomach. “Oh, Joe!” Stephanie said.

But Hunter touched her. “They’re just playing.” He motioned towards Joe, who quickly helped his brother back to his feet. Stephanie rested back against his chest. She had moved in the apartment complex down the street with Joseph. They still gave the boys’ play dates, even letting Trish babysit when they went out. Hunter had been patient, had encouraged Stephanie with her new job, and helped out with the boys. And through it all, Hunter never felt the pang of impatience come. He felt content with their situation. Sometimes he wished it was more. But he realized he had been happy. Colby was listening more with Stephanie around. And Joseph was less shy with his mother. Hunter had never seen such a transformation. The little boy’s nightmares had subsided for the moment. When they did come up, it wouldn’t take long for Stephanie to lull him- and Colby and Hunter- to sleep with her lullaby. Hunter admired her as a mother. Admired her as a woman…as a person.

“Hunter?” Stephanie’s honey-sweet voice called to him. “Yes?” Hunter looked at her.

Stephanie stroked his arm. “Will you marry me?” The question caught him off guard. “W-what?”

“I don’t think I stuttered.” Stephanie sat up, giving him a look. “I mean…we have two boys we need to think of. They can’t be separated now that they’ve adopted each other as brothers.” She smiled coyly.

Hunter stroked her face. The woman he loved, finally giving to him, finally trusting him. Finally loving him. “Yes. I’ll marry you.” He said fondly. Stephanie smiled and accepted his kiss. “Happy New Year.” “Happy New Year.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a somewhat short and blunt chapter, but just for everyone to get a feel of how strong Joe and Stephanie's realtionship is. Thanks for reading!!! (And Randy's story will be coming up next!! Ohhhh...snnnapppp!) <3


	14. Arc 1: Family First-Facing the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

While the evening continued, Cole kept his signature frown on. Joe had said zero words to him all night when everyone was telling stories. Sure there was a laugh, but Joe made sure to keep his distance. And Cole had had enough. He thought they were moving on when Joe told the story. But apparently not. Cole knew this would be a bad idea. Dammit Joe for holding a damn grudge over something that happened almost ten years ago. When dessert was halfway over, he excused himself for some fresh air. He was out on the patio when Joe joined him.

“Hey.” He said.

Cole scoffed. “Fuck off.”

“C’mon, Cole, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah?” Cole turned around. “You’re sorry for holding your fucking grudge and snatching my throat this whole weekend?”

Joe sighed. “I’m still angry, yes, but…that’s no excuse for how I’ve been acting these days-”

“And what about the rest of the year? Calling me twice a year? Letting me be godfather because you have no other choice… _always_ putting me down when I talk about Jon?”

“I asked you to be godfather because it was logical-”

“Exactly!” Cole shouted. Joe looked at him, suddenly realizing what he’d just said. “Cole, I…I didn’t want it to be anyone _but_ you anyway, I-”

“Then why didn’t you say that? You made it seem like me being the caretaker of your kids was something you were forced to consider. Like, like you didn’t have a choice!”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I swear. It’s just…well…Jon and I have been going through a lot of things and…it’s hard.” Joe hung his head. Cole stepped towards him. “What kind of things?”

“…We…we had a fight, and…he started to mention you, and the whole…thing.” Joe waved his arms, but Cole knew what he was talking about.

“Really?”

“Yeah…he, he made me realize that I was still mad about it…I didn’t think I was…but, I _was._ ” “And taking it out on me was easier, right?” Cole snapped.

Joe flinched. “Yes. Because you’re my brother and my best friend and you should’ve known better!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Joe! Give it up! You’re not mad at me, or Jon! You’re mad at _yourself_. You’re mad because you were played again, and you couldn’t stop it. I’ve apologized, I’ve begged, and I’ve taken the heat. For _nine fucking years_! I’ve paid my debt, and I’m done. I’m over it. It’s done. Now if you have a problem with that, and try to embarrass me again _in front of our family_ , then I won’t mind dropkicking your ass from here to Timbuktu!” Cole shouted.

Joseph looked at him. It was like everything that Joe was trying to say had been said. But his pride wouldn’t let him admit it. So he squared his shoulders and faced Cole.

“Kick as hard as you can, _Colby_. Cuz I’ll be sure to kick harder.” He shoved Cole out of the way and left the patio. Cole seethed. He knew he was right. He knew Joe was going to be pissed and tell everyone. But Joe would just have to live with it. There was something that was making him this angry, and Cole, if he had any good bone in his body, was determined to set his brother free.

 

~~~~

The whole day of Stephanie’s birthday Joe and Cole avoided one another. The family all piled into their cars and headed to the beach. The vast sandy land was empty by pure luck. Hunter, Johnny, Eric and Fitz started the grill. Trinity, Sasha, and Bayley set up the blankets and cold food. Jimmy and Jon tossed Alexa, Tamina, and the triplets various beach balls.

This left Stephanie holding baby Mecca, whilst walking in between Joe and Cole. Both men were silent and brooding.

Stephanie sighed. “You two are…unbelievable.” She said curtly before striding out before them, leaving them to walk in the sand.

Joe turned to Cole. “I think we should call it a truce.” He said softly.

Cole shook his head. “No.” He wasn’t just going to _forget_ that his brother was dealing with something bigger than both of them. His gut wouldn’t allow it. _He_ wouldn’t allow it. He stared at Joe. “You’re not going to let it go, Joe. And you’re going to lose your mind-”

“Don’t worry about me, Cole. You’re not dad.”

“No, I’m not. I’m your brother who you’ve looked up to since we were in diapers. I’ve needed your praise more than you needed your own confidence, and I took advantage. I’ve gotten my ass beat countless times whenever you’re involved, and I don’t plan on it when Sasha and I start a family.” Cole glanced at his wife, who was lifting Mecca out of Stephanie’s arms. Cole closed his eyes. “I’m not giving up on you, Joe. We’ve been through too much for me to let you battle this on your own.”

“That’s what Jon’s for.” Cole closed his eyes. Why was his brother so fucking stubborn?

“But Jon wasn’t there when Randy hurt you.” Cole finally said.

Joe clenched his jaw. “I don’t need to talk about Keith.”

“Randy. Keith. Whatever you call him, he hurt you. And it’s that hurt that’s making you like this.”

“Cole…” Joe warned.

“ _Joseph_.” Cole grabbed him. “I’m _not_ giving up on you. You deserve to be fully happy. Be _free_. You’ll never get that if you don’t face your demons.”

“Why don’t you just fuck off, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fuck, Joe how fucking stubborn can you be?!” Cole shook him. “You’re letting this eat you from the inside and it’s not healthy. What happens when you start fighting with Jon? What’ll you do when Eric and Fitz are trying to tip toe around your mood swings?”

“Don’t talk about my sons.”

“Then _you_ talk about what’s bothering you. I know I’m forcing you, and that’s wrong, but Joe…you’re not leaving anybody _any_ choice. We’re your family, and we’re here to help you. But you’ve gotta let this shit go, Joe.” Cole was on the verge of tears. “I can’t believe I’m fucking crying over you…I haven’t done that in ages.”

Joe gave him a small smile. “I guess you still need me.”

“Damn right.” Cole hugged him. “I need you to get rid of it…for _us_. And I don’t mean our family now.”

Joe hugged him tight. Like magic, his pride floated away and he smiled into Cole's shoulder. “I…promised Jon I’d try to fix it before dinner tonight. I just need time to think.”

“That’s a start. That’s something. But don’t push me or Jon away. Please don’t push us away.” Cole begged.

“I won’t.” Joe smiled. “I just need to face it…” He heard his voice shake with his words. He didn’t want to face what was really bothering him. But he couldn’t keep hurting his family. He would only end up hurting himself.

“Hey, babe! Alexa and Tamina need coaches!” Jon called from their spot on the beach. Joe and Cole broke away. Cole smiled at him. “You got me in your corner, bro.” Joe punched him lightly.

“Thanks Cole.”

“What’s a very terrible?” “What?” “A horrible terror.” The brothers laughed as they started towards the family.

 

~~~~

After the beach, the tired group strolled into the house.

“Alright…nap time…for _everyone_ , and then…our Queen’s dinner.” Hunter ordered. Everyone was too tired to respond, but they got it. Jon was practically being carried by Joe, snoring obnoxiously loudly. Sasha carried Nicole and followed Josh and Bayley to their room to set her down. The only one who was happily awake was Mecca, after napping in the warm sun all day. Trinity was just grateful she stayed quiet. It would be five more hours until the dinner, so everyone had plenty of time to rest.

And for Joe, who stayed awake while Jon snored into his chest, it meant he had plenty of time to think about the one thing that changed his entire adult life. And the one man who scarred him in the worst way. It was time to face his true hurt.

Joe shook Jon. “Jon? Baby, wake up.”

“Wh-what? Fuck, wassit?” Jon grumbled.

“Jon…I have to tell you about Randy…”

“Now? Fuck, you’ve had all nine years to…” Jon snapped between yawning.

Joe shrugged. “I have bad timing, sue me. But I have to let it go.”

“Okay…” Jon turned over and turned on the light. He turned back again and pulled Joe into his arms.

“Tell me everything.”

Joe breathed deeply, reveling in his husband’s touch. “You’re not going to like it.” “As long as you’re honest with me…I think I can take it.”

“I might cry a little…will you patch me up afterwards?” Joe asked softly. Jon smiled. Kissing a head of black, he said, “You won’t feel a thing.” Joe kissed his chest. “It was freshman year…before we met you…and Cole and I had just started to enjoy being independent for once…though we really weren’t…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do a quick future update to prepare for Randy...who's story begins now...<3 Thanks for reading!


	15. Arc 2: The Professor (Joe and Randy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOOOOOOONNNNG CHAPTER because I'm running late for work XD!

Joseph listened with a blank face as his professor spoke about Hamlet’s relationship to the citizens.

“And this is the part where Hamlet does the ultimate betrayal. Does anyone know what that is?” The professor, Keith, turned to the large auditorium.

Joseph covered his face with his hand. He didn’t know jack shit about Hamlet, or Othello, or any fucking English literature workpiece that this college course required. Joseph looked down at his blank notebook. He was supposed to look into tutoring like Cole, but football practice had his life on lockdown.

“Mr….Reigns?” Joseph’s head snapped up. “Yes?”

“What was the betrayal Claudius carried out?” Professor Keith shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Uh…um…he killed…someone.” Joseph’s face heated. Some people snickered in the class. Joseph sat back in his seat. But the professor was still staring at him. “Killed…who?” He encouraged. Joseph tapped his fingers on his desk.

“I-I….don’t know.” More snickers. Someone grumbled, “Football player.”

The professor sighed. “If it doesn’t pertain to English…don’t say it.” He narrowed his eyes at the student.

“Now, Mr. Reigns. Claudius killed his brother, and planned to kill his son, so he could be king. It was a very brutal murder, and it’s been inspiration for many films and series.” The professor continued pacing. “As we read into Hamlet, be sure to expect some similarities with other Shakespeare works…obviously…” Joseph shrunk down into his seat and focused on drawing in his notebook for the rest of the class.

 

~~~~ 

When they were dismissed, the whole of eighty students gathered up their things. “Start reading chapters 1-3….answer the WorkStudy on your Student page. Be ready to discuss those questions on Thursday.” Professor Keith announced. He sought out Joseph. “Mr. Reigns. Stay behind, please.” Joseph clutched his backpack and walked towards the large desk. When the last student was gone, the professor looked up at the student.

“Reigns….can I call you Joseph?”

“Whatever.” Joseph shrugged.

“Right.” Professor Keith stood. “I’m sorry that kid embarrassed you.”

“It’s nothing to be sorry about. I got plenty of stereotypes in my back pocket if you need any.”

“Listen to me. Everyone and their mother knows the story of Hamlet-”

“Obviously not everyone.” Joseph muttered.

“Mr. Reigns.” The professor stared at him.

Joseph sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just…I didn’t have the best time in high school with the books…especially English. I can give you a lecture on politics though.” He half-joked.

The professor blinked. “I don’t find it humorous. In fact, English is a good source of studying politics. Didn’t anybody tell you that?”

Joseph was starting to get annoyed. “Yeah, my father. But I never found a need to use it. And I’m not good at it.”

“Have you ever tried to write a paper on Othello’s dilemma?”

“N-No. I don’t do anything.”

“There it is. You’re doubting yourself before you even try. I know for a fact that you don’t approach football with that mindset.”

“No, sir.”

“Hmm..” Professor Keith sat back down. “So you have to apply yourself. If you’d like, I’d be happy to tutor you-”

“My schedule is booked solid. I can’t find the time-”

“Then make time. I’ll clear my schedule.” The Professor shrugged.

Joseph sputtered. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“I’m your professor. It’s not exactly my job to make sure you’re on point, but it is my job to make sure you’re satisfied with my work.” The way he said satisfied made Joseph feel something weird in his stomach. “If you’re happy with the class, then I get a paycheck. Circle of life.” Professor Keith smiled wide.

Joseph felt his face heat. “Uhm…thank you…but, I…I don’t want to be a bother-”

“No bother. I just want you to keep your scholarship...football must be important to you.” “Yes, sir, it is.” “Then it’s settled. I’ll email you my schedule, and you have a set agenda by Thursday.” The professor stood.

Joseph froze when he stepped forward. “Extra homework.” He said bluntly. Professor Keith chuckled. “More like extra credit.” He held his arm out for Joseph to leave. The younger man quickly walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned around.

“Y-You can call me Joseph. Or Joe.” He said nervously. The professor smiled at him again. “And you can call me Randy.”

 

~~~ 

Joseph ran down the hall at super speed. He dodged a couple of people as he practically flew. He’d never been late before. And he wasn’t planning to be. Finally, Joseph got to his English class. Opening the door, he ignored the looks of his classmates as he sulked towards his usual seat. Professor Keith nodded at him before continuing. “Mr. Jones, tell us about the various political confrontations in Hamlet.”

 

~~~

After class, Joseph stayed behind. He went to the professor.

“Sorry I was late…”

“Football? Actually, it’s none of my business.” The professor motioned for him to sit.

“No…I, I slept in.” Joseph blushed. “Ah sleep…a strongly hated culprit…like Claudius, yes?” Professor Keith raised his eyebrows.

Joseph nodded. “Yes, sir….Professor, I-”

“Randy. If I’m going to be giving you a good portion of my life, I think we need to be on a first name basis, Joseph.” He smiled that smile again. Joseph ducked his head.

“Um…I-I…my mother raised me right, so I want to thank you, for doing this.”

“I am an educator, after all.” Randy played with his pencil. “But thank you. It’s no problem. Shall we get started?” Joseph nodded, sitting down.

“Let’s start with your assignment. Did you do it?” “Yes. I answered chapters 1 and 2…3, I couldn’t get to in time.”

“Alright. I suggest you get around to it…I happen to have a thing for pop quizzes.” Randy opened up his book. “Do you have any general questions?”

Joseph opened his own book and looked through it. “Yeah…uh…how did Hamlet know how the people would react to the news?” Randy explained everything to him thoroughly, and Joseph definitely didn’t stare at his toned biceps when he rolled up his sleeves. Or his fucking charming smile. Or his bright blue eyes. Nope. All Joseph focused on was Hamlet. And when he left, he totally did not feel Randy brush his arm while guiding him out.

 

~~~ 

“It’s weird…it’s like he’s coming on to me…but I know that’s not true. He’s…he’s not exactly my type. Maybe I’m not his.” Joseph said aloud to their room.

Cole finished a math equation. “Hmm. Maybe he’s playing hard to get. Ever thought of that?” He asked, his eyes glued to his book. Joseph rolled over to stare at the ceiling.

“Yeah. But I don’t want to look like an idiot.” He sighed. “Maybe I’ll just keep my distance.”

“Okay.” His brother shrugged.

After a moment, Joseph rolled back to his side. “But what if he _is_ interested?”

“Then go for it, Joe.” Cole encouraged. “And call mom. She’s been calling me to get you and it gets annoying.”

“Well, I _am_ her blood son.” Joseph chuckled.

“Hey! She’s my mom too!” Cole sneered.

“I’m just kidding.”

“Damn right.”

“Lighten up. Ever since you broke up with Alicia you’ve been a dick.”

“At least I had someone to break up with.” Cole mumbled. Joseph rolled his eyes. “I rest my case.” “Sorry.” “Yeah.”

 

~~~~

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

Joseph tapped his pencil on the desk. He was taking the quiz he had missed because of football. And the extra time to study didn’t help. The questions may as well have been equations for quantum physics. Randy was sitting across from him, reading a book on their next subject, Othello. Joseph sighed. He bit into the eraser. He didn’t know shit. Why the hell did he even try to go to college? All he was good at was football. And politics. But it’s not like he was actually interested in foreign policy relations. He could only go so far in sports. But he wasn’t good at anything else. At least Cole had a range of shit to do with his stupid math. Shit that could make him happy. Joseph sighed. He was an idiot.

“Come on, Joseph. You studied for this.”

“I know.”

“You have to read between the lines.”

“I _know_.”

“It’s not going to be easy…you can’t expect a college quiz to have the exact same questions as practice-”

Joseph slammed his pencil down. “I know! I just don’t get it!” He exclaimed, his hands going to his head.

Randy looked at him. “You’re not going to get anything with that attitude.”

“Ugh!” Joseph got up and went to his regular seat. He needed some distance. And not just because he was angry. Fuck Randy for wearing that stupid black dress shirt that made him look like a fucking sex model. Sitting down, Joseph looked at his paper again. Suddenly, he got it. _How did the relationship between Hamlet and the people portray modern society of the time?_ Joseph wrote down his answer and continued. Soon, he had finished the entire quiz in twenty minutes. He got up and returned to the desk.

“Here. I’m sorry for my outburst.” Joseph mumbled. He avoided Randy’s gaze as he grabbed his bag.

“Joseph-”

“I’ll see you next class.” Joe stalked towards the door. He was almost home-free, until a strong arm closed it from behind him. Joseph froze when he felt Randy’s body practically touching his.

“You don’t have to apologize for your frustration. It might be what’s keeping you from doing good.” Joseph felt small at the way he was being cornered. He slowly turned around. He hadn’t realized Randy had a hint of brown in his blue eyes. It was striking. The professor lifted the paper up to read it.

“Hamlet chose his choice of action because it provided him a way of escape. He never faltered with his plan until he made the mistake of allowing his heart to show for Ophelia, therefore opening the path for his defeat.” Randy looked down at him. “Very poetic. Not out of any book I’ve read. Are you Shakespeare?”

Joseph squared his shoulders. “Fuck no.”

Randy chuckled. “It’s a well thought out response. A few more details, and it’s an A.”

“You’re not letting me retake it are you?”

“Yes, if you want.”

“No. I don’t want to take favors. Can I just have whatever grade I get?” Joseph adjusted the strap on his shoulder.

Randy sighed. “Sure. Of course. But there’s always a makeup exam for people who either miss the quiz, or need extra time to study.” He dropped the paper to his side. Joseph was still fucking losing his mind because _his arm was still fucking there_. Enveloping him, threatening him to leave. And something in Joseph really didn’t want to.

“Uhmm…c-can I go now?” He stuttered.

Randy arched a brow. “Joseph…I know this is going to sound insane, but…I feel, I feel like there’s something going on here. An attraction, if you will.”

Joseph immediately lifted his head at him. But he tried to play coy. “Oh?”

“Yes.” Randy licked his lips and Joseph felt his stomach flip again. “I’d be lying to myself if I told you I didn’t find you attractive. But I don’t know your preferences, or what you’re into, or even-”

Before he could finish, Joseph did the stupidest thing he could have done and kissed the professor. He was such an idiot. He pushed forward and pressed his body up against Randy’s. He wasn’t thinking. He moaned when Randy’s tongue found his. This was all trouble. A grab of his ass made him jump. Randy smiled against his lips. He knew this was a bad idea. From the very beginning he knew. But the way Joseph was grinding against him and making all types of obscene noises made Randy think of nothing else. He firmly squeezed Joseph’s cheek, pushing the student against the door. He finally strung his fingers in his hair. Such long locks. The thought of pulling and yanking it made the older man crazy. Randy stroked his mouth hard, breaths getting hotter. “Joseph…” He groaned, running his hands up to rub heating skin. “Uh…” Joseph moaned again. That fucking touch. It made his body thrum with need. Randy broke off the kiss to nibble at Joseph’s neck. “Shouldn’t be doing this…” He husked, tongue darting out to lick. Joseph jerked. “I don’t care.” He said back. He wanted this. Wanted it from the very first day. From the first eye contact. Randy reached up and pinched a nipple. Joseph felt his groin throb. “Uh…R-Randy…” He bit his lip, Randy caught it and kissed him again. Joseph smiled. He wanted this so badly. The conscious that made him consider that this was a _taboo_ relationship was kicked in the ass. By the flaming heat boiling in his gut. By the passion in his heart. By the greedy hands touching his skin. He was in deep shit. And he never wanted to be anywhere else in his life.

 

~~~~ 

“Joe, where were you! I’ve been calling all day. It’s fucking 12:00!” Cole hounded him when he came through the door. Joseph brushed past him.

“I was out with a friend.” He threw his bag on his bed and started to untie his sneaks. His older brother stared at him, hands on hips.

“Out with a friend?! Who?! And why so late!” Cole started.

“I swear, you’re just like mom.”

“And _you’re_ her son! Which makes my argument all the more valid!”

Joseph sighed. “Can’t I have a social life?”

“Not when you come back at midnight. Knowing you have practice at 5!” “I’m going to take a shower. You gonna join me to nag some more?” Cole frowned. “No.” “Okay. Goodnight.” “Goodnight.”

 

~~ 

Later in bed, Joseph had a giant smile on his face. He had made out with Randy for a good twenty minutes before stumbling out of the classroom like a goofy teenager. Which he was, sort of. Randy had emailed him before he could leave the building. He gave him his number, and the two went out for dinner.

 

~~

Now, two weeks later, Joseph had learned even more about his professor than the tutoring sessions. He knew his dreams of becoming a teacher, he knew he had two sisters and four nephews. He told Randy about his upbringing, coming out, choosing a college. They talked until the restaurants closed. It wasn’t long before they’d find themselves in the back of Randy’s car. He stroked Joseph’s dick with his own, smiling when the younger man came for him. Joseph still remembered his hands on him, so gentle, yet deliciously rough. He catered to him. He whispered sweet words in his ear. Joseph found himself coming three times tonight. And Randy didn’t push him for more, didn’t demand more. Even when Joseph wanted to return the favor. But the professor just kissed him and promised another time. Joseph, lying awake in bed, suddenly reached down and grabbed himself. His breath hitched when he stroked himself tightly, images of Randy in his mind. “You know, I don’t know what kind of ‘friend’ you were with, but I suggest you save that for him.” Cole grumbled from across the room. Joe ignored him and moved his hand faster. Faster until the familiar heat in his groin and stomach combined in glorious pleasure and he came, grunting out a curse. Joe breathed deeply. “For fuck’s sake.” Cole turned on the light. “We made a deal, fucker.” He growled. Joseph pulled off the sheet and got out of bed. He was too happy to deal with his brother. “Go back to sleep, Cole.” He went to the bathroom to take another shower.

 

~~~

Cole answered his mom’s call on the third ring. “Hey, ma.”

“Hi, honey. How was your test?”

“Fine. I got a B-.”

“That’s good!”

“Not good enough.” Cole sighed.

“Cole. You’re doing fine. Keep doing what you’re doing…you’ll be alright.” She encouraged.

“Yeah, thanks mom.” “You’re welcome, honey.”

“Did Joe call you?”

“No. But I called him. He’s doing okay. At least, that’s what he told me five minutes before practice.”

“I’m sorry, mom. I tell him to call you all the time.”

“It’s okay…he’s just growing up.”

“It’s not okay. He used to be your best friend.”

“I can’t always be his go-to friend, Cole.”

“I…well, yeah…I  guess. But you know what I mean.” “Yeah, I know. Do you wanna talk to your father?” “Sure.”

 

~~~~ 

Joseph pulled his shirt over his head. He was with Randy in his office for the fifth time that week. And half the time, he wasn’t studying. They had just celebrated his finished essay with a slow mutual masturbation on the desk. Joseph turned to meet Randy’s lips.

“Mhm…you should come over tonight.” The professor said after kissing his jaw.

Joseph blinked. “C-come over?” He’d never been to Randy’s apartment. Where there was a bed…sure, Joe could have been slept with the professor, but he’d been cautious. It had been three weeks since their first kiss. Besides the usual making out, and hand and blow jobs, they hadn’t done anything else. Joseph wasn’t exactly _holding out_ , but he wasn’t rushing either. He’d never been that intimate with a man. He only made out with a couple of boyfriends from high school. Tony the most prominent. The idea made him nervous as hell.

“Joseph?” Randy cradled his face. “Huh?” Joe fastened his eyes to Randy.

“You don’t have to come over if you don’t want to…I didn’t mean to pressure you.” He rubbed his nose against Joseph’s.

“N-no, no. You’re weren’t…it’s just that…I haven’t been with someone in a long time, and-”

“That’s fine. We don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. We can watch a movie, order takeout, look at the stars…” Randy reassured. He took Joseph’s hands in his. “It doesn’t have to be physical to be intimate, Joseph.” Joe smiled at him. Randy’s patience was probably his best feature.

“I’ll come over.” The student said softly. Randy smiled. “Okay. Let me give you the address.”

 

~~~~ 

Joseph opened the door to see Sasha and Cole on his bed. “Joseph Roman Alexander Reigns! Where were you!” Sasha stood, hands on hips.

“I was in tutoring.” Joe lied.

“Tutoring? At six? You were supposed to come see the movie with us.” Cole approached his brother. “What’s really going on?”

Joseph pushed pass him. “None of your business. Sasha, can I get my bed?” Sasha grudgingly moved.

“Joe…I’m worried about you. You’ve been gone evenings and don’t get back until late. You have practice every fucking day…between all of that I never see you except at lunch. And you haven’t been calling mom!” Cole shoved him.

“Shit, Cole. I’m not a kid anymore! I don’t need to call her every fucking minute of the day.”

“Joe!” Sasha scolded him.

“You really feel that way? About the woman who literally _saved your life_?”

“She’s _my_ mother.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell, cuz _I’m_ the one talking to her, telling her you’ll call. I feel like a fucking broken record.” Cole shouted.

“Then leave it alone! I’m fucking eighteen. I don’t need my brother on my back!”

“Then I’ll let you do whatever the fuck you’re doing.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“Guys, stop! Stop it, now. You two are brothers. _And_ best friends. Joseph, just call your mom and apologize for acting distant. But right now, apologize to Cole.”

“Sasha-”

“He’s trying to connect with you. Remember how you wanted that?” She told him. Joe sighed.

“You just wanted to be with him. You can’t throw all of that away. He’s your brother. He’ll have your back no matter what.” She turned to Cole.

“Won’t you.” Colby nodded. “Yeah, Joe…I want to keep my distance, but only if I _know_ what I’m distancing myself from. I don’t want to be the last one to know you got mixed up with some stupid crowd or shit…and I damn sure don’t want to wake up to you dropping out on me. Mom and dad worked too hard to get us here. I just want to make sure you’re straight.” Joseph avoided looking at him.

“Joe, please.” Cole stepped forward. “I love you.” He said, tears in his eyes. His brother blew out a breath. “Yeah…I’m sorry. I’ve just been stressed about my work and shit…” He wrapped his arms around Cole’s waist. “I’m sorry.” He said into his shoulder.

“It’s okay. I understand you need some space now that we’re out of the house. But, just talk to me. I miss having stupid conversations with you.”

“Yeah.” Joseph chuckled.

“Me too.” Sasha came in between them, creating a sandwich. “I’m so proud of you guys! Love you so much!” She hugged Joe’s waist.

Joe and Cole laughed before Joe’s phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text.

“Oh….” His face went red as he typed. Cole and Sasha looked at each other. “Who is that?”

“Hmm?” Joseph looked up, then fixed his face. “Oh, no one.” He immediately shoved his phone into his pocket.

“No one, has you blushing like that?” Sasha asked.

“It’s nobody, really. I have to take a shower.” He stalked off to the bathroom before they could say anything. Sasha looked at Cole as the water turned on.

“He’s hiding something.” She said mischievously.

“No.” Cole said bluntly.

“Cole, someone texted him _something_.”

“Yeah. A boyfriend.”

“Okay. What if it’s that same guy in your class that’s a drug dealer? Or one of the basketball players?” At that, Cole glared.

“No. Over my dead body...he is _not_ dating a basketball player.”

“Then let’s make sure.” Sasha bounded off to the bathroom.

“Sash!” Cole followed her to the door. She pushed him in front. Cole knocked. “Hey, Joe?”

“Yeah?”

“I need to step in real quick, I need some Advil.”

“Door’s open.” Sasha opened it. She slowly stepped into the bathroom and picked up Joe’s jeans. She grabbed the phone and put in her pocket. Then, she opened and closed the medicine cabinet. Cole watched as Sasha unlocked the phone. She went to his latest message.

_Of course I got Chinese. But you’re sweet enough for me_ _J. ;)_

Cole’s eyebrows raised. “Well, well.”

Sasha smiled. “Who’s the contact?”

“Uh…KRO. Who’s Kro?”

“I’ve never met him.”

“Well he likes how your brother taste.” Sasha ran her tongue across her lip, teasing.

“Please, don’t.” Cole snatched the phone and took it back into the bathroom. When he came back out, Sasha was still smiling.

“I bet he’s sucked for Kro to send a smiley face. What’s next, a full portrait?” “Sasha, I don’t want to picture my brother having sex.”

“It’s how you get closer…oh, sorry.” “Shut up.”

 

~~~~ 

Joseph nervously knocked on the apartment door. Wearing a soft blue button down and jeans, he rubbed his hands together. He was a few miles from the school at the apartment complex, but took his and Cole’s car. He was now standing in a nice hallway, with warm oranges and browns. He turned as the door opened.

Randy smiled. “Looks like I overdressed. Hi, Joe.” He wore a black dress shirt, open at the collar, and black slacks. He held a glass of champagne. Joseph blushed at the way he was looking at him.

“Hi. And…you look nice. I’m the one who-”

“Nonsense.” Randy stepped aside for him to come in. Joseph smiled and entered. Randy followed, pouring a glass of champagne.

“You’re right on time. Takeout wasn’t answering, so I made some chicken. Do you mind?” Joseph took the flute.

“No. Not at all. I, like, chicken.” He said awkwardly.

Randy chuckled. “Good. I also got some movies. You said you like westerns correct?” He took Joseph’s hand and led him to the furnished living room. There was a sleek black couch, chocolate coffee table, and a black leather chair. It all faced a slim 24 inch T.V. A wall of the living room was taken out, replaced by a giant window overlooking the city.

“Wow.” Joe breathed. The sky had since set, and it was only the city lights shining against the black sky. “This, this is a nice place.” He said. The view made him feel like it was only them, separated from the world. Joe felt Randy come up from behind him. He put his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked, his voice hot on Joseph’s ear. Joseph had a feeling he wasn’t talking about the apartment.

“Yeah.” He blushed, covering Randy’s hands with his. Randy smiled on his skin.

“Are you nervous? Don’t be. I know it’s been a long time for you…but we can do other things. I can wait a little longer.” He started to rub Joe’s stomach. Joseph rested his head back, moaning softly.

“I…don’t want to wait.” He announced. He turned his head to look at Randy. “I want to be with you.” Randy smiled softly at him. He answered the request by pressing his lips to Joe’s. He folded his mouth over the younger man’s, biting and sucking. Joseph moaned, turning to put his arms around him. Randy opened his mouth and let Joseph probe inside. _His taste_ ….Joseph pushed closer. He stroked Randy’s tongue with his own, loving every sensation he was getting. Randy dropped his hands to Joe’s ass and squeezed. He was already hard the moment he put his arms around the student. And he wanted more. Randy put a hand on Joe’s face and took control, shoving his tongue in deep and fast. Joseph whimpered. He grinded himself against Randy’s hard-on. Suddenly, Randy pulled away.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” Joseph licked his lips. “Okay.”

Randy took his hand again. Joe stumbled as he followed, but Randy smiled and kissed him again. “This way.” He led the younger man down the small hallway to the right. Opening the door, he turned on the light. “Hope this is alright. I tried cleaning as best as I could.” It was a standard bedroom, with a bed, dresser, and desk for working. The tone was like the apartment, with warm colors. A few candles were on the nightstands. Randy kissed Joseph again. “Get comfortable.” He whispered. He went to the other side of the room and opened the curtains, revealing a balcony with a small table and two chairs. _Talk about interior design._ Joseph unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off.

“How was the rest of your evening?” Randy removed his watch.

“Uh…good. I had a small fight with my brother, but, we made up.”

“That’s good. Family’s everything.” Randy lit the candles one by one.

“Yeah.” Joseph stared at the professor as he came towards him.

Randy smiled. “You never cease to amaze with your body.” He said huskily as he moved in for a kiss. Joseph slipped his hands up the black shirt and to Randy’s neck, moaning when he felt the fabric. He broke off the kiss and slowly unbuttoned the shirt. Randy held his gaze, hands on hips. When Joseph finished, he rubbed his hands along smooth, oiled skin and let his mouth be ravished once again. His adrenaline was peaking as he felt those hands go down on him. All of his senses blurred; it was euphoric. Randy gave a _very_ firm squeeze on his ass and Joseph froze. Suddenly, the realization of what was happening rained down on him. What was he doing? Was this the person he wanted to take his virginity? How did he know he wasn’t making a mistake? Sensing his discomfort, Randy pulled away and looked at the younger man.

He laughed softly. “Joe…relax. My god, you’re acting as if you’re-” He stopped. Joe immediately blushed and dropped his head.

Randy’s eyes widened. _I haven’t been with someone in a long time_ …Shit. He slowly took Joe’s hands.

“Joseph, look at me.” Joseph kept his head down. “ _Joe_. Please.” Finally, Joseph lifted his wet eyes.

Randy took a breath. “A-are you…you’re a virgin?” He asked.

Joe glanced away from him quickly. “I…y-yes…” He was in deep shit. Randy sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me? I figured you were afraid of getting hurt again.” He stroked Joe’s face.

“I would’ve been more patient.”

“B-But…I wanted, you.” Joseph stuttered out. God, he was a kid.

Randy shook his head. “That doesn’t mean you’re ready.” He hugged him. “You don’t have to try to make me happy. Especially…especially if you’re risking your own comfort.” He rubbed his back slowly. “I want you to do what _you_ feel is right. That’s the whole point of this…” He pulled away to look at him. “Us. We have to respect one another when the other doesn’t want to do something.”

Joseph felt his heart do that flip again. “I _do_ want to, but…I’m just nervous.” He reassured, grabbing Randy’s hands. “I want to do this.” He reached up and kissed his mouth. “With you.” He kept kissing Randy until the older gave in, meeting Joe’s tongue with his. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Joseph started on his neck and collarbone. He licked hot skin, nibbled on it, kissed it. Randy moaned. Fuck this kid and his damn mouth. Randy forcefully had to push Joe away. Looking into his eyes, he asked, “Are you sure?” Joseph stared at him.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” His eyes went bright when Randy peeled the shirt, tossing it on the floor. He took Joe in his arms.

“Talk to me. Let me know when you’re uncomfortable with something. I’ll go slow for you.” He promised. Joe nodded, closing his eyes as Randy kissed him again.

 

~~~~ 

Sasha linked her arm into Cole’s as they walked downtown. It wasn’t cold out, but she still managed to get Cole’s jacket. They passed by a boutique that was open. She pointed at a flamboyant black and white dress.

“Oh, that’s nice. Cole buy that for me!” Cole sighed.

“One day, my love.” He said mockingly. Sasha giggled and let him lead her to the theater. “You think Joe’s okay?” She asked as they bought their tickets. “I’m sure he’s fine. He promised he’d call to let me know he was home.” Cole handed her a ticket. “I just hope Kro is treating him right during all of this.”

“I’m sure he is. If it were _really_ serious, he would’ve told you by now.”

“Yeah.” Sasha hugged his arm. They walked to the concessions. “Popcorn and a soda, please.” Cole requested.

Sasha glared. “You _know_ I don’t eat popcorn.” “You _know_ there are two people eating for this movie.”

 

~~~~ 

Joseph breathed hard against the headboard. He and Randy were in the bed, sheets spread aside. Randy was in between his legs, mouthing his erection. He licked a thick stripe and huffed a hot breath on the sweaty skin.

“Ooh…” Joseph moaned. His skin was already covered in a sheen of sweat, and his hair was now down. Randy bit into his crotch. He smiled as Joseph shuddered underneath him.

“I’d expect you to be used to this.” He pulled Joe’s briefs down, revealing his prize. Joe closed his eyes at the cool air on his dick. “N-Never used to it.” He stuttered. “That’s good…and speaking of good.” Randy expertly grabbed Joseph and gave him a lick. “Ahhh…” Joseph’s back arched. Randy didn’t hesitate, sucking him down to his navel and bobbing back and forth.

“Hghhnn, oh…Randy…” Joe thrusted his hips up, taking that hot mouth. Randy released his dick and started to stroke his balls with his thumb. He peppered kisses on the shaft as he handled the sack. Joe bit his lip. His breathing became labored. Randy took him into his mouth again and sucked on the tip. He kept the balls in his hand as he stroked, eyes on his lovers’. “Uhh…” Joe reached down and grabbed his head. That heat in his stomach was searing, it was a wonder he was able to hold on. Randy sloppily kissed the tip of his dick. He licked the precum away and smiled. Joe managed a small one. Randy slowly crawled up his body, his abs brushing the head. “Fuck…” Joseph moaned and received a kiss. His tongue eagerly lapped up all of his taste on Randy. Randy stroked his hand faster, covering the tip and fingering it as well. “Mhmm…” Joe couldn’t speak because his mouth was currently occupied. But his body hunched violently as he spurted white across his stomach.

“Oh, Joe…” Randy smiled. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked the release off his skin. Joseph stared at him, eyes glazed and lustful. Randy lowered his hand. “You’re so amazing.” He said softly. He kissed Joe again, guiding him to lay down. Joseph felt his heart race. They were almost to the finish line. “D-Do, do you want me to-” He reached for Randy’s boxers.

The older man pulled them down. “Yes. Touch me.” He said against Joe’s lips. Joseph swallowed. It wasn’t what he had in mind, but he took it as a sign and starting stroking. Randy’s eyes rolled back. “Oh, shit.” Immediately, he bucked his hips fast, his face going red. Joseph licked his lips. Randy was so beautiful. From his pleasure-twisted face, to the muscles in his shoulders and chest working, to his dick that Joseph was handling accordingly. He brought his other hand down and danced his fingers across the tip. Randy moaned. Fuck this kid and his fucking _hands_. He never felt so good in his life. Joe’s touch, Joe’s taste…Joe. Randy bent down and kissed him. Their tongues mingled as he growled out his orgasm. After a moment, Joe kissed his cheek. “I’d expect you to be used to that.” He breathed. Randy chuckled. “Never used to it.” He removed Joe’s hands from his dick and tangled them in the sheets. “Never used to it.” He repeated quietly before kissing him. They kissed hard, then soft, passionately, then endearingly. Randy released Joe’s hands and tucked them underneath his body, pulling him up. Joseph put his arms around his shoulders. He loved being with this man. This man who took his time with him, and kissed him, and touched him. This man who taught Joe what it is he was missing from his life. Joe thought of love, but he decided to wait _that_ moment out a little more. He groaned when Randy’s hand found a nipple. He pinched.

Joe arched his back, but his mouth never left the other’s. Randy toyed with the hardening pebbling for a minute before turning to the other one. Then he got impatient. He stopped the kiss and dropped his head to Joseph’s chest. “Shit…fuck.” Randy sucked the nipple into his mouth, loving the feel. He released it to lather the whole breast in saliva and kiss it all away. Joseph saw stars. Randy moved to the first nipple again and repeated the action. Before long, Joseph was sitting upright and yelping into the empty bedroom.

Randy looked at him. “Very sensitive, hm?” He teased. Joseph shoved his head. “Shut up.” He blushed. Randy giggled and kissed his navel. “Lay back down.” He ordered. Joe complied, falling into the white sheets. He smiled when Randy sucked him down again. “I don’t mind an encore.” Joe felt more comfortable as he spoke. “Hmm.” Randy moaned, but ventured lower to Joe’s balls and perineum. Joseph was so indulged in the actions, that he jumped when he felt Randy’s large tongue at his hole.

“Fuck!” Panic, mixed with excitement and pleasure, made him still.

Randy immediately moved back. “Joe…are you okay?”

“I…I think so…you, you surprised me, that’s all.” He laughed nervously.

Randy smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. I was…distracted.” He gestured to Joe’s member. “It’s alright, really. It-it felt good.” He felt his face heat up. Randy’s eyes darkened.

“It felt good?” His voice was deep and sexy. Joe licked his lips again. “Yeah.” He whispered. Randy returned to his rightful place and darted his tongue out. Joe moaned when it slapped his hole again.

“Does that feel good, Joe?” Randy asked, his fingers rubbing.

“Y-yeah, yes.” Joseph tried. Randy moved so his tongue was flat against the pucker, dragging it back and forth. He closed his lips once, twice, until he was literally kissing Joseph’s ass. All the while, Randy had Joe’s dick and balls in one hand, moving them so he could stare Joseph in the eyes. “Ohhhh…” Joseph instinctively raised his legs until his feet were planted on the mattress. Randy slowly shoved his tongue inside. Joe gasped. Randy groaned at the taste; he pushed further. Joseph threw his head against the pillow. He felt like he was being stretched- _prepped_ \- for something better. The thought made his skin heat and his eyes darkened when they caught Randy’s again. Randy slowly pushed in and out, in and out. He continued to stare at the younger man. Soon, he shoved his tongue all the way in while closing his lips over hot skin. He repeated the motion again and again. Joseph cried out. Never had he felt _this_. This hot, wet show of love at his most intimate place. He shoved his hips down and crowded Randy’s face. But the other man didn’t seem to mind. Randy simply sped up his ministrations. He possessively grabbed Joseph’s hips and shoved his tongue deeper. “Uhhh! Huh…huh…nnggh!” Joseph was losing his mind. He wrapped his legs around Randy’s head and pulled him in. Randy growled. He grazed his teeth against Joe’s perineum once again.

Joe didn’t think he could feel more pleasure. But he was seriously mistaken when Randy slipped a finger inside of him. “Ohfuccckkk…” Joseph didn’t even try to hold in his release. He shot a load out against Randy’s face.

“M’ sorry.” The younger man gasped.

“It’s okay. Glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Randy wiped his face quickly and continued to finger him, going slowly. “But I’m not finished yet…” Joseph lowered his legs and reveled in the sole finger. “Mhmm…”

Randy watched his face. He started to probe inside that tight heat, searching. Finally, he felt the familiar nub and stroked it. “Agh!” Joseph’s eyes snapped open and he sat up.

“Shit! What the fuck was that?” He looked down at Randy.

“Your g-spot.”

“It-it felt like I was coming…”

“You were, but I stopped it.” Randy got up and kissed him. “Think of it as me controlling your orgasm.” He said against his lips. Joseph shuddered. _That_ thought made him want to do this even more. “Yeah…yeah, okay.” He smiled and was rewarded by another kiss. Randy pushed him back down gently. Hovering over him, he said, “I wanna watch you.”

Joseph nodded, moaning again when he felt that glorious finger. Randy pushed forward and stroked Joe’s prostate again. “Oh, Randy…” Joseph bit his lip. Randy slipped an arm across Joe’s shoulders and kissed him while they played. After a while, another finger was added, and then another. Joseph shudder at each one, but willingly opened up to accept him. “There you go baby.” Randy looked to see Joe’s hips moving in time with the fingers. “That’s it…look at you moving…you’re a natural.” Joe preened and kissed Randy again. Fingers jabbed at his spot, and Joe felt his stomach turn. “Mhmm…huh…R-Randy…” He moaned as he came hard.

Randy gave him a final kiss. “Did that feel good?” “Yeah.” Joseph smiled at him. Randy kissed him again, then reached underneath the pillow for a condom and some lube.

Joseph fidgeted with the sheets. He amazed himself when he boldly asked, “Just one?” The look Randy gave him should’ve been given an Oscar. “Just one…but it’s no trouble getting more.” He said huskily. Joe swallowed. Randy opened the bottle of lube a squeezed some onto his fingers. He looked at Joseph as he slipped his fingers back inside.

Joe didn’t speak. Just gaped. Those damn fingers. They stretched him open quickly, teasing his spot on and off again. After a few moments, Randy opened the condom. He gently started to roll it on himself. This was it. Joseph tried to control his breathing. He watched Randy move over him. The older man lowered his hips until he was pressing against a stretched hole. Joseph felt his heart literally race. His body was frozen as Randy pushed in. “I’ll go slow. Relax, baby.” He said softly. Joseph whimpered when he pushed further. Fuck, but he already felt so stretched out. He opened his eyes to look at his new lover. Randy’s eyes were boring into his, his mouth open. He whispered, “Fuck,”

As he went deeper. Joseph hesitantly raised a leg to hook around his waist. But Randy took it and put it on his shoulder. This man felt so good around his dick like that. And his chest blossomed at the fact that Joe was giving him such a special part of him. He felt trusted and…something else he didn’t want to say to ruin the moment. But from the look on Joseph’s face, he could have told the college student that he had bomb codes…Joseph was too focused on them. Joseph grabbed Randy’s shoulders and grunted. He was feeling pain, but not as much as he was feeling raw pleasure flow through his veins. He was on cloud nine as his body eagerly took in the newest intruder. He breathed steadily, trying to settle the nerves in his stomach when-

“I’m in.” Randy told him. Joseph opened his eyes. His mouth fell at the thickness inside of him. “Ohh, Randy…” He shuddered, falling back against the pillows. Randy himself was feeling it. His face had broken out into a sweat.

“Are you ready?” He barely spoke.

Joseph nodded. “Yes.” He whispered. Randy slowly- so fucking slowly- moved his hips back and forth. Short thrusts at first, to give Joe time to adjust. But soon he was doing deeper, longer strokes against the younger man’s prostate. “Ohhhh….oh.” Joseph gasped again and again. Randy elongated his strokes…and they made love for the first time.

“Joseph, baby…” He leaned down and kissed his man. His hips continued a steady pace against Joseph. Joe moaned in his mouth, stroking his arm and cradling his face. “Randy you feel so good.” He rushed out, his breath quickening. Randy gave a breathless laugh. “Yeah, you feel good too…so fucking good.” The professor tightened his grip on Joes’ thigh and started to go faster. “Oh, shit. S-so, Oh! Shit!” Joseph stuttered as he was rocked up the bed. He dropped his hands to his sides. Randy clenched his teeth and groaned. His hips snapped up into Joseph’s, forgetting he had a fragile body on his hands. Yeah, that all was forgotten when he let himself feel the tightness, the warm trap around his dick as he thrusted. The lube and condom made it feel as though Joe was wet, giving Randy everything he needed. Randy blinked back into the moment when Joseph gave a desperate moan. He grabbed Randy to him. Their mouths slammed against one another, sloppily tasting as their hips moved in rhythm. Joe felt his orgasm coming. He didn’t care if it’d be his only one. And at the same time, he silently rejoiced when it wasn’t. He shuddered hard, his hand coming into his chest as Randy pounded him. “Joe…that’s it, baby, that’s…uh, that’s good, you’re good.” Randy babbled. He leaned to kiss Joseph again. “You’re good…so good…so beautiful.” He murmured. Joseph looked at him, tears in his eyes again from the thrusts. The way Randy called him beautiful, the way they were connected in the most intimate way. It all flooded his senses and Joseph came again, gasping for air.

Randy didn’t stop. He loosened his hand on the trembling thigh on his shoulder and moved the other arm underneath Joseph. Now, they were pressed chest to chest. Joseph numbly kissed Randy back. He was feeling a little spent. But he held on. For the pleasure, for Randy. It was then the younger man realized he’d do anything for Randy. He’d climb a mountain, rob a bank, pass his class…all for Randy. Looking at the emotions in his eyes, Randy opted to kiss Joseph for the umpteenth time.

When they parted he breathed on his lips, “You’re so beautiful…I’m the luckiest man alive…want you to be with me. Want to keep holding you like this, kissing you, touching you, fucking you. So damn good, Joe. So damn good, baby.” Joseph only nodded along. He was still too busy enjoying the larger dick inside of him, moving to its own beat. Joseph reached down Randy’s back and squeezed his ass. Randy moaned that time. He adjusted his hips and probed deeper, and deeper still. “Randy…Randy…” Joseph repeated. He fondled the tanned muscle, whimpering again when Randy pulled him closer still. “C’mon, baby. Come for me.” He huffed in his ear. With a hoarse scream, Joseph did. His eyes blinded and he felt his body tremble. A few more thrusts and Randy was cumming too. “F-f-fuuuucckk!” He growled and slowed his thrust down as he emptied into the condom. Still connected, he lowered until he and Joseph could hold each other. He slowly thrusted, looking into the younger’s eyes. “So glad I met you...” He said softly. Joseph felt his tears fall onto his cheeks. Never had he felt such love from one person. He rubbed his hand against the back of Randy’s head, still rolling his own hips down.

Randy kissed him lightly. “Just us.” He whispered as his body shook again. Joseph suddenly got another surge of passion over him. Smiling, Joseph looked at Randy. The other man gently used his thumbs to wipe Joe’s face. “Are you okay?” “Mhmm.” Joseph was so emotional right now. With the sex, the friendship, the compassion…he felt nothing could come between him and his professor. He was all his. Joseph came again, dry, feeling fuzzy when Randy kissed the side of his face. Randy slowly pulled out; Joseph flinched at the cold air. Carefully, Randy peeled off the condom and dropped it in the wastebasket. He cuddled Joseph too him. “Sleepy?” He chuckled. “Mhmm.” Joseph was drowsy, but still managed a kiss. Randy reached under the pillow again for a remote. He pressed a button. Suddenly, the lights went off, and Joe and Randy were surrounded by the candles. Joseph buried his face into Randy’s chest.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.” Randy squeezed him tightly. “Thank you for giving me all of you.”

Joseph moved until his arm was around his man’s waist. “ _Only_ for you.” The thought of Randy sharing this intimacy with someone else made his blood boil. But Randy just chuckled.

“Only for me, and only for you. No one’s coming in between us, Joe.” “Mhm...Promise?” “I promise.” Randy kissed his head. “Now go to sleep.” “Okay…” Joe yawned, and was out like a light after a few minutes. Randy smiled. He had never been this content in all his life. And he was going to keep it that way.

 

~~~ 

Cole did some more math. His brother hadn’t called, hadn’t come back. Cole didn’t _feel_ like he should be worried, but he did want to make sure Joe was alright. He started to get his phone to call. Suddenly, he remembered their fight. Cole sighed. Maybe Joe could fight his own battles. Cole put the phone down, closed his book, and went to bed.

 

~~~

The next morning, Joseph woke up on Randy’s chest. He looked around. The sunlight covered the room in gold; the candles had burned out. Joseph yawned before kissing Randy’s chest. A vibration made him lift his head again.

“Fuck.” Joseph slowly got out of the soft bed and found his jeans. He shook them out, reaching into the pocket to grab his phone. _Three missed calls._ Joe rolled his eyes. Slipping on his jeans, he unlocked his phone to see they were all from his mother and father. “Oh.” Joe dialed Stephanie’s number.

“Joseph!”

“Hey, ma.” He turned and left the room.

“Hi. How are you?  Everything okay?”

“Yeah…I spent the night at a friend’s house. We were watching movies and fell asleep, so…”

“Oh, alright. As long as you’re not in trouble.”

“No…I’m fine.” Joe stood at the large window. “Mom…I’m sorry I haven’t been talking to you as much. Cole’s been on my ass forever. But I’ve been real busy with football and my grades and-”

“Your grades? Are you having problems?”

“N-no. Not anymore. My professor, he’s tutoring me and, I’m getting it. I raised my whole grade by a letter.” Stephanie sighed. “Joe you need to talk to me about this.”

“I know, mom.”

“I know you’re venturing out and becoming an adult, but…at least give me a headline or something, I don’t even need all the details. I just want you to be safe.”

“I know. Thanks mom, for everything.”

“I love you, sweetie.” “I love you too…bye.” Joseph hung up. He checked his messages. “No texts from Cole?” He furrowed his brow. He headed back to the bedroom.

 _Hey. Spent the night with my friend. I’m alright. Be back today,_ he texted. He was at the door of the room when he felt the vibration.

Cole. _Ok_.

Joe shook his head, smiling. He set the phone on the night table and stared at Randy. The man below him was still asleep, his gorgeous body barely hidden by the sheets. Joseph blushed. _His_ man. The man who had loved him the best way possible. Joe turned to go to the bathroom.

 

~~ 

Randy woke up at the sound of a door closing. Looking down at his arm, he panicked a moment before seeing the bathroom door closed. Randy sighed relief and turned over to get his phone out of the drawer. A missed call and text from him. “Fuck.” Randy grumbled. He opened the voicemail.

“You son of a bitch. You get that damn kid to talk or I’ll fuck your ass from here to next week.” A raspy voice threatened. Randy deleted the voicemail and read the same message. He deleted that too. But not before responding, _I know my job. I’ve got some info on his family already_.

“Hi.” Joe’s smooth voice called to him. Randy dropped his phone on the table and turned over.

“Hey.” He smiled. The student blushed and joined him in the bed.

“How do you feel?”

Joe traced across a bronze chest. “Pleasured.” He responded, looking at Randy.

The older man chuckled. “How was I for a first?”

“You were incredible.” Joseph moved so he could wrap and arm around his waist. “I told you I was ready.”

“Yeah…” He kissed him. “You were.”

Randy ran his hands down Joe’s back, stopping at the denim. “Why are these on your body and not on the floor?” He questioned. His hand dipped into the waistband to cup a cheek.

Joe arched. “I had to make a call.”

“Hhmm…a call…” Randy continued to massage the flush muscle and kissed Joseph lovingly.

“Yeah…” Joe opened his mouth, letting Randy lick inside. When they broke apart, they were both gulping for air.

“Are you doing anything today?” Randy asked.

Joe licked his lips. “I-I told my brother I’d be coming back-”

“He’ll understand, won’t he? If you…stayed for the weekend?”

Joseph shook his head. “Randy, I-” “You can go back Sunday afternoon…give you time to rest for football practice and class on Monday.” The older man begged, pulling Joe closer.

“I, I don’t have anything to wear…”

“You can wear some of my clothes. Or nothing at all.” Randy chuckled when Joe blushed again. “Please, Joe. I want to be with you this weekend.” Joseph thought a moment. It’s not like Cole was his mother. And he _had_ called his mother.

“Okay.” He looked at Randy. “I’ll stay.”

Randy smiled. “Good.” He kissed him again and got up from the bed. “Stay here.”

“Ok.” Joseph watched him go to the bathroom and then grabbed his phone.

He texted Cole, _Hey. Change of plans, I’m staying with my friend for the weekend. Be back Sunday.”_ He rolled his eyes when his phone started to ring. “Hello, Cole.” He sighed.

“So if you’re gone any longer can I rent out your room?”

Joe shook his head. “He just asked me to stay. And…I’m not doing anything, so.”

“You still have the car!” Cole exclaimed. “And I’m using it! I was gonna use it today so we could go…fishing.” Immediately, Joseph kicked himself.

“Fishing…in the fucking _prestigious_ city of Berkeley.”

“That’s…I meant, he’s going fish _hunting_. In the pet store. He’s buying a pet fish.” Joe rambled.

“Uh huh.” Cole wasn’t buying it.

“Yeah. And _take care_ of the fish. I can already tell he’s not gonna let it die in its own shit.”

“Listen, you son of a bitch-” Randy opened the door and smiled at him. Joe grinned. He wasn’t even listening to his brother when the professor came to him. Pressing a kiss to his lips, Randy murmured, “Get off the phone.”

Joe nodded dumbly. “Hey, Cole I gotta go.”

“ _Joe_ where are you?”

“I’m in the area. Not too far from the school. I’m _fine_. Bye.”

“N-NO, Joseph!” He hung up. Randy took the phone from him and put it on the table. “We should celebrate your deflowering.” He placed a kiss on Joe’s neck. “Deflowering?” Joe giggled.

“Just trying to be poetic.” Randy defended as he slipped Joe’s jeans off his hips. Joe gasped when he felt an already hard erection against his dick. “Oh, fuck.” Randy smiled. It was going to be a good weekend.

 

~~~~

Cole hung up the phone angrily. “Fucker.” He grumbled. He turned to open his door, which was locked. Rolling his eyes, Cole banged on the door.

“Guys open up!” Suddenly, Austin, Biggie, Kofi and Sasha all opened the windows to look at him.

“Hiya, Cole!” Biggie cooed.

“Open the door.” Cole demanded.

“Password?” Austin questioned. “Open the door to my fucking room.”

“Oooh…wrong password.” Kofi shook his head.

“Wraggh!” Cole threw his hands up in frustration. He looked at Sasha.

Smiling, he said, “Hey, Sasha.”

“Hey, Cole.”

“Can you open the door?”

“I need the password, love.” Sasha reached out and tapped his nose.

Cole sighed. “Please?”

“That’s not it.”

“Come on, Cole you know what it is.” Austin called to him.

Cole thought a moment. “Austin and video games?”

“Close…what does Austin do with the video games?”

“Wins.”

“Yeah…and what’s the other guy doing?”

“Losing.” “Yeah…so…Austin, does what to the other guy?”

Cole glared. “Beats him.” “So…” Austin waved his hand. Cole sighed heavily. “Austin beats his man.”

“But _who_ specifically?” Austin teased.

Cole closed his eyes. “Austin beats Cole…”

“What year?”

“2015.” “Alright!” “Good job, Colby!” They opened the door and Cole grudgingly stepped in.

 

~~~~ 

It was an affair that Joseph would remember the rest of his life. Every touch, every kiss, every lick, every stroke made him want to be Randy’s more and more. He found himself visiting the professor’s apartment every night, and stayed on the weekends. During the day, he’d come to the office for ‘tutoring.’ And Randy would love him so good. Joseph loved it when he was behind him, stroking him hard and fast. He’d grabbed Joe’s neck, keeping him upright as he pounded again and again into his ass. He left nail prints into his skin when he was close. After cumming, both men fell on the desk of papers, breathing hard. Randy kissed him so sweetly. He’d clean them both up. Joe just smiled at him. He was so love-struck it wasn’t even funny. He’d leave and be back that evening. Cole didn’t even bother to ask his life story; he just told him to call if he were in trouble. It all happened in a blur. Joe would wake up, have practice, shower, go to class, be with Randy, go to lunch with their friends, study, and go back again to the apartment. A never-ending cycle that left him feeling so damn good. Randy would tower over him, fucking him like it was their last night. Joseph just buried his head in his arms on the sheets. Randy’s thighs slapped his trembling ones, he leaned to suck a mark on his neck. _That_ would make conversation for his team tomorrow. And Joseph never stopped cumming. He’d realized he could come without being touched, and Randy went wild. He pulled the younger’s hair, forcing an arch as he buried himself even deeper into Joseph’s body. The bed always squeaked and moved; Joe was surprised it was still standing. After fucking, Randy would put on a movie if they weren’t tired, and they’d fall asleep on the couch. Sometimes Joe would wander around his apartment while he was in the shower. He found pictures of Randy’s family. Brothers and a father and mother. Randy told him more stories than he already knew. They stood in front of the window, kissing until lips were swollen, and Randy fucked him against the glass. Joseph was so turned on at seeing an amazing view and feeling amazing as well, that he lost track of how many times he came. Randy just continued to fuck him, stuttering his hips and coming finally. They didn’t go out as much. When they did, it was a good thirty minutes out from the school. But Joseph didn’t mind. He was totally happy with staying in bed all day. Or on the couch. Or in the kitchen. They’d fuck on the patio more than once, and always in the shower. There really were no boundaries. And his emotions weren’t helping the situation. Joseph’s heart grew each time he was with Randy. He didn’t force him, didn’t make him feel bad about his weight…he was perfect. And Joseph was in love. Fell so fucking hard. And he didn’t want to stop falling. He was in love with the professor, and even though he didn’t say it, he felt Randy had the same feeling.

 ~~~

For his mid-term paper, Joseph worked hard. He researched, interviewed, and studied. He was confident enough to think he’d get a B, or maybe an A-. In the class on an October day, he got his paper back. C-. _What the fuck?_ Joseph looked up at Ra- Mr. Keith. The professor gave a pity shrug, continuing to hand out papers. Joe sat back in his seat. Hadn’t he done everything right? He used the book until there was nothing left to write. He made sure he got in a study group. He did _work_. Furious, Joseph stormed out of the room when they were released. He didn’t answer Randy’s text.

 ~~~

 

“Oh, you’re home for once.” Cole said as he walked in. Joseph glanced at him, returning to his laptop. He hadn’t answered Randy’s call, only listened to his voicemail.

 _Joseph, call me, please. I know you’re upset about your grade and I know you’d feel better if we spoke face to face. Come over tonight? I’ll explain everything._ It was 6:30. Joe usually headed over there at 6. But not tonight.

“Joe?” He looked up at his brother.

“Is everything okay? You don’t look like your usual self.” Cole was always ready for Joseph coming home late with the stupidest smile on his face. And he was kind of hurt that he couldn’t know _anything_ about the guy making his brother smile. But that was tossed out the window when he saw Joe’s sad face now. Joe shook his head.

“It’s nothing.”

“How’s your friend?” Cole asked.

“…He’s fine.” Joe said grimly.

 _Oh_. Cole cleared his throat. “Sorry you’re down.” Joe didn’t speak.

Cole decided to change the subject. “So,” He flopped down on his bed. “You talk to mom?”

“Yeah.”

“What a case, huh? I can’t believe she got that guy ten years.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey.” Joe looked at him again.

“What’s uh…what’s a very terrible?” Immediately, a smile touched his lips. “What?”

“A horrible terror.” Cole smiled. Joe laughed. It started out soft, but gradually got loud and obnoxious, like Joe. Cole laughed.

“I thought that would cheer you up…you know Sasha’s meeting with the President?”

“Really? For what?”

“A recognition. She’s single-handily created a plant that would sustain the school’s energy.” They knew Sasha was a science geek. But it still came as a shock to Joe.

“That’s…incredible. Not that Sasha couldn’t do it, but-”

“I get it. It’s really cool.”

“When’s she meeting with him?”

“Next semester. There was too much going on this semester. It’s gonna be a whole program outside the dorm. Wanna go?”

“Hell yeah.” Joseph smiled. “Sasha’s my best friend.”

“She’s _my_ best friend.” Cole corrected.

Clearing his throat, Joe muttered, “Girlfriend.”

“Would you stop!”

“Oh, _come on_ Cole! Everyone can see it…even Sasha!”

“No! We’re just friends. Sasha…I’m not her type…she can do so much better.”

“I thought low self-esteem was _my_ thing.”

“It is…Sasha’s just, the exception.”

“Of course.”

“Fuck you.”

“When she comes over tonight-”

“She’s not coming over tonight. She has to study.”

Joe looked at him. “Yeah, sure. When she comes over tonight, tell her I said congratulations on two things. One, her plant energy thing…” Joe started to type on his laptop again. Cole looked at him. “What’s the other thing?”

“You guys being official.” Joe ducked when a pillow was thrown at his bed.

 

~~~~ 

Randy rubbed his face. It had been four days since Joseph got his test back. Randy just wanted to explain the grade. He obviously knew Joe studied real hard for the paper. But his theories were mixed up from the student rushing to get done. And he misinterpreted three of his sources. Randy didn’t have a choice. _He’s just a kid who wants the grade anyway._ No. Randy refused to believe that. Joseph was into him for him. But this silent treatment was very suspicious. A Friday newspaper showed him the game plays. One at home tomorrow at 12. Randy knew he was risking it going. Not because of the publicity, but because he didn’t want to throw Joe off his game. But he had to talk to him. He needed Joseph. He couldn’t lose him. He had fallen in love with the student.

 ~~~

“Alright, boys. Our championship in on the line, the entire Alameda County is watching…but hey, no pressure.” The coach told the team. The boys laughed. “But seriously, play until you can’t play anymore. This is your _passion_. Which means you _must_ give it 100%. You are all bound for greatness and it starts here, at this game. Get out there and fuck em.”

“Yeah!”

“Who are we!”

“Bears!”

“Who are we!”

“Bears!”

“Who are WE!”

“BEARS!” The team shouted and yelled and screamed before they were called to the field. Joe put his helmet on. He had been ready for this game since first practice. He knew they’d win. They’d been doing so good, working so hard. But even that didn’t guarantee a winning score. Immediately, Joe thought back to his paper. To Randy. But he pushed the thought away. He couldn’t think about that at a time like this. When the team was called, he joined his friends and jogged through the stadium, clapping hands and cheering with their school. Joe waved his arms for more cheers as he made his way to the benches. The team crowded around the coach. “Let’s start this off with a good o’ fashioned Nickle play and end it with the pickle. Pickle it, Hunt, Pickle!” Hunt, the quarterback, nodded and brought his team in for a pep talk. The game started with the other team kicking. Joe quickly made his way to the field for defense. He bent forward, keeping his eye on his opponent. A red-head with pasty skin. “Gonna beat yer arse, fella! Then I’m gonna go an’ fuck yer mother!” He screamed. Joe wasn’t phased by the insult. But his mom didn’t save his life for him to just take it. “I already told her. She’ll pass.” He yelled, and he dared the student to make another joke. But the guy didn’t, just looked away. Joe waited till he heard the offense’s team call. Then, football.

 ~~~

 

Randy watched as number 45 hunched down. Joseph. He was completely focused, and immediately went up to battle his enemy. Randy smiled when his boy flew pass the offense and sacked the quarterback. The ball dropped, and the Bears picked it up. Randy cheered with the crowd. He’d hadn’t been to Joe’s games, he was always trying to catch up on paperwork. And he knew Joe was good because his eyes lit up everytime he talked about it. But it was different seeing it in person. Now he knew it was something Joe absolutely loved. A couple of more sacks and there was a timeout. Call it God, or the universe, or just coincidence, but Joe chose that time to take off his helmet and look at the crowd. His eyes found Randy’s and all of time stood still. Randy smiled. Joe smiled back. Then he was called by his teammates to go and get some water. Randy felt his heart leap. Maybe he wasn’t mad anymore.

~~~

 

What the fuck was he doing here? Randy never came to Joe’s game. Joe sat down and took a Gatorade. He was still happy to see him, but he felt his emotions all tumble and he got confused. He wanted to be mad about what had happened, but something told him not to be. “Fuck.” “Don’t worry, Joe. We got three quarters left.” Hunt patted his shoulder. “Yeah.”

The game went on until the Bears scored the winning touchdown. Everyone in the crowd cheered. The boys all hugged and shook each other. They poured the tub of water on their coach. It was a good day. Joe immediately turned back to the crowd. Randy was gone. Hurt and distraught, Joe followed his teammates back to the locker room. He showered and was headed out when he checked his phone. No calls or text. Joe shook his head. Maybe they were breaking up. The thought left him numb with no feeling. He shuffled out the arena to the empty parking lot. Except for a familiar black car. Joe froze. The door opened, and Randy was there. Joe smiled wide. He found himself walking towards the older man, completely spell bound.

When he reached him, Randy took his face in his hands. “Hi.” He said softly.

Joe blinked back tears. “Hi.” Randy kissed him. Out in the open, where anyone could have found them. Randy pulled away and looked into his eyes. “Let me take you out to celebrate. And talk.” “Okay.”

 ~~~

 

Randy pulled the car up to Joe’s dorm. “I’ll be back.” “I’ll be here.” Randy told him. Joe literally bounded up the steps and opened the door.

“Cole, hey.” He greeted.

“Hey, congrats on the game! We waited for you but you never came out.”

“Yeah…I had to shower, and my…friend called.”

“Oh.” Cole blinked. “And?”

“We’re going out to celebrate.” Joe immediately stripped off his shirt and searched for his soft magenta one. “Oh, well…we were gonna treat you to pizza and Chism.” He said lamely.

Joe looked at him. “Oh, Cole, I’m sorry. But…we, kinda made up, so…”

“Yeah, I get it. He can probably take you somewhere nice. It’s fine.”

“Cole.”

“It’s fine. We’ll celebrate next time.” Cole pulled him into a hug. “Proud of you, bro.”

“Thanks.” Joe smiled.

“And call mom again so she can cry over you winning.”

“Heh. Yeah.” Joseph looked at him. “A-are you sure you’re okay?”

“Of course. I’ll let the squad know, we’ll eat your pizza…we were paying for it anyway.”

“Okay,” Joe chuckled, “Thanks Cole. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya. Call me if-”

“I know. Bye!” Joe left. Cole sighed. All this breath he was exhaling, he was surprised he wasn’t dead. He called Sasha. “Hey Sash…no, he’s, with his friend. They’re going out tonight….I know…but it’s no big deal, we can do it some other time…yeah? Alright. I’m on my way.”

~~~

 

Randy took Joseph to a nearby restaurant, surprising Joe. They talked about the game, the plays, how Joe knew they were going to win. And then they just talked like they always did when they were cuddled up in bed, or watching T.V. No mention of the grades. But Randy knew he’d have to bring it up. He wanted to get rid of this barrier between him and Joseph.

~~~

 

They left the restaurant and went back to his apartment. Randy opened the door for Joe to follow. It felt like an eternity since he’d been there. He turned to Randy.

“We have to talk.” The professor said bluntly.

Joe nodded. He knew this was coming. But before Randy could say anything, he blurted, “How did I get a C-? I followed your instructions, I got a study group, I practically tore my book flipping through the pages. I thought it was a good paper.”

Randy sighed. “It _was_ a good paper.” He stepped forward. “But it wasn’t good enough.”

Joe looked at him. _It wasn’t good enough._ You’re _not good enough_. That’s all he heard. His breathed hitched and his eyes watered. Randy furrowed his brow.

“Joe-”

“N-not, good enough? What, it, didn’t have correct grammar? It had run-on sentences!” He said, his voice rising. “It had a fucking comma instead of a semi-colon? It didn’t ‘capture’ the essence of the story!?”

Randy clenched his jaw. He was mocking him now. “Joe.” He said.

But the younger man ignored him. “Maybe I didn’t indent in my paragraphs. Or I guess I rambled on too much about a subject. I know my topic was on fucking point, and my sources, and my-”

“You didn’t _cite_ your sources.”

“You said it was optional!”

“Yeah, but you do it anyway to get into the habit.” Joe fumed. He closed his eyes and kept himself in check. In a shaky voice he said, “You should’ve specified that.”

“It’s not my job to-”

“It _is_ your job! You’re supposed to _advise_ me. Guide me, help me when I need it. I asked you if I needed citations and you said _no_. You said no! And now I get points off for it!” Joe shouted.

“Joseph, calm the fuck down.”

“Fuck you.”

“Joe!”

“What else was wrong! Did I misspell a name? Did I use the wrong date!”

“Joseph, stop!” Randy was about to lose it.

“Or what! What are you gonna do! You gonna fail me cuz I yelled at you instead of sucking your dick?”

Suddenly, it went quiet. Randy gaped at him. Joe kicked himself. He didn’t…he didn’t meant that. Not at all. He knew Randy was better than that. And he definitely wasn’t using him just for a grade in the class. He didn’t know what got into him. Slowly, he looked up at Randy. The man before him was seething.

“Joseph.” He said through his teeth. “You missed the focal point of three of your sources. You rushed through your theory analysis, and it’s reflected in your paper. The ideas aren’t chronologically in order. And yes, you didn’t put citations. You didn’t even put footnotes, which, I would have accepted in place of the cites. You’d know that if you’d read the syllabus at the beginning of school.” He felt himself calm, but was still pissed.

Joe nodded obediently.

“Do you really think I’d blackmail you like that?” Randy asked him.

“N-No…I don’t…I just-”

“You think that low of me?”

“ _No_! I was upset, and I…I didn’t-”

“Didn’t think about what you were going to say. Joseph, haven’t you had time to think about this? You knew this conversation was going to come up.”

“I’m sorry.” Joseph whispered.

Randy shook his head. “After all we’ve done…together…you really think I’d hold something like your grade over you? Knowing I’m aware of your feelings about it.”

Joseph suddenly felt like the biggest jackass. “I’m sorry, Randy. I wasn’t thinking. It’s just…I worked so hard on the paper.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then could I at least have gotten a C? Why a minus?” Joe asked.

Randy bit his lip. “…So that’s what this is about. It’s _you_ who wants the grade at _my_ expense.” Joe's head snapped up as he looked at him.

“What? N-No. I just-”

“I just explained to you all your errors… _three_ out of _five_ sources? You’re lucky you didn’t get a D.”

“Randy, I’m not-”

“You give me the silent treatment over a C-, and then whine about getting a negative drop? H-How, how do I know you’re not using _me_?” Randy suddenly felt the pain in his chest. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel this way at all. But it still hurt. Was he just a pass for this kid to keep his scholarship?

Joseph shook his head violently. “I’m not. I want to be with you. From the beginning, I-I told you I didn’t want you for the grade. I _told_ you!”

“Actions speak louder than words, Joe,” Randy walked up to him.

“You’ve been with me ever since I started to help you with your work. Now you get a grade you don’t like and you punish me for it. What does that tell you?” He looked Joe in the eye.

“It’s all about the grade for you.” He pushed pass Joe and went to the room.

~~~

 

Joseph stood at the counter. His tears slowly fell down his face. Was this it? Were they over? After all that time…Joseph wiped his eyes. He couldn’t give up on Randy. He’s never given him a reason too. Joe was acting stupid about his grade. He deserved what he’d gotten. Why did he have to make everything difficult? Joe turned and jogged to the bedroom. He saw Randy on his balcony, watching the sunset. Slowly, Joe walked through the sliding door. He took the few steps to the hunched man. “Randy.” He touched his shoulder. Randy hesitated for a moment before turning around. Tears were in his eyes as well.

“What?” He looked at Joseph.

Joe swallowed. “I’m sorry.” He said honestly. Randy glanced away from him. Joe took that moment to reach up and kiss his cheek.

“It’s not about the grade.” He whispered. Randy closed his eyes as Joe ghosted his lips over his light beard. Joe kissed his neck and licked it, pushing his body closer. He pushed the shirt collar aside and sucked into his collarbone. Randy shifted. Curse him for feeling good at a time like this. He turned in time to meet Joe’s lips. Joe kissed him repeatedly, hands going to his head to keep him in place. His hands went down to Randy’s belt. Quickly, he unfastened the pants and pulled him out. “Joe…” Randy husked out.

“It’s not about the grade.” Joseph got down on his knees and willingly took him in his mouth. “Ohh….” Randy threw his head back. Joe sucked him passionately, his eyes going up to look at Randy. “Fuck.” Randy settled his hands in those beautiful locks and thrusted. Joe licked the tip of him and stroked with his hands. He had only done this once with Randy, on their weekend holiday. In high school, he refused to do it because he didn’t want to be a bitch. But Randy was the exception. He didn’t think he was good, but Randy told him he was perfect. Despite the compliment, Joe found himself fascinated with how to pleasure his lover. And it paid off, since Randy was now jerking his hips wildly. “Uhhh….” He pressed Joe’s face to his pelvis as he shuddered. Joseph licked the corners of his mouth. Standing, he deftly unbuttoned Randy’s dress shirt. “Joe…” Joe looked at him. Randy cradled his face gently.

Then he kissed him, shoving his tongue in deep. Joe moaned. Randy crowded him to the small table. He reached down and started to unbuckle Joe’s pants, their tongues fighting to control. Flushed, Joseph watched him. He sucked Randy’s fingers when they were given to him. Randy held his gaze, stroking himself back to life. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and tore the packet. Joe released his fingers to kiss him again, moaning when they were inside of him. Randy fingered him fast and hard, impatient and horny. He turned Joseph around and bent him over the table. Already sheathed, Randy got a grip on his hips and pushed in. “Uhhhnn…” Joe moaned. Randy didn’t wait, slamming his hips quick. He grunted. Joe’s shirt was halfway off, revealing those beautiful back muscles and shoulders. Randy grabbed his neck and kept him down. The table scraped against the stone floor. Joe kept moaning, the thick member rocking his prostate perfectly. Randy broke out in a sweat. He thrusted faster, chasing his own release. “F-f-fuck…fuck. Shit!” He growled. Joseph suddenly froze up and collapsed, his orgasm shooting onto the floor. “Randy…” He whined. Randy roared, his hips shaking. He emitted his seed into the condom, and pulled out slowly. Joseph gulped breaths of air. He was glad he apologized. Joe felt gentle hands at his waist; he stood. Turning around, he met Randy’s smile. Randy lowered and pulled up his pants. “Oh I could’ve-” “It’s okay.” Randy kissed him. He stuffed them both back in their pants. Looking at him, Joe asked, “Do you forgive me?” Randy nodded. “Yes, I forgive you. Can you forgive me?” “Yes.” Joe kissed him again. When they parted, Randy smiled. “Let’s go inside.” He took Joseph’s hand as they walked. He went to the bed; Joseph idled by the door. It was now or never.

Joe bit his lip. “I love you.” He blurted.

~~~ 

Randy froze. _Shit_. He turned around slowly. “What?”

Joe smiled. “I love you.” He felt so good saying it. So _right_. “Like…a lot.” He added.

Randy licked his lips. He was in deep shit. But his heart was overjoyed. “Joseph.” He walked towards the younger man. Cradling his face again, he said, “I love you too.” Joseph smiled big. He eagerly reached up and kissed Randy with all the love he felt. Randy pulled him backwards until they were falling on the bed. They stripped off their clothes and became one again and again. All the while, Randy whispered how much he loved Joe, thrusting slowly at first. Joseph’s eyes rimmed with tears again, but out of happiness. He loved Randy and Randy loved him. For who they were. Nothing was going to change his mind. Change his heart. And when he came, he barley heard Randy’s last “I love you” before falling back to the bed. They slept for the entire evening.

~~~

 

Sasha sat on Cole’s bed with him while they studied. It was Sunday afternoon, and the campus was quiet. Cole was still upset about Joe bailing last night, but Sasha cheered him up giving him the cake meant for his brother. Then, Kofi let him beat him in Madden. Cole was still a little down though, so they had a cake fight, ending in an upset Sasha about her outfit, and Austin crying about his game console. But Cole was laughing too hard to care. About Austin, at least. He carried Sasha’s jacket as he walked her back to her dorm. She kissed his cheek, like always, and made a study date so he wouldn’t be alone. Cole tapped his pencil against his book, a study habit that got on everyone’s nerves. Sasha looked at him. “Cole.”

“Sorry.” But he didn’t stop tapping. Sasha closed her book. “Are you still upset?”

“No.” Cole lied. Sasha shook her head. She got up and waltzed around the room. Stretching, she said, “Maybe we should go for a walk.” “But I’m almost done with this equation.”

“Fine, Cole.” Sasha chuckled. She went to the window to look out. But something got her attention. “Oh, _hello_ , who is this pulling up?” Cole joined her at the window. Getting out of the car, was Joseph. He was wearing the same shirt he had left in. A smile was on his face.

“Oooohh…Joey definitely _celebrated_ last night, huh?” Sasha elbowed her best friend.

“Please, Sasha.” “This is real life, Cole. You can’t expect him to be a virgin for the rest of his life!”

“I can if it means I don’t have to picture it.” “Whatever.” The two watched as Joe turned to the driver. After a second, he stepped out, wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap. “I hope that’s just his style.” Sasha cringed.

“Or he doesn’t want to be seen.” Cole knew better. It angered him that Joe’s _friend_ was too ashamed to be seen in public with him. They watched as Joe walked around to the driver, turning so all they could see was Joe’s face. He said something to his ‘friend’. The man adjusted his cap; Joe laughed. Then, the man took off his glasses. But all Cole and Sasha could see was the back of his head. Joe kissed him.

“Aww!” Sasha put a hand on her chest. “Oh, god…” Cole turned away from the window.

~~~ 

“I’ll see you tomorrow after class?” Randy asked Joe.

“Yeah, definitely.” Joseph knew he was smiling like an idiot. But he didn’t care. Randy adjusted his cap. “Good. Now I can actually get up and be on time.” Joe laughed. Randy took off his glasses.

“Seriously. I have even more motivation than when I met you.” He said sincerely. Joseph blushed and kissed him. Randy teased his tongue against the others, moaning when Joe pulled away.

“More of that, tomorrow.” Joe bit his lip. Randy smirked. “Can’t wait.” “Me neither.” Joe kissed him again. “I love you.” “I love you too, Randy.”

~~~

 

Sasha was waiting for him at the door. “Hi, Sasha.”

“Who is it?” She asked, arms folded. “Who’s who?” Joe tried to walk pass her. But the older sister refused. “Joe. Who’s your _friend_? We saw him getting out of the car.” Joe sighed.

“My boyfriend.”

“I knew it!” Cole pointed at him. Sasha and Joe looked at him. “Oh….well I did.” Cole mumbled and returned to his math. Sasha looked at Joe.

“How long have you been dating?”

“Since August.” Sasha blinked. “And you haven’t introduced _me_?” She looked genuinely offended.

“Or me.” Cole added.

“Cole, hush. Joseph Roman Reigns! I am appalled!”

“Sasha he doesn’t go here.” “So!? He could get us off this stupid campus and go somewhere nice! How old is he?”

“He’s not a student. He’s older than us.”

Sasha’s mouth dropped. “He’s older than 21! He can get us drinks!” She started to hit Joe on the arm. “Ow, hey!” “We could’ve been getting drunk and making memories, you bastard!” Sasha yelled. She stopped hitting him and took a deep breath.

“So you’re dating an older guy?” Cole got up.

“Yeah…but he’s really cool, knows about a lot of things.” Joe smiled. “It’s like age doesn’t even matter.”

“It doesn’t, in some circumstances. But when he’s old enough to get you a beer-”

“Sasha, can you drop it?”

“I’m tired of smuggling stuff in from juniors, Cole! I’m an oppressed female who doesn’t have access to the glorious alcohol. At least you _guys_ can probably get away with it!” Sasha was going crazy. Joe and Cole rolled their eyes.

“There you go with the patriarchy.” Cole grumbled. While Sasha was still raving, Joseph went to his bed and untied his shoes. He thought about Randy and how they consummated their love over and over. On the bed, the balcony, the floor, shower…he still felt his hands on his body. He could still taste him.

“Joe.” He blinked up at his brother. “What?”

“You have a look.” Sasha told him.

“A look?”

“Yeah…you were smiling, but…you looked…like-”

“You’re in love!” Sasha rushed over to him and hugged his neck. “Oh! My little Joey’s found his lobster!” She kissed his cheek. Joe blushed, despite himself. “Sasha, please.”

But the pink-haired girl snuggled him closer. “No wonder you’ve been away! You can’t get enough!”

“You went from pissed to motherly in a minute, Sasha. You’re bipolar.” Cole sat down on his own bed. “Joe…are you in love?” He asked sincerely. Joseph smiled. “I guess I am.”

“Agghh! When’s the wedding?” Sasha moved so she could sit on his lap.

“What?” Cole shouted.

Joe ignored him and laughed. “Sasha, I don’t even know if I’m keeping my major. We’re not getting married.” “Why? You’re in love with him, right?”

“Yes.”

“And he’s kind to you, right?”

“Yes.”

“And he has a nice place.”

“Yes.”

“Then I don’t see why not!”

“Wait, wait. What about his education? Is ‘boyfriend’ gonna help you out with some tuition money?” Cole stood. “I-I wouldn’t expect him to-” “Bullshit, Joey. If you’re givin ‘something to him he should be givin’ something to you. Help you out or something.”

“Cole, stop. Let Joseph decide his own financial agreement.” Sasha petted his hair. “He probably would.”

Joseph shook his head. “We’re not getting married, Sasha. I haven’t even met his family.” “Then what have you been _doing_ this whole time!” Immediately, Joe blushed.

“Ummm…”

“Uh. Say no more. I get it…have you showered?” “No.” “Ew.”

~~~

 

**Two Months Later**

Joseph nervously shook his leg. Randy was passing out their final exam grades. He made his way to Joseph. “Mr. Reigns.” “Thank you.” He took a deep breath before checking his test. _A_.

 

“It was a very-”

 _Smack_.

“Well-written-”

_Smack_

“Comprehensive-”

_Smack_

“Response.”

_Smack_

“And the multiple-”

_Smack_

“Choice was-”

_Smack_

“A hundred percent-”

“Randy.” Joe laughed. He was sitting on the professor’s lap in the office, kissing him breathless. “Shut up already and kiss me.” He pressed his lips to Randy’s. When they broke away, Joseph was looking at him like he was dinner. “Thank you for the grade.” “I had nothing to do with it. You studied hard, and you answered the questions correctly.” Randy pulled him close.

“It was all you.” Joe smiled, their noses touching. “Yeah, I guess so…”

“You _are_ smart, Joseph.” Randy told him. Joe blushed. “Yeah…I am.” He said more to himself. Randy kissed him.

“I knew you were capable.” He kissed him again. This time, Joe cradled his head and eagerly accepted a tongue. Hard, Randy broke off the kiss. “Come over tonight to celebrate? And spend the night.” He looked at Joe, licking his lips.

Joseph sighed. “It’s Thursday…” “Take the day off.” “I have a gender studies class.” “Exam?” “No. Just a makeup class for the storm.” Randy pouted. “Is it _strongly required_?”

“Well…n-no, but-”

“Then it’s settled. You’ll spend the night. Friday’s our anniversary anyway. Have a long weekend. Please?” He squeezed Joe’s thigh. Joseph stroked his chin. “Okay.” Randy smiled.

“Good.” He kissed Joseph gently. “I love you.” “I love you too.”  

~~~

 

Cole flinched when Sasha pointed the blade at his face again.

“Cole.”

“It’s a habit.”

“Didn’t your mom do it to save money?”

“Yeah, until I was in second grade. Then I went to the barber with dad and Joe.” “So you developed a mechanism.” “Yes.”

“Ugh…Cole you’re being childish.” She grabbed his head to her chest and held him there. “Sash! Sash, stop!” Cole waved his arms wildly as she grazed the blade against his beard, eliminating the thick hair. “Agghh!” Cole stopped fidgeting but kicked his feet. “Such a drama queen.” Sasha smiled, shaving the other side. She finished in under a minute and gave Cole the mirror, brushing off excess hair. Cole frowned. “I look like a fourteen-year-old.”

“You still have this here. It’s neater.” She brushed his face.

“Yeah…thank you.” “You’re welcome.”

Just then, Joe walked into the room. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Joey.” “Sup, bro.”

Joe put his bag down. “You’re looking good, Cole.”

“Thank you, I try.” “ _Ahem_.” Sasha slapped the back of his head. “Ow, what!”

Joe chuckled. “I got an ‘A’ on my English final.” He announced.

“Oh, Joe that’s great!” “Congrats, man.” “Thanks.”

“Is your one true love taking you out to celebrate?” Sasha arched a brow. “Yes, Sasha.” Joe smiled. “Hmm….just use a condom.”

“Sasha.” Cole made a face

“Alright, mom.” Joe pulled out his stash to prove his point. “Dammit, you two!” Cole tore his poncho off. “Cole, where are you going?” “To Austin’s. I need to play.”

~~~ 

 

“You had _one_ fucking job.”

“Boss, I got most of the info. I just gotta break up with him, tonight.” Randy spoke into the phone. His boss, V., snarled at him.

“You were supposed to get the info a month ago. Now I gotta spend more money to keep the sharks quiet.”

Randy rolled his eyes. “It’s difficult. He likes to ramble about everything. I can never get a word in.” Randy smiled when he remembered Joseph talking endlessly about football, or a western movie.

“That’s where your dick comes in. Shove it in his mouth or ass and-”

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Randy snapped. “What? Don’t tell me you got fucking feelings too, you ass.”

“I…it doesn’t matter. I’m breaking up with him tonight so we can move on. He’ll be gone soon.” “ _After_ you get the info.” “After I get the info.” His phone went off. A text from Joe.  

 _At elevator_.

“Boss I’ll call you back.” “You better.” “I will.”

~~~

 

Joseph wore his black jacket over a blue t-shirt and jeans. He had a small package wrapped in his pocket. It was their four month anniversary, and he finally saved enough to get more than a card. The elevator doors opened. Joe immediately broke into a smile when he saw Randy at the doors. “Hi, Randy.”

“Hey, Joe.” He took his hand and led him out the elevator.

“Sorry…I didn’t dress nice-”

“Nonsense. You’re perfect.” Randy kissed him. “Everything about you is perfect.” Joe blushed. He followed his boyfriend to the apartment.

“Whoa.” There were candles everywhere. Chilled champagne in the ice bucket on the counter. And roses leading to the bedroom. Joe laughed breathlessly.

“You did all this?” He looked at Randy.

“It’s our four month anniversary. Almost halfway. Thought it’d be nice.” He poured a glass for his date.

“It is. Thank you.” Joe sipped the cool liquid. Randy was watching him intently. When Joe lowered his glass, he smiled.

“I know that look….what are we doing new tonight?”

Randy licked his lips. “We’re talking.” “About?” Randy took his hand again and led him to the couch. They sat down. “Joe…I know it’s only been four months, but next semester is going to go by fast. And then we have summer. And we start it all over again. You know how I am about planning, and…I just…I just want to ensure that we’re together…for a good while.” Randy stroked the back of Joe’s hand with his thumb. “I know you’re supposed to go through life expecting the unexpected, but…I…I just want to know that I’m not the only one who’ll give this relationship a chance.” He kissed him. “I promise you I’m going to fight for us. I don’t want to be alone.” Joseph stared at him for a moment.

Then he kissed him back. Joe poured all the love he had into the kiss, crowding Randy into the couch and grinding his hips down. He twirled his tongue around the other’s, moaning when Randy grabbed his ass. Breaking away, Joe breathed deeply against his mouth. “You’re not alone. I love you…I’m not going to let us go that easily.”

Randy smiled. “Good to know. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed him again.

“I brought you something.” Joe smiled goofily as he pulled the box out of his pocket. “What’s this?” Randy took it.

“Open it.”

“Only if you’ll open yours.” Randy suddenly opened the drawer to the coffee table and pulled out a long box. Joe laughed. “You’ve gotten me so much already.”

“What’s one more?” He shrugged. They traded gifts and sat back on the couch. Randy opened his. “Oh, Joe…you didn’t have to get me this.” He chuckled and lifted the watch out of the package.

“Turn it over.” Joe moved closer and rested on his shoulder. Randy read aloud, “Keith Randall Orton. My Love forever.” He blushed. “Thank you, Joseph.” He kissed him lovingly.

“Open yours.” Joe did. “Oh, wow.” It was a custom made tie, white with gold stripes. “Flip it.” On the back, was his football jersey number. “Randy…” Joe smiled up at him. “So you can remember me when you have your conferences.” The older man kissed him. “I’ll always remember you.”

“That’s my boy.” Randy nuzzled his hair. “Let’s go to bed.” “Okay.”

~~~

 

Cole called Stephanie.

“Hey, son.” Hunter answered.

“Dad? Where’s mom?”

“She’s resting. Doesn’t feel too well.”

“Is she okay?”

“A little cold, she’ll be fine.”

“Oh. Dad…I have to talk to you about Joe.” “What’s up?” The father asked. “Um…you know, he’s been seeing someone…” “Yes…” “Yeah, and…I don’t know. I have a funny feeling about the guy.”

“How funny?”

“Enough for me to call him every ten minutes. But he’s not answering.” Hunter waited a minute before speaking. “Has he come home with bruises?” “No.” “Does he dress differently?”

“Only when he’s going out. He wears the same clothes, and he doesn’t mind changing in the room.”

“…Maybe it’s violence, but not where you can see it.” The thought made Cole’s stomach flip. “Dad, what should I do?”

“Keep calling him. I raised you to follow your instinct. If he doesn’t answer by tomorrow morning, call me. Your mother and I will leave tonight, though. Just in case.” “Alright…but, I don’t want you two coming all the way over here for nothing.” “It’s never a waste when we get to embarrass you in front of your friends.” Hunter said lightly. Cole smiled.

“Thanks dad…but, I think we should wait…I’ll call him again.”

“Okay. And if he answers, tell him we’re on our way and we _expect_ to see him. Understand?” “Yes sir….love you too, bye.” Cole hung up and tried his brother again. Maybe he was being too protective. But this has been bothering him since Joe started disappearing. Way back in August. It just hit him all at once tonight. And Cole was going to find out why. He hung up after Joe didn’t answer again. He called Sasha. “What’s kickin’ Colby!”

“Sash, hey. Listen…how you feel about a stakeout?”

“Where are we going?” “We’re going to find out where Joe’s boyfriend lives.” “Should I get Austin and them?” “Nah…we can do it on our own.”

~~~

 

Joseph closed his eyes at Randy’s mouth. It nibbled and bit inside the intimate skin of his ass. Randy gripped Joe’s thighs tight. Joe arched when he stuck his tongue in. “Uhh, yeah…” He groaned. Randy slowly maneuvered his tongue to fuck Joe quick and dirty. Joseph clutched the sheets. He was so in love. He sang out to the room when Randy added a finger. Slowly, Randy thrusted the digit inside of his lover. He watched Joe’s face. “You look so good…fuckin’ sexy.” He growled. Joe gave a huffed laugh. “I bet.” He had gotten much more vocal the more he and his professor became intimate. But that didn’t mean Randy didn’t leave him speechless sometimes. Joe moaned when his spot was found. Randy smiled. “Like that?” He asked, his eyes dark. “Yeah…like it a lot.” Joe replied. Randy spread his legs further and continued his assault. He ventured deeper and deeper still until Joe was spurting out his release. The younger man growled. “Randy…” He said hoarsely. Randy crawled up his chest and kissed him. Joe immediately grabbed their dicks in one hand and started to stroke ever so slowly. “Oh, fuck, Joe…yeah…that’s it, baby.” Randy thrusted his hips. He bent down to kiss Joe some more. Joseph hungrily kissed him back, tongues thrashing outrageously. He sped up his ministrations, then slowed, then sped up some more.

Before long, their breaths shortened.Randy moaned at the teasing. “Joseph….” He begged. But Joe slowed down again. He ran his hand along the lengths dutifully, then quickened his pace, being sure to pinch Randy’s tip in the process. When Randy looked as if he were about to come, Joe dragged his hand back down. “Uuuhhh!” Randy whined. He covered Joseph’s hand with his and took control of the pace. “Ooohhh…” Joe rested his head on the pillow and let his hand be used. He hunched with Randy, smudging their orgasms between them. Randy breathed into his neck. “Very naughty, Mr. Reigns. Who in the world do you get it from?” He kissed sweaty skin. Joe tried to catch his breath. “This guy I happen to be in love with.” He smiled when Randy looked at him. “He’s got one or two tricks up his sleeve.” Randy grinned so stupidly his face hurt. He kissed Joe until the younger was swollen-lipped. “And many more…” Randy made his way back down Joe’s body, kissing and licking caramel heaven. Joe bit his lip when he started to bob his head on his dick.

Only for a moment, before grabbing some lube and spreading some on his fingers. Randy made his way back up when he started fingering him. Joseph instinctively pushed down. His hips rolled hard and fast, desperate for more. Randy kissed him. “Joe…I love you.” “I love you too…s-so much, Randy.” Joseph stuttered. He grabbed Randy’s head and kissed him again. Before long, Randy stopped and reached under his pillow. Joe hadn’t even noticed until he broke off the kiss to rip the condom. “Wait.” Joe touched his hand. Randy glanced at him. “Yes?” “Uhmm…” Joe stared at him. “What is it, baby?” Randy looked at him now, concern in his eyes. Joseph licked his lips. “I…I don’t want to use the condom.” He blushed. Randy’s mouth dropped slightly. He didn’t know what to say. He’d always used a condom…never felt what was raw, what was skin. Only to be responsible. “Joe…I’m, I’m _clean_ , but I haven’t checked in a while…” “I don’t care.” Joe husked impatiently. “I trust you.” Immediately, Randy’s eyes widened. “You trust me?” “Mhmm…you’ve given me no reason not to.” Joe felt his voice shake. He was nervous. It was like their first time all over again. “A-Are you sure?” Randy placed the condom down.

Joe nodded. “Yeah. Only for you.” Randy’s heart swelled. Ignoring the incoming tears, he kissed Joe. “Thank you.” “Yeah.” Randy kissed him again to get the heat up. He stroked Joe’s skin slowly, caressing the soft bulge of stomach. He ran his fingernails against thick thighs, scratching. “Mmm…” Joe moaned into their kiss. Randy found his entrance and slowly fingered him until he was breathing hard. He grabbed himself and aimed it. “Ready?” “Uh, huh.” Joe pulled him close. “I love you.” “I love you too.” Randy pushed in.

“Mmm…oh, Randy.” Joseph turned his head. Randy sucked a mark into his neck. “Feels good.” He whispered. “Yeah…” Joseph felt wonderful. Feeling his man like this, so open and without a barrier, was wonderful. Hot, thick muscle that was claiming him on the inside. Randy shuddered. “Oh, Joe…you feel amazing.” He was about to cum with the way Joe was holding him tight. He felt heat multiplied on his dick; it was incredible. Slowly, he started his thrusts. “Oh…” Joe knew he sounded like a broken record, but he’d been making noises ever since their first time. All it did was spur Randy on. The older man immediately grabbed his pecs and thrusted harder. “R-Randy…” Randy licked his lips as he went in and out. Joe lifted his legs to go around his waist. “Uhhh…faster, baby, please.” He requested. Randy obliged. It was only a second before the bed started its usual joust with the wall, before the room was filled with bumps, clashing skin, and musical moans and groans. Joseph never felt something so real. Randy squeezed his chest and knee-walked up, lifting Joe’s legs. Finally, he was thighs-on-ass connected, and he stroked deeper. Joe cried out. Randy slammed onto his prostate viciously. Joseph reached for him. Randy grabbed a leg and leaned down until they were chest to chest. Looking into his eyes, Randy slowed his thrusts. Joe bit his lip. “Harder.” He barely spoke. Randy smirked.

Then, he gave one hard, body moving thrust. “Uhhgnn…” Joe moaned. Randy repeated the motion. Again and again was his pattern. _Hard_. Pull out slowly. _Hard_. Pull out slowly. _Hard_. Pull out slowly. _Hard_. _Hard_. _Hard_. Joseph screamed into the room, his hands clutching at Randy’s shoulders. Feeling Randy raw like this made him crazy. He loved this man, and he was determined to let him know it. Joe suddenly rolled his hips down. “Hghn!” Randy grunted. They met in a perfect rhythm, their bodies going lax. Randy leaned in and kissed his neck. “Joseph.” He whispered as he got to his earlobe. “Baby.” He kissed Joe’s cheek and looked him in the eyes. “I love you.” Joe choked on his breath. The moment of passion couldn’t be more perfect. Joe stumbled out, “I, love, you, too…” His eyes rolled when Randy started to grind his hips in, pushing his prostate head on. Randy continued kissing him. “Love you so much, baby…Joseph…Joseph…” He slammed his hips in an attempt to show Joe all the love he had for him. “Randy….!” Joe violently shook when his orgasm slammed him from all over. He kept coming as Randy kept going. “J-Joseph, baby…I-I…” Randy was about to burst. He shook when he saw Joseph come for a fourth time. “W-Where…” He managed to ask.

“I-Inside…wanna feel all of you.” Joseph managed to get his arms around Randy once more to pull him in for a kiss. Their tongues sloppily combined when Randy growled and pressed himself as close to Joe as possible. Joseph gasped when he felt Randy’s seed flow through him. Oh…they were together now. They’d known each other the most intimate way, and now it was locked. They were locked for one another. Joseph closed his eyes. “Oh my god.” He whispered. Randy kept his face buried in his neck while he came again.

When he was spent, he stayed on top. Looking at Joseph he said, “I love you.” He brushed Joe’s hair out of his face. “I love you too.” Joe smiled. They kissed again, more tired than anything. Randy rolled over to the other side of the bed. Because they were still connected, Joe went with him. He rested in the crook of Randy’s shoulder. “Randy?” “Hmm….” The older man kissed his head. “I am going to fight for this.” He said softly. Randy smiled. “As long as we have each other, Joe…we’ll be fine.” “Promise?” “I promise.” Randy glanced at the table. His phone lit up silently. Randy hugged Joe to him. “I promise.” He vowed. He wasn’t going to hurt Joseph. No matter what.

 

~~~~ 

“Cole, look at this!” Sasha pulled his hoodie to come closer in the car. The two kids were parked in front of the football field. They had been researching Berkeley residents whose names had a KRO. Once they got a list, they were searching for people in a fifty mile radius. Which then led to a twenty mile radius. Sasha had pointed out twenty men aged 25-38 who lived around the school. One of them looked so familiar. A professor at their school.

“Randy Orton. Why does he seem familiar?” Cole didn’t have any classes with an Orton. Neither did Sasha.

“You think it’s him?” “My gut’s never been wrong. Where does he live?”

 ~~~~

 

They found the Apartment complexes in no time. Parking, Cole sat back in his chair. “You got the snacks.” “Yeah.” Sasha reached back. She pulled up a bag of candy bars, sandwiches, and sliced fruit. Chips and water were also in the back. “Nice.” Cole grabbed a snickers. “Hey, aren’t you the one always complaining that it’s too fat?” Sasha asked him over her sandwich. “It’s cheat day.” Cole said it shrugged. “So…now we wait?” “Yeah.” “Joe hasn’t called back?” “Yeah.” “You think his boyfriend’s a serial killer?” “Yea- wait, no. Not at all. Why would you say that?” “The way you were rushing to get here, I thought-” “No. He’s not a serial killer. If he were I’d be carrying this car back and forth between here and the school.” Cole demanded. Sasha looked at him. “My instinct would be higher than it is now.” “I didn’t know they were measured in length.” “Stop it.”

~~~ 

Joe woke up in the middle of the night. His phone was ringing. Joe, still asleep, slowly tried to get out of Randy’s arms. But the older man suddenly woke up and turned their still-connected bodies over. He hovered over Joseph and started thrusting again. “Uhhh…” Joe grunted. Randy placed a sloppy kiss on his lips. “Love you.” He grumbled. “You too.” Joseph gasped. They rocked against each other, Joseph biting his lips. He came a minute later, Randy falling on top of him. Randy rolled over and went back to sleep, his hand on Joe’s thigh. Joseph smiled. He didn’t need to answer his phone anyway.

 

~~~~

The next morning, Randy woke up to his phone buzzing. Grudgingly, he picked it up. “What’s the info?” V asked. “Good morning to you too.” Randy turned and started to rub Joe’s hair.

“Cut the shit. Did you get more on his family?” “I…got enough.” Randy sighed. “What the fuck is enough? You’ve been slacking ever since you started fucking this kid.”

“Don’t you have enough information? It shouldn’t be hard to track them. You got their names.” Randy pulled Joe closer when he noticed the younger man shifting. “I need to know _everything._ I’m coming to your place.”

“NO. I’ll send you a text as soon as I-” “I’m already here.” “What?!”

~~~~

 

A tall, white-haired man with wrinkled skin hobbled across the street to the apartment. He had two bodyguards with him. They passed a rusty light blue convertible with two kids inside. Both of them were asleep, the girl on the boys shoulder. The man shook his head. He stormed up the steps and into the building.

~~~

 

Randy came out of the bathroom to a waking Joe. “Hey, sleepyhead.” He smiled.

Joe smiled back. “Morning.” He moved so Randy could join him.

“Sleep well?”

“Hmm…” Joe kissed him. He stroked his tongue and moaned when Randy grabbed his ass. “Randy.” Joe murmured against his lips. “Yeah?” Joe blushed. “C-could…uh…” “What is it, sweetheart?” Randy stroked his hair.

“Nothing…nothing, nevermind.”

“Joe.”

“It’s fine…I-it’s fine.”

“Don’t worry about us being caught.” Randy rubbed his arm. “We’ve been doing great so far…so we just have to keep doing what we’re doing.” Joseph nodded. “Okay…” He stared up at the ceiling as Randy rubbed his clavicle. “You haven’t told anyone, have you?” “No.” Joseph turned to face him. “Neither have I. We can make it work, Joseph…I promise.” Randy vowed.

Joseph smiled at him. “I believe you.” He lifted up and kissed Randy again. On the nightstand, the phones vibrated and rang.

“Oh, can you hand me my phone.” Joseph held Randy’s hand as the older man reached.

Randy made a face. “We have the same phone.” He said. Joseph giggled. “Yeah, I forgot.” Randy switched the phones in his hands, making the younger man laugh.

“Choose.” He said, his voice deep and serious. Joseph laughed. “Gimme.” He grabbed the phone on the left and pressed the button.

“Aha!” Joseph gleamed at his familiar lock screen. “Whatever.” Randy shrugged, though the laughter was in his eyes. He glanced at Joseph’s screen, pausing.

“Joseph who is that?” He leaned forward. Joseph titled the phone. “My family. You know Cole, and that’s my father, and mother.” He switched to the home screen. Randy furrowed his brow. Playing coy, he nuzzled Joseph’s neck.

“Beautiful family.”

“Yeah.”

“What are their names?” “Hunter and Stephanie.” Immediately, Randy froze. “Stephanie…pretty name. Hunter, I don’t know.” Joseph chuckled. “It’s his nickname. But he refuses to use his birth name.”

Randy didn’t question that. Hunter wasn’t important. Stephanie was. It all made sense now. “Shit…I forgot to call.” Joseph grumbled when he saw Cole’s missed calls. Randy turned to Joseph.

“Hey…why don’t, why don’t we go away this weekend?” Joseph looked at him, smiling. “Where?”

“Uh…” Randy took Joseph’s hand. “Miami.”

“Miami?” Joseph’s eyes went wide. “Yeah…why not?”

“It’s far from home…”

“A 3-hour flight. No big deal. We’ll get a hotel room, just to do it.” Randy smiled. “Are you free this weekend?”

Joseph thought a moment. “Yeah, I can go this weekend.” He answered softly. Randy smiled. “Good.” He leaned down and kissed Joseph once more. The younger man moaned as they started to grind against one another. Randy stroked his tongue in and out, his hand finding Joseph’s dick and squeezing. “Uh…” Joseph kissed him back harder. The two lovers rolled in the sheets until they heard knocking.

“Fuck.” Randy finally broke away. Joe whined. “Who is that?” “Probably the doorman. I left my keys downstairs last night.” Randy kissed him again as he got out of bed.

“Stay here.”

“Okay.” “I love you.” Joseph blushed. “I love you, too.”  He accepted another kiss before Randy left and closed the door. Joseph laid in the bed, a stupid smile on his face before he felt the phone buzz. Without looking, Joseph grabbed the black phone and turned it on.

“Cole, hey.”

“Joe, how you doing?” Cole asked calmly.

“I’m alright. You missed me last night?”

“I got a bad feeling. How’s your friend?” “He’s fine. He just went to answer the door. Now what’s up with you?”

“Like I said, I got a bad feeling. I just want to make sure you’re okay. And call me if something happens.” “I will, Cole…don’t worry about me.”

“I’m your fucking brother. I’m gonna worry.”

“Where are you?”

“At some apartments with Sasha.”

“Oh…” “Shut up, not like that. We were trying to find out who you were with-”

“Cole!”

“But we gave up! Now we’re just parked, chilling.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to look after me!” “Joe, my _gut’s_ telling me to-”

“I can take care of myself.” “Joe-” He hung up. Damn Cole. He was always trying to tell Joseph what to do. He was tired of it. Suddenly, Randy’s phone buzzed beside him. Joe naturally picked it up. He read the top text.

 _FUCK him, and come to the door, NOW_.

Joseph furrowed his brow. He tapped the message and was greeted by the unlock. “Hmm..” Joseph tried 1234. The phone unlocked. Joseph shook his head.

He went to Randy’s messages and read all of them from a VJM. His eyes started to water at the vial things he was reading. Did Randy… _say_ all of this? Joe got up and started to put on his clothes. He had his pants up when he heard voices outside.

“You had ONE job!”  “I know what my job is.” Randy. Joe immediately got up and went to the door. He pressed his ear against the wood and listened.

“Obviously, you don’t! Fuck the kid, get the info, and bring. It. Back.” He didn’t recognize the other man’s voice. “I got your info.” Randy sighed. “Then fucking act like it! All you do is fuck this idiot you said yourself was a ‘giggly teenager’. Don’t be a fucking pussy and cop out just ‘cuz you got some ass!” Joseph flinched.

“Look, it started out as sex…but, this kid has gotten too personal…I had to slow down on the info roll.” He could hear Randy rubbing his face.

“Bullshit. I gave you your instructions. Take him out a few times, and fuck him. Fuck him till he can’t remember your name. You’re trying to get info, not fall in love.”  

“I _know_ what my job is. I just gotta entertain him a bit…he’s got a lot of fucking energy and drive.” “Randy, he’s a fuckin eighteen-year-old. He’s gonna take whatever shit you give him. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing. You can ask him for his damn social security number and he’ll give it to you.” Joe clenched his jaw.

“Damn right. He talked non-stop about some dumbass video game.” Randy chuckled. Joe didn’t find it funny. He opened the door slightly and peered out. Empty hallway. They were in the living room.

“Like I said, fuck him, suck him, ask for shit, and drop him. He should have been done with you earlier anyway.” “Yeah, yeah…I know.”

“He’s a football player, so I know he’s got someone in his pocket. Or his whole closet. Probably a fucking slut.” The other man growled. Joseph bit his tongue. Randy sighed again.

“I don’t think so, he talks about a new friend everytime we meet, but-” What the _fuck_ was Randy implying? Joe looked down. Did he really think he was cheating on him?

“And now you’re fucking hooked. Did you break up with him?” “I was going to last night, but-”

“But, _what._ ”

“He…I fuckin’ nutted in him, and-”

“You fucking’ _nutted_ in him?! Well this just makes it all the more romantic, doesn’t it!” Joe tightened his grip on the door. _Fuckin’ nutted in him_.

“So what…he’s _special_ to you now? You’re gonna marry the little fucker?” “No. I mean, I don’t….shit…” “You’re _my_ bitch. You’re not marrying fucking no one. And if you keep this shit up, I’ll be sure to fuck him too!” There was a loud crack of bones that made Joseph jump.

~~~ 

Colby had fallen back asleep after his fight with Joe. But then something made him wake up. “Joseph.” Cole got out of the car and started towards the apartments.

 ~~~

 

 _I know my job._ Joseph closed the door silently. _His job_. Immediately, Joseph found his shirt and pulled it on. He tied his shoes. He was just a job? Who the fuck was VJM? Why was-did-Randy…use him? Joseph wiped his eyes quickly. He thought he loved him… he thought…Joseph shook his head and pulled his jacket on. He reached for his backpack and started to pack extra things he’d left over. A fucking job. Fuck, suck, get info…info for what? Did Randy really think he was promiscuous? That he was too young? Joseph tied his other sneaker and got up. “Joseph?” He froze. He pulled off his shirt, kicked his shoes off, and got back into bed. He pulled the sheets over him and pretended to sleep. Randy stepped in the room. Carefully, he walked over to the bed and kissed him on the cheek. “Love you, baby.” He whispered. Joe mumbled something and turned over. Randy smiled again and turned to go to the bathroom. When the door closed, Joe waited a moment and got up to dress again. He opened the door to see if the coast was clear, then he stepped out.

~~~

 

Randy opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. He frowned when he saw the empty bed. “Joe?” He sang, thinking Joseph had decided to tease. But Randy noticed the missing jeans and single phone.

“Shit.” Randy grabbed his phone and opened it. “Shit. Shit! Joseph?! Joseph.” He ran out the bedroom. Joseph was leaving. “Joseph, wait!” The younger man ignored him, stepping out and closing the door.

“Joseph!” Randy ran to the door and followed Joseph down the hall. Joseph had made it to the elevator when Randy grabbed him. “Don’t fucking touch me!” He screamed.

“Joseph, please, let me explain-”

“You know your job?! A fucking giggly teenager!” Joseph bellowed. “Joe, keep your voice down.”

“Fuck you.”

“Joe! Let me explain to you what-”

“No. Leave me alone. I thought…I thought I meant something to you.”

“You do. Just…please…come back inside.” Randy held out his arm. Joseph clutched his backpack. “No. I don’t-”

“Please, Joseph.” Randy begged. Joseph sighed. He slowly trudged back. Randy opened the door for him. Once they were inside, he closed the door and turned.

“Joseph, I-” A hard punch to the jaw made Randy stumble. Joseph shook his hand out. “Fucker.” He grumbled. Randy cradled his face.

“I deserve that.”

“Damn right. Randy, what the fuck? Who was that man you were talking to? What info do you need? D-d….didn’t you…love me?” Joseph stuttered, his face sad.

“I did-do! I do love you, Joseph.” Randy shook his head once again. When he regained himself, he looked at Joseph. “I was blackmailed-”

“By who?”

“That’s…not important.”

“Bullshit. Who the fuck are you working with? Who hired you to…to…fuck and suck me…” Joseph hung his head. His heart was breaking as he spoke.

“N-no one, important, Joseph. Trust me.”

“That’s the last fucking thing I’m gonna do!” Joseph yelled. “You used me?! You, you made me feel…special…you fucking said you loved me!”

“I do love you, Joseph!”

“No you don’t! You fucking don’t! Cuz if you had, you wouldn’t be doing this shit!” Randy closed his eyes. “Joe…I, I was working for someone who wanted to hurt you and your family.”

“Who? Who the fuck-”

“Let me finish.” Randy growled.

Joseph went quiet. “Yes sir.” He snapped.

Randy flinched. “Look. Someone wanted to get to your mother, maybe…an ex-boyfriend or something, so they hired me to get to you. At first, I was supposed to get you comfortable enough to talk.” Randy rubbed the back of his head. “But I got too comfortable.” “Yeah, you did.” Joseph scoffed. His blood boiled, eyes brimmed with tears. Randy was crying too.

“Joseph-”

“Shut the fuck up. I loved you…I wanted to be with you…and you, you…didn’t want me…you just wanted my ass.”

“NO! No. Joseph, listen to me, please.” Randy went to him. Immediately, his hands covered Joseph’s cheeks. “When you came to me, I, I was supposed to just get info. I was gonna tutor you, then get friendly enough for you to answer some simple interview questions…I wasn’t planning on being attracted to you…feeling something for you…loving you.”

Joseph shook his head. “That’s all bullshit.”

“NO, it’s not!” Randy tightened his grip. “It’s not. I enjoyed being with you. You made me feel young again, made me laugh? Joseph, I haven’t laughed since my wife died. You brought that smile back. You’re the most amazing, incredible boy- man- I’d ever met. I was going to break up with you last night. That’s why I had candles and music and shit. It was supposed to be our last night together. I was going to gather more information and then leave you here, not answer your calls, anything. But then…then you let me feel you…” He choked.

Joe huffed, eyes still watery.

“I felt you…and, it changed. You told me you trusted me. I stayed, because, I love you. I suggested Miami so we could get away, where no one could find you.”

Joseph looked at him coldly. “Yes. It’s sounds like bullshit, but it’s the truth, Joe. I love you.” “Then why didn’t you tell me this at the beginning?” Joseph looked pained. Randy licked his lips.

“Because I, I…uh, shit…my career is very important to me, Joseph.” He said finally. Joseph broke away from his hold and stared at him. “What?” Randy clenched his jaw. “The people I’m working for…they could destroy me. My career means everything to me…I love it.” “More than me?” Joseph nodded, already knowing the answer.

“….Yes.” Randy breathed. Joseph started to cry. Randy stood firm. “I’ve worked hard to be where I am. I’ve clawed, and scraped, did unbelievable things…defiled my family-”

“And what the fuck did I do!” Joseph called back. “Shit. You-I…I didn’t come to you, because I wanted an easy A. My family raised me to be a hard worker. I came to you, because I honestly had no idea what I was doing. I wanted to be tutored by you, cuz you knew your shit. I wasn’t expecting to…to fall in love with you, I wasn’t expecting to think about spending the rest of my life with you…but you’re making this seem like…like I’m some sort of slut! I trusted you! I loved you! I fucked you without a condom! You told me we’d be together forever! You _promised_! And you made me feel like I was the one using _you_! My name’s going to be on this! I’m finished! All because of you!” Joseph screamed.

Randy remained silent when he continued. “I worked hard too! You didn’t give me the answers to my midterm or final…you didn’t help me when I was holding a job in high school! You weren’t there for me when I was ridiculed for being gay with my team! You don’t know all the shit I had to do, just so I could consider coming to college!” Joseph pulled his hair.

“I fucking sacrificed my friends for you, my team, my brother, my family…my life.” He choked. “I was ready to be with you. I was happy with you…and it was all for nothing. I’m a fucking job to you. I was then, and I am now.” “Stop, Joseph, stop!” Randy went to him again.

“You’re not a job! You’re the man I love! You…you can’t just throw all of that away?” He cradled Joe’s face again.

“All the times we’ve been together. I wasn’t ready for any of it. When we talked, when we laughed…when we kissed.” He said softly. Joseph blushed despite his anger. Randy leaned forward, his breath hot on plump lips. “When our bodies connected over and over, when I told you I loved you while inside of you, came inside you…you can’t say that wasn’t something worth fighting for, Joseph!”

Joseph avoided his lips and headed for the door again. “I can…because you never thought of it as anything but a job. If you loved me, you would’ve told me all of this.” Joseph turned to look at him.

“You would’ve risked your career for me.”

“Joseph…I didn’t know…”

“If I was worth it? Right, cuz I’m just a kid whose gonna have another bitch or fuck in my bed, right?” “I didn’t even know you when I said that-” “Maybe you’d like to borrow my video games, sometime? I’m sure you’ve gotten to know them now…” “Joseph, stop it.” But the younger man continued. “Fuck and suck….you fucker…I gave my body to you, everything…I fucking let you…shit…fuckin virgin! I was a fucking virgin for you! You took everything!” Joseph started to shout again. But his face was drenched with tears as he stared at his ex-lover. Randy wiped his own eyes viciously.

“Joseph, I’m sorry-”

“I’m going home.”

“No. Please, Joseph.” Randy grabbed his arm. Joseph flinched. “Don’t. I don’t want your fucking hands on me ever again.” “Please…at least let me drive you home.” “Fuck no.”

“Joseph!” Randy cried. “Please.” Joseph looked at him a long time before leaving again. “Happy Anniversary.” He growled.

~~~ 

Joe ran into Cole when he stepped off the elevator. “Joe!”

Cole grabbed him. Joseph hugged him tightly. “I’ve been looking on three fucking floors for you. Are you okay?” “No.” Joe rasped. “Come on, we’re going home.” Cole grabbed his arm and led him outside. Sasha was in the driver’s seat, looking around for her friends. They got inside the car. Before Joe could get in, he heard Randy call for him. “Joe!” Joe flinched and turned. Randy was coming out the building. “Joe, is that him?” Cole looked up at his brother. “That’s nobody.” Joe growled. “Joe, fuck. Wait!” Randy grabbed him.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Joseph snatched away from him. “Joseph, please, _I’m sorry_.”

“Fuck off, you dick!” Cole yelled. “Mind your business, cave-man.” “Don’t fucking talk to him like that.” Joe closed the door.

“And don’t talk to me anymore.”

“Joe…c-c-can…can I at least…” Randy tried to keep his breath steady. “Can I at least give you one more kiss?” Joe glared at him. But then his face fell and his tears came back. He put so much into this man, gave his whole heart to him. It was like Tony, but worse. So much worse. “I wanted to be with you.” He sniffed. Randy cradled his face. “I know.” He said softly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Joe’s. Their tongues folded around, Randy’s hands grabbed Joseph everywhere. Joseph cradled his head and shoved deeper. It was a long time before they parted, both breathing heavy. Joseph felt his tears coming again. “Goodbye.” He rasped. Randy bit his lip. “Goodbye.”  Joe turned and opened the car door. He closed it once he got in, and the blue car drove off. Randy rubbed his head. Across the street, V and his men were still watching him. “Fuck.” Randy couldn’t fight it. He couldn’t get away from it. He grudgingly walked towards them.

 ~~~

Joe remained deathly quiet on the ride back. Cole didn’t push him, thank god, and Sasha tuned the radio to play his favorite songs. When they got to their dorm, Sasha hugged Joseph. “I’m sorry…you’ll be alright.” “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek repeatedly before turning. She kissed Cole on the chin. “See

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek repeatedly before turning. She kissed Cole on the chin. “See you later.” “Bye.” Cole watched her leave. Then he followed his brother into the room. “Joe…do you wanna talk about it?” But Joseph just buried himself in the covers, his back to him. Cole sighed. Anger was running through his veins. What the fuck did that bastard do? Cole went over to Joe’s bed and put a hand on his head. “Love you bro. I’m sorry.” With that, Cole went to his own bed and finished his homework.

“Joe…do you wanna talk about it?” But Joseph just buried himself in the covers, his back to him. Cole sighed. Anger was running through his veins. What the fuck did that bastard do? Cole went over to Joe’s bed and put a hand on his head. “Love you bro. I’m sorry.” With that, Cole went to his own bed and finished his homework.

**~~~~**

**_One Week Later_ **

Joe had been like a zombie. He woke up, showered, ate breakfast, studied, took a nap, studied some more, ate dinner, watched T.V., and went to sleep. He never said anything but ‘good morning’ or ‘yeah’ or ‘sure’. He started to buy T.V. dinners so he wouldn’t leave his room. It was depressing. Cole tried to talk to him, but he didn’t speak. He brought him back leftovers from the commons, and stopped visits from Sasha and the boys. Sometimes, he heard Joe crying in his bed. The first time Cole tried to comfort him, he got up and went into the bathroom, staying there the whole night. So Cole left him alone.

~~~ 

At least he knew he was calling their parents. He listened to Joe call Stephanie one day. Cole had been studying when he heard Joe finally speak. “No, mom…I’m not doing too good…I, broke up with Keith.” Cole looked up at him. He kept quiet and listened. “Yeah…he lied to me about something, and…he…cheated on me.” Joe’s voice shook. Cole closed his eyes.

“I know, mom…it’s just…I really loved him, you know?” Joe started to cry again. Cole closed the book and looked at his brother.

“Joe.” Joseph turned over again.

“Yeah…I love you too...no, I don’t want you to stress for nothing. You and dad need to rest. I love you too. Bye.” Joe ignored Cole and pulled his covers up once more. Cole sighed.

~~~ 

It was 2 in the morning when Cole woke up. Something wasn’t right. He heard crying. He glanced over at Joe’s bed. Empty. Cole felt a breeze. He turned to see the door opened.

“Shit.” Cole put on his slippers and grabbed a blanket. He went to the door and opened it. “Joe?” Joseph was in the corner of the porch, crying his eyes out. In his hand was his phone with pictures of him and Randy.

“Joseph…” Cole immediately went to his brother. He wrapped the blanket around them both and cuddled Joseph to him. Joe buried his face in his neck and sobbed. “I loved him…gave him everything…I was stupid. I, I thought we, we would, be…together.” He sniffed. “I know, Joe…I know. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Cole pulled him closer. Joe coughed and continued crying.

“He promised me we’d be together forever…” “Yeah, I bet.” “He told me I was beautiful.” “You were already beautiful. You don’t need someone to tell you that.” Cole snapped. Joe sniffed again. “He said it when we were intimate.” “…Oh.” Cole blushed. “Well, you still were already beautiful. He told you stuff that was already fact.”

“Except being together.” “…Yeah….except that.” Cole kissed his head. “I loved him so fucking much.” “He doesn’t deserve you and your love, Joseph. But I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

They stayed on the porch until Joseph cried himself to sleep.

 

~~~ 

The next morning, he told Cole everything. About Randy being the professor, about V and trying to hurt their family, everything. Cole told him they needed to tell their parents. Joe immediately shook his head. “No.” “No?! Why the fuck not?” Cole put his hands on his hips. “It’s…embarrassing. And I don’t want to see him again.” “Joseph you probably won’t have to! Need I remind you that mom’s a _lawyer_ and dad’s a _cop_?! We have a good chance at getting rid of him!” “Cole, I don’t want to do that!” Joe demanded. “Why?!”

“Because I…” Joe trailed off and sighed. Cole looked at him. “You still love him?” He asked softly. Joe nodded. Cole ran a hand through his hair. He went over and sat down on the bed.

“Joe…I know it’s hard…but we have to _at least_ tell mom and dad what’s going on. If someone’s threatening our family? You’re not turning your back on that. We weren’t raised that way. And when this is over, if you don’t want to see him again, you won’t have to.” Cole put an arm around him. Joe hung his head. “This is all my fault.” He murmured.

Cole squeezed his neck. “It’s _not_ your fault. You fell in love. People do that. You didn’t know he was gonna turn into a lying cheat.” Joe grimaced. “I had no idea.” “Joe.” He looked at him.

“You’re not to blame. Except for having a loving heart. And…you’re kinda handsome.” Joe giggled. “Tell me the joke.” “What’s a very terrible?” “What?” “A horrible terror.” Joe laughed again. Cole smiled.

“Let’s call mom and dad.” “Okay.”

~~~ 

Randy spit out blood. He was being fucked over a grimy desk in the dim-lit room. V slammed his hips, grunting and cursing. He punched the back of Randy’s head again.

“Fuckin’ slut…too fuckin’ weak to get a little bitch like Joey to talk.” “He’s, not a bitch…” Randy stuttered. He felt himself start to bleed. “I call him whatever the fuck I want.” V’s hips suddenly shook and he came inside of Randy. Swiftly, he pulled out and yanked up his pants. Randy coughed again. The phone rang on the desk.

“Fuckin’ bitch. Let a fuckin eighteen-year-old change your fuckin’ mind.” V growled as he went to answer it. “Yeah?” He listened. “What? The fuck, how did-” He went silent again. Randy slowly pulled up his pants. Rubbing his head, he walked towards the door.

“Keith. Wait.” V stopped him. “What?” “Joe…he called his family. They want to schedule a meeting with the president and professor Keith.”

_~~~_

Joe and Cole were sitting on a bench outside the President’s office. Both were dressed in their suits and ties. Joe kept his head down, hands in his lap. Their parents were inside with the president and Randy. It had been an hour. Cole shook his leg. They hadn’t seen the two men yet, but he was already ready to punch the guy in the face. He looked over at Joe. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” He grabbed his wrist. Joe nodded, but kept his head down. Which made Cole even more angry. After another thirty minutes, the door finally opened. Cole stood, facing the adults. Stephanie stepped out first. She went to Joseph.

“Honey.” She sat down next to him, holding his hand and cradling his head. Hunter came out and put his arms around Cole. “Colby…stay calm.” He said firmly. Randy and

President Jay stepped out. “So. The board will be notified of Mr. Keith’s…extracurricular affairs…and be repositioned in another county.” The President informed. He was a tall man, with white hair and a snappy suit. He walked with a limp. Hunter nodded. “We’ll see to it that Joseph doesn’t entertain any communication with him.” He looked at his son. Joseph kept looking down. His fists were clutched tightly. Randy stepped forward. Cole moved so he could stand in front of him. He glared. Randy lifted his head. Cole squared his shoulders. Looking pass him, Randy stared at Joe. “Joseph.”

The young man kept his eyes on the ground. His hands started to shake. Stephanie touched them and kissed his head again. “Joe…I love you.” “Don’t fucking talk to him.” Cole snarled.

“ _Cole_.”

“Joseph. Please.” Randy begged. Joe breathed deeply. “Joe!”

“Keith, let’s go.” President Jay took his arm.

“No, wait, Joe- Joe! I love you and I’m sorry!” “Shut up!” Cole shouted at him. Hunter grabbed his collar and yanked him back.

“Calm down.” He growled. The President motioned for his men. They grabbed Randy. “N-No, no, I’m not _going_ until he speaks to me!” Randy broke away from them and knelt before the teen. “Joseph, please.” Joe turned his head into Stephanie’s shoulder. Stephanie held him closer. “Please, baby, I love you…I didn’t mean to h-hurt you…” Randy put a hand on his thigh. Joe flinched. “Stop it! Can’t you see he doesn’t want to talk to you?!” Stephanie screeched and slapped him. “You leave my son alone!” Randy seethed and flew his hand across her face. “Ah!” “Steph!” “Mom!” Immediately, Joe grabbed his hand and punched him straight in the nose. Randy fell back on the ground. Joe leaned down. “Don’t put your fucking hands on her.” He growled. Randy held his nose. “Come on, young man.” The security guards lifted him to his feet. Joe shook them off and joined his father and brother. “Mom, are you okay?” Stephanie rubbed her face. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” She reached for him. “Sweetie…” “I’m fine.” Joe turned to Randy. “You motherfucker.” “Joe-” “Don’t. Don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see you ever again.” He demanded. Randy swallowed. “But I love you.” Joe narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.” Randy hung his head. Joe turned back to Stephanie. Cole moved so he could sit. “Keith. Let’s go.” President Jay and the men guided him around the corner. Cole watched them leave. Then, he followed. “Colby!” “Cole!” He turned the corner and grabbed Randy’s shoulders. “Hey! You know he gave his life for you.” Randy looked him up and down. The bastard had the

“Joseph, please.” Joe turned his head into Stephanie’s shoulder. Stephanie held him closer. “Please, baby, I love you…I didn’t mean to h-hurt you…” Randy put a hand on his thigh. Joe flinched. “Stop it! Can’t you see he doesn’t want to talk to you?!” Stephanie screeched and slapped him. “You leave my son alone!” Randy seethed and flew his hand across her face. “Ah!” “Steph!” “Mom!” Immediately, Joe grabbed his hand and punched him straight in the nose. Randy fell back on the ground. Joe leaned down. “Don’t put your fucking hands on her.” He growled. Randy held his nose. “Come on, young man.” The security guards lifted him to his feet. Joe shook them off and joined his father and brother. “Mom, are you okay?” Stephanie rubbed her face. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” She reached for him. “Sweetie…” “I’m fine.” Joe turned to Randy. “You motherfucker.” “Joe-” “Don’t. Don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see you ever again.” He demanded. Randy swallowed. “But I love you.” Joe narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.” Randy hung his head. Joe turned back to Stephanie. Cole moved so he could sit. “Keith. Let’s go.” President Jay and the men guided him around the corner. Cole watched them leave. Then, he followed. “Colby!” “Cole!” He turned the corner and grabbed Randy’s shoulders. “Hey! You know he gave his life for you.” Randy looked him up and down. The bastard had the

“Stop it! Can’t you see he doesn’t want to talk to you?!” Stephanie screeched and slapped him. “You leave my son alone!” Randy seethed and flew his hand across her face. “Ah!” “Steph!” “Mom!” Immediately, Joe grabbed his hand and punched him straight in the nose. Randy fell back on the ground. Joe leaned down. “Don’t put your fucking hands on her.” He growled. Randy held his nose. “Come on, young man.” The security guards lifted him to his feet. Joe shook them off and joined his father and brother. “Mom, are you okay?” Stephanie rubbed her face. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” She reached for him. “Sweetie…” “I’m fine.” Joe turned to Randy. “You motherfucker.” “Joe-” “Don’t. Don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see you ever again.” He demanded. Randy swallowed. “But I love you.” Joe narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.” Randy hung his head. Joe turned back to Stephanie. Cole moved so he could sit. “Keith. Let’s go.” President Jay and the men guided him around the corner. Cole watched them leave. Then, he followed. “Colby!” “Cole!” He turned the corner and grabbed Randy’s shoulders. “Hey! You know he gave his life for you.” Randy looked him up and down. The bastard had the

“Steph!” “Mom!” Immediately, Joe grabbed his hand and punched him straight in the nose. Randy fell back on the ground. Joe leaned down. “Don’t put your fucking hands on her.” He growled. Randy held his nose. “Come on, young man.” The security guards lifted him to his feet. Joe shook them off and joined his father and brother. “Mom, are you okay?” Stephanie rubbed her face. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” She reached for him. “Sweetie…” “I’m fine.” Joe turned to Randy. “You motherfucker.” “Joe-” “Don’t. Don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see you ever again.” He demanded. Randy swallowed. “But I love you.” Joe narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.” Randy hung his head. Joe turned back to Stephanie. Cole moved so he could sit. “Keith. Let’s go.” President Jay and the men guided him around the corner. Cole watched them leave. Then, he followed. “Colby!” “Cole!” He turned the corner and grabbed Randy’s shoulders. “Hey! You know he gave his life for you.” Randy looked him up and down. The bastard had the

Randy held his nose. “Come on, young man.” The security guards lifted him to his feet. Joe shook them off and joined his father and brother. “Mom, are you okay?” Stephanie rubbed her face. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” She reached for him. “Sweetie…” “I’m fine.” Joe turned to Randy. “You motherfucker.” “Joe-” “Don’t. Don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see you ever again.” He demanded. Randy swallowed. “But I love you.” Joe narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.” Randy hung his head. Joe turned back to Stephanie. Cole moved so he could sit. “Keith. Let’s go.” President Jay and the men guided him around the corner. Cole watched them leave. Then, he followed. “Colby!” “Cole!” He turned the corner and grabbed Randy’s shoulders. “Hey! You know he gave his life for you.” Randy looked him up and down. The bastard had the

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” She reached for him. “Sweetie…” “I’m fine.” Joe turned to Randy. “You motherfucker.” “Joe-” “Don’t. Don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see you ever again.” He demanded. Randy swallowed. “But I love you.” Joe narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.” Randy hung his head. Joe turned back to Stephanie. Cole moved so he could sit. “Keith. Let’s go.” President Jay and the men guided him around the corner. Cole watched them leave. Then, he followed. “Colby!” “Cole!” He turned the corner and grabbed Randy’s shoulders. “Hey! You know he gave his life for you.” Randy looked him up and down. The bastard had the

“I’m fine.” Joe turned to Randy. “You motherfucker.” “Joe-” “Don’t. Don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see you ever again.” He demanded. Randy swallowed. “But I love you.” Joe narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.” Randy hung his head. Joe turned back to Stephanie. Cole moved so he could sit. “Keith. Let’s go.” President Jay and the men guided him around the corner. Cole watched them leave. Then, he followed. “Colby!” “Cole!” He turned the corner and grabbed Randy’s shoulders. “Hey! You know he gave his life for you.” Randy looked him up and down. The bastard had the

“But I love you.” Joe narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.” Randy hung his head. Joe turned back to Stephanie. Cole moved so he could sit. “Keith. Let’s go.” President Jay and the men guided him around the corner. Cole watched them leave. Then, he followed. “Colby!” “Cole!” He turned the corner and grabbed Randy’s shoulders. “Hey! You know he gave his life for you.” Randy looked him up and down. The bastard had the

Then, he followed. “Colby!” “Cole!” He turned the corner and grabbed Randy’s shoulders. “Hey! You know he gave his life for you.” Randy looked him up and down. The bastard had the gull to smirk. “I know.” Cole threw his head back and slammed it into Randy’s. “Hey!” “Get off him!” The guards rushed to Cole as he punched Randy relentlessly. “Cole!” “Cole, get off!” Hunter and Joe grabbed the son and dragged him back. “He did everything for you! He fuckin’ loved you!” Cole screamed. “Cole…stop.” Joe had to bite back tears. The men pulled Randy up and guided him out. Finally, the family was alone. Joe let his tears fall. Cole still had his back, even when he gave him his ass to kiss. “Cole.” Joe said through his crying. “Yeah?” The older brother joined him on the bench. “I’m sorry. For not listening to you…for, shutting you out…ignoring you. I’m so sorry. You were just trying to do what’s best for me and I didn’t care…I yelled at you. All the times I hung up, I-” “Joe, it’s okay. I forgive you. Don’t beat yourself up. I’m fine.” He hugged Joe as the younger continued to cry. Hunter knelt and put a hand on his knee. Stephanie stroked his hair. “It’s over, sweetheart. It’s over.”

“Cole, get off!” Hunter and Joe grabbed the son and dragged him back. “He did everything for you! He fuckin’ loved you!” Cole screamed. “Cole…stop.” Joe had to bite back tears. The men pulled Randy up and guided him out. Finally, the family was alone. Joe let his tears fall. Cole still had his back, even when he gave him his ass to kiss. “Cole.” Joe said through his crying. “Yeah?” The older brother joined him on the bench. “I’m sorry. For not listening to you…for, shutting you out…ignoring you. I’m so sorry. You were just trying to do what’s best for me and I didn’t care…I yelled at you. All the times I hung up, I-” “Joe, it’s okay. I forgive you. Don’t beat yourself up. I’m fine.” He hugged Joe as the younger continued to cry. Hunter knelt and put a hand on his knee. Stephanie stroked his hair. “It’s over, sweetheart. It’s over.”

“Cole…stop.” Joe had to bite back tears. The men pulled Randy up and guided him out. Finally, the family was alone. Joe let his tears fall. Cole still had his back, even when he gave him his ass to kiss. “Cole.” Joe said through his crying. “Yeah?” The older brother joined him on the bench. “I’m sorry. For not listening to you…for, shutting you out…ignoring you. I’m so sorry. You were just trying to do what’s best for me and I didn’t care…I yelled at you. All the times I hung up, I-” “Joe, it’s okay. I forgive you. Don’t beat yourself up. I’m fine.” He hugged Joe as the younger continued to cry. Hunter knelt and put a hand on his knee. Stephanie stroked his hair. “It’s over, sweetheart. It’s over.”

“Cole.” Joe said through his crying. “Yeah?” The older brother joined him on the bench. “I’m sorry. For not listening to you…for, shutting you out…ignoring you. I’m so sorry. You were just trying to do what’s best for me and I didn’t care…I yelled at you. All the times I hung up, I-” “Joe, it’s okay. I forgive you. Don’t beat yourself up. I’m fine.” He hugged Joe as the younger continued to cry. Hunter knelt and put a hand on his knee. Stephanie stroked his hair. “It’s over, sweetheart. It’s over.”

~~~ 

The family got home late. The moment Joe entered, he went straight to his room.  “Joseph!” Joseph.” But the teen trudged on. Stephanie turned so Hunter could pull off her jacket. “He’s gonna be in there for the entire Holiday.” She grumbled. “Give him a few days. He has to eat, right?” Hunter looked at Cole. “Check on him, Cole.” “Okay.”

 ~~~

Despite Cole’s checking, Joe trapped himself in his room. For five days, he only came out to eat dinner. He spoke when being spoken to, giving one-worded answers only. Finally, Stephanie knocked on the door. “Joe? Open the door, sweetheart I wanna see you.” The door opened a while later. Stephanie stepped in. “Honey, I’m not gonna talk about what happened…I just, I just want to be here for you.” She cradled his face. Joe sighed. He grudgingly led her to his bed. The T.V. was on, showing a football game. Joe kept his head on her shoulder as they watched silently.

 ~~~~

 

**Four Days till Christmas**

Stephanie was eating ice cream while Joe played his video game. He cringed when he got bombed. “Fuck.”

“Joseph.”

“Sorry.” Joe had gotten more better with his mother with him. But he still hadn’t spoken a word about Randy. Or Keith. Whatever the hell that man’s name was. Stephanie touched her face. Bastard. She could only imagine what he’d done to her son. “Joe…are you feeling better?” She asked him quietly. Joseph tore his eyes from the game. “Huh?”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Oh, yeah…a little.” He shut off his game, frustrated at his low scores. “Come here.” Stephanie patted the bed. Joe sighed, but he got up anyway and joined her on the bed. They were both on their stomachs, Stephanie still digging into her frozen treat. “Your father’s asked about you. And Cole. They just wanted you to know they love you, and they’ve got your back.” Joseph sighed. “I know…I’m just not up to it.” “I understand. But you can’t hide in here forever. They’re your family.” Stephanie rubbed his hair. “…Yeah.” He looked at her. Stephanie kissed his head. “Thank you for letting me in.” “It’s easier to talk to you.” “Cuz I’m your mother.” She smiled. Joe shook his head. Stephanie turned on the T.V.

“You know, your father watched the Steelers every Sunday. And every Sunday, he’d yell at every foul, every flag…he was relentless.” She chuckled. Joe furrowed his brow.

“I don’t remember…wait, are you talking about, _my_ dad?” He asked. “Yes.” Stephanie nodded. Joe blinked. “You never talk about him, mom.” “I know. But it’s time you knew who your father was.”

“He was a drug addict who dangled me from a balcony-”

“But you don’t know who he was before that.” Stephanie set the ice cream down. She turned and rested her head on her arms. “I was in love with him. Like I am with Hunter. He was an incredible man. You know we grew up together.” “Yeah.” Joe said. “Yeah…so I knew him better than I knew myself. We’d go to school, study together, go to movies, everything. At sixteen we planned on getting married, cuz, tradition in the Reigns family.” “Mhmh.” “Anyway, he always catered to me. He was a perfect gentlemen. Didn’t push me. And he never treated me like a woman. He treated me like a person.” She smiled at the memory. “He asked my opinion on sports, politics…not the superficial shit.” “Mom.” Joe chuckled. “I’m serious. He saw me as his equal in everything.” Joe nudged her when she got quiet. “Were you really in love with him?” Stephanie shook her head. “No.”

“Wait…you said-”

“I know what I said. I was in love with him at the time.” She took Joe’s hand. “It’s possible to be in love with someone for a season, not a lifetime.” Joseph smiled. “I have a feeling you’re making a point about me and Randy.”

“Ah! Finally _he who could not be named_ appears.” Joe laughed. Stephanie smiled. After a moment, Joseph fell silent. His eyes started to water. “I really loved him, mom.” “I know, sweetheart.” She cuddled him to her, kissing his head. “He promised me the world.” “Yeah, I’m sorry Joseph.” “We were gonna go to Miami together, celebrate our Anniversary…”

“Oh, Joe. I know it hurts. I’m sorry I brought it up.” “It’s not you. I thought…I thought I was in love, but-” “You _were_ , sweetie. You were in love, and you thought he loved you. But Joseph, someone who really loves you won’t lie to you. They’ll tell you the truth, no matter what. And they won’t try to trick you into thinking you’re at fault. Especially if your suspicious of _their_ actions.” Stephanie sat up then. “True love doesn’t play with your head.”

Joe put his head down. “I wanted to be with him. We promised to fight for our relationship. I was so in love with him, it was stupid. I…I sacrificed so much for him. You know Cole and Sasha were gonna treat me when I won our game? And I turned them down, for him. We weren’t even in a good place, and I still…I went to him like a damn puppy.” Joe got up off the bed. He hit the bedpost. “I was a fucking piece of ass to him…I thought he loved me, he said it all the damn time. He listened to me, and talked to me…up to date with everything. He never patronized me for my interest. I thought it was because he cared…but he would just complain about it to his dealer.” Joe smiled cruelly. “Fucking bastard. I should have never agreed to be tutored by him. The little bitch couldn’t even tell me to my face he was going to break up with me. He was gonna just leave me…” Joe punched the wall.

“Joe.” Stephanie got up. “He was fucking everything to me, and I…I was, I was nothing. I wasn’t _shit_!” He hit the wall again. “Joe, hey, here c’mon.” Stephanie turned him around to hug him.

Joseph sobbed, hugging her tight. “I wasn’t shit. He could’ve told me, he could’ve stopped it before I-” He cried again. “I gave him everything. I gave him all of me…” Joe shook.

Stephanie brought him back to sit on the bed. “Joe…you two were intimate?” He sniffed. “Yeah…” He bit his lip and hung his head. “He, he was my first.” “Oh, honey.” Stephanie hugged him again. “That just makes it all the worse, doesn’t it?” She wiped her own eyes. Joe nodded, falling until his head was in her lap. “I loved him so damn much it hurt.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry, Joe. That’s all I can say.” After ten minutes, Joe’s eyes finally dried and he sat up again. “I care too much.” He said grimly. “I give my all to romance and it just bites me in the ass.” He glanced at his mother. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, you’re upset.” Stephanie rubbed his back. “First Tony, now him…I can’t catch a break. And I know I should be focusing on school right now, but…I love… _love_. I love being with someone, having someone. It’s nice…to have a better half. I know I was meant to have someone in my life…but what if I don’t? What if I end up being alone? I want a true love…I don’t want another Randy.” He leaned into Stephanie. “Mama…” He whimpered.

“Shh…shh…it’s okay. It’s alright. But, honey, true love doesn’t come easy.” Stephanie patted his head. “Easy for you to say.” Joe chuckled dryly. “You found it with dad… _Hunter_ dad.” Stephanie smiled.

“Well, I guess.” She kissed his forehead. “I got lucky in love.” Joe nodded. “That rarely happens.” “Well, we are alike in a lot of ways.” Stephanie looked at him. “Maybe this’ll run in the family too.” Joe looked down at his hands. “I’m not exactly starting off right.” “You can’t rush these things, Joseph. Everything happens accordingly. And, I listened to my heart. Just like you.” Joe sighed. “I don’t even think it’s my heart talking to me anymore.” He glanced up at her. “My heart wouldn’t lead me down to get broken every time, would it?”

“Maybe…you have to know when to listen to your heart and follow your mind. It’s hard, but eventually you’re able to differentiate between the two.” She closed her eyes. “That wasn’t the case for me and Hunter.” Joe looked at her. “I thought you two were fine.” “Oh, we are. I love him very much. He’s a good man, Joe. I never doubt his love for me or our family. But, like you, I put my heart over my head.” She explained. “But, like I said. I lucked out. The only problems with your father are that he leaves the T.V. on and eats his pasta with a spoon and fork.” She joined Joe in a light chuckle. “I put my heart over my head, but not without considering my head at least. I asked him about you as a kid, you know, whether he hurt you or not. I held my ground when I got out, that was when we moved to the apartment when you were, what, 5 or 6?” “Yeah.” “Yeah. Anyway, I explained to him that while I was following my heart, I had to put a little realism in there. To get some dignity, of course. But also to make sure he was worth it.” She moved Joe’s hair behind his ear.

“And he was.”

Joe smiled. “What made you realize you weren’t in love with Sika?” “Despite him always being a gentleman, he was always…he had a tick, Joe. He’d get a little too angry sometimes. He’d yell, scream even. When we were in private. He didn’t put a hand on me until we got married. I told Hunter it was two years into the marriage, but…” Stephanie lowered her gaze. “It was six months in.” “Mom.” Joe turned her to him. “Why didn’t you tell him?” “Honey, there are some secrets we keep…I wanted to believe he’d grow out of it. It wasn’t until I was pregnant with you that I realized he wouldn’t. And when he held you over the rail…” She teared up. “I saw red. And I realized I had fallen out of love with him. If you hadn’t been born, Joe…I would’ve died…” She looked at him. “ _You_ saved _my_ life, Joe. You opened my eyes to see that there was good in the world…just like the Reigns family.”

Joseph covered her hand with his. “They were good people weren’t they?” “Yes, they were the best. No matter what anyone says, they’re the reason we’re a close family now.” Stephanie kissed his head. “Never forget that.” Joe hugged her. “I’m sorry.” “Don’t worry about me. You see we’re in a good place now.” After a moment of silence, Joe kissed her cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.” She tickled his goatee. “Tell me something…about Randy.” Joe sighed. “He liked too many horror movies. He practically orgasmed at the Exorcist.” He snorted. “It was the best sex we ever had.” Joe felt his skin heat when he remembered Halloween. Randy had literally carried him to the bedroom and fucked his brains out. On the bed, on the bathroom sink. Even dragged his ass to the hallway, Joe’s feet on the wall. “Ahem.” Stephanie gave a look. “Well it was.” Joe muttered.

“You know, the best sex your father and I had was-” “Ew, mom, no.” “What? I can’t describe my sexual side because I’m a woman?”

“No, because you’re a _mom_.” Stephanie scoffed. “I’m not trying to picture you and Hunter…ugh, I can’t even say it.” “What? Together? As one?” “Stop, please? Stop.” Joe scooted away from her.

“I’m very uncomfortable.” He folded his arms. Stephanie smiled. “The day of your graduation.”

“Mom!?”

“That’s why we were running late.” “Mom, _stop_.” “You know he’s very skillful with his tongue.” Instead of answering, Joe got up and went to the chest in front of his bed. He picked up the pistachio ice cream and took a heaving bite. He retched.

“I’d rather eat this than hear anything else.” Stephanie laughed out loud. Looking at Joseph, she said, “Do you feel okay enough to leave your room?” He hesitated.

“A little. It felt good talking about it.” He smiled at her. “Thanks for listening. And sorry again, for the cursing.”

“It’s okay. You get a free broken-hearted pass.” She touched his hand. “You’ll get over it.” “But what if I don’t, ma? What if I see him later on in life and I fall right back?” Joe looked at her worriedly.

“Honey, we all think that. But he’s not the man for you. You’ll get over it soon enough.” Joseph nodded. Stephanie suddenly squinted her eyes. “How did you feel with him?” Joe thought a moment.

“Excited. Happy, thrilled. Eager.” He smiled. Stephanie nodded. “Hmm.” “Why? What?” “Nothing.” “Is-Isn’t that how you feel with someone you’re in love with?” “I can’t answer that. Only you can answer that.” She reached for her ice cream.

Joseph pulled it away from her. “ _How_ do I answer that?”

“You’ll know, Joe. You’ll know. Now give me my ice cream!” Joe took another bite. “Ugh!” He shuddered. “You know, I used to eat this all the time when I was pregnant with you.”

“I don’t know how, it’s disgusting.” Joseph made a face. “Why’d you keep eating it?”

“Cuz Sika hated it.” Stephanie smiled. Joe looked at her and grinned.

“You really are a cold-hearted Queen.”

“Billion dollar princess.”

Joe laughed. He switched on the T.V. again and tried at his video games. After another hour, Stephanie left. Cole came and played with him, making a show of his skilled shootings. Hunter finally entered and just kept a hand on his shoulder. Maybe he would be alright. He was still hurt, but he could always do more with his education. And he could take out his frustrations in football. “Ha! Unlocked portal!” Cole shouted. Joe shook his head. “You got lucky, Helmsley.” “Or maybe my brother taught me too much.” Colby punched him lightly. “You’re a real Bret Hart, kid.” Hunter smiled at him. Joseph shook his head. They were trying to make him feel better. But Joe didn’t mind. They were his family, after all. And this family had his back, no matter what.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, do we have new Roman/Randy shippers now? Lol jk...how about Cole's caring for his brother? What do you think Randy and Jay (aka V) are working on that involves Stephanie? Is revenge in order? Or another plan? Let me know what you think! THanks for reading <3


	16. Family First: You're My Shield (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves. It's been a while. Hopefully everything will be wrapped up in this chapter or the next one!

The morning of Stephanie's birthday went perfectly. All of the men worked in the kitchen to make breakfast, while the women and children sat out on the porch once more. Joseph was in charge of the pancake batter. He was nervous if he messed up; Stephanie  _lived_ for pancakes. So there was barely any pressure.

"Hey, Joe. Don't forget the bananas for your mom." Hunter ordered. "Yeah, dad, I know. Mom hates blueberries." On the other hand, Joe, Cole, and Hunter loved blueberry pancakes. So that made Stephanie the exception every time they cooked the dessert-like breakfast. And speaking of Cole...the older brother had barely said a word to Joseph. Not because he was still angry, but because he wanted to give Joe his space. They hadn't talked since the beach yesterday. Cole didn't change his mind, either. He promised he'd be there for Joe while his brother sorted out his emotions. And he figured Joe had found something, if Cole could go by the way he and Jon kept exchanging glances. Granted, they  _always_ exchanged glances, but this time was different. Cole saw something in their looks that he'd never seen before, not even in college. The look of...absolute trust. Maybe it was the start of something new. 

"Cole...Cole!" Johnny hit the back of his head. "Ow! What?" 

"You and that bacon, that's what." Johnny scolded. 

"Yeah, Uce. You gonna burn the meat and yo'self!" Josh laughed out loud. 

Cole huffed and focused on flipping the bacon. He was suddenly nudged by Joe. 

"S-sorry." Joseph reached past him to grab a spoon. "You're fine, bro." Cole watched him separate egg whites. 

"Joseph...mom likes the whites, remember?" 

Joe looked at him and furrowed his brow. "No...does she? Shit, it's been so long." He blushed and set the eggs in a bowl.

"No...I think she's back on the anti-egg whites. She's trying her diet again." Hunter informed, rolling his eyes as he did so. Joe and Cole chuckled. 

"I remember when she went on that juice cleanse..." Joe smiled, shoving his brother.

"Oh, shit. Yeah. She was crazy that whole week." Cole shook his head. "How'd you do it, dad?" 

Hunter gave a heavy sigh. "I'm pretty sure I was in a coma that whole week. I asked her if she were really serious about losing weight...that there are other ways of doing it." 

"Oh, no. Uncle Hunter, man, if there's one thing I know, it's to  _not_ tell women that their idea is a bad idea." Jimmy said.

"Yeah...even Jon doesn't like it when I tell him not to try a different workout routine." Joe smiled when his husband shot him a death glare. 

The small conversation grew into more fond memories, and before long, breakfast was ready. The women and kids joined them at the dining table. Stephanie received her plate first, along with a kiss from her husband and sons. Even though they were going to sing later, the family still opted to showcase their vocals for the morning feast. Only Sasha and Joe sang on key. Everyone else tried their absolute best. Except Jon, who decided to belt his notes right next to Cole's ear, almost catching a knuckle sandwich. Throughout breakfast, Cole and Joe kept smiling at one another. Cole wanted to talk to his brother, but he could tell that Joe still needed time. So they all ate in comfortable company, Stephanie and Hunter telling embarrassing stories of their children.

 

~~~~

During the day, the family all piled together in the living room to watch old home movies. They watched Hunter with Joe and Cole as babies, Stephanie with Joe when she was released from prison, and the boys' first karate lessons. Sasha blushed when there was a video of her and the boys at their middle school spelling bee. 

"Girl! Where's that brunette now?" Trinity giggled at Sasha's originally-colored hair. Sasha buried her face into Cole's shoulder. Another video showed Joe, Cole, and the twins at their first baseball game in the summer. Young Cole swung at a ball and missed. Cole cringed. Joe nudged his head.

"Couldn't even hit that goal." 

"Doesn't matter," Cole snapped, "I got the best prize right here." He pinched Sasha's dimpled cheeks, making his wife giggle. 

"Yeah...after striking out multiple times." Jon grumbled. Cole side-eyed him. 

"Oh, look boys! Your prom!" Stephanie said eagerly. Everyone watched as Cole and Joe came downstairs, dressed in black tuxes. 

"Ooh...my man knows how to dress." Jon teased Joe. "Shut up." Joe flushed, but still smiled. 

"Okay, but who's that?" Jimmy pointed. Joining Cole, Sasha, and Joe, was a taller boy with short brown hair and striking blue eyes. He gave young Joe a quick peck, making him blush. 

"Shit...Joe I forgot about your 'Irish Bar'." Cole chuckled, staring at Joe's first love. 

Joe blushed, avoiding Jon's gaze. His husband shook his head. 

"I knew you had a thing for brunettes." He sighed dramatically. Joseph rolled his eyes, accepting a chaste kiss. The family watched a few more movies before everyone left to prepare for dinner.

Hunter pulled Cole aside. "Here's the order number for your mom's cake. It's gonna be ready in thirty minutes." He handed Cole a slip of paper. Cole nodded. "I'll grab it before dessert." He then journeyed upstairs, where Sasha was waiting for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is a boring chapter. But it's just a transition XD. I would've made it a whole chapter, but I have a presentation tomorrow and I need all the sleep I can get! Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> PSPSPSPSPSPS- PLEASE give me suggestions on what you all would like to see. Another flashback with specific characters? Reconciliation with Randy/Vince? MORE Joe/Jon? Tell me...this is how I write lol. 
> 
> Have a great day/night/evening/dawn! <3 <3 <3


	17. Family First: You're My Shield (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA: A LOOOOOONNNG chapter awaits you! LOL thanks for reading!

Joe held up a red tie and a blue tie. “Choose, _now_.”

Jon scoffed and folded his arms. “Why do I have to wear one? Isn’t this enough?” He gestured to his t-shirt and jeans.

Joe shook his head. “You have to at _least_ look presentable for my mother’s dinner, Jon. You know that, we’ve been over this every year.”

“Yeah, and every year I hope the answer’s different.” Jon grumbled, snatching the red tie. Joseph kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom. Jon huffed, fumbling with the fabric. “Babe, my hair…can I-”

“No. Gel it down.” His husband called. 

Jon yanked off his shirt and went to his suitcase. “Have to dress up all nice…it’s not even her golden birthday.” He said loudly for Joe to hear.

Joe returned with his hair slicked back into a bun. He was wearing a regular white undershirt and jeans. He smiled at Jon. “And when that time does come, you’ll be wearing a tux.”

Jon snorted. “The fuck I will.”

“Yes. The fuck you will.” Joe came closer. “Or else I’ll have to spank you.” He husked, reaching to nip at Jon’s lip. Jon flushed pink.

“S-stop it…I don’t like being spanked.”

“There’s no one in here except you and me.” Joe wrapped his arms around him. “You don’t have to lie.”

Jon rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the mischievous smile. “It’s not my fault you don’t like your ass being touched.”

“Now, you know I do. But you love it more.” To prove his point, Joe grabbed Jon’s ass tight. Jon groaned. “Your mother is having her dinner in half an hour…you naughty, naughty boy.”

“Do I need a spanking, Daddy?” Joe whispered, his lips skimming pale skin. “Maybe…” Jon finished talking and accepted a sloppy kiss. Joe folded his tongue over his husband’s, breath hot. Jon grabbed his ass back, squeezing the thick flesh in his hands. Joe moaned. Before long, the lovers had fallen on the bed. Joseph pulled his shirt off, gasping when Jon touched his skin like so many times before. Jon grinded his hips against Joe’s. Their hard-ons strained through the friction of their pants. Joe quickly unzipped his jeans. Jon beat him to his dick, swallowing his husband whole.

“Uh…uhhh…” Joe arched his back. Jon kissed him intimately, his tongue stroking the hot skin of Joe’s balls. He pulled off Joe’s jeans and slipped a long, bony finger inside of his entrance. Joe bit his lip, his legs spreading further. “Oh, baby…didn’t get to do this last night…” Jon said as he scissored two fingers in and out.

“Mhm-mhm…” Joseph moved his hips in time, his breath quickening. His orgasm was unexpected, shaking his body while streaks of white decorated his stomach. “Oh, fuckkk…” Joe groaned. He watched as Jon pulled his pants down. He stroked himself furiously, a rich pink covering his chest. Joe grabbed the tie around his neck. “Leave this on…” He smiled. Jon pulled him close. “What baby wants…” Joe giggled and kissed him passionately, falling back down to the bed.

 

~~~ 

“Okay, it’s under Hunter Helmsley. It’s a white cake with blue and purple icing, and a golden heart in the corner.” Hunter walked with his son and Sasha to the door.

“Got it.”

“Cole, can you pick up my gift from Marsha’s?” Sasha asked him as he headed out. “Sure. Is it under ‘Mercedes’?”

“Nope. Mrs. Helmsley.”

“Will do.”

“Hey, Cole. Grab me a burger and some fries, man.” Josh tossed him a crumpled up twenty.

“We’re having dinner in a bit, honey.” Bayley slapped her husband’s arm. “I need an appetizer. And those little finger foods y’all got ain’t gonna fill up no one.” Josh smiled at his cousin.

“A double quarter pounder, with a large fry.” Cole rolled his eyes. “No shake?”

“Nah…but a diet coke, I’m trynna lose these pounds.”

“I don’t…you’re unbelievable.” Cole shoved the bill in his pocket.

“Uncle Cole! Where are you going?” Tamina appeared, followed by the triplets.

“Out.”

“Can we go out, too?” The triplets asked in unison.

“No.” “Mom!”

“No.” Bayley shook her head. “Go get dressed for dinner.” She ushered the four children upstairs despite their objections. Sasha went to Cole.

“Drive safe, baby. Love you.”

“I will. Love you.” Cole kissed her goodbye and headed out before anyone else had an errand that they needed him to run. Stephanie came downstairs. She was wearing a slim black dress with a gold necklace and white heels.

“Happy birthday to me!” She announced to the living room.

“Happy Birthday grandma!” Fitz and Eric said together. “Happy birthday, auntie!” Tamina and Emory shouted. Hunter helped his wife down and kissed her.

“Happy birthday…again.” He smiled. Stephanie tickled his beard. “Here you go, Mama Steph. Kids made it just for you.” Johnny presented his aunt with her chair- which was decorated in gold paper and sparkling balls.

“Oh…this is amazing!” Stephanie clapped her hands together. “You kids are so talented.”

“We know.” Tamina and Alexa grinned.

“Have a seat...we’ll have our drinks in a little while…” Hunter checked his watch. “Joe! Jon! C’mon boys, dinner!” He called.

“We’ll be down in a minute!” Joe yelled back.

“His own mother’s birthday.” Trinity shook her head.

“Aww, don’t worry, Mama Steph. You know Joe can never be on time.” Sasha hugged her mother-in-law.

“I’m not worried. It’s not like they haven’t kept us waiting before, huh Hunter?” Stephanie smiled at her husband. Hunter winked at her.

“I’ll get us those drinks.” Josh volunteered, leaving to the kitchen. “Alright, kids…go find your seats.” Trinity guided them to the table. Bayley came back downstairs with the triplets. The girls were all dressed in pink and yellow princess gowns- their favorite outfit. Johnny helped his brother bring the drinks out.

“For the Queen.” He poured Stephanie a glass of her favorite red wine. “And…Hunter.” Josh dropped a beer in front of his uncle.

“Gee, thanks. I feel the love.”

“That’s all that’s here, family!” The twin elbowed him. Johnny poured wine for his wife and sister-in-law. Tamina appeared next to her father and held out her glass.

“Can I have some, daddy?” She smiled big. Johnny smiled back.

“Of course, punkin’…” He was about to pour the bottle, but then switched his hands and poured her some juice instead. Tamina huffed. “Yeah, you thought yo butt was slick, huh? Go sit down.” Johnny nudged her with his hip.

Just then, Jon and Joe came downstairs. “Oh, well, welcome to the masses.” Sasha waved her arm. Joe ignored her and went to his mother.

“Happy birthday, ma.” “Thank you, sweetie.” She accepted his kiss.

“Happy birthday, Mama Steph. More to come, eh?” Jon kissed her other cheek. “Let’s hope.”

“Alright! Dinner is served!” Trinity and Bayley carried the dinner in.

“Johnny, Josh, Joe, Jon…get the rest.” They ordered.

“Yes ma’am.” The men each grabbed a dish and set the table. Stephanie and Hunter smiled at their family.

“For Stephanie...your favorite…a roasted duck with a side of sautéed onions, peppers, and asparagus.” Trinity set the dish down. Stephanie squealed.

“And…a side of roasted potatoes, and a green bean casserole.” Joe set down the two dishes.

“For desert we have the scrumptious Banks’ Apple Pie.” Sasha appeared with a large, hot pie.

“Sasha, you said you weren’t going to make it!” Stephanie looked at her. “Well, think of it as my surprise, Mama.”

“Let’s eat!” Fitz and Eric said in unison, charging for the table.

“Whoa, whoa, you two.” “Hey…get your butts over here.” Jon and Joe grabbed their sons’ collars. “We have to wait for Uncle Cole to come back.”

Fitz groaned. “Do we _have_ to, Pop?”

“Yes, son. Family first.” Joe smiled. They watched as Fitz and Eric made their way to the table, sitting next to their twin uncles. Tamina and Alexa sat down next to Stephanie. The triplets sat across from Bayley, who was then joined by Jon. Joe sat next to Hunter, sitting at the other end of the table.

“Now we just wait for the cake.” The patriarch announced. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the front door.

“Hey! Can someone help me with the stuff?” Cole opened the door. “I can help!” “Me too!” “Let’s go!” The kids all jumped up to follow Colby out.

“What does he need help with? It’s just a cake.” Joe asked. Sasha shrugged. Emory came in first, carrying three bags from Marsha’s.

“Oh, what is that!” Stephanie smiled excitedly. “It’s from Marsha’s!” The young boy smiled big in the most obvious way.

“Emory, over here where Stephanie’s gifts are.” Bayley pulled him to the living room.

Tamina came in next, followed by the triplets. “Here, Dad.” She handed Johnny a greasy paper bag. “That’s wassup, Uce!” Johnny ruffled his daughter’s hair.

“Alright, alright, everyone to the dinner table. Stephanie, sit here for a picture. C’mon, c’mon.” Trinity guided her aunt. The family soon followed, surrounding Stephanie. Cole brought in the cake.

“Oh, Cole it’s beautiful.” Stephanie gushed. “Beautiful cake for a beautiful woman.” He kissed her cheek. “Happy birthday, mom.”

“Everyone ready?” Trinity held up her selfie stick. “We’ll take another one later…the photographer should be here in an hour.”

“Ready, Trin.”

“Okay y’all…say, Mama Steph!”

“Mama Steph!” They all smiled. Trinity snapped three pictures, and set the phone down. “Whoo! Food time!” Eric pumped his fist. “I’m with the kid. Let’s eat!” Johnny had finished his burger and was dragging Stephanie to the table. Cole took the cake again and joined Sasha in the kitchen.

“Thank you for getting the stuff, Cole.” She kissed her husband.

“Of course…good choice in your gifts, by the way.” “Thank you.” Sasha had gotten her mother-in-law a new cooking set, along with a custom-made book of Stephanie’s recipes. Sasha rested her head on Cole’s shoulder.

“I know I said I was staying out of it…but…how’s Joe?”

“Joe’s good. We’re…on good terms now.” He said honestly. “He’s trying to deal with something else…I have to give him his space now.” Sasha rubbed his chest.

“Good. I’m glad you two are better.”

“Cole! Sasha, let’s eat.” Hunter called them over. “Coming! I think he just needs to work things out with…Keith.” “Oh…I hope he does.” Sasha brushed her hair back. “I know how much he struggles with that.” “Yeah…he just, wants me to be there for him, though.”

Cole put an arm around her. “Which I will be.”

 

~~~ 

Dinner went by smoothly. The family all reminisced once more about Stephanie’s stories. When getting ready for dessert, Hunter presented his wife with a pure diamond-studded watch. Joe and Cole had pitched in and gave Stephanie a pair of golden earrings in spiral shapes. Soon, it was time for cake. Sasha brought the large pastry to the table. She, Trinity, and Bayley set the candles and lit them. The family started to sing. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy BIRTHDAY Mama Stephanie…Happy Birthday to you!” Jon, loving the attention, sang an extra note too high and too pitched, forcing Joe and Cole to elbow him hard. When they were done singing, the family all gathered around for another photo.

“You guys can eat some cake…the photographer should be coming soon.” Bayley instructed. Just then, the doorbell rang.

“Perfect timing. Boys….don’t. Eat.” Hunter pointed to his grandsons. Fitz, Eric, and Emory all rolled their eyes and set their plates down.

“I’ll get the door.” Trinity volunteered. She jogged across the living room. When she opened the door, she paused.

“Oh…h-hello…Professor?” Stepping into the house, were two tall men. One of them had silver hair and wrinkling skin. He wore a sharp charcoal suit. The other, had tanned skin, a buzzed cut, and striking blue eyes. He wore a familiar black shirt with slacks. Joe froze. His hand tightened around Jon’s.

“B-babe…what is it?” His husband looked at him.

Stephanie stood with Hunter. “What the hell are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit. What's gonna happen now? *Dramatic Music plays*


	18. Family First: A Father and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed Thanksgiving? Well get ready for a giant helping of STORY! STORY! STORY! I'm on a roll, loves LOL.

Randy Orton and Vince McMahon gave a small chuckle. “Come to pay my debts…hello, Joseph.” Randy stared at his former lover.

Joe swallowed. He hadn’t said a word since the two men had stepped in. The other man, eyes on Stephanie, smiled.

“Mrs. Helmsley…or should I say…Stephanie.” Stephanie shook her head. “I- I don’t understand.”

Hunter pulled her close. “What do you want?” He asked sternly.

“I want to talk to my daughter.”  Vince huffed. Stephanie’s eyes went wide. “Y-Your…I-I…”

“I know it’s been a while…but I’ve been looking for you ever since your mother was thrown into that damned asylum.” Vince took a step forward.

“Hold up, Uce.”

“You can stop right there.” Johnny, Josh, and Cole moved towards them both. Vince held up his hands. “I’m unarmed. I just want to talk to Stephanie.”

“Why the fuck would you wait until now to talk?” Cole folded his arms.

“Trust me, I would’ve come sooner…but my associate,” He glanced at Randy, “Had repercussions to fulfill…there’s only so much you can do when the man you stuck your dick in doesn’t want to see you for the rest of his life.” Randy rolled his eyes. Joe flushed, moving closer to Jon.

“Well you’ve wasted your time, no one here wants anything to do with you.” Jon announced.

Randy looked him over. “You really downgraded, don’t you think, Joe?” He asked. Joseph kept his head down.

“Okay…you two have to leave.” Trinity started to crowd them out. “No, please. I’m sorry, I just want to talk to Joe.” Randy moved past her.

“No. You don’t get to say a word.” Cole stepped to him. “You don’t get to say shit.”

“ _Move_.” Randy growled. “I won’t leave until Joseph tells me to.” All eyes then fell on Joe. The man glanced around. “P-Please leave.” He forced out.

Randy’s shoulders sagged.

“No. We’re not going anywhere.” Vince suddenly pulled out a machine gun and aimed it at Stephanie and Hunter.

“Hey!” “Whoa, whoa, wait a second!” Everyone put their hands up.

Vince nodded at Joe. “Now…Randy, go have your little talk with the kid…I’ll be talking to Steph.”

“Are you really doing this just to _talk_ to us?!” Hunter asked.

“Yes.” Vince replied calmly. “I am.” He tilted the gun twice. “Move along.”

Randy went up to Joe and Jon, who stood in front of his husband. “I’ll be on the patio.” He said softly, his eyes on Joe’s face. Joe nodded, still avoiding his gaze. When he left, Jon turned to Joe.

“You want me to go with you? I could just stand outside.”

“No. I- I n-need to t-talk to him. Alone. I need my closure.” Joe decided. He kissed his husband on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too…just call me. I’ll be _right here_.” “Okay.” Joe kissed him again and turned to the patio.

Vince set the machine gun. “That’s right…move the children upstairs, I won’t hurt them if I don’t see them.” He said to the adults. While they were taking the children away, Vince turned back to Stephanie.

“Now, daughter…do you want to hear _our_ story?”

 

_A Father and Daughter_

A young man with chestnut brown hair ran through a dark alley. He was joined with a young woman, with vibrant blonde hair. She was carrying a blanket close to her chest as they ran. They finally came to their location. A large grey door with a sliding eye hole. The man knocked three times, paused, then knocked six times. The eyehole opened.

“Password.”

“Excalibur.” The man responded. The man on the other side looked at the woman.

“Why did you come to the grey?”

“Because the blue and yellow weren’t good enough.” She responded automatically.

“Mhm..” The man nodded. He disappeared behind the door, and it opened a second later. The young couple walked in. They were greeted by a dark room, filled with smoke and the stench of sex. The woman covered her blanket protectively. They were approached by a giant tanned-skinned man with dark hair and eyes. “State your business.” He croaked.

The young man cleared his throat nervously. “W-we…we were told to meet with, uh…Peter…Peter, Maivia?” He asked.

The man folded his arms. “I. Am Peter Maivia.”

“Oh…w-well...I-I’m…I’m Vince. Vince McMahon? You…you were talking to my father a-about-”

“Ahh… _Vincent_ Sr. What business do you have of Vincent Sr.?” Peter led them to an abandoned room, decorated in various Samoan artifacts.

“I…I want to a-apologize on behalf of him.” Vince said boldly.

“Who said I wanted his apology?” The large Samoan man sat down. “He betrayed our family, and exploited us for our praised talent.” He grabbed a beer. “Your father is no longer _aiga_ …no longer a part of us.”

Vince grabbed his wife to him. “Please…please let us beg your forgiveness. We _want_ to be a part of your family.” He looked Peter in the eyes as he spoke.

Peter regarded him carefully. Then, he slammed his beer down and stood. Vince and his wife took a step back when he made his way towards them. Peter nodded towards her blanket.

“What’s in the arms of the lady?” He inquired. Vince’s wife gasped softly.

“U-uh…j-just some books…” He lied.

“Show me,” Peter placed his hands on his hips, “I don’t like surprises.” Vince sighed. Turning to his wife, he said, “Linda…we have to.”

Linda nodded with him, and revealed what was hidden underneath. A rosy-cheeked baby girl with loose brown curls was sleeping.

“Ha! A daughter. You have a family, then?” Peter exclaimed. Vince blushed. “Yes.”

“I trust you want what’s best for her.”

“I do…” Vince said passionately. “I want the very world for her.”

“Then I accept your apology. But be warned….once an enemy of the Anoa’i… _always_ an enemy of the Anoa’i.” Peter eyed him. “You will bring a curse among your own if you forget.”

“I understand. T-thank you, High Chief Maivia.” Vince bowed his head; Linda did as well.

“You are welcome, young brother. Please…help yourself and your family to food and drink. Amy will guide you.” He guided them back out to the main room, where another large man was. He and his wife gave Vince and Linda plates of food.

“Welcome to _aiga_. Here, may I?” Amy’s wife, Tova, helped Linda with her daughter.

“I have a son, over here. His name’s Sika. He will be three soon.” She showed a picture of a little boy with moppy black hair. Linda smiled.

“Such an adorable boy. Is he here?” “He’s in preschool now…but he will be home soon. Where is your home?”

At that, Linda sighed. “We were evicted by Vince’s father…he didn’t want us coming here.”

“Well you’ve found a new home then…we meet here for business…but we’re living in a house a few minutes from here. We have extra room of course…please, come live with us.” Amy joined them and kissed his wife.

Vince thought about it. “We’d hate to impose, I’m sure we could find-”

“Nonsense. You will stay with us. Vince Jr. and Linda. Our _aiga_.” Peter joined the small party. “You and your daughter will have a home and family in us.” He promised.

Vince smiled. “Thank you, I could never repay you.”

“Just repay us, by showing us the same love we have shown you.” Tova smiled, her dimples poking out. “To our family, _aiga_ , and love.” Amy raised a glass. The others followed. “To our family, _aiga_ , and love.” They repeated. When they finished their toast, Peter asked, “What is your daughter’s name?” Linda beamed.

“Stephanie. Stephanie Marie McMahon.”

“Beautiful name, for a beautiful little girl.” Amy complimented. “She will grow up to be an incredible woman…who will be a leader and confidant in her own right.” Tova predicted.

“Thank you. I pray she will be.” Linda hugged her daughter. The baby, who was awake, giggled and looked around at the new faces. Her big blue eyes twinkled in the dimming lights as the family gathered around to eat.

 

~~~~ 

**Three Years Later**

“Mama! Mama! Mama!” Stephanie, with her small legs, tried to run after her mother. Linda was being arrested by police and shoved into the back of a car.

“I’m _not_ crazy! I’m not! It’s Vince! Vince! VINCE!” She screamed. “Shut up!” The police man shoved her. Stephanie was still running when two large hands grabbed her.

“Stephanie, your mother is getting what she deserves. It’s better if you don’t have her in your life.” Vince said coldly. “NO! Mama!” The toddler began to cry and scream and kick.

“Let her go! Send her to the asylum!” Vince ordered.

“Vince! You’ve lost your mind, Uce!” Rikishi, a twenty-year-old boy hit his uncle in the back. Vince glared at his nephew.

“I think you’ve lost your mind…leave me to _my_ family business.”

“We _are_ your family, Uce!” Rikishi shoved him. Stephanie reached for her cousin. “Kishi!” She cried.

“C’mon, baby girl.” Rikishi was shocked when Vince let her go. “Fine. If you think you all are a better family for her, then take her! I don’t care!” Vince started to go. Peter opened the door and followed him.

“VJ! VJ. Why the hell would you do this?!” He held up a piece of paper, stating the downfall of the family business.

Vince rolled his eyes. “Because I’m my father’s son, Peter. You should’ve known better than to trust me.”

“I gave you a chance! Your family, gave you a chance!” Peter shouted, “And you exploit us like your father! You _know_ I’m with the National Alliance!”

“And you’re with the losing team!” Vince spat. “I gave you the choice of siding with my promotion, and you declined. Now you’re going to see your whole empire crash and burn, you hear! And if you don’t like it, then drop dead!” “Vince.” Peter put a hand to his chest.

“You only did _one_ drop. What made you so…so…bloodthirsty?”

“The money.” Vince growled as he snatched away. He rushed down the steps and two his red car. “Vince! You’ll regret it! Stephanie will _never_ know you!”

“Good riddance!” Vince yelled back.

Stephanie continued to cry. “D-daddy?” She whimpered, her hand in her mouth. Rikishi kissed her cheek. “Daddy’s gone, baby girl.”

“And mommy too?”

“...And...mommy too.” Rikishi held her tight as she bawled, brokenhearted.

 

**Eighteen Years Later**

Stephanie held up her hands as Sika hit her again. “Worthless bitch!” He screamed, reaching for a bottle. Stephanie picked up the broken leg of the chair and swung, hitting her husband in the gut.

“Ooof!” Sika tumbled forward. Stephanie moved and rushed to the back room. She opened the door. Up against the window, was a small carriage. In it, a bright-eyed baby boy swaddled in blankets because of the cold. “Joseph.” Stephanie reached for him. “Oh, my baby…I have to get you out of here.” Before she could grab a diaper bag, the door opened again, and Sika was there.

“I’m not finished with you, bitch.” He growled. Stephanie held her baby close. “N-no…Sika, please.”

“Shut up!” He reached for her.

“Stop! Stop!” Stephanie screamed when he grabbed her hair. “Worthless. Can’t believe I married your ass.”

“Sika!” Stephanie screamed again. Sika snatched the swaddled blanket from her. “Give me this!”

“No! Stop, Sika! Please!” Without another word, Sika kicked Stephanie in the gut and slammed her head down to the floor.

 

~~~~ 

_Present Day_

“You left me. You left me to be abused by that, that, _monster_. I can’t believe you would abandon your own daughter.” Stephanie said through her tears. She, Hunter, and Vince were still in the living room with the family. Vince had since put the gun down, but kept it close to him, so no one could attack. Trinity and Bayley were upstairs with the children. Jimmy and Johnny were sitting on the top steps, prepared to guard. Jon and Cole sat on the couch, watching their parents talk with the former college professor.

Vince sighed. “Stephanie, I’ve regretted betraying the family and leaving you for so many years. But I didn’t know it. I was so focused on bringing up my promotion and getting revenge, t-that…that I didn’t want to acknowledge my hurt. But I’ve never stopped loving you.”

“Then why are you trying to kill me?” Stephanie demanded.

“You know too much, love. You and Sika are the only ones left of the original family, aside from Rikishi and Summer.” Stephanie shook her head. “There’s no more Sika.”

“Steph.” Hunter warned.

But Vince inquired anyway. “Oh? Did he die of overdose?”

“No. He died because I was protecting Joseph. He dangled him from the roof, and I stabbed him.”

Vince chucked. “I knew you had it in you.”

“And what about Linda?” Hunter asked. “Where’s Steph’s mother?”

“Was she even crazy when you had her arrested?” Stephanie looked at her father.

Vince looked down. “…No. In fact…she was the first to call me out on my betrayal. She revealed it to the family, which resulted in me getting kicked out.” He squeezed his hands together. “I hated it. Hated her. I had to shut her up before she revealed my weaknesses…so I had her arrested for the failed drop I did overseas.”

“The one where you went rogue.” Stephanie narrowed her eyes. “Yes. It was because I didn’t want your mother to reveal my secrets.”

“And where is she? I want to visit her.”

Vince kept a straight face. “She’s dead. She died last year.” Stephanie sobbed.

“You son of a bitch.” Cole growled.

“Cole, please.” Stephanie snapped. She covered her mouth and cried into Hunter’s shoulder. Vince avoided eye contact, his stomach churning at his daughter’s tears.

Stephanie yelled at him. “How could you? How could you let her just…waste away? Did she even know about me?”

“I threatened our _aiga_ with treason if they told you about her. But I managed to keep an eye on you. I visited her every year. Showed her a picture; she probably had dozens of them.”

“You son of a bitch!” Stephanie screamed. “You kept me from my mother my whole life! You ruined everything for me!” She slapped him. “You piece of shit!” Vince grabbed her hand before she could hit again.

Hunter stood, along with Jon and Josh. Vince eyed them warily, then released his daughter. “I can understand you being upset Stephanie-”

“I’m _more_ than upset! You’ve ruined my life and all that I could’ve known about her! How could I ever forgive you?”

“I’m not asking you to forgive me. I’m asking you to understand. Linda knew _too much_. And you and Sika knew too much.”

“I don’t know anything! All I know is the routes and the dealers-”

“That’s more than enough.” Vince lifted the gun again. “I need you to say goodbye to your family, love.” He aimed the weapon at Stephanie. “No!” Hunter jumped in front of her.

Vince rolled his eyes dramatically. “Honestly, you people are so stupid. You really think I won’t kill you too?” He prepared to shoot, when they all heard Randy’s voice.

“Put the gun down, Vince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM. Another chapter. Well...do we feel for Vince? We like Peter and Tova and all the aiga? We like 'Kishi'? AND JOE IS SO FUCKING CLOSE TO GETTING HIS CLOSURE YOU CAN SMELL IT! Thanks for reading loves! <3


	19. Arc Finale: The Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenting: My current obsessive ship OREIGNS (or, whatever Randy and Roman are called), and the large closet of closure that is needed. Enjoy loves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me the points! Joe got closure with Randy and Cole! Vince is gone! Steph knows about her mother! Family is aiga and aiga is Family! Yeah!!! One more chapter left.....are you guys ready?

Randy rested his arms on the rail. Joe stood next to him, staring intently. He couldn’t imagine he’d be staring at his first love after thirteen years. Randy hadn’t changed a bit. Still tan, eyes heavy and tired. His salt-and-pepper beard was still short, but accompanied by a light mustache. He was still so handsome. Joseph cleared his throat.

“What the hell are you doing here, Randy?”

The older man sighed. “I told you…I want to make things right.” He stood in front of Joe. “Whoa...you grew a little bit.”

The younger man flushed. He could now stare Randy in his eyes, unlike before. “Enough to beat your ass.” He growled.

Randy rubbed his head. “Joseph…I’m…sorry. I treated you horribly…and, I hated myself for it every day theses past years.”

Joseph rolled his eyes. “Don’t feed me bullshit, Randy.”

“I’m not, I promise. Joseph, I just need you to forgive me-”

“Why the _fuck_ should I forgive you? You used me! You lied, _and_ you cheated. I’ve hated you ever since that morning, and I hate that I still remember you.” Joe turned to face the yard. “I hate that you made me smile, or laugh…I hate that you made love to me…I hate that I trusted you, that I was so confident in telling you all about my life, I hate that I fucking loved you…” He felt his heart get heavy when he realized what he was saying. “I hate…that I still love you.”

Randy grabbed him and turned him. “Joseph….?” He looked into those large brown eyes that he missed.

Joseph sobbed out loud. “I fucking love you, Randy…I always will.” He wiped his eyes furiously. Randy pulled him close. “I love you too, Joseph. I never stopped.” “I never stopped. You were wrong for me, and Jon treats me like a king.” Joe grabbed his collar. “But I’ll always love you, no matter what…because even though you did that horrible thing…you, you still….you still made me feel like I was important…like I was _needed_.” Joseph continued crying into Randy’s chest. Randy held him tight, forcing his own tears back.

“I’m so sorry, Joseph. Please forgive me. For everything. Please.” He kissed the top of his head.

Joe sniffed. “I forgive you.” He felt a wave of relief cover him. “I forgive you, Randy.”

Randy suddenly pulled away and kissed Joseph for the first time. All at once, emotions came back to Joe, flooding his senses and making him dizzy. He kissed Randy back, feeling his cheeks heat. His stomach flipped and shook. Oh, how he missed this man. He stroked his tongue against his, moaning softly. Randy cradled Joe’s head and kissed him harder. “Joe…” He breathed when they pulled apart.

Joseph licked his lips. “I missed your kisses.” He smiled. Randy chuckled. He brought their foreheads together. “I missed you.”

Joe hugged him. He didn’t feel safe, like when Jon. Instead he felt, comfortable. Which wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t enough. He stroked Randy’s back.

“Randy…why all this time?” He asked.

Randy sighed. “Vince. He was so focused on trying to get your mother…I couldn’t even think of coming back to you. And I’ve wanted to...god how I’ve wanted to.”

“I’ve been upset with Cole all these years.” Joseph pulled back. “You’ve been controlling my life even when we broke up…I could never admit how you made me feel.” He felt his jaw clench. “I’ve wasted so many years not being the brother Cole needs.”

“I’m sorry you’ve spiraled into that. Joseph, I want to make it better. You’ve already forgiven me, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted. And…I know, it’s probably too late to have your heart back, but…maybe-”

“Randy, I’m in love with Jon. He’s my everything. I love you, but…I’m not leaving him any time soon…I don’t want to.” Joe said sternly.

“You had your chance to tell me the truth thirteen years ago…and maybe…things would’ve been different. But I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

Joseph looked at him. “I’m not going with you.” He let Randy pull him close again.

“Joseph, I love you. I want to be in your life.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea…it’s…it’s too late.” Suddenly, Joe saw his family through the window. Vince was holding the gun up again, aiming it at Stephanie. Joseph’s breathing quickened. Randy turned. “Oh, shit.”

“Randy…you _have_ to stop Vince. Are you really going to let him kill my _mother_?” Joseph clutched his arm. Randy looked at him.

“I…I can’t stand up to him, Joe.”

“Why not!” Joe yelled. “Just because he’s fucked you over once or twice doesn’t mean he has power over you!”

“Actually, it does. And it was more than once or twice.”

“Randy!”

“What!”

Joe huffed. “And you call yourself a man.” He shot. Randy’s eyes went dark. Joe didn’t back down.

“You wanted my forgiveness, and I gave it to you. But now I’m regretting it. You’re not worth forgiving, Randy. If you really loved me, you wouldn’t let me see the death of my _parents_!”

Randy suddenly pushed his former lover out of the way and went to the door. Joe trailed behind him. Randy bellowed, “Put the gun down, Vince.”

 

~~~ 

Vince glared at his apprentice. “You’re a little confused, Orton.” He clicked the gun again. “Know your place.”

In a flash, Randy pulled out a hand gun and shot Vince in the chest. Stephanie screamed; Hunter winced. Joe covered his mouth. After a minute of silence, Jimmy went to the corpse and pressed his fingers to the old man’s neck. “He’s dead.” He announced.

“Oh, my god.” Joe’s lip trembled. “Joe.” Jon rushed over and gathered his husband.

“Are you okay? What did he do?” Jon narrowed his eyes at Randy, who hadn’t changed his position. “I’m fine…everything’s okay. Randy? Randy.” Joe grabbed his arm and forced the gun down.

“Put it away. Please.” He asked softly. Randy slowly released the bullets from the weapon. Then, he stuffed the empty barrel back into his jacket. He looked at Joe. “I didn’t realize…I, I always loved you…but, I never thought that my love for you was greater than working for _him_.”

Joseph touched his face. “I’m glad it was.”

“Joseph!” Stephanie went to him. “Mom, are you alright? Dad.”

“We’re fine, sweetie. How are you?” Stephanie kissed his cheek. “I’m fine. I’m…I’m free.” Joe barely said. He looked at his brother. “Cole.”

“Joe.” Colby stared at him, hesitating. But Joe closed the gap between them and hugged his brother. “I love you.”

Cole smiled. “I love you too.” He squeezed his little brother to him, tears forming. “I’m so sorry. I’ve wasted all those years trying to hurt you…”

“It’s okay. You know I forgive you. And forgive me, for pushing you.”

“No, I needed it. You were just being a big brother.” Cole laughed and pulled away. “The best big brother.” “Don’t get cocky.” Joe laughed.

Hunter turned to Randy. “You should go. I called the cops. If you stay longer, we won’t have any problem pressing charges.” He threatened. Randy glanced at Joe. Joseph went to him. “Randy…”

“Joseph.” Randy sighed. He had tears in his eyes. “I…I can’t lose you again.”

Joe hugged him. “You won’t lose me. Ever. But you can’t stay here. You…you have to let me go.”

Randy closed his eyes. “I can’t.”

“You’re going to have to.” Jon spoke out. “I don’t have a problem whooping your ass _and_ pressing charges.”

“Jon, please.” Joe turned back to his ex. “Randy, this is your only chance. You’ve got my forgiveness, and you know that I’ll always love you.” He stroked his face. “I don’t want to see you get taken away. I want you to be free…I want you get on with your life.”

“ _You_ are my life.” Randy demanded. “No, Randy, I can’t be.” Joe shook his head. “I have my own life. And you need yours.” He kissed him on the cheek.

“Please, go be happy with someone else. You need to…for me.” Randy took a deep breath.

“Joe, I’ll never stop loving you.”

“I know…but…it’ll make me happy to know that you’re happy.” A loud siren blared through the house, followed by flashing lights. Out of panic, Randy planted a kiss on Joe’s lips. “For you.” He said. Joe smiled his real smile.

“Thank you. I love you.”

Randy smiled big. “I love you.”

“This way.” Cole led Randy to the back door. When he was gone, the family all hugged one another. Then, the police came in.

“I got a call about a... everyone, put your hands up now!” The cop held up his gun when he noticed Vince’s body. The family held up their hands in surrender. “Stay there…men!”

 

~~~ 

Randy jumped over a bush, out of the way of the lights. He started off for the car, conveniently parked behind the house. Hopping in, Randy pulled out the key and started the engine. He glanced at the house. If it would make Joseph happy…Randy wiped his tears away quickly before pulling off down the road and into the night.

 

~~~

Late that night, the family all sat in the kitchen, eating the cake. All of the children were upstairs asleep, oblivious to the entire night’s events. Stephanie rested on Hunter’s shoulder. Joe was in her arms, and he kissed her hand. Jon held his husbands’ hand, sighing with another piece of cake. Bayley pulled her hair out of her ponytail, accepting a kiss from Josh. He ruffled his twin’s hair as Johnny handed a piece of dessert to Trinity. His wife scooped a bit of icing off the pastry and planted it on Sasha’s nose. Sasha smiled, shifting closer to Cole. Cole wrapped an arm around his father’s neck.

After the silence, Jon popped up and said, “So Mama Steph…did you enjoy your birthday?”

Stephanie looked at him. Joe nudged him hard. “ _Jon_.” But suddenly, Stephanie bubbled up with laughter. Hunter joined her, and then Cole. Soon, the whole gang was laughing together. It was a hell of a night. But they didn’t care. Because they were family, and family was always there.


	20. Family First: Terrible Aiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And...Finale!

_One Year Later…_

Joe nervously paced back and forth in front of the phone. “C’mon, c’mon!” He urged. He had been expecting a call ten minutes ago. He rubbed his hands together.

“Please, please, _please_.” He begged to no one in particular. His cell rang then. Joe immediately answered it.

“Hello!”

“Hey…aw, I knew you’d be excited to hear my voice.” Cole’s nasal laugh echoed through the phone. Joe sagged his shoulders. “What, Cole?”

“Snippy. I was just calling to tell you that Sasha’s excepting.” Joe paused pacing and gaped at the phone. “Wh-what? E-expecting…what?”

“A fucking alien invasion.” Cole snapped. “A baby, you dolt!”

Joe smiled big. “I can’t believe it…you’re…you guys are pregnant?”

“Hmhm. Just found out an hour ago. I called mom and dad already.”

“Congratulations, Colby. I’m so happy for you…you’re gonna love it.” Joe couldn’t stop smiling. His brother was going to be a fucking _dad_.

“Yeah, I know. I’m looking forward to it…hey, did you know Trinity and Johnny are out of the country? She’s going as a representative for the UN!”

“I think Johnny was talking about that.” Joseph picked up a stray toy from the floor. “Did you hear about Bayley getting the marketing deal?”

“Yes. Heh, they’re going to be living really good now.” Cole chuckled. “Damn straight. Oh, and I guess mom and dad told you Alexa won her spelling bee.”

“Yeah. _Absolution_ was the word, I think.”

“Something like that.”

“Oh! Did you hear back from the adoption agency, Joe?” “Well, now that you mention it-”

Suddenly, Fitz came down, carrying a cordless beige phone.

“Dad! Can you tell this lady to get off the phone? I have to call Kyle and organize our game tournament.” He shook the phone in front of his father. Joe glared at him.

“Cole, I’ll call you back.” “Let me know, bro.” Cole hung up.

Joe turned to his son. “Did you answer the phone, Fitz?” He asked carefully.

Fitz shook his head. “No, dad. I was already on the phone…then I heard this beeping, and I answered to Miss Handler-”

Joseph snatched the phone from his son. “Miss Handler? Yes, it’s Joseph. One moment please.” He put the phone to his chest and looked at Fitz.

“I’ve been waiting for her call, Fitz! What if I had missed it?”

“You could call her back!” Fitz argued. “I’m sure it wouldn’t have been a _burden_.”

Before Joe could _put_ a burden on his son, Jon came downstairs, holding Eric upside down.

“And the next time you go snooping around Dad’s stuff…”

“I get exterminated! I know, I know!” Eric screamed. “Daddy!”

“Jon, put him down.” Joe huffed.

Jon obliged. Eric sought out Fitz. “Thief! You stole my hoodie!”

“This is my hoodie I bought!”

“Liar!” In the blink of an eye, the brothers were fighting over the floor, knocking over the lamps.

“Hey!”

“Jon, get your kids.” Joe shoved him. “There your kids too, honeybun.” Jon tickled his chin.

“Go!” Joseph pulled the phone up to his ear. “Hello? Miss Handler?” “Hi, Joe. I’m calling about your application.” Miss Handler said gracefully.

“Y-yes?” Joe covered his ears from the noise his husband and sons were making.

“Congratulations. You and Jon have been selected for a couple giving birth in two months.”

Joe paused. “T-two months? Y-you said… _two_ months?”

“You wanted a baby, and I got you a baby. If you don’t want it, I can-”

“No! We want it. It’s just…so soon.”

“It’s either this or back on the waitlist, Joe.” Miss Handler sighed.

“Y-Yes ma’am. We’ll take it. W-when do we meet with them?” Joe wrote down the information while Jon wrestled with the boys. He held them in his arms, trying to pry Eric off Fitz.

“Ricky! Let your bother go!”

“He has my hoodie!”

“It’s _my_ hoodie!” The brothers growled at each other. Jon gave up, and dropped them to the ground. They continued scuffling.

Jon walked over to Joe. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Joseph was crying. He smiled at his husband. “We got the baby.” He squeaked. Jon smiled at him.

“Fucking shit. We got it!” He hugged Joe to him. “We got it.”

“We need to meet with the couple next week…they’re expecting in two months.”

“Two months?! That’s no fucking time to do anything.” Jon started to sniff. “But we’ll make it work.”

“Yeah. We will.” Joe kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jon nuzzled his nose.

“Traitor!”

“Deformed alien!” The boys jumped onto the couch, almost missing the expensive vases. But Fitz shoved Eric back enough to make the boy lose his footing.

“Whoa!” Eric kicked the vase off the table and to the ground. The ceramic crashed into several pieces. Joe and Jon stared at their boys. Eric and Fitz blushed.

“Oops.” They said together.

Jon chuckled. “And you want to do this again?” He asked Joe.

Joseph shrugged. “We never had a baby…and I’d do it again and again with you.”

“Hmm…double entendre.” Jon kissed his lips.

“You pig…oh, Cole and Sasha are expecting.”

“What?” Jon smiled, eyes wide. “There gonna pop out a few Cole Jrs.?”

“Hopefully one. I don’t think Cole could handle that many people as his responsibility.” “Well he did so good with his little brother, didn’t he?”

 

~~~~ 

Months later, and the whole family was staring through the glass at the little baby girl in the blue blanket. She had golden skin like her mother, with a tuft of dark brown hair. She slept peacefully. Joe hugged Cole.

“Congrats, bro.”

“Thank you.” Cole smiled at him, “Godfather.”

Joe punched him lightly on the chin. “I’d be honored.”

The family all took turns congratulating Cole. Even little Briana, Jon and Joe’s daughter, mumbled along with them. Her dark curls and grey eyes twinkled in the lights.

“Okay, I guess it’s time.” Cole announced.

“Everyone. Meet Josephine Linda Helmsley. It was either this, or Mercedes, so…you’re welcome, mom.” Stephanie laughed, kissing her son’s head.

“Thank you, Cole.”

Cole nudged his brother, who was still staring.

“Y-You named her after me?” Joe asked.

“Joe, you’re my best friend. And my brother. But, if you hadn’t found Randy and gotten your closure, then she would’ve had another name.” Cole shrugged.

Joe rolled his eyes. “I’m flattered.” He said sarcastically.

“What’s a very terrible?” Cole asked. Before Joe could answer, the kids all shouted, “A horrible terror!” The family laughed, but no one laughed harder than Joe and Cole, who pulled his brother to ruffle his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! *Wipes forehead*. This was a lot. SOOooooooo....comments? Concerns? Do we want to know what happened to Randy? Are we excited for the new additions to our aiga? Have we learned not to cheat on our spouses, probably causing a rift in the universe where that spouse fights against his own personal self for 13 years until is ex returns to kill the family? lol i hope so. Thank you all for being so patient while I finished this piece! I have so many more stories to write! I love you all and hope you enjoyed this adventure! P.S- How does a spin-off sound? Idk what it'd be about, but toss me some ideas, yeah? Love you guys :)


End file.
